In Den Schatten
by Sabastu
Summary: Una agencia secreta debajo del ente Fairy Tail mantiene la corrupción a raya gracias a sus agentes entrenados. ¿Qué secretos ocultan cada uno de sus miembros? ¿Qué los ha llevado a ese lugar y a la decisión de arriesgar sus vidas por intentar mantener el orden en el caótico mundo al que ya no pertenecen? [Jerza] [ LaxJane ] [ Otras Parejas ] [AU] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! TToTT)
1. Nokturn

**¡Hola!** .o. 7 **Sabastu** obtuvo **9.7** en promedio de sus **exámenes** y como aposté **conmigo misma** que si **mejoraba** mi promedio intentaría un **"Dark Fic"** pues… **¡Acá está!** D: Me llevó **cuatro horas** planear la historia y escribir este primer cap **… ¡Soy una masoquista!** xDDD

 **Espero les guste** y me **regalen sus opiniones en un review** para arriesgarme con más caps… **QwQ)9**

 **Poe cierto,** puede resultar **confuso** al principio... así que... **¡Suerte! xDD**

 **¡Que lo disfruten!** .o.7

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro :PleaseGiveMeJerza: Mashima.

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo**.

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **\+ ° IN DEN SCHATTEN ° +**

* * *

 **»+ Eiens +«**

 **Nokturn**

* * *

La oscuridad de la habitación engañaba al ojo.

Hacía aproximadamente una hora el sol había salido dejando atrás la nocturna oscuridad, sin embargo los gruesos cortinajes oscuros en la habitación no dejaban filtrarse ni a un solo rayo de sol.

 _Pero era hora de despertarle._

Se ladeó en la cama y con calma llevó su mano hasta el cuerpo desnudo que respiraba acompasadamente junto a él. Tomó uno de los suaves pechos de la mujer en su mano y lo apretó suavemente, haciendo que ella se removiese en el lecho, abriendo los ojos poco a poco y mordiéndose el labio para no gemir.

― **Y-ya…** ―sintió la boca del hombre acercarse a donde su mano trabajaba y ahogó un gemido de placer al sentirle besar el otro pecho sin atención― **es-estoy despierta…**

― **¿Segura?** ―preguntó al dejar de besarle y se acercó a su rostro― **¿No quieres seguir el sueño?** ―preguntó con voz ronca el hombre.

― **No, de he-hecho sueño es… ahmmm** ―sintió la lengua de él en su pezón y gimió involuntariamente― **lo que me falta…** ―esto se estaba calentando otra vez pero era hora de que ella se marchase, era día laboral.

 _Tenía trabajo por hacer._

La mujer giró sobre sí misma en la cama luego de apartar al hombre como pudo y se encaminó al baño, justo donde quedó su ropa luego de que él la tomase allí dentro horas antes, ni siquiera le permitió darse un baño primero _. «¡Vaya hombre!»_ pensó la mujer al recordar.

― **¿Ahora qué haré con lo que provocaste?** ―el hombre habló con voz ronca y divertida y la mujer se detuvo en la puerta del baño.

― **Manuela siempre está dispuesta…** ―burlona cerró la puerta y puso el seguro.

No es como que sirviese de algo, si él de verdad quisiese entrar para terminar lo que había empezado, simplemente botaría la puerta. No sería difícil para él, igual que para ella no lo había sido cuando hacía tres días ella misma botó esa puerta.

Se bañó confiada de que no tendría interrupciones, sabía que él no se metía con su rigidez en el trabajo, ella jamás llegaba tarde.

 _Podía llegar cansada, ojerosa y sin fuerzas… pero jamás tarde._

Luego de secarse la fría agua de su cuerpo, ya que por alguna razón la mujer odiaba bañarse con agua caliente, se vistió con la misma ropa que llevaba el día anterior, se acomodó bien el negro cabello, en especial en las zonas donde las canas brillaban. Apagó la luz y salió del baño para quedar rodeada nuevamente de oscuridad.

 _Así le gustaba a él. Siempre a oscuras._

― **¿Te irás tú también?** ―preguntó al salir del baño.

― **Aún no, me quedan un par de horas para entrar.**

― **Bien** ―por un momento deseo ver de nuevo ese rostro tan apuesto y varonil, ese tatuaje que lo hacía ver tan misterioso, ese cabello azul que le encantaba tomar entre sus dedos mientras él se adentraba sin compasión en ella.

 _Pero no podía, no debía._

Terminaría de nuevo gimiendo en la cama si lo hacia.

― **Que te vaya bien en el trabajo.**

― **Igual tú…**

Salió de la habitación y caminó por los pasillos del hotel. Su habitación estaba en el siguiente piso así que tomó el ascensor. Al llegar a su piso se encaminó rápidamente a la puerta 44C, introdujo la tarjeta llave y accedió a la misma. Allí se encaminó a su bolso y sacó un vestidobeige de oficina y unos zapatos bajos, se desnudó y se lo puso rápidamente. Sacó también unos zarcillos blancos, se los colocó y se los revisó con un espejo de mano que siempre estaba en su cartera, apretó ambos con fuerza y los aseguró bien en sus orejas, sonrió con su cara reflejada en el espejo, inmediatamente las patas de gallo se hicieron presentes y las bolsas en sus ojos parecieron aumentar su tamaño al sonreír, sus ojos azules aún brillaban.

 _«Cuarenta y cinco años no pasan sin dejar marca»_ ―pensó y suspiró.

Su cuerpo era otra cosa. Pechos grandes. Cintura estrecha. Caderas perfectas. Piernas largas. Una jovencita en los veinte la envidiaría.

Rió ante ese pensamiento y se encaminó a lavarse los dientes, comería después en la oficina, de camino se compraría un café. Energía suficiente para alguien de su edad.

Al terminar con su aseo bucal, metió todo en el bolso y asegurándose de no dejar nada, abrió la puerta y se encaminó al lobby del hotel a dejar la tarjeta llave. Solo había necesitado de ese hotel durante una semana y todo lo que había necesitado lo dejaba en su auto alquilado y se llevaba a la habitación lo que ocuparía metido en el bolso, así que por eso no tenía que cargar con más maletas.

Luego de dejar la llave tarjeta en la recepción y agradecer por el buen servicio se encaminó a su trabajo, ese día era el último de su pre aviso. Hacía un mes había puesto su renuncia en esa agencia de viajes donde fungía como secretaria. De hecho por eso estaba en el hotel, había vendido ya su casa, esa misma noche viajaría a Alemania para vivir con su hija mayor que recién había enviudado y no podía con la pena y sus tres hijos.

 _Hasta obtuvo descuento especial para los boletos y trámites en la empresa._

Llegó a su destino luego de parar por un café negro y endulzado con caramelo. Era su placer culposo. No se arrepentía de ello.

Saludó al guarda, a la recepcionista, a su compañera de cubículo y casi llora al ver el gran arreglo floral que sus compañeros le dejaron en su escritorio por su inevitable partida.

No habían rosas ni claveles entre las flores.

 _Ella era alérgica a ellos._

Abrazó a los compañeros que se acercaron a despedirse. Había trabajado durante cuatro años y todos estaban encariñados con ella. Eran difíciles las despedidas, pero ella tenía un deber que cumplir para con los suyos.

 _Y lo cumpliría._

Las horas pasaron extrañamente rápido en la oficina, llegaron varios clientes, muchas mujeres hermosas de hecho, fueron atendidas en persona por el jefe. Jose Porla, un hombre de cabello rojo oscuro que se comportaba como un caballero pero aún así irradiaba un mal aura.

Pronto dejaría de ser un problema. Ella estaba por terminar su trabajo allí.

Llegó el almuerzo donde la volvieron a sorprender con un pastel de melocotón. Su favorito. Y de nuevo lágrimas y abrazos se hicieron presentes.

 _Que día tan triste y alegre al mismo tiempo._

Pronto dieron las cinco de la tarde. Hora de cerrar y hora de más abrazos, lágrimas y despedidas. Su jefe se había ido antes y ni se despidió, seguramente no se acordaba ― _o le importaba muy poco_ ― que su secretaría desde hacía cuatro años terminaba de laborar en la empresa. Poco le importaba a ella también, ya todo terminaba para ella ese día. Terminó de despedirse de todos, se montó en su auto y se encaminó al aeropuerto. Dejó el vehículo en el parqueo del aeropuerto, ya vendrían por el los encargados de la compañía de alquiler, ella ya les había avisado, así que solo guardó la llave en la guantera, ellos disponían una copia para estos casos en que el cliente pedía ese servicio. Bajó con sus maletas caminando tranquilamente, ingresó a uno de los baños donde una mujer mayor de cabello verde, largo y grueso abrigo azul oscuro que apenas dejaba entrever unas botas gruesas similares a las de combate del ejército pero más femeninas, acababa de entrar también. _«Sí, las mujeres mayores deben ir más al baño»_ Se rió internamente y entró en un cubículo. Al terminar con la razón por la que entró al baño y volver a apretar y sujetar bien los aretes, peinó con cuidado su cabello verde frente al espejo, mientras la mujer de cabello negro con canas se lavaba las manos y salía del baño.

Esa mujer de cuarenta y cinco años viajaría a Alemania a cuidar y vivir con su hija y sus nietos. _«¡Que mujer ejemplar!»_ Pensó con una sonrisa que apenas y crearon finas arrugas en sus ojos grises, ahí junto al lunar del lado derecho de su cara se formaban más de esas líneas de expresión.

Salió del baño, caminó hasta la entrada y tomó uno de los taxis del aeropuerto. Se sentó en el asiento trasero y sintió calor, y a pesar de que el taxista encendió el aire acondicionado a petición suya, el calor no se le iba, así que se quitó el largo abrigo quedando en solo unos pequeños pantaloncillos cortos que se le apegaban como una segunda piel, y en un top corto y escotado que produjeron nervios en el taxista. Veinte minutos después se bajó cerca del lugar donde trabajaba la señora que probablemente ya estaba abordando hacia Alemania. Pagó al taxista, quien estaba aún tan nervioso por el cuerpazo de la mujer mayor que no se dio cuenta que ella dejó el caro abrigo largo en el asiento de atrás.

 _La esposa del taxista recibiría un regalo adelantado de aniversario._

De todos modos la mujer que lo perdió no le daba importancia a la cara prenda, ese era parte del plan. Lo que ella ocupaba ponerse sería engorroso de llevar con tal abrigo encima.

La calma nocturna era la que reinaba en ese momento

Caminó por el callejón oscuro, que discurría unas cuadras antes de la oficina de viajes, un par de basureros a reventar la recibieron con su penetrante aroma de comida descomponiéndose, sin duda el pequeño restaurante de sushi en ese callejón no estaba vendiendo muy bien. Se acercó al que estaba menos lleno y sacó una bolsa negra impermeable de allí, el hediondo líquido de los pescados descompuestos resbaló de la bolsa y chorreó el suelo. La mujer negó con la cabeza, ya regañaría después a _Nyan Chan_ , sin duda para ella había sido una ocurrencia divertidísima.

Abrió la bolsa luego de que terminase de gotear el pútrido líquido y sacó con cuidado algunos de los periódicos que habían dentro, los tiró al basurero y luego sacó otra bolsa de basura más. Sonrió. _Nyan Chan_ no había sido tan torpe como creyó, había metido lo realmente importante en bolsas aparte. Abrió la otra bolsa y sacó un traje negro y con varios bolsillos pequeños en las piernas y en los brazos. La mujer puso varios periódicos en el sucio y húmedo suelo del callejón y se descalzó para poder ponerse el traje de cuerpo entero que la tapaba desde las puntas de los pies hasta las muñecas y el cuello en su totalidad, además de tener una capucha para la cabeza que se ajustaba. A pesar de lo estrecho que parecía el traje, la mujer no tuvo problema para ponérselo, esa tela especial, además de tener una alta tolerancia a temperaturas extremas y a impactos de bala, era de tela ― _aleación de tela_ ― expandible. Una obra maestra de la que se sentía orgullosa.

 _Era su creación después de todo._

Se volvió a colocar las botas de combate y revisó de nuevo la bolsa de basura, allí encontró dos pistolas pequeñas, una plateada ― _su favorita_ ― y una negra ― _recién salida del laboratorio de Black Steel_ ―, ambas con silenciador, las colocó rápidamente en los compartimiento en sus piernas. Derecha e izquierda respectivamente.

Respiró hondo y miró al nocturno cielo, ya casi llegaba la hora de terminar el trabajo.

De la bolsa del traje sacó unos guantes igualmente negros con ciertos detalles en plateado, no eran adornos, o tal vez sí, pero tenían una finalidad menos artística, se los colocó, al igual que el ― _aparente_ ― sencillo reloj digital de muñeca que estaba allí también. Tomó otra de las bolsas y de ahí sacó un pequeño bolso que colocó a su espalda y otro que colocó en su pierna izquierda.

 _Indumentaria terminada._

Revisó cada uno de los bolsillos del traje para cerciorarse de que todo estuviese como y donde debía de estar, un error al buscar podría costarle la vida o lo que era peor, mucho peor… la misión.

 _Todo perfecto._

Revisó su reloj de muñeca y volvió a respirar hondo, el tiempo también iba perfecto. Metió los periódicos de nuevo en la bolsa, le hizo un nudo y la colocó en el apestoso basurero, dio tres pasos atrás, se acomodó el verde cabello en un moño, se puso la capucha y abrió la tapa de la alcantarilla en el suelo, bajó poco a poco por la escalerilla, no sin antes volver a colocar la tapa en su lugar y se hundió en la oscuridad del sucio acueducto.

No era la mejor parte del trabajo el caminar entre la humedad y las corrientes de desechos, evacuaciones humanas, insectos y ratas tan grandes que parecían gatos sobre alimentados, pero al menos era la parte más fácil.

Caminó con apremio y sigilo entre el vaho húmedo y cálido de la descompuesta materia fétida de ese lugar, por entre los túneles, doblando de manera segura en las intersecciones y al llegar a la cuarta escalerilla de mano luego de haber doblado a la derecha en el último tramo de túneles, subió por ella. Antes de abrir la tapa miró de nuevo su reloj y apretó uno de los botones, sonrió.

 _No habían moros en la costa._

Abrió la entrada de la alcantarilla y salió con solo un impulso y en completo silencio volvió a colocar la tapa. Con la misma agilidad se subió en otro de los sucios y rebalsados basureros propios de las callejuelas de ciudad y quitó la entrada de ventilación de lo que parecía un edificio derruido. Entró por la estrecha ventanilla y con los codos se impulsó con rapidez hasta adentro donde en cuestión de minutos se encontró con la salida. Allí volvió a revisar su reloj antes de proceder nuevamente, una luz verde parpadeó y ella se quedó inmóvil, un minuto y medio después la luz verde desaparecía de su reloj y ella abría con silencio absoluto la ventanilla de aire acondicionado y observaba el panorama.

 _Ya se lo esperaba._

A pesar que de fuera el edificio parecía uno más del montón de los que se usaban para bodega en la ciudad, éste, a diferencia de los otros se expandía hacía abajo más de treinta pisos. Es decir, lo que en los otros edificios el lugar donde estaba la mujer daría con el primer y único piso de la estructura, en ese edificio en particular daba con las vigas del techo y un abismo con más vigas bajo ella y una armazón de metal de los pisos por terminar de construir.

 _Un gran esqueleto de metal._

Sacó un pie y comprobó la viga. Estaban soldadas y eran de metal, habían reemplazado las originales de madera; claro, no podían permitir que se les cayese el edificio encima luego de haberlo modificado de esa manera. Pasó todo su cuerpo del ducto de ventilación hacia la viga y cerró la ventanilla. Caminó con la agilidad de un gato sobre el estrecho pedazo de metal, y con igual agilidad, saltó y giró sobre sí misma en una maroma sin manos para bajar a la viga tres metros debajo de la primera.

Cualquier gimnasta olímpico desearía la habilidad de ella, bueno, ella había sido una gimnasta muy prometedora tiempo atrás.

 _Una vida atrás, podría decirse…_

Bajó cinco, diez, diecisiete pisos de vigas y la luz verde volvió a aparecer en su reloj así que volvió a detenerse. Se ocultó en la oscuridad de la viga más cercana y esperó a que el punto de luz desapareciese. Aún estaba trece pisos por encima de su objetivo, era una lástima que solo el primer piso _―o el treintavo dependiendo de la perspectiva con que se le mirase―_ fuese el único piso terminado de los superiores, ya que bajo ese también habían cuatro más subterráneos, sin duda hubiese sido más fácil descender por el futuro ducto del ascensor de ese lado

 _Solo sería deslizarse hasta el objetivo._

Lastimosamente solo había un ascensor del lado totalmente contrario del de donde ella estaba y no estaba entre los planes para ella el usarlo para bajar.

 _Solo lo usaría para ascender._

La luz verde desapareció y ella continuó bajando entre giros, saltos y maniobras de deportista extremo. Al llegar al piso veintinueve, se escabulló en otro ducto semi terminado de ventilación y observó como el reloj le mostraba quince luces verdes. No se preocupó, ya las esperaba. Volvió a utilizar sus codos para impulsarse y en pocos minutos oyó voces de una de las segregaciones del túnel de ventilación, sonrió y siguió las voces, al llegar al final del túnel sacó de lo que debía ser un botón del reloj, una antenita, y la pasó por entre los agujeros de la ventanilla de ventilación, pulsó otro botón del reloj y la pequeña pantalla le mostró con una calidad asombrosa lo que pasaba allí, quince metros debajo de donde estaba ella.

Allí, en esa sala en especial estaban cinco hombres y un maletín negro, el maletín por el que ella venía. Lo sabía muy bien, el hombre con el que se había estado acostando toda esta semana se lo había dicho todo, con lujo de detalles mientras ella lo cabalgaba con experiencia y hacían rechinar la cama.

 _Se mordió el labio recordando._

Ese hombre era un maestro en la cama, ella lo tenía más que claro. Observó al hombre al lado derecho del maletín, era justamente él. No importaba que escondiese su tatuaje rojo de la mejilla derecha, ella lo reconocía sin lugar a dudas.

 _No vería ese rostro más y le alegraba._

 _«Hora del trabajo»_ Pensó y sacó la camarilla y la guardó dentro del reloj nuevamente. Observó el plástico de la ventanilla y retrocedió un poco para zafarlo con delicadeza, cedió tan fácil que resultaba ridículo. Seguidamente bajó su mano hasta su pierna derecha y sacó el arma plateada y con la izquierda buscó en su bolsillo de la espalda baja, la mirilla de largo alcance que colocó en su arma favorita, con completa pericia sacó la mitad de su cuerpo de la ventanilla. Ella estaba tan arriba y el lugar tenía tan mala iluminación que no la verían. Con la fuerza de sus músculos abdominales mantuvo erguido el torso y apuntó a su primer objetivo, al hombre que ocultaba el seductor tatuaje en su cara, observó con la mirilla, lo vio sonreír y su boca llenarse de pequeñas arrugas. Se alegraba. Ya no vería esas arrugas nunca más. Suficiente las había visto todas las noches de esa semana.

 _Disparó._

Y antes de que siquiera la bala llegase a su objetivo volvió a meterse en el ducto de ventilación, revisó las luces del reloj, solo quedaban cuatro en esa habitación, escuchó los gritos asustados, por suerte esa habitación era anti ruido.

 _«Hora de aprovechar el miedo»_ Metió el arma plateada en su compartimiento con una mano luego de quitarle la mirilla y con la otra mano sacó la negra, la velocidad con que re equipo la segunda arma y le puso la mirilla fue casi mágica, al igual que la manera en que volvió a sacar medio cuerpo y a disparar cuatro veces. Ésta vez no necesitó averiguar con el reloj. Vio como las cuatro cabezas explotaban como si fuesen fuentes de agua. Las paredes nuevas y recién pintadas de gris recibieron el color de la vida, y uno que otro parchón piel y gris.

 _Los pedazos de cerebro decoraban tan bien como la sangre._

De una de las decoraciones plateadas de su guante sacó una cuerda delgada y semitransparente, colocó y encendió el poderoso electroimán que era la parte metálica y lo colocó en la viga metálica junto a ella, descendía ligera y veloz donde la dantesca obra de arte con restos humanos se exhibía. Apagó el electroimán y la cuerda se volvió a guardar en su guante rápidamente. Observó los cuatro cuerpos sin cabeza, uno inclusive cayó sentado, con la espalda contra la pared, miró al hombre del tatuaje escondido que sangraba copiosamente de la herida en el pecho. Justo en el corazón. Se acercó a él y revisó. Efectivamente, el corazón que latía tan vigorosamente cuando ella colocaba sus manos en su pecho para acelerar las penetraciones en las noches apasionadas no estaba latiendo. Le dio un pequeño electroshock con el guante.

 _Nada_.

Justo como debía de pasar. Ese era su trabajo. Ella lo cumplía a cabalidad.

Tomó una tarjeta de la chaqueta del hombre, luego el maletín y forzando el cierre con un golpe del guante eléctrico lo abrió. Allí estaba todo lo que necesitaba, pero igual metió los papeles que estaban sobre la mesa, las dos portátiles, las tres tabletas y el celular de todos los que habían estado allí. No debía de preocuparse de las cámaras de seguridad, su compañero de misión ya se había encargado de ello.

Revisó su reloj y vio dos luces del otro lado de la puerta. Sin duda eran guardias. Utilizó el modulador de voz de su reloj y lo colocó en la frecuencia de voz del hombre al que disparó de primero.

 _Una voz propia de un hombre de cuarenta años, tomador de ron y fumador de habanos caros._

Escribió algo con el teclado holográfico del reloj y luego tocó el botón de apertura de la puerta y mientras la puerta se abría, los guardias escuchaban la orden de uno de sus jefes.

― **Entren imbéciles, llévense a este traidor…**

Los hombres no dudaron ni un minuto y entraron, no tuvieron tiempo de entender la situación ya que dos balas los recibieron por la espalda en la cabeza.

Muertos y más pintura.

 _Más cadáveres para el cuadro de horror de la noche._

La mujer salió con el maletín en la mano y la pistola negra en la otra, revisó el reloj, seis luces más estaban en el siguiente pasillo detrás de la puerta de metal. No sería un problema matarlos uno a uno de a un disparo a la vez, pero prefirió evitar más sangre, así que sacó de uno de los compartimientos de los brazos una pequeña esfera; no mayor a la uña del dedo meñique, y la deslizó entre las rendijas de la parte baja de la puerta de metal.

 _«Cuatro… tres… dos… uno…»_ Contó mentalmente y enseguida oyó toces y gemidos. Solo duraron un par de segundos. Miró su reloj, seis luces se apagaban una a una. Cuando se apagó la sexta abrió la puerta con la tarjeta llave que le quitó al hombre del tatuaje oculto y desactivó por completo la seguridad de la puerta. El veneno aún estaba en el aire, probablemente se requeriría una o dos horas para que se despejase. Observó a los guardias custodios. Sangraban de los ojos y la nariz y estaban mortalmente blancos.

 _«Bueno, al menos sangraron menos que con un balazo en la cabeza»_ restó importancia la mujer y entró al envenenado pasillo. Aún había veneno, pero la traía sin cuidado. Ella, al igual que los otros como _ella_ no eran afectados por ese veneno, habían sido inmunizados por _Cobra_ , el mismo creador de la toxina.

Llegó a la siguiente puerta. Ninguna luz. Ya casi llegaba a la entrada al punto de encuentro con su compañero y luego de eso debía de dar la señal al equipo de limpieza y escenificación.

Llegó hasta la puerta de lo que al otro lado sería la entrada y ascensor hasta la superficie. Allí estaban. Las dos luces que faltaban estaban allí.

Una de esas luces debía de ser de Jose Porla. El líder de la organización y él que hacía solo unas horas había sido su jefe en una medianamente exitosa empresa de viajes.

Volvió a sonreír ante la ironía.

 _«¿Cuántos ex empleados no desean matar a sus antiguos jefes?»_ Bueno, ella viviría el sueño por ellos.

Abrió la puerta y disparó dos veces antes de que ellos se enteraran de que la puerta se abría.

Ellos estaban junto a la puerta y de espaldas. Nunca esperaron ese disparo.

Al que debía ser el guardaespaldas le había dado en la cabeza, otra cabeza menos para los de limpieza, aunque estaba segura que los de limpieza preferirían esa cabeza a tener que limpiar los fragmentos de éstas. Pero esa era su especialidad, explotar cabezas de un solo disparo.

Todos los que eran como ella tenían su especialidad y eran respetados por eso.

Al otro hombre, a Jose, su antiguo jefe, el disparo le dio en el pecho, lo oía jadear, probablemente le había reventado un pulmón; pensó que sería bueno dejarlo vivo para sacarle más información con un poco de tortura, sí, entre los que eran como ella habían dos o tres expertos en eso. Aunque un pulmón reventado no le daba muchas posibilidades de vivir ni tres minutos más.

Suspiró.

Debió de bajar la intensidad del arma. Bueno, para su defensa la mujer nunca cometía errores, pero _ese_ arma era nueva y experimental. Ya sabría para una próxima ocasión ese dato.

 _«De los fallos saquen enseñanzas así nunca serán fracasos»_ Ese era el lema de la jefa suprema. _La Primera_. Como la mayoría le llamaba.

Caminó hasta cerca del ascensor, de espaldas a los cadáveres que yacían junto a la puerta abierta, a pesar de su trabajo no le gustaba mucho verlos. Miró su reloj dispuesta a mandar la señal a los equipos de limpieza cuando escuchó un sonido, volvió a ver justo en el momento en que Porla le disparaba.

Se había confiado con la resistencia del hombre.

 _«Segundo fallo. Maldita sea»_ Ahora sí que estaba furiosa con ella misma.

Por suerte el disparo solo le rozó el brazo protegido por el traje de tela especial y antibalas, pero el hombre a pesar de sangrar de nariz y boca seguía sosteniendo el arma en alto.

La mujer lo admitía el hombre tenía agallas.

― **Baja el arma, Porla. Estás acabado** ―conteniendo el enojo consigo misma habló con frialdad la mujer.

El hombre solo sonrió y subió más el arma. Apuntándole a la cabeza. La mujer no tuvo duda que él tenía amplia experiencia en disparar en esa zona, no tanta como ella, pero nada despreciable. Decidió en cuestión de microsegundos que lo mejor era correr hacia él para evitar que apuntase con precisión, solo se arriesgaría a que la bala le rozase la cara desprotegida.

 _Rasguño más. Rasguño menos en su amplio historial._

Nada que no curasen fácilmente sus expertas en medicina.

Estaba por ejecutar su plan cuando observó una ráfaga de luz salir del pasillo oscuro detrás de Porla y cercenar el brazo desde el hombro. Fue tan rápido y limpio el corte que probablemente el cerebro del líder de la organización aún no se daba cuenta de su falta.

 _No así la sangre que manaba a chorros de él._

Ella conocía ese estilo. Su compañero por fin llegaba.

De una patada, el recién llegado tiraba al suelo al hombre y le ponía un pie encima en el pecho. El hombre en el suelo lo miraba horrorizado.

― **Muy mal… apuntarle a mi compañera ha estado muy mal…** ―el bastón que traía en la mano lo puso en la boca del hombre y lo hizo abrirla, tragándose unos centímetros del mismo―, **ella es más compasiva que yo, pero... yo ya estoy aquí, Jose Porla…** ―metió un poco más el bastón antes de continuar― **líder de pedófilos y organizaciones de trata de blancas. Ofreciendo viajes y oportunidades de trabajo a mujeres jóvenes y luego violándolas y esclavizándolas sexualmente en otro país, o simplemente matándolas y dejándolas en algún callejón. Violando niños y vendiendo los videos de las violaciones como material pornográfico en la** _ **Deep Web**_ **… Jose, Jose, Jose…** ―chasqueó sus dientes con decepción mientras negaba con la cabeza― **no puedes morir sin sufrir…**

 _La mujer miró hacia otro lado y se tapó los oídos._

Mientras tanto una cuchilla de luz crecía en la punta del bastón que el criminal tenía en la boca, crecía y se le enterraba en la garganta, a la vez que las partículas hipersónicas que lo componían generaban tanto calor al chocar entre ellas que sentía sus encías derretirse y su lengua fusionarse con el cielo de la boca impidiéndole gritar, la garganta del hombre se llenó de sangre y el aire de la pequeña recepción se vició con el olor de la carne quemada y el vapor de la sangre hirviendo. Cuando la luz lo hubo atravesado por completo el hombre aún sentía…

 _Sentía tanto que deseaba la muerte._

Así como sus víctimas la desearon muchas veces, mientras él sonreía lascivo y sudado sobre ellas.

Cuando la muerte empezaba a actuar de analgésico, el hombre de pie apretó un botón del bastón y de la cuchilla principal salieron dos más, que giraron lentamente sobre el eje de la primera, como si fuesen manecillas de reloj, cada una en una dirección diferente, formando un círculo perfecto, y cortando y quemando la cabeza del hombre en dos. Uno de los ojos del hombre reventó debido al calor de las cuchillas y con un sufrimiento que ojalá repitiese mil veces mil en el infierno ― _si es que aquello existía_ ― Jose Porla, una escoria humana más, dejó este mundo.

El hombre sacó el bastón, limpió los restos de carne quemada y sangre del bastón en la ropa del recién fallecido y con un botón hizo que disminuyese de tamaño y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

― **Gracias por dejarme parte de la fiesta** ―le habló burlón.

― **Te hubiese dejado más, pero parecías con mucho sueño** ―con el mismo tono contestó ella.

― **Bueno, confio en que mi compañera me cubra mientras me echo una siesta.**

― **Eres muy confiado entonces** ―le sonrió de medio lado y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

― **Lo sé, pero mi compañera tiene un trasero que me vuelve idiota…**

― **Ya…** ―la mujer negó con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia el ascensor con la maleta en la mano.

― **Justamente de** _ **ese**_ **es el que hablo** ―el hombre la siguió y la escuchó reírse divertida.

― **Oh, quien diría un cadáver me está acosando sexualmente…**

― **Un cadáver muy apuesto. Pero en serio…** ―habló mientras ella abría las puertas del elevador y entraba― **la sangre falsa en la lácrima fue demasiada. Tengo que hablar con** _ **Script**_ **sobre esto** ―se miró asqueado la camisa blanca llena de sangre mientras ingresaba junto a la mujer al elevador y pulsaban el botón para subir.

― **Ya sabes, más sangre, más pánico… dejan al miedo fluir y se vuelven idiotas.**

― **Supongo, pero aún así… Por cierto,** ―la volvió a ver con el ceño fruncido― **¿Usaste a propósito más electricidad de la que debías en el electroshock, verdad? Sabes que el disparo especial minimiza mis signos vitales casi hasta cero, pero igual siento… ¿No?**

― **Umm…**

― **¿Es tú venganza por cómo te desperté?**

Ella lo miró a la cara con una sonrisa y levantó los hombros.

― **Bien que te gustó…** ―le levantó la ceja arrogante.

― **Si tú lo dices…**

― **Ahh… ¿Haciéndose la difícil?** ―el elevador subía lento y aún quedaban quince pisos. Él sonrió lascivo y acorraló a la mujer contra una de las frías paredes de acero, mientras se inclinaba hacía ella. Ella no dejó de enfrentarle la mirada.

 _Ella era la única que podía hacer eso._

Sin embargo esos ojos grises lo estaban fastidiando **―Antes de castigarte…** ―le quitó la capucha y con la habilidad de un experto le quitó la peluca verde. El rojo cabello escarlata de ella cayó libre y él sonrió satisfecho, luego llevó sus manos a las orejas de ella, y presionó los aretes, haciendo que la red de nano robots en su rostro se retirase, eliminando ese falso lunar, esas falsas arrugas, esa falsa nariz chata y ese falso color gris en sus ojos― **Ahora sí…** ―se acercó a los labios de ella pero ésta vez ella lo detuvo.

― **No me vas a besar con esa cara de viejo verde, suficiente fue soportar verla toda ésta semana…**

Él rió y se apretó sus lóbulos haciendo que la cara de viejo verde, como le había llamado ella desapareciese y quedase su apuesto rostro joven y varonil. Ella dejó que la maleta cayese al suelo y elevó las manos y le quitó la falsa peluca con rastros de calvicie que utilizaba.

― **Es traumático ver tu cara con esta falsa calvicie** ―le dijo mientras terminaba de retirarle la falsa cabellera, aprovechó para acariciarle el tatuaje de la cara y luego recibió gustosa los labios del hombre en los suyos.

 _Tan naturales. Tan diestros. Tan apasionados. Tan necesitados._

Él introdujo su lengua cuando ella le mordió el labio inferior y fue recibido por la siempre juguetona de ella. Ella sabía cómo volverlo loco con solo esos roces. Con su lengua masajeaba suavemente la de él, para luego batallar y envolverla con la de ella… con su calidez y humedad que volvían la imagen de sus lenguas tomándose algo tan… _gráfico_ … que parecía una imagen de pecado puro.

 _Deseo. Lujuria. Lascivia. Inmoralidad. Todo junto._

Él bajó una mano hasta el trasero de ella y lo masajeó como deseó hacerlo desde que la vio con su traje de misión. No importaba que ya lo hubiese tocado de mil maneras antes. Nunca se cansaba, ni de su trasero, ni de su cuerpo, ni de ella…

Lástima que el ascensor llegaba a su destino.

Se soltaron al escuchar la campanilla de llegada. Se recompusieron ― _un poco―_ en los treinta segundos que tardó el ascensor en abrirse, justo donde el equipo de limpieza y escenificación llegaba a hacer el trabajo de ellos.

― _ **Titania. Mystogan**_ **. Excelente trabajo como siempre.** _ **Archive**_ **está deseando poner sus manos en esa información.**

― **Lo imagino** ―contestó con una sonrisa la mujer que respondía al alias de Titania.

― **¿Alguna cosa que debamos saber antes de bajar?**

― _ **Titania**_ **hizo unas hermosas pinturas en la sala de reuniones, esplendorosas paredes decoradas con el arte más bizarro que hayas visto,** _ **Mark Powell**_ **estaría celoso si las viese… te encantaran,** _ **Pintor**_ ―agregó sarcástico y burlón el que respondía al alias de Mystogan, recibiendo un codazo de parte de la pelirroja Titania.

El otro hombre suspiró. Ya sabía a lo que se refería Mystogan. Sería un arduo trabajo para su equipo y el de Escoba. Una mujer de su equipo se acercó al hombre de cabello azul y le pasó una camisa limpia y un abrigo largo negro, él, se quitó el saco manchado y la camisa blanca roja de falsa sangre y se puso la camisa negra de manga larga y de cuello en uve que la mujer le había ofrecido y se colocó el abrigo en un hombro.

 _Estaba aún caliente del ascensor como para agregar más calor._

A la pelirroja no se le pasó por alto las miradas atentas de todas las mujeres y algún que otro hombre que se clavaron deseosas en el cuerpo atlético y fibroso de su compañero. Se rió divertida porque sabía que su compañero lo hacia a propósito, habían apostado por cuantas mujeres y hombres lo deseaban en el departamento de limpieza y escenificación.

 _De hecho ella acababa de ganar._

― **¿Necesitan transporte?** ―preguntó Pintor luego de que él hombre terminase de vestirse.

― **No, _Meteoro_ ya debe estar afuera.**

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco y Pintor asintió adentrándose al ascensor junto con la primera parte de su equipo y comenzó el descenso, mientras que los dos que acababan de terminar su trabajo salían por una puerta que daba a un falso callejón.

― **¿Así que llamaste a** _ **Meteoro**_ **?** ―le preguntó con la ceja alzada mientras que veía al cielo nocturno con estrellas al igual que lo hacia su compañero.

Ambos compartían esa manía al terminar alguna misión.

 _Esa y otras más._

― **Sí, debe de estar por llegar. Llegaremos más rápido a los cuarteles con él** ―le sonrió divertido en el momento en que un auto negro similar a un jaguar deportivo se parqueaba delante del falso callejón― **Mira, ahí llegó…**

Utilizando un comando de voz las puertas del auto se abrieron y él se sentó en el asiento del conductor.

― **¿Conducirás?**

― **Sí, aunque Meteoro se conduce solo ya sabes que prefiero hacerlo yo cuando puedo.**

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ese hombre estaba como loco por su auto, no dejaba que nadie lo condujera y además no dejaba que se condujese solo sí él estaba dentro. No había cosa en el mundo que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión, prefería cortarse las manos a permitir algo así. Exhaló resignada y se montó en el lado del copiloto y colocó la maleta negra con cuidado en el suelo en la parte de atrás y tiró las pelucas.

― **¿Lista?**

― **Cuando quieras** ―la mujer echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos mientras con la mano jalaba la palanca para poner horizontal el asiento.

― **¿Te vas a dormir?**

― **Sip. Nos queda entregar el informe, revisar la nueva información, pasar por enfermería y luego reunión con los de arriba. Debo aprovechar.**

― **Tienes razón. Descansa yo te despierto.**

Él se perdió el detalle, pero ella sonrió a sus palabras mientras él colocaba la lista de _Nocturne_ en los parlantes del auto. Él sabía que Chopin siempre la calmaba y la relajaba lo suficiente para hacerla dormir.

Media hora después la pelirroja dormía tranquila, cobijada en el abrigo que él le había puesto encima. Y ésta vez era ella la que se perdía el detalle.

El detalle de él con un mechón de su escarlata cabello en la mano, observándola dormir mientras el auto se conducía solo entre la oscuridad de la nocturna ciudad.

… _Faltaba una hora para llegar a los cuarteles de Lumen Histoire…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **:D Sus reviews hacen que la historia continúe y no se pause D:**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **In den Schatten:** Es Alemán ysignifica **"** En las sombras" ¿Por qué? No sé... escuchaba rock en alemán cuando comencé el fic. xDD

 **Eiens:** Significa "Uno" en Alemán. Los siguientes capítulos serán enumerados de esa manera. xD

 **Nokturn:** Nocturno.

 **Mark Powell:** Es un artista plástico con una amplia gama dedicada al arte del horror-macabro.

 **Nocturnes:** Son 21 piezas para piano creadas por Chopin durante quince años. Todas ellas reciben el nombre de Nocturne, por supuesto cada uno se diferencia por el número correspondiente de Opus.

 **Cara:** La tecnología de cambio de rostro es como la que usa la Viuda Negra en Capitán América y el soldado del invierno.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

Espero que **no estén confundidos** con todo lo que pasó y con todo lo que **no se explica.** xDD Ya, tal vez, tendrán explicaciones. **:x**

Así como **con los otros fics,** la masoquista de **Sabastu está emocionada** y jodidamente **nerviosa** con éste fic también, **en especial** porque dejo de lado **los brillos de la comedia romántica** e intento un género en el que **no me siento muy confiada**. xDD En serio, me encanta leer **este tipo de historias** pero siento que **no se me da escribirlas** … pero bueno…

 _ **«De los fallos saquen enseñanzas así nunca serán fracasos»**_

En fin, espero les llame la atención y me **apoyen en los reviews** para saber si merece ser continuado. **QwQ)b**

* * *

 **¡Adieu!**

 **¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! TToTT)9**


	2. Zeit

**¡Hola!** Acá de nuevo con esta historia. Vi que **hubo confusión** … D: Eso quiere decir que **Titania y Mystogan** son buenos en su trabajo. xD En fin, acá hay **algunas explicaciones**. Espero les guste el cap. ¡ **Gracias por el apoyo** y los **reviews!** QwQ)9

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro _:OMGTemoPorElJerza:_ Mashima. D:

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

« _Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **» + Zwei + «**

 **Zeit**

* * *

El auto estaba por llegar a su destino.

El hombre de cabello azul miró un rato más a la pelirroja y soltó con reticencia el mechón de cabello de la mujer, apagó el piloto automático y con toda la cortesía del mundo… le dio una nalgada bien sonora a la bella durmiente, mientras que con la otra mano controlaba el vehículo. **―Ya casi llegamos, Titan… ¡Ay! ¡E-espera!** ―la mujer se había levantado tan molesta por haberla sacado de esa manera de su reconfortante sueño que sin pensarlo golpeó al hombre fuertemente en la costilla, haciendo que éste casi pierda el control del auto.

― **¡Te voy a matar, Mystogan!** ―le amenazó furiosa mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara para quitarse un poco la bruma del sueño.

― **¡Ya, ya! ¡Ay! ¡Me pasé, lo acepto!** ―Se estiró con un poco de miedo para abrir la guantera, manteniendo sujeto el volante con una mano y sacó de allí uno de los tantos chocolates con relleno de fresa que siempre tenía ahí para esos casos―. **Toma, por el susto…**

La mujer se mordió el labio y lo fulminó con la mirada mientras le arrebataba el dulce, lo abría y se lo comenzaba a comer. **―Aún me la debes, nos vemos en la sala de prácticas…** ―sentenció molesta luego del tercer bocado.

― **¡Oh, maldita sea!** ―gruñó el hombre― **¡Vamos, fue una broma!**

― **En la sala de prácticas, dije…** ―le contestó mientras masticaba con deleite el chocolate.

― **Demonios…** ―la miró de reojo e intentó quitarle el dulce, pero la mujer tenía reflejos veloces y se metió de un bocado lo que quedaba del chocolate a la boca― **Deberías devolverlo sino te conformaste con ello…** ―le reclamó divertido.

― **Esto es parte del pago, no te dejaré inválido gracias a esto…** ―respondió mientras tragaba lo último de la golosina.

El hombre negó con la cabeza **―Te hubiese nalgueado más fuerte entonces…** ―murmuró por lo bajo pero igual recibió una mirada asesina por parte de ella mientras el auto doblaba en lo que era una calle solitaria, aislada, vieja y privada, allí, apretó un botón en el tablero digital del volante. Por dentro no ocurrió nada, pero por fuera un escudo de camuflaje los hacia parecer invisibles; un escudo que duraba solo treinta segundos, lapso suficiente para pasar por una falsa arboleda que al atravesarla, y luego de pasar por los controles de seguridad, se abría un túnel subterráneo que llegaba a un gigante hangar lleno de todo tipo de autos; ambulancias, camiones de basura, motocicletas, carruajes, patrullas, modelos del año, antiguos, autos de pésima calidad y mal gusto, casi todo auto que pudiese circular en una ciudad se podía encontrar allí. El hombre bajó por unas cuantas rampas más y dirigió su auto a la derecha, donde solo se veían autos exclusivos. Allí había un lugar para aparcar con una "M" azul pintada en el suelo. Justo ahí aparcó el auto.

El hombre y la mujer se bajaron del coche. Ella con el maletín y las pelucas en la mano, él con su abrigo largo en el hombro, dando el comando de voz de cierre total al auto.

― **Descansa Meteoro…** ―dio dos golpecitos al auto y se despidió de él.

― **Lo tratas mejor a él que al ochenta por cierto de nosotros.**

― **Él es más útil que ellos, y menos fastidioso** ―la miró divertido― **y diría que es al noventa y cinco por ciento… ¿o noventa y siete?** ―levantó los hombros― **y no deberías decir** _ **"de nosotros"**_ **eres una de las pocas que está del lado bueno de ese porcentaje, o mejor dicho, disfrutas del lado más** _ **placentero**_ **de ese porcentaje…** ―le sonrió travieso y le cerró un ojo.

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco y empezó a caminar, él la siguió, le puso el abrigo largo en la cabeza y le quitó lo que ella llevaba en las manos **―Póntelo, sí te ven con sangre en la entrada fastidiaran y harán que te desnudes para comprobar heridas graves.**

Ella suspiró, sabía que era verdad, no importaba que tanto dijera que no era su sangre, la fastidiarían hasta que se desnudase o mandarían personal de enfermería a la entrada para una revisión, lo cual solo los haría perder mucho tiempo y ella estaba con hambre y con sueño, así que se puso el abrigo largo del hombre y lo cerró.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la entrada, donde _Beast_ , o más bien, un holograma de _Beast_ , estaba de guardia.

― **Confirmador primero** ―les habló con voz profesional.

Ambos se acercaron a algo similar a un pequeño estuche plateado. Cada quien tomó uno, sacaron un papel de dentro y se lo pegaron a la lengua, luego lo depositaron de nuevo en el estuche plateado y lo pusieron en la mesilla junto al holograma. Ambos estuches parpadearon con una luz verde y segundos después una voz femenina computarizada habló:

― **Comparando huella lingual. Comparando ADN. Análisis terminado. Aprobado. Mystogan. Magier Clase S. Rango Heilig. Bienvenido de vuelta.**

El mago suspiró aburrido, no tomaba más de un minuto pero no dejaba de ser fastidioso. Por supuesto no los culpaba, los cuarteles eran uno de los lugares más secretos y protegidos ― _sino es que el más_ ― del mundo. Por eso en la entrada tenían que pasar la comprobación de identidad, a pesar de que los infrarrojos de la entrada en la arboleda ya los habían escaneado por completo y verificado su identidad.

― **Comparando huella lingual. Comparando ADN. Análisis terminado. Aprobada. Titania. Magier Clase S. Rango Heilig. Bienvenida de vuelta.**

Ella asintió a la voz como si fuese un superior. Le agradaba esa seguridad adicional. La huella lingual, al igual que la dactilar; era única en cada individuo, pero ellos no poseían huellas dactilares, les eran borradas por completo al ingresar y pasar _"La Prueba",_ por eso se recurría a la lengua, y al ADN, bueno… el ADN de todos los que habitaban en ese lugar era bastante diferente al de las personas normales. Jamás serían reconocidos fuera de ese lugar, para la sociedad todos ellos estaban muertos, o simplemente nunca habían existido. Inclusive fuera de esas puertas estaba prohibido usar sus nombres, por eso usaban seudónimos, y ninguno poseía apellido.

 _Todo eso se dejaba con la vida pasaba._

Las puertas se abrieron.

Eran siete, una detrás de otra con una diferencia de siete metros entre ellas, eran enormes y de un metal oscuro, prácticamente indestructible. _Black Steel_ lo había ido perfeccionando con los años y era usado en casi todos los blindajes que se hacían.

Antes de que la puerta séptima se abriese dos puertas laterales se abrieron a cada lado. La pelirroja se fue a la derecha y el peliazul a la izquierda. Allí fueron escaneados de nuevo, se quitaron la ropa, la echaron en un depósito que la enviaría al departamento de descontaminación y recolección de armamento. El peliazul colocó la maleta en un contenedor especial y fue transportada a otra habitación donde se verificaría su contenido. Una luz violeta los bañó. A partir de ese momento todo dispositivo que tuviesen incorporado en el cuerpo quedaba anulado. Los nanobots en sus lóbulos que les sirvieron para el cambio de rostro quedaban inutilizados. Su cuerpo los eliminaría naturalmente en la visita matutina ― _o vespertina_ ― al _trono._

Seguidamente fueron vaporizados en frío con un agente especial. Eso eliminaría cualquier bacteria en sus cuerpos y cerraría toda herida superficial. Luego se les entregó la ropa que ellos dejaban lista para cuando volvían.

Ambos vestían similar.

Camisa manga larga, cuello de tortuga. Negra.

Ella enagua plisada y corta azul .Él pantalón de mezclilla azul desgastado.

Ella leggins negros. Él guantes de pelea negros.

Ambos botas de combate negras.

Siempre los fastidiaban por la similitud de su vestimenta usual.

 _No les importaba._

Había sido una casualidad, y les traía sin importancia variar su vestuario a diario, así que eso era prácticamente su uniforme cuando estaban allí. Variaban a veces, muy poco, pero el estilo era el mismo.

De hecho, a la mayoría dentro de Lummen les pasaba lo mismo. Según palabras de _"La Primera"_ se debía a que fuera de ese lugar variaban su identidad constantemente, su cabello, ojos, características físicas, tipos de vida, prácticamente se volvían otra persona, una y otra vez y otra vez, mantener una constancia en la vestimenta dentro de los cuarteles les recordaba su condición como individuos.

No sabían si era verdad. Pero _"La Primera"_ nunca se equivocaba con sus análisis.

Cuando la mujer salió atándose el largo cabello escarlata en una cola de caballo con una cinta negra, él, estaba ya esperándola.

― **¿Te ayudo con eso?** ―le levantó una ceja insinuante.

― **No, hoy ya has fastidiado demasiado…** ―contestó ella mientras la séptima puerta se abría e ingresaban a los cuarteles.

― **¿Más tarde quieres que te siga** _ **fastidiando**_ **?**

La mujer puso los ojos en blanco, se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho y negó con la cabeza mientras se encaminaba a la oficina de informes.

― **Más tarde entonces…** ―sonrió confiado y alcanzó a la mujer cuando ésta ingresaba su código para entrar al sector de informes.

Luego de introducir ambos el código, un lugar totalmente blanco los recibió con una gran mesa redonda, un computador en el medio y una pantalla del tamaño de toda la pared. Una refrigeradora estaba en una esquina, ahí se dirigió el peliazul, sacó una botella de agua y un cartón de leche de fresa para su compañera. Luego se sentaron en las sillas blancas y mullidas y bebieron con tranquilidad mientras esperaban la conexión.

― **Titania, Mystogan, buen trabajo** ―en la gran pantalla de la pared apareció un hombre calvo con una barba negra― **¿Algún problema que reportar?**

― **Ninguno** ―habló la mujer―, **pero Mystogan cree que la sangre en las Lácrimas-B es exagerada.**

― **Y lo vuelvo a afirmar** ―contestó el hombre llevándose la botella a los labios.

― **Hablaré con Script sobre eso. ¿Reporte sobre la tecnología de cambio de rostro y complementos?**

― **Funcionó a la perfección. Utilicé dos cambios, el de Helga Aigner. Cuarenta y cinco años, caucásica, ojos azules, cabello negro, largo y con canas, en el baño del aeropuerto cambié al de una mujer sin identidad, cabello verde, ojos grises, cuarenta años. No hubo ningún problema en los cambios** ―terminó el reporte la mujer.

― **Yo utilicé la identidad de uno de los líderes de la organización de Phantom Lord. Geoffrey Blueskull, actualmente es nuestro prisionero, cincuenta años. Cabello blanco, semi calvo. Ojos cafés. Ni siquiera el electroshock,** _ **innecesariamente**_ **fuerte de Titania** ―miró significativamente a la mujer y ésta solo reprimió una sonrisa mientras bebía de su leche de fresa― **los desactivó, sin duda la primera prueba en campo de estos nuevos dispositivos fue un éxito** ―terminó el reporte y volvió a beber de la botella.

― **¿La mujer que nos prestó su identidad, cómo está?** ―volvió a tomar la palabra la pelirroja.

― **En su vuelo a Alemania, pronto estará con su hija y sus nietos, es una mujer muy valiente, a pesar de que la mantuvimos aislada todos estos días y la disfrazamos de la civil peliverde para que se intercambiaran de ropa en los baños, no se puso nerviosa. Estaba orgullosa de poder haber sido de ayuda al FBI, que fue como nos identificamos para mantenerla alejada de la verdad de Lummen** ―contestó él de la pantalla.

― **Bien, es una gran mujer, sin ella no hubiésemos desarticulado aún a esa organización, fue muy valiente al denunciar las sospechas que tenía de su jefe.**

― **Sin duda. ¿Cantidad de muertos?**

― **Quince. Incluyendo mi falsa muerte temporal.**

― **Como lo planeado.**

― **Como lo planeado, señor.**

― **¿Tiempo desglosado?**

― **Dos meses de estudio previo. Cuatro meses de usurpación de identidad. Una semana y tres días de infiltración en la raíz de Phantom Lord. Doce horas despejando las cámaras en la sede en construcción. Once minutos reuniendo a los objetivos Alfa en la sala de reuniones. Catorce minutos en salir luego de despertar de la Bala de Lácrima F. Un hombre eliminado** ―reportó el peliazul.

― **Dos meses de estudio previo. Una semana de usurpación de identidad. Diecinueve minutos tomando la información y despejando la sede. Catorce hombres eliminados incluyendo a éste incapaz de soportar cargas eléctricas** ―sonrió burlona y el peliazul la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

― **Tiempos más que perfectos. Pueden retirarse. Analizaremos los datos que nos trajeron y en las próximas horas los llamaremos. Las otras dos sedes de Phantom Lord están programadas para caer en las próximas horas,** _ **Clock, Lighting, Black Steel**_ **y** _ **Ame Onna**_ **, están encargados de las Fases B y C. Luego de que** _ **Archive**_ **termine de catalogar la información los mandaremos a llamar, por el momento pueden dirigirse a enfermería y a descansar.**

― **¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos,** _ **Earth**_ **?** ―inquirió la pelirroja

― **En el instante en que las otras Sedes de Phantom Lord caigan los llamaremos. En este momento el equipo B debe de estar terminando. Si no hay ningún imprevisto necesitaré que presenten sus informes escritos en la reunión de estadística** ―ambos asintieron a la pantalla.

― **¿Nuestra próxima misión?** ―habló el peliazul.

― **A menos que encontremos una sede más mientras** _ **Archive**_ **procesa los datos, no tendréis. Tenéis vuestros veintiún días del periodo de desintoxicación previo la siguiente** ―y antes de que el peliazul replicara, agregó―: **ni un día después ni mucho menos un día antes,** _ **Mystogan**_ **. ¿Entendido?**

― **Entendido** ―suspiró algo fastidiado, tapó la botella de agua y se levantó― _**Titania**_ **, hora de enfermería.**

― **Con su permiso,** _ **Earth.**_

― **Por supuesto y bienvenidos de vuelta** ―terminó la voz y se apagó la pantalla mientras una puerta camuflada se abría para ellos. Al entrar por la puerta dieron con un largo pasillo blanco con luces LED en la parte superior, al final del pasillo una nueva puerta los esperaba con otro scanner, esta vez de retina.

― **A veces pienso que duramos más entrando a los cuarteles que en las misiones…** ―soltó irónico el peliazul mientras su retina era escaneada.

― **Es lo necesario** ―la pelirroja acercó su ojo mientras bebía de su leche de fresas.

La puerta se abrió con un sonido hermético e inmediatamente la fuerte luz dentro de los cuarteles los golpeó. Entraron entrecerrando los ojos y la puerta detrás se cerró activando una nueva voz computarizada un tanto aniñada.

― **Bienvenidos de vuelta** ―habló mientras una especie de láser les dejaba una marca en sus brazos bajo la ropa― **Erza. Jellal** ―la voz automática les dio la bienvenida y les devolvió con ello su identidad, ya estaban dentro del Lummen Histoire, su base secreta, los cuarteles...

 _Su hogar._

Con alrededor de cuarenta pisos totalmente en el subsuelo, los cuarteles de Lummen Histoire yacían debajo del máximo ente de vigilancia de la paz del mundo.

Fairy Tail.

Los encargados de resolver cualquier conflicto, bélico, económico, fronterizo y político del mundo. Por supuesto, _"Arriba"_ ― _como solían llamar los del Lummen a la organización honorable Fairy Tail_ ― hacían todo de manera legal y transparente, pero a veces la justicia no se puede lograr solo con burocracia, diálogo, sanciones o medidas de presión y aunque los de _Arriba_ , tenían su propio poder militar, el Lummen era quien se encargaba de las cosas más oscuras.

Secuestrar políticos. Espiar mega corporaciones. Destruir organizaciones criminales respaldadas por gente poderosa. Matar escoria innecesaria. Rescatar prisioneros de guerra o rehenes inocentes.

Por todo ello, muchos ― _dentro de la organización_ ― consideraban al Lummen Histoire la oscuridad del Fairy Tail, pero, en palabras de _"La Primera"_ ellos eran la razón por la que la luz seguía en batalla, ellos eran la luz de ataque, y tenían siglos de acontecimientos históricos para probarlo, aunque la mayoría de ellas fuesen acciones llevadas en secreto y posteriormente encubiertas para mantenerse en el anonimato.

Por ejemplo, el inicio de la caída de Hittler en Rusia no se dio solo por no estar preparado para enfrentar la temporada de temperaturas congelantes de más de -50°C de la zona en la estación de invierno.

 _No. Eso solo fue parte de un plan creado para su caída._

El _General Invierno_ que desbarató la operación _Unternehmen Barbarossa_ del ejército alemán, era algo más que la congelante época invernal rusa.

La era de oro de Lummen Histoire había empezada en esa época.

De hecho, si el Lummen Histoire hubiese tenido el poderío que tenía en la actualidad en aquella época, Hittler jamás hubiese llegado a comandar Alemania.

 _Ellos existían para mantener la lucha en balance._

― **Erza, Jellal ¡Es bueno tenerlos de vuelta como todos unos hombres!** ―el dueño del holograma de la entrada, un hombre alto, muy musculoso y de cabello blanco, los saludó desde su puesto de control frente a ellos. Un escritorio blanco con diez pantallas de proyección desde donde se manejaban los escáneres de reconocimiento de la arboleda falsa y el hangar.

― **Gracias, Elfman. Me alegra estar de vuelta** ―saludó con una sonrisa la pelirroja mientras el peliazul solo levantó la mano para saludar y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

Los recién llegados se encontraban en el Piso 21 de las instalaciones, donde se ubicaban las áreas de introducción, enseñanza teórica, comedor C y enfermería básica; en este, al igual que en todos los demás pisos, el blanco predominaba junto con el paisaje industrial y de avanzada tecnología de las instalaciones. En el mundo no había tecnología más avanzada que la de los cuarteles.

 _Lummen Histoire se encargaba muy seriamente de que eso así fuese._

La voz automática que los recibió hizo que alrededor de unas veinte personas, entre ellos tres de los cinco novatos de turno, los volvieran a ver con una sonrisa y les saludaran emocionados, después de todo ellos eran casi una leyenda, su historial de misiones era perfecto, además los de clase Heilig, como ellos dos, eran poco más del uno por ciento de los más de setecientos habitantes en los cuarteles.

 _Setecientos setenta y cuatro habitantes, de hecho…_

Muy pocos si se tiene en cuenta todo el espacio temporal de la existencia del Lummen.

― **Erza, deberías de saludar a tus admiradores** ―con tono divertido le habló el azulado al ver a unos cuantos de los nuevos reclutas disimular sus miradas emocionadas.

― **Y tú deberías ir, besarles las mejillas y autografiarles la camisa.**

― **¿Tú crees?**

― **Por supuesto.**

― **Bien, revisaré sus avances y si me sorprenden les pegaré una estrellita en la frente, usaré mi lengua para mojarlas y que se peguen bien. ¿Te parece?** ―respondió divertido.

― **¡Jajaja! Me parece, aunque será difícil que quieran lavarse la frente después de eso** ―divertida abrió la puerta de la enfermería, donde fueron recibidos por una mujer anciana y de cabello rosa con muchas canas.

― **Erza, Jellal ¿Alguna herida que reportar?** ―habló la mujer mientras revisaba una carpeta.

― **Todo perfecto, Porlyusika. ¿Podemos irnos?** ―contestó el hombre.

― **Ustedes siempre van al punto, con razón se llevan tan bien** ―la pelirroja le dio su cajita de bebida al peliazul y se metió en el escáner médico, llevaba tantos años dentro del Lummen que todo lo hacía como una autómata.

― **Es porque tú me entrenaste así, siempre eres tan estricta y exigente, siempre queriendo que yo vaya al** _ **punto**_ **Erza, aunque por eso me agradas también** ―el azulado sonrió divertido dejando el doble sentido en el aire, la pelirroja volvió a darle una mirada asesina para ocultar su vergüenza y la anciana casi que rió.

 _Sin duda esos dos formaban parte de sus favoritos._

La anciana se acercó al monitor a la par del escáner y con mirada severa revisó los datos y luego asintió. **―Todo perfecto, Erza. Buen trabajo. Puedes salir.**

La pelirroja asintió, salió del escáner y tomó la paleta dulce que le ofreció la anciana. **―Gracias, Porlyusika** ―sonrió divertida. La pelirosa usaba esas paletas para molestar a quienes llegaban a enfermería, la mayoría se quejaba de que los trataba como idiotas y mocosos, cosa que era cierta, Porlyusika no era una mujer fácil de tartar, pero con ellos era diferente y a la pelirroja le encantaba recibir la suya luego de los chequeos médicos.

 _En especial luego de pasar tantos meses fuera._

― **Mi turno…** ―el peliazul dejó su botella de agua y la bebida de la pelirroja en una de las camillas y se metió en el escáner. La pelirroja se quedó frente a él y despacio, muy despacio, comenzó a chupar la paleta mirando al hombre en revisión a los ojos, quien se quedó hipnotizado viendo como la húmeda y cálida lengua de la pelirroja subía y bajaba lentamente por el dulce y luego se la intrucía suave y de manera desquiciantemente lenta a la boca.

― **Vaya, vaya… ¿Hace cuánto no tienes relaciones coitales, Jellal?** ―Preguntó profesionalmente la anciana mientras la pelirroja reventaba en una carcajada y el peliazul fallaba en ocultar un sonrojo― **Tus hormonas están por los cielos, jovencito…**

― _ **Jellal…**_ ―el peliazul carraspeó para recuperar la compostura antes de continuar―, _**Jellal**_ **no ha tenido sexo en más de ocho meses, pero** _ **Mystogan**_ **fue violado salvaje y consecutivamente por** _ **Titania**_ **durante toda esta semana…** ―habló con falsa inocencia mientras se abrazaba con fingido pudor y ésta vez la pelirroja fue la sonrojada y Porlyusika la que reventó en carcajadas.

― **Creo que ustedes dos son los únicos que me pueden hacer reír así…** ―la mujer tomó un respiro para volver a su seriedad usual y revisó los datos de nuevo― **Bien, perdiste mucho peso y masa muscular a causa de la usurpación de identidad** ―el hombre asintió y continuó― **tendrás que tomar un tratamiento de restablecimiento y una dieta especial de proteína cuando vuelvas a los entrenamientos, pasa por ellos después de que te den la licencia de desintoxicación ¿Entendido?** ―el peliazul volvió a asentir― **Por lo demás todo perfecto Jellal. Puedes salir. ¿Necesitaras algún medicamento para bajar tus ansias sexuales?** ―le habló entre divertida y profesional, mientras le daba la paleta de dulce.

― **Nop, mi compañera me ayudará con eso más tarde…** ―sonrió de manera traviesa mientras la anciana negaba con la cabeza.

― **Bien, solo… tengan cuidado…** ―a pesar de que todos los pertenecientes al Lummen eran esterilizados de manera permanente luego de pasar _"La Prueba"_ , la anciana siempre les daba ese consejo.

 _Erza no entendía el por qué._

― **Lo sé, Porlyusica… Erza es incansable y…** ―el peliazul habló con un falso intentó de lamento pero la pelirroja le dio un codazo tan fuerte que le sacó el aire por completo.

― **Gr-gracias Porlyusika, me al-alegra verte de nuevo** ―tartamudeando y aún roja se despidió la pelirroja, abrió la puerta y salió a paso rápido.

― **Creo que ya no tendrás la ayuda que esperabas ¿Quieres los calmantes sexuales?** ―preguntó totalmente sería la directora de todo el departamento de salud.

― **No…** ―el hombre recuperó el aliento y se rascó tras la nuca mientras miraba la puerta donde la pelirroja acababa de desaparecer― **¿Tienes algún chocolate que me puedas dar? Olvidé mi nueva reserva en Meteoro…**

― **¿Y desde cuando a ti te gusta lo dulce?**

― **La verdad es que solo hay un dulce que me agrada saborear y no es el chocolate…** ― _«Aunque a veces sabe a chocolate»_ pensó para sí mismo, se encaminó a la camilla y tomó las bebidas de ambos.

― **Tienes la paleta al menos.**

― **Esto solo servirá para que no me parta las piernas en los entrenamientos…**

― **Entonces tendrás más paletas cuando vengas para curarte** ―la señora se volvió y se encaminó a su escritorio.

― **Demonios…** ―suspiró derrotado y abrió la puerta lentamente.

― **Jellal atrapa…**

El peliazul se volteó y con habilidad atrapó una bolsa llena de pequeños envoltorios metálicos de colores.

― **Son chocolates rellenos con licor, no dejes que coma muchos, los preferidos de Erza son los envueltos en azul y…** ―lo amenazó con el lapicero que tenía en la mano― **yo no te los di…**

― **Eres la mejor…** ―sonrió aliviado― **cuando salga de nuevo a la superficie te traeré una botella especial de vodka.**

― **Chico listo** ―y la pelirosa volvió a su seriedad usual y a sus papeles, mientras que el peliazul salió de la enfermería y sonriendo se encaminó al ascensor pensando en alguna estrategia de contra ataque.

… _Con suerte evitaría quedar lisiado…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

El hombre se acomodó la capucha y sacó su arma.

Según el plan, la duración promedio de la etapa de cierre de la misión debía de durar un plazo de cincuenta minutos desde el momento en que su reloj recibía la señal de los cuarteles del Lummen. En ese momento habían pasado dos minutos desde la señal y estaba por deshacerse de los primeros dos objetivos. _«Basura humana»_ Pensó el hombre mientras esperaba el momento indicado para terminar con sus existencias. Observó como uno de ellos bostezó y el otro hablaba por el intercomunicador y daba el reporte que debía de entregar cada quince minutos.

 _Al hombre de la capucha le pareció el momento indicado._

Coló el cañón de su arma por la ventanilla de la parte de atrás de la desolada bodega en la que debía infiltrarse, una fachada más de la organización Phantom Lord. Bajo esa bodega habían tres pisos más, uno de ellos escondía a varias personas destinadas al comercio ilegal de humanos, según los informes de _Black Steel,_ los que tenían retenidos allí estaban destinados para el mercado negro de órganos.

― **Todo en orden. La Base Uno debe de seguir en la reunión porque no ha mandado las nuevas órdenes y el señor Geoffrey nos dijo que no se nos ocurriera interrumpir o lo pagaríamos con nuestras cabezas y ya sabes cómo es desde que empezó a quedarse calvo. ¡Hey! Guárdanos a una de las nuevas, estamos aburridos** ―el hombre rió de manera depravada, probablemente imaginando lo que le haría a alguna de las prisioneras―, **mejor a dos ¿Eh? Lo de ayer debo repetirlo…** ―volvió a reír y terminó el reporte. Soltó el intercomunicador y se lamió los labios pensando en lo que haría en un rato, sin embargo en ese momento sintió algo atravesarlo por la espalda, un dolor explosivo por dentro y sintió sangre salir de su boca, intentó llamar a su camarada pero no pudo, la sangre caliente que le salía se lo impidió y aunque hubiese podido hablar o moverse siquiera, no importaba, su compañero ya caía al piso y sangre humeante salía de él, en un par de segundos y, en una agonía que por alguna razón no podía expresar, se desplomaba junto al otro hombre para nunca levantarse. El encapuchado entró a la habitación y sin siquiera darle un visto a los cadáveres se dirigió a una compuerta secreta en la parte oeste de la bodega, allí consultó su reloj de mano y observó que no había más luces verdes en ese lugar.

Abrió la compuerta y bajó con sigilo las escaleras. Una cámara de seguridad se movía de un lado a otro en la parte alta del oscuro pasillo frente a él, el hombre la saludó con el puño y el dedo medio de su mano levantado mientras pasaba.

 _No le preocupaba, esa cámara ya había sido inutilizada._

Abrió la siguiente puerta y disparó sin preocuparse mucho en apuntar, una de las balas dio en el parte alta del pecho de uno de los hombres y la segunda dio en el abdomen de una mujer, ambos quedaron paralizados con la usual cara de agonía de los que recibían sus balas especiales.

 _Él mismo las había creado._

Eran balas de poca penetración, la gracia era que no traspasaran el cuerpo al que iban destinadas, algo necesario dado la especialidad de las balas cargadas de una lácrima eléctrica que al introducirse en el objetivo descargaban alrededor de mil voltios. Dentro del cuerpo humano eso equivalía a la explosión de los órganos internos y a un sobrecalentamiento de la sangre, además que paralizaba al cuerpo por completo, solo unas convulsiones involuntarias al final de todo es lo que les era permitido a sus cuerpos al recibir una de ellas.

La persona sentía pero no podía siquiera demostrarlo con gritos de agonía. Como golpeados por un rayo.

 _No por nada le llamaban Lighting._

Continuó su camino a la siguiente escalera, escuchó a los guardas comentar sobre una carga nueva que se estaba desembarcando en el puerto de Oak, el hombre apodado _Lighting_ permitió a los guardias seguir hablando, aún necesitaba que diesen el reporte a los de abajo.

Siete minutos habían pasado desde que eliminó a los de arriba.

Tres minutos después escuchó como uno de ellos terminaba por fin el reporte al piso de abajo y entró. No era algo que haría un agente normal, la mayoría lo hacían todo en silencio y en las sombras pero él era del tipo directo, además esos tres guardias no eran nada para él, en especial cuando los hombres se intimidaban al ver su tamaño y su oscuro traje. Disparó tres veces y antes de que salieran de su asombro, los tres guardias cayeron al suelo, notó que uno de los guardias también era mujer.

No le importaba.

 _Lighting no era sexista y no le negaba la muerte merecida a nadie._

Quince minutos frescos.

Observó su reloj, a dos puertas del salón en que estaba había una luz, allí se dirigió. Cuando llegó al lugar indicado observó por las rejillas de la puerta metálica, dentro se encontró con lo que esperaba, un hombre moreno, alto y calvo con bata de doctor, parecía estar muy concentrado leyendo los papeles en su escritorio y la portátil descansaba apagada en la mesa detrás del mismo. Lighting sonrió de nuevo. El objetivo Beta estaba ante él. Giró el pomo y se dio cuenta que estaba cerrado con llave. Miró por la rejilla. El hombre seguía concentrado en la tarea, el encapuchado metió una mano en el bolsillo lateral derecho de sus pantalones de combate negros, sacó la llave maestra que le dio _Black Steel_ y abrió velozmente, sin darle posibilidad al doctor de reaccionar.

― **Doctor Boze** ―habló casual con su profunda voz―, **el encargado de las extracciones de órganos de Phantom Lord. Más de cinco años a su servicio. Padre de familia con dos hijos y una adorable esposa que no imagina que la mansión a la que se mudaron hace cuatro meses fue comprada gracias a órganos vendidos en el mercado negro. Si no me equivoco y no suele pasar eso** ―sonrió engreído―, **esa casa costó unos tres hígados, cuatro riñones y un corazón. ¡Qué casa tan cara para un hombre de su posición!**

― **Y-yo… yo…** ―la cara del hombre era de pavor, como si acabase de ver a la muerte y su guadaña frente a él.

 _Tal vez sí era así._

― **Ni se moleste en suplicar o pedir perdón, va a morir de todas formas. La diferencia radica en que si sufrirá poco o mucho.**

– **No por favor, yo…**

― **Basta doctor,** ―habló con la tranquilidad de quien saluda a un amigo― **sí a usted no le importaron las suplicas de las personas inocentes a las que les quitó sus órganos, a mi menos que me importan las suyas. Ahora dígame, por una muerte de cuatro en la escala del dolor ¿Cuántos encargos venían hoy?**

― **Yo… yo…**

― **Respuesta equivocada. Repetiré la pregunta, pero ahora por una muerte nivel cinco. ¿Cuántos encargos venían hoy para su revisión?**

― **Tr-tres…**

― **Sin mentir… Sé muy bien que no eran tres. Vamos al nivel seis, subiré hasta que responda correctamente…**

― **¡No miento! Son t-tres… dos vienen en barco y… y el otro… aún no está en movimiento.**

― **¿Por qué no?** _―«Maldita sea, toda nuestra investigación previa concluyó en que solo eran dos»_

― **Ese, ese… Jose escondió a unas niñas para su… su…**

― **Pedófilo asqueroso…** ― _Lighting_ no disimuló su asco y apuntó con más decisión al hombre, esperaba que _Titania_ y _Mystogan_ lo hubiesen torturado antes de matarlo _«Bueno, en eso cuento solo con Mystogan, Titania no es de las que torturan»_ ― **¿Y por qué usted sabía eso?**

― **Él, me pagó más… y para mantener el secreto… él… quería asegurarse que ellas aún no… ya sabe…**

― **Niñas sin menstruo… La basura de Jose las prefiere de esa manera… Así como su hija de ocho años ¿Cierto?**

― **¡Por favor!** ―el hombre palideció y entró en pánico― **¡No le haga nada a mis hijos!**

― **¡Ja! Maldita escoria, me ruega por sus hijas pero usted hace lo que hace con niñas ajenas… Antes de que me decanté por la tortura de su familia frente a sus ojos** ―amenazó falsamente el hombre, ni él ni _Lummen_ utilizaban a gente inocente, pero el doctor no tenía por qué saberlo―, **deme los papeles de la localización de esas niñas.**

― **¡Por favor, no! ¡Se los daré, pero no dañe a mi familia!** ―desesperado el hombre buscó en una carpeta amarilla y sacó un par de hojas―. **Es en la zona limítrofe de la ciudad de Oak con Fiore, aquí está…**

― **Tráigamelos, despacio y sin intentar una estupidez.**

― **Sí, señor…** ―el hombre rodeó el escritorio y paso a paso se acercó al encapuchado, pero de un momento a otro sacó una jeringa y se lanzó contra él, a _Lighting_ le dio tiempo de suspirar fastidiado mientras elevaba su pierna para recibir con una patada al hombre, una patada tan potente que el doctor se estrelló contra el filo del escritorio y un crujido brutal se dejó oír en la habitación.

Al doctor se le había partido en dos la espina dorsal.

Medula desperdiciada.

 _Y tan cara que es en el mercado negro…_

― **Le dije que no intentara estupideces** ―se acercó al hombre tendido en el suelo con la mirada perdida a causa del dolor, incluso así intentó escapar, pero sus piernas no le respondían, era obvio, las conexiones eléctricas entre su cerebro y sus piernas ya no existían.

 _«La electricidad es tan genial»_ Pensaba el hombre de negro.

― **Pr-prometió n-no… torturarme…** ―apenas y podía hablar a causa del miedo y el dolor del golpe.

― **Dije que tal vez no lo haría** ―le habló como si se tratase de un niño pero su voz ronca y profunda solo provocaba más pánico en el hombre― **Dígame doctor, ¿cuántos veces le suplicaron no hacerlo? ¿Cuántas veces le pidieron que los matase de una vez porque no aguantaban vivir sin sus órganos faltantes? ¿Sin ojos? ¿A los que les quitaba piel? ¿Huesos? ¿Cuántos? ¿Riñones? ¿Hígado extraído pedazo a pedazo? ¿Cuántos "Por favor no lo haga" oyó?**

― **Y-yo no… ¡Por favor!**

― **Bueno, ya saben lo que dicen…** ―suspiró y lo miró a los ojos―, **el karma es una perra…**

El encapuchado bajó la intensidad de la carga eléctrica en la lácrima y disparó al abdomen, inmediatamente el estómago explotó, dejando salir el ácido gástrico y quemando al hombre por dentro, lo escuchó gritar y disparó una vez más, está vez fue la electricidad suficiente para acallarlo por completo y que el pulmón derecho colapsase.

 _Silencio y sufrimiento._

― **Bien, al menos ésta si era la información** ―tomando las hojas que le iba a dar el doctor se encaminó a el escritorio a tomar todos los papeles y la portátil, lo metió todo en las aberturas especiales de su gran gabardina negra. Miró una vez más al doctor y disparó de nuevo, está vez al corazón.

 _Solo por si acaso…_

Miró su reloj. Le quedaban tres minutos y cuarenta y ocho segundos de los quince para llegar al tercer grupo de informe y ganar quince más. Se apresuró a la puerta, la cerró con llave y se dirigió a la siguiente puerta, revisó el reloj, pasillo vacío. Sonrió. Bajó las escaleras y oyó voces. Se colocó en una esquina y revisó su reloj.

 _Uno_.

Salió de la esquina y disparó. Otro hombre caído.

Corrió los últimos metros, su reloj le indicaba que le quedaba poco más de un minuto y que habían dos luces más adentro. Al ser esta una base provisional en las afueras de Oak había poca gente allí.

Pero estaban los que importaban de verdad, a las ratas menores las atraparía mañana el FBI y la Interpol, de las ratas jerarcas se encargaría Fairy Tail gracias a toda la información que habían estado reuniendo.

Abrió la puerta, disparó dos veces. Quince minutos más.

― **Y ahora al último piso** ―abrió la puerta escondida, disparó dos veces y descendió dos escaleras más, dobló por un pasillo oscuro y húmedo. Revisó su reloj. En la puerta de adelante pudo ver treinta y un luces.

― **Hasta parece una fiesta** ―con una sonrisa peligrosa se encaminó al lugar, llegó a la puerta de metal con rejillas, tres hombres con pistola en mano y celdas a cada lado de ellos, allí estaban las personas secuestradas.

Veintiocho a rescatar. Tres a eliminar.

 _Perfecto con los números del Lummen._

Metió el cañón del arma por la rejilla, disparó tres veces pero soltó un gruñido por lo bajo al fallar un disparo. **―¡Maldita sea!** ―por suerte el tercero no se había enterado de nada gracias a la paralización que causaba la bala, el encapuchado aprovechó esos segundos en que tardarían en caer al suelo para disparar una tercera vez y ésta vez eliminar al objetivo.

Revisó el reloj. Veintiocho luces.

Utilizó la llave maestra y abrió justo cuando los guardias caían el piso, antes de que los capturados empezaran un escándalo sacó una especie de cilindro del portaobjetos de su cintura, tocó un botón del objeto, lo tiró al final del cuarto de celdas y cerró la puerta.

Unos pequeños gritos se oyeron pero inmediatamente se fueron acallando. El hombre se apresuró a dejar ese pasillo, pronto el gas de la granada de sueño inundaría todo ese piso. Abrió la puerta de las escaleras, la cerró, subió un tramo y revisó su reloj, las anteriores veintiocho luces verdes ahora eran celestes.

 _Todos estaban inconscientes._

 **―Dulces sueños...** _―«Esa creación de Mystogan es demasiado potente, pero vaya que ahorra tiempo…»_ pensó divertido _._ Abrió la puerta y se dirigió al último punto y a finalizar la misión. Guiado por las únicas dos luces que continuaban verdes, llegó a una puerta doble de metal en el que probablemente encontraría una sala de reuniones, allí estaban las dos luces, abrió la puerta para enfrentarse cara a cara con los que estaban adentro.

― **Acero Negro y Sol…** ―saludó casual el hombre, observando de reojo la maleta que llevaba en la mano el hombre de cabello verde en puntas y con un ridículo monóculo en uno de sus ojos, el otro hombre, un azabache de largo cabello negro, ojos rojizos y piercings en la cara tenía una lap top en la mano― **Tienen cosas que necesito.**

El hombre de capucha disparó contra el del monóculo en el pecho. Pero el hombre de cabello verde solo sonrió y sacó un arma.

― **Vaya, vaya… Así que no son solo una leyenda urbana…** ―apuntó a la cabeza del hombre mientras que el de cabello azabache sacaba una especie de cuchillo de acero oscuro.

Muy filoso… demasiado…

 _Al igual que la sonrisa que le daba._

― **¿Ya soy famoso? ¡Vaya!** ―respondió despreocupadamente el de capucha. Entendía claramente lo que había pasado, ese hombre probablemente llevaba chaleco anti balas, sus balas especiales eran de poca penetración y no le habían hecho efecto. _«Tal vez deba de empezar a disparar a la cabeza como Titania»_ suspiró pensativo.

― **Ahora dime ¿Cuántos son? ¿Cuál es su base? ¿Quién es su líder? Dímelo o este chico de aquí** ―señaló al ojirubí―, **te torturará hasta que llames pidiendo ayuda a tu mami…**

― **¡Oh, que bueno! Tenía miedo que fuese a mi papi, ese viejo salió un día a por cigarros y no volvió… ¿Cliché no?**

― **Tan valiente, pero ya verás cuando llegue el dolor… Acero Negro,** ―el mencionado levantó con firmeza su cuchillo hacia el encapuchado― **espósalo y hazlo sufrir bastante…**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―El azabache movió con fluidez el cuchillo y cercenó la garganta de manera profunda al hombre. De haber sido una hoja más larga probablemente le hubiese cortado la cabeza por completo. La sangre fluyó en un chorro al atravesar la yugular del sentenciado a muerte.

― **Sol… ¿Qué es eso de hacerlo sufrir bastante? Sabes, la verdad no tengo tiempo para eso…** ―el ojirubí sonrió con las manos llenas de sangre mientras el cuerpo semi decapitado caía al piso.

― **Entonces llama al equipo de limpieza y escenificación, estoy seguro que esta apuesta la ganamos nosotros, _Black Steel._**

― **¡Gee hee! Treinta y ocho minutos… Es nuestra, _Lighting…_** ―aseguró el azabache observando la pantalla del reloj del otro hombre.

El de capucha sonrió con suficiencia y el azabache le correspondió.

… _Misión De Infiltración Y Erradicación En Base Dos Completa…_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **¿Review?**_

 _ **:D Los reviews hacen que la historia no quede pausada D:**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones**

 **Zeit** : ( _Alemán_ ) Punto, momento, instante, periodo, etapa, espacio, lapso, época, era, siglo, tiempo, plazo, termino, fase, estación, temporada, día.

 **Heilig** : ( _Alemán_ ) Santo.

 **Magier:** ( _Alemán_ ) Mago.

 **Unternehmen Barbarossa** _ **:** (Alemán) _En español ¨Operación Barbarroja" Ideada por Hittler para dar jaque a la unión soviética, uno de las más grandes y brutales batallas con casi 4 millones y medio de muertos. Aunque en un inicio fue según lo planeado por Hittler, al llegar el invierno ruso todo cambio. El primer gran fracaso del fuhler y el inicio de la caída de su poder. Empezó el 22 de junio de 1941 y terminó el 05 de diciembre de 1941 con la retirada del ejército Alemán.

 **General Invierno** : Así es llamado el periodo de invierno en Rusia, dura cinco meses (De noviembre a marzo) puede alcanzar temperaturas de -55 °C hasta los -69 °C. Ha recibido ese nombre debido a la vital importancia que ha tenido el frío para las inminentes victorias en distintas batallas en las que ha participado Rusia (Carlos XII de Suecia, donde finalizó el Imperio Sueco. La Grande Armée de Napoleón Bonaparte y finalmente Hittler)

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso:**

 **¿Qué tal?** ¿Menos confusión? xDD

Por si no quedó claro en el **cap primero** , **Titania estaba con Mystogan** en el **cuarto de hotel,** se fue a bañar, se puso la **peluca** en el baño de él, luego en el cuarto de ella hizo el **cambio de rostro** (cuando se veía en el espejo) y en los baños volvió a **cambiar de identidad** , de la señora pelinegro a la peliverde. **xD**

 **Por cierto** , ¿No están nerviosas con el manga? Yo sí… siento que Erza correrá peligro… Dx **Oh My Jerza**! QwQ Aunque espero que si pasa Jellal llegue a salvarla ―o viceversa― y Mashi nos de Jerza… **Tal vez así Jellal se dé** cuenta que no debe mantenerla alejada de él… **¡OMG! ¡OMG!**

 **En fin** , espero les guste el cap. **NwN/**

 **Editado:** Hace rato quería subir este cap. Pero la luz se fue por varias horas. xD En fin, me voy a seguir con el cap final de " _Tatuaje"_ y el de "Dulce Destino" xD

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon : **¡Jajaja! Lo que me alegra que se sintiesen confundidas. xD Pues bueno, acá hay más explicaciones. xD

Sin duda que tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, de hecho tengo unos cuatro borradores más de otros futuros fics. Pero, por el momento, con estos tengo bastantes. D:

¿Crees que quedaron bien las escenas Gore? Dx Yo tampoco creí que podría escribirlas, pero bueno, quería ver si podía con un género diferente xDD

Me alegra que te gustara y gracias por leer este también. ¡Te amodoro! O3O

 **Itachi Akihiko :** El secreto es abrirlas todas al mismo tiempo y pasar de una a la otra cuando se te acaban las ideas de una. xDDD Pero, es enredado a veces. D: Esos dos son unos pillos. A,A

Gracias por apoyarme en mi misión Jerza. ¡Me animan a seguir con ella! .o.)9

 **IBLWE:** Quería cambiar un poco el género, como un aire fresco. xD Adoro la comedia romántica pero es bueno experimentar, realmente no creí mayor reto que intentar algo oscuro como esto. O algo así… xD

XDDD Me alegraque me digas eso porque quería que pensaran… ¡Oh kami sama! ¡Sabastu mató a Jellal! Dx ¡Que orgullosa me siento! xD

Me alegra que te gustase… Y… acá algunas explicaciones. EwE

Te amodoro… y soy tu fan… o3o ¡Beshos!

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan : **xD Justo lo que quería… ¡Confusión! EwE)9 ¡Soy malvada! Me alegra que te gustaran esas escenas, y que te diera curiosidad el fic. Espero que este cap te despeje algunas dudas.

¡Gracias a vos por apoyar mis locuras! QwQ)9

 **Liv-Scarlett:** xDDD Yey… más confusión. Trabaje arduamente para esa confusión. ¡Me siento orgullosa! xD

Gracias por leer a pesar de lo extraño que parecía, y espero que con este cap se te aclaren muchas cosas. NwN7

Gracias por apoyar mis historias. ¡Sos una amodoración! QwQ)9

 **DanaLovesOhana** : Gracias por las felicitaciones. :D

Me alegra que aprendas. xDD Que luego no digan que los fanfics no enseñan. xDD Que bueno que te gusto el cap, en especial de vos que tienes una línea oscura en tus fics. Espero este cap no te decepcione. D:

¡Gracias por leer y apoyar el Jerza en ti historias! *w*)9

 **Sonye-San:** Me alegra que te emociones con el troleo. Me esforcé para crear la confusión. EwE Pero en este cap hay algunas explicaciones. D: Espero te siga gustando el fic y los nombres claves estoy segura que los aciertas. xDD

Gracias por ser una stalker tan adorable. I amodore you. O3O ¡Beshos y abashos!

Chicos Del Inbox: Gracias inmensas por estar pendientes de mis historias. Los amoloveo. O3O

* * *

 **¡Favs Follows, Lectores Tímidos Y por sobre los que dejan Review!**

 **¡Gracias mil!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**


	3. Kalt

**¡Hola!** Un nuevo cap de este fic, se supone que lo debí publicar **hace dos semanas** para ya sabéis, las cosas no salen como las planeamos **. 7,7** Pero… **¡Ya fue lo que fue!** Y… ¡Que disfruten leyendo! NwN/

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro ¿Fin de año y sin Jellal? Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura:**

 **Diálogo**.

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

* * *

 **» + Drei + «**

 **Kalt**

* * *

El pelinegro trataba de calmarse mientras la camioneta arrancaba.

― **¡Ya basta, Black Steel!** ―le llamó la atención su fastidiado compañero.

― **¡Ja! ¿Y cómo esperas que no me burle?** ―contuvo una carcajada mientras su compañero continuaba escaneando los papeles que obtuvo del doctor Boze. La prioridad era mandarlos a analizar para ubicar, rastrear y rescatar a esas niñas― **Llevo fuera de la base poco menos de año y medio y veo esto…** ―señaló la peluca de largos bucles rosas que hasta hacía un momento estaba usando Lighting― **¿Quién fue? ¿Titania? ¿Mystogan? ¿Contra quién perdiste la jodida apuesta?**

― **Tsk…** ―el rubio terminó de escanear la última página y lo fulminó con la mirada― **Fue la maldita de Sitri, se suponía que escogería un castigo normal por perder. ¡pero escogió esa cosa!** ―revisó una vez más antes de enviar la nueva información a la base.

― **¡Gee Hee! Por supuesto, quien otra más que Sitri podría hacerte eso…** ―se burló de nuevo el azabache al recordar cuando su compañero se quitó la capucha mostrando su masculino y amargado rostro enmarcado en hermosos rizos rosas.

― **Yo creo que Lighting Sama se veía bien con ellos** ―opinó el conductor de la camioneta que los llevaría de vuelta a la base.

― **Claro,** _ **Runas**_ **. Y ante todo masculino…** ―se rió de nuevo a expensas de su compañero ceñudo. Estar lejos de la mayoría durante año y medio e infiltrado en esa organización dedicada al tráfico humano casi le hizo perder su sentido del humor, pero estar de nuevo entre los que podía llamar camaradas se lo había restaurado en cuestión de minutos.

― **Ya basta, ¿qué no tienes una maldita información que mandar?** ―intentó de cambiar de tema el rubio.

― **Todo está en las portátiles, cuando las entregue revisaran el contenido encriptado** ―le miró serio esta vez― **¿estás seguro que hay niñas aparte?**

― **Sí, ese bastardo lo confesó. El maldito de Porla las escondió de la organización para** _ **"Disfrute personal"**_ ―la acidez con que pronunció dejó muy en claro la posición que tenía con respecto a ello― **según lo que leí mientras escaneaba los papeles, pertenecían a un orfanato en banca rota, le pagaron al director por las niñas…. Maldita escoria…** ―escupió con asco el rubio.

― **¿Sabes si el director sigue vivo?**

― **No sé** ―sonrió de manera fría y peligrosa―, **pero será mi proyecto personal en cuanto pueda salir en misión.**

― **¿Puedo acompañarle, Lighting Sama?** ―preguntó el conductor.

― **Veremos que dicen los de cuántico** ―respondió el rubio.

― **¡Gee Hee! Si ese imbécil sigue vivo más le vale prepararse** ―se arrecostó en el asiento trasero y bostezó―. **¿Sabes el tiempo que hicieron Titania y Mystogan?**

― **No, Earth dijo que no lo diría, se molestó por la apuesta** ―dejó el maletín en el suelo y se arrecostó también―, **como si las hiciésemos siempre. ¡Ja! Usar varios Heiligs y Seligs en una misión no es nada normal y mucho menos en equipos…** ―puso los ojos en blanco― **es obvio que íbamos a intentar poner las cosas más… interesantes.**

― **¡Oi!** ―el azabache mostró sus dientes de tiburón― **Tal vez está molesto porque ahora es un mandilón de escritorio…**

… _Los tres hombres en la camioneta rieron mientras se dirigían a la base del Lumen Histoire…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Ame Onna recibió la orden en su reloj de mano e inició con la operación.

Por un año, cinco meses, dos semanas y tres días se había tenido que infiltrar en la organización de Phantom Lord y estaba más que dispuesta a acabar con todo de una vez.

Estando en el pequeño comedor del barco que transportaba parte de la _"Mercancía humana"_ junto a uno de los hombres de la organización, observó la luz cian parpadear en su muñeca y sin pensarlo mucho tomó la daga de acero negro escondida en la chaqueta de su uniforme y le cortó la garganta al hombre junto a ella. No era nadie importante, pero se había manchado con sangre inocente las manos y ya no merecía vivir.

Sin siquiera dejarlo gritar lo dejó sin vida en el frío suelo y se dirigió al que se suponía era su camarote.

En el barco solo iban siete personas, ella incluida. Y ya había eliminado a uno.

Sin siquiera cambiar la expresión en su afilada mirada abrió la puerta de su camarote, tomó su papaja azul con blanco y sacó de la bolsa secreta en la parte blanca de él su reloj de operación, se quitó el sencillo que traía y lo guardó. No tenía nada de valor con ella a excepción de lo que llevaba puesto así que tomó el arma que como miembro de Phantom Lord le habían dado, le colocó el silenciador y se encaminó al siguiente camarote en donde su nuevo reloj le indicaba que dos personas estaban ahí. Entró sin avisar y disparó dos veces.

 _Ni siquiera les dio tiempo de ver quien había entrado._

Cerró la puerta y continuó hacia el área de control, los dos hombres la miraron de arriba a abajo como siempre hacían cuando la veían a ella, Ame Onna lo sabía, esos hombres planeaban abusar de ella y luego matarla haciéndolo pasar como un accidente ante los altos rangos de la organización. La mujer les sonrió y ellos se sorprendieron ya que usualmente ella los miraba con sus ojos fríos y sin vida, uno de ellos pareció animarse y dio un paso hacia la mujer de cabello celeste, pero lo siguiente que sintió fue una bala atravesarle los testículos y antes de poder gritar su pena, una bala le atravesó en medio de las cejas, el otro hombre recibió el mismo destino unos segundos después.

― **Fantasma MK II a Fantasma MK I responda** ―el radio sonó mientras la mujer cargaba de nuevo el arma y sacaba de su papaja una bolsa impermeable y la depositaba dentro junto con el mismo gorro.

― **Fantasma MK I a Fantasma MK II le copio** ―contestó la mujer con voz fría.

― **Reporte de posición. Cambio** ―la mujer presionó un botón que desactivaba por un momento los bloqueos para no ser rastreados.

― **Reporte completo. Cambio**

― **En orden. Cambio y fuera** ―la mujer cortó la comunicación, se quitó el traje de la organización y solo quedó en un ajustado traje de buceo, colocó el navegador automático y salió del cuarto de control, el siguiente reporte sería dentro de media y hora y para entonces no habría nadie en el otro barco que lo solicitase. Abrió la puerta se dirigió a la puerta última a la derecha donde dormía uno de los hombres más fieles de Porla, tomó el arma que él siempre ponía en la mesa de trabajo y le disparó. A pesar de haber torturado a muchas mujeres ese hombre llamado Totomaru era agradable, al menos no pasaría por mucho sufrimiento de esa forma. Salió a cubierta y notó que acababa de empezar a llover, no se sorprendía, siempre que ella llevaba misiones de ese tipo la lluvia le acompañaba.

 _Era como si le lavase la culpa que sentía a veces._

Se colocó la bolsa en los hombros y con un clavado perfecto ingreso al frío océano. Se sumergió diez metros de la superficie y se quedó allí, tocó un botón de su reloj y dejó que el agua la meciese de un lado a otro, como si fuesen una sola entidad, esperando las señales que llegarían a su reloj para indicarles sobre los moros en la costa a su compañera de misión en la segunda parte del plan, cuestión que le tomaría unos veinte minutos como máximo, no le preocupaba, podía aguantar allí abajo casi una hora, era su especialidad, y la cantidad anormal de mioglobina en su cuerpo lo hacía más fácil.

… _Ahora solo debía esperar el tiempo indicado…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Se dirigió al ascensor y presionó el quinto botón.

Su compañera estaba enojada y él sabía muy bien que cuando eso sucedía ella se desquitaba con la comida.

El ascensor se detuvo y el hombre de cabello azul se encaminó al comedor, justo a la última puerta metálica y doble del pasillo, la que al abrirla conducía a un gran recinto lleno de grandes mesas blancas y bancas largas en donde los miembros del Lumen Histoire recibían los alimentos a diario. A pesar de ser un lugar amplio estaba totalmente iluminado, como todo en la base siempre estaba, pero a diferencia de los otros ambientes este mantenía la calefacción más cálida.

Caminó entre las mesas y se dirigió sin siquiera pensarlo a la mesa más retirada de todas y allí la encontró, con una pizza al frente y una botella fría de bebida hidratante.

― **No me esperaste** ―dijo al llegar a la mesa, poniendo las bebidas que llevaba en la mano frente a ella y la bolsa de chocolates en la banca mientras se sentaba, ella solo elevó los hombros con frialdad y continuó comiendo el trozo que tenía en la mano―, **me sorprende que tuviesen comida a ésta hora** ―ella volvió a elevar los hombros y él apoyó un codo en la mesa, y recostó la cara en la palma de su mano― **¿Estás enojada?** ―ella no respondió.

― **Tan enojada que ni esperó a que le diera el postre** ―una mujer albina llegó con un delantal puesto y se sentó junto a ellos.

― **Mira** ―saludó el peliazul―, **tanto tiempo.**

― **Bienvenido Jellal** ―sonrió la mujer― **¿otra misión perfecta?**

― **Siempre** ―asintió él **― ¿Así que cocinando hoy?** ―Mirajane era una agente que gozaba de su simpatía total, además de compartir con ellos los rangos de puesto.

― **Sí, sabía que hoy regresaban mis compañeros favoritos y pedí encargarme de alimentarlos** ―lo señaló acusatoriamente―, **¿perdiste peso, verdad?**

― **Sí, para el papel del imbécil que me tocó interpretar, no pude hacer ejercicio físico durante varios meses y además solo comía una vez al día un plato de cereal y luego las cápsulas para no terminar con desnutrición…** ―suspiró― **ya Porlyusika me mandó la dieta a seg…** ―no pudo terminar de hablar porque la mujer que estaba enojada con él le puso un trozo de pizza frente a la boca.

― **¡Come!** ―le exigió la pelirroja.

Él se aguantó una sonrisa mientras le daba un mordisco a la pizza que sostenía su compañera.

Se le daba bien hacerlo, tenía una facilidad para usar su cara de póker.

― **Ara… me voy a seguir cocinando, los demás llegarán en un rato. ¿Quieres qué te traiga algo, Jellal?** ―preguntó la albina.

― **Umm…** ―se limpió la comisura de los labios donde había resbalado un poco de la salsa de la pizza― **Vaya, sí me traes dos de éstas me harás un agente muy feliz.**

― **¡Hecho!** ―contestó la albina y canturreando se dirigió a la cocina. El peliazul encontraba divertido que una de las Heiligs más letales del Lumen tuviese la apariencia y los pasatiempos de una dulce y frágil mujer ordinaria.

― **¡Come!** ―volvió a exigirle su compañera y ésta vez no reprimió la sonrisa. Su cara de póker no funcionaba con ella, y él no sentía la necesidad de usarla para la pelirroja. Devoró el humeante trozo de pizza lleno de queso derretido en tres mordiscos y al terminar chupó los dedos de la mujer con suavidad― **Gracias por la comida…** ―susurró y ella le miró aún molesta pero ruborizada.

― **Come más…** ―le acercó el plato con la pizza y él tomó otro.

― **¿Acaso tu venganza será engordarme y luego matarme en los entrenamientos?** ―ella sonrió.

― **No es mala idea, ahora come.**

― **Bien** ―el peliazul continuó comiendo―, **pero no sé por qué te molestas por lo que dije, Porlyusika no se lo dirá a nadie y todos saben que tú y yo nos descargamos de manera sexual con el otro, no es como que alguna norma del Lumen impida echarte un polvo con un compañ…** ―el hombre se calló al verla levantarse de la mesa― **¿Erza?** ―ella se dio la vuelta y él estaba por sujetarla del brazo para preguntarle que le pasaba pero la orden en los altavoces lo detuvo.

― **Heilig Jellal. Su presencia es necesaria en la sala de cuántico. Prioridad Uno.**

― **¿Cuántico?** ―preguntó la albina que se acercaba con dos platones de pizza― **¿Una misión tan pronto?**

― **Tal vez tenga que ver con la misma organización** ―miró a la pelirroja que veía con el ceño fruncido donde estaban los altavoces― **Erza…** ―empezó pero la voz de ella le detuvo.

― **No debes hacerlos esperar, dijeron Prioridad Uno** ―la mujer se encaminó a la cocina dejando a la albina y al peliazul solos.

― **Ara… y yo que traía la comida** ―la albina miró a la pelirroja entrar a la cocina y volteó a ver al hombre junto a ella― **no sé a qué misión irás pero la que sea es menos peligrosa que hablar con Er Chan en este momento** ―agregó inocente y siguió a la pelirroja.

― **¿Y ahora qué hice?** ―se preguntó así mismo y se desordenó el cabello― **Y ni me dio tiempo de darle los chocolates…** ―suspiró, tomó la bolsa, un trozo más de pizza y se encaminó hacia donde era requerido.

Diez minutos después estaba en una sala totalmente blanca, con una mesa redonda y varias sillas metálicas, las paredes estaban llenas de pantallas de diferentes tamaños. Cuando una misión era asignada en esas pantallas aparecían los detalles de la misma.

Mapas. Autos. Personas. Armamento. Vestimenta. Todo lo necesario para que la misión fuese un éxito.

Se sentó en una silla metálica frente a la mesa y a la pared en blanco donde el hombre que los recibió antes fue proyectado.

― **El equipo B descubrió un sitio adicional donde mantienen a un grupo de niñas, estamos por mandar a un equipo especial para su rescate, estarás a** **cargo** ―en las pantallas se desplegaron los datos de sus compañeros de misión junto con la ubicación a la que debía trasladarse. La mayoría de los elegidos eran de bajo rango y había un Selig entre ellos. Alguien tan solo un rango más bajo que él.

― **No creo que me necesites** ―apuntó con tranquilidad al revisar rápidamente los datos en la pantalla mientras subía los pies a la mesa frente a él.

― **Si se le mando a llamar es porque será necesario** ―contestó con tranquilidad el hombre en la pared **― tenemos dos agentes vigilando en este momento a las niñas, aseguran que todo está en orden, pero la Primera ha dicho que no debemos confiarnos y ella le ha escogido personalmente.**

― **¿La Primera?** ―Jellal levantó una ceja y bajó los pies de la mesa― **prepara una motocicleta, que los demás me sigan a distancia prudente en dos de las camionetas normales, quiero armamento tipo H** ―se dio la vuelta y no esperó la respuesta antes de salir.

Aún con la bolsa de chocolates en la mano se encaminó a las puertas de salida, ya tendría tiempo de dárselos a su compañera, en este momento lo importante era la misión, si la Primera había dicho que él y un Selig serían necesarios era porque así sería, ella nunca se equivocaba en sus predicciones, lo que lo hacía pensar que esas niñas corrían peligro y debía de actuar con prontitud, pero además que debía prestar atención a su compañero recién subido de rango. Llegando a la puerta donde lo esperaba Elfman con su reloj de misión listo; encontró también a la pelirroja, con sus brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, con su cabello escarlata amarrado en una cola de caballo cayendo sobre su hombro.

― **Ten cuidado** ―le dijo ella ya sin una pizca de enojo en su semblante.

― **Siempre lo tengo** ―le puso la bolsa de chocolates en la mano, ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa y él acercó su mano a uno de esos sedosos mechones escarlata que resbalaban por sus hombros.

 _Pero se detuvo._

En su lugar tomó el reloj que le extendía Elfman.

― **No has comido nada…** ―habló ella en tono frío y él levantó los hombros

― **Con la pizza me va, gracias por obligarme a comer.**

― **Las armas y el vehículo están listos** ―anunció el hombre de cabello blanco y la puerta comenzó a abrirse― **¡Se un hombre y vuelve sin heridas!** ―le animó antes de volver a su trabajo de vigilancia.

― **Eso haré** ―contestó el azulado con parquedad y se encaminó a la puerta.

― **Jellal…** ―lo detuvo la voz de ella, él la volvió a ver y atrapó en el aire lo que ella le tiró― **para que no te desmayes…**

El hombre asintió divertido y tocó un par de botones de su reloj de misión **―acabo de legarte a Meteoro** ―ella le miró sin comprender― **volveré para reclamarlo, te lo aseguro** ―se dio la vuelta y levantó una mano en señal de despedida.

 _Ella no pudo evitar mirarlo preocupada._

Nunca se lo decía.

… _El que siempre temía el no volver a verle…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

La señal que la mujer bajó el agua había mandado hizo que la oreja derecha de otra mujer picara.

Rodeada de otras féminas no tan hábiles como ella, la que recibió la señal sonrió de manera sádica.

 _Era hora de acabar con la basura._

Tenía las manos libres pero los tobillos encadenados a la celda como las otras veintiún mujeres junto a ella, dos hombres las vigilaban con arma en mano desde la única puerta de la embarcación, sabía lo que debía hacer.

 _Manipular y sincronizar._

Con disimulo se llevó una mano a su oreja y se sacó uno de sus zarcillos. Era pequeño y redondo. Los traficantes les quitarían sus pertenencias hasta llegar a los cuarteles por órdenes de los altos mandos, ese era el protocolo. Lo sabía muy bien, Black Steel y Ame Onna trabajaron todo ese tiempo encubiertos para saber a la perfección todo sobre esa escoria de organización. Tomó la pequeña esfera, la puso en el suelo y con disimulo la aplastó con la cadena de las esposas, inmediatamente el ácido que contenía la esfera reaccionó con el metal y comenzó a corroerlo.

Clock lo sabía.

 _Todo en el mundo tiene su tiempo contado…_

Cuando el metal estuvo lo suficientemente oxidado solo fue cuestión de golpear las esposas un poco fuerte y la cadena se resquebrajó, el sonido fue mínimo pero igual los números sollozos de las mujeres ayudaban a su misión.

― **¡Hey!** ―gritó con un falso tono de rabia― **¿¡A cuál de los de dos se la tengo que chupar para que me den un miserable vaso con agua!?**

Inmediatamente las miradas se posaron en ella, aún fingía estar atada de los tobillos y la manera en que se sentó disimulaba la cadena rota. Ambos hombres se sonrieron y a pasos cortos se acercaron a ella. No tenían miedo. Claro que no. Eran mujeres secuestradas o compradas que estaban muertas de miedo y además con los pies esposados y las esperanzas rotas.

 _Pero las cosas estaban por cambiar._

La mujer de larga cabellera azabache sonrió seductoramente a los guardias, uno se quedó a diez pasos de la mujer, apuntando a las demás cautivas y el otro se acercó a ella.

― **Vaya, vaya… parece que ésta no puede esperar a llegar…** ―le levantó el rostro sujetándole con fuerza de la barbilla― **y es muy linda…** ―se lamió el labio y Clock sintió ganas de arrancarle el pene y metérselo por el recto, pero, aunque podía hacerlo no debía.

 _«Negocios antes que el placer»_ se mentalizó y en lugar de dejarlo tirado y castrado, puso una cara de miedo **―por favor… solo un poco de agua…**

― **Bueno, por ser tan linda tal vez te dé de beber otra cosa…** ―el otro hombre soltó una risilla sucia mientras el que estaba junto a ella se soltaba la faja donde tenía el porta pistolas con la pistola adentro y además un cuchillo de combate.

― **No hagas el idiota, sabes que no podemos tocarles hasta que las revisen en los cuarteles.**

― **No se darán cuenta, esa boquita roja se nota que esta sedienta** ―contestó burlón― **soy un buen samaritano… ¿No?** ―se bajó el pantalón y se agachó burlón al suelo, susurró algo al oído de la azabache, ésta asintió sumisa y cuando el hombre estaba por levantarse para bajarse el bóxer, ella tomó el cuchillo de combate, se levantó con fuerza y lo tiró al hombre que estaba a diez pasos de ellos, clavándoselo con perfección en la garganta, el otro hombre quien se tropezó con los pantalones que se había bajado al ver la acción de la mujer, estaba a punto de reaccionar cuando la azabache lo tomó del cuello y en menos de una respiración se lo dobló a la izquierda provocando un sonido de huesos rotos tan brutal que las mujeres a su alrededor se taparon los oídos y gritaron asustadas. Clock no perdió tiempo callándolas, en su lugar se dirigió veloz hacia el otro hombre con el repiqueteo de la cadena rota en sus pies y terminó el trabajo rajándole la garganta por completo.

― **Listo…** ―habló la mujer con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la faja del hombre samaritano y se la puso en la cintura junto con la pistola del otro y su cuchillo de combate― **Ahora calmaos, las sacaré de aquí y aunque me estresan sus llantos necesito que sigan sollozando para no llamar la atención de algún guarda que pueda pasar** ―las mujeres se miraron confundidas pero asintieron rápidamente y continuaron sus sollozos― **muy bien Magdalenas… así me gusta…** ―tomó las llaves de uno de los hombres, soltó por completo las esposas en sus pies ya que debía de ser la personificación del silencio a partir de ese momento y se dirigió a la puerta.

― **¡Oye, libéranos!** ―reclamó una mujer al verla irse, Clock se volvió con su sonrisa sádica y respondió― **Si os libero intentaréis huir y me echaréis a perder los planes y moriremos todas, o peor, seremos de verdad utilizadas por esos cerdos, en cambio si os quedáis aquí cumpliendo mí orden, en un rato mis aliados vendrán a por vosotras.**

― **¡Es mentira quieres escapar sola!** ―reclamó otra y la azabache sacó el arma con fastidio.

― **No tengo tiempo para esto, o cooperan o las elimino** ―señaló indiferente a los dos hombres armados que eliminó en cuestión de segundos― **¿entendido?** ―las mujeres la miraron con horror pero asintieron.

― **Buenas chicas, ya vendrán por ustedes…** ―se asomó a la ventanilla y al observar que no había nadie abrió en silencio la gran puerta de metal, dejando a las mujeres más asustadas que al principio.

Una vez afuera de las celdas tomó uno de los cuchillos y lo empuñó como la experta que era en su mano. Según le informaron en la nave habían ocho hombres armados, bueno seis ahora. Apretó el lóbulo de su oreja, espero dos segundos y no recibió la punzada eléctrica― **No hay nadie aquí…** ―susurró cantarina y se dirigió a la siguiente puerta, observó por la ventanilla que no hubiese nadie y salió.

Habían dos puertas.

Tocó de nuevo su lóbulo y recibió dos toques eléctricos, indicándole que habían dos personas. Con mucho sigilo se encaminó a la primera puerta y escuchó con atención, aunque su compañera bajo el agua podía indicarle si había gente en el pasillo era difícil el indicarle en que puerta estarían, no tener el reloj de misiones le hacia la cosas un poquito más difícil, pero no estaba mal recordar la vieja escuela. Permaneció escuchando y no oyó nada, al parecer estaba vacía así que se encaminó a la siguiente, allí escuchó retazos de conversaciones de tres voces diferentes _«Todos en una habitación»_ sonrió complacida. Miró con sigilo por la ventanilla y vio a un hombre arrecostado a la pared y otro cruzado de brazos en una silla.

 _Clock improvisó su mejor plan._

Tocó la puerta tres veces.

Uno de los hombres abrió la puerta curioso y la mujer la pateó con fuerza antes de que terminase de abrirse, botando al hombre al suelo por su violenta entrada, el hombre en la silla sacó su pistola pero la azabache fue lo suficientemente rápida para lanzarle el cuchillo de combate a la mano, haciéndole soltar la pistola.

― **¡Maldita perra!** ―se levantó con furia de la silla pero la mujer lo evadió con facilidad, lo tomó de la mano se la quebró, le dobló el brazo a la espalda, lo pateó detrás de la rodilla y cuando lo tuvo arrodillado le quebró el cuello.

― **Tu tiempo se ha acabado…** ―susurró y lo dejó caer inerte al suelo. Luego se acercó al que había recibido el impacto de la puerta, lo levantó del pelo y observó que le había destrozado la nariz con todo y tabique― **también para ti se acabó, lo siento, pero es necesario adelantar el tiempo ahora…** ―tomó el otro cuchillo de combate y le cortó el cuello, terminando lo que el golpe en la puerta dejó a medias.

 _Quedaban cuatro más._

Salió al pasillo de nuevo y se encaminó a la puerta que daba al siguiente corredor, allí observó por la ventanilla a una mujer meterse en la puerta de la derecha con una taza y a otros dos salir y luego entrar a la última puerta del pasillo que quedaba en paralelo a por donde Clock vigilaba.

― **Esa es la sala de control… y me falta ubicar solo a uno más…** ―suspiró y abrió la puerta, decidió arriesgarse y caminó hasta donde vio entrar a la mujer, la ventanilla estaba cerrada por lo que no podía cerciorarse visualmente así que recurrió de nuevo al oído, pasados los minutos no escuchó más que el sorbido de la mujer. No dudo más y entró con suavidad, la mujer estaba de espaldas y ni sospechó de quien entraba, probablemente pensó que eran sus compañeros del crimen, la azabache la tomó del cuello y de nuevo sus manos hicieron crujir huesos, pero al ser ese lugar una pequeña e improvisada oficina el eco hizo sonar el crujido como un canon de la muerte.

 _Dejó la habitación cuando el eco se desvaneció._

Sin más miramientos se tocó la oreja y recibió tres pulsos eléctricos. Sonrió.

 _Los tres que faltaban estaban allí._

Sacó el arma y sin detenerse abrió la puerta y apuntó al frente, dos hombres y una mujer le vieron asustados **―Buenas noches hacedores del mal…** ―saludó la azabache― **¿sabéis que es vuestro último día?**

― **¿Quién es…?** ―el hombre que la interrumpió recibió un balazo en medio de las cejas.

Ya no le importaba hacer ruido, ya no quedaba nadie.

― **¿Acaso no tienen modales?** ―les miró decepcionada y al ver que el otro hombre acercaba su mano al panel de control volvió a disparar.

― **¡Por favor no me lastime!** ―sollozó la mujer con miedo― **¡Por favor!**

― **Vaya, me pides por favor y colaboras con estos tipos que tienen encerrados solo en este barco a veintiún mujeres, sabes cuantos** _ **"por favor no me lastime"**_ **escuché allá abajo…** ―la miró con asco y le disparó en una rodilla y la mujer cayó al frío suelo en un gritó de dolor cuando su rodilla explotó al impacto― **las mujeres deberían apoyarse las unas a las otras…**

― **¡Lo lamento!** ―susurró entre lágrimas pero la azabache se molestó más.

― **Oh no, querida… nada de arrepentimientos…** ―le disparó a la cabeza y la eliminó, observando con frialdad como dejaba de moverse― **la gente como tú no merece tener tiempo para la redención, tu crimen no tiene perdón, bruja…**

Guardó el arma y en el panel de control tocó los botones con los que se bajaba el ancla, seguidamente apretó por cinco segundos el lóbulo de su oreja, lo que haría que una luz morada brillase en el reloj de su compañera, indicándole que podía subir a la nave, después se encaminó a la proa de la embarcación, justo a tiempo para ver subir a su compañera.

― **Excelente trabajo Ame Onna** ―la mujer asintió en silencio mientras se retiraba los molestos lentes de contacto que le permitían ver con claridad bajo la turbulenta agua salada― **Estoy segura que nuestro tiempo fue el mejor…**

La mujer de cabellera celeste amagó una sonrisa pero solo, eso…

 _Apenas un amago._

Tocó el botón en su reloj que le indicaría a los cuarteles que su misión estaba concluida a la perfección.

… _Misión De Infiltración Y Erradicación En Bases Marina Completa…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Cuando la camioneta llegó, Mystogan ya había leído el reporte de la misión.

Según los dos agentes que habían estado vigilando el lugar mantenía a catorce niñas secuestradas, dos hombres las vigilaban con armas semi automáticas y se rotaban cada media hora la vigilancia dentro y fuera del lugar. Detrás de la cabaña en que las tenían encerradas se encontraba una pendiente que descendía un kilómetro abajo en un viejo bosque.

― **Mystogan** ―saludó un chico de cabellera blanca― **nunca pensé que nos volverían a mandar en una misión en conjunto ya que ascendí de rango.**

― **Debes de estar perdiendo tus habilidades, Reitei** ―contestó el azulado sentado en su motocicleta y revisando el plano del edificio― **es una lástima, llevas un par de meses ascendido…** ―agregó mientras veía el plano de la cabaña. Estaban a dos kilómetros del lugar indicado, allí planearían y luego se dirigirían a píe para el rescate aprovechando la densidad de árboles de la zona. La cabaña donde estaban las niñas se ubicaba en una zona solitaria y llegar en vehículos estaba totalmente descartado.

― **Siempre tan estricto** ―bufó al albino y tomó el papel que le extendía― **dos hombres, armas semiautomáticas y catorce niñas** ―altivo devolvió el papel― **Suena a algo que no me necesita y mucho menos a un Heilig** ―le miró extrañado.

― **Órdenes son órdenes, en especial si provienen de La Primera** ―se levantó de la moto, su negro abrigo largo se extendió detrás de él― **ya sabes el plan, tu y yo adelante, ustedes tres** ―señaló a tres de los cinco hombres que estaban en misión con ellos― **atrás, los otros dos se encargarán de tener ambas camionetas encendidas** ―todos asintieron sin chistar, no solo admiraban y respetaban a ese hombre que les ordenaba, también le temían― **recuerden, la prioridad son las niñas y el secretismo de la organización, si algo sucede su deber es llevárselas a ellas a los cuarteles sin levantar sospechas de quién o qué estuvo aquí, sin importar si alguno de nosotros queda atrás ¿Entendido?** ―todos asintieron, esa era una de las normas principales de Lumen Histoire y siempre se las recordaba a quienes trabajaban con él.

― **En marcha** ―habló el albino en su tono frío usual se subió la capucha al igual que todos los demás y junto con el azulado encabezó la marcha mientras la lluvia comenzaba a caer, algo que les beneficio. Cualquier sonido se vería opacado por el de las gotas y truenos caer, la marcha no tuvo ningún percance a pesar de lo inclinado del terreno y el barro bajo sus pies. Al llegar a cincuenta metros de la cabaña se ocultaron en la foresta y observaron a uno de los hombres tiritando de frío con los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y el arma a un lado.

― **Informa la situación, Jet** ―ordenó el azulado a un hombre de cabello naranja que estaba vigilando la cabaña antes de que ellos llegaran.

― **En veintitrés minutos será el cambio de guardia** ―le miró nervioso― **no ha habido ningún cambio en el patrón, bueno, excepto que dejó el arma a un lado porque se está cagando de frío** ―se percató de lo que dijo y se corrigió rápidamente― **es… d-decir… muestra síntomas de frío y ha bajado la guardia…**

― **Está bien, Jet** ―le palmeó el hombro― **no te pongas nervioso, somos aliados y tenemos una misión en común** ―el chico asintió y respiró hondo, Mystogan volvió a palmearle el hombro para darle confianza, siempre que un Heilig tenía que relacionarse con alguno de los bajos rangos sucedía eso― **Reitei** ―llamó el azulado y éste se acercó― **sé que te gusta el frío, encárgate de ese hombre y espera el cambió de guardia** ―el chico entrecerró los ojos, claro que le gustaba el frío, solía entrenar bajo condición extrema en los cuarteles, pero no por eso encontraba tentador esperar bajo la lluvia el cambio de guardia en lugar de quedarse debajo de la foresta como los demás, al menos allí las copas de los árboles retenían un poco la lluvia, sin embargo asintió.

 _La orden de un Heilig Magier Clase S era absoluta._

El albino revisó su armamento en el cinturón y cuando estaba por irse Mystogan le extendió otro arma **―Prueba ésta, es un nuevo juguete que nos dieron hace un par de meses, cuando subas de rango sospecho que será tu favorita** ―el chico de cabello blanco y ojos negros levantó una ceja y la aceptó emocionado, no podía negar que se sentía un tanto honrado y orgulloso de que le cediera un arma de rango alto.

 _Le estaba reconociendo como lo merecía._

― **Nos vemos en diecinueve minutos…** ―y sin decir más el albino se encaminó hacia la cabaña, se escondió entre la foresta para llegar a uno de los costados sin ventanas del lugar como ya le había indicado el vigilante peli naranja. Se deslizó por el barro con un silencio mortífero.

 _Como si se deslizase sobre frío hielo._

Aprovechando un trueno disparó **―¡Demonios!** ―exclamó en un susurro al recordar que no le puso el silenciador al arma que le dio Mystogan, escuchó caer el cuerpo del hombre al que le había disparado y otro disparo que salió de dentro de la casa.

― **¡Lárgate de aquí o mato a todas estas perras!** ―gritó un hombre nervioso dentro de la casa, un nuevo disparo atravesó la puerta, el hombre estaba tan asustado que disparaba sin pensar― **¡Levanta las manos y ponte en la puerta!** ―gritó de nuevo el hombre mientras corría las cortinas de una de las ventanas junto a la puerta y lo amenazaba con el arma detrás de ella.

― **¡Lo haré!…** ―alzó la voz el chico, pero cuando estaba levantando las manos para dejarse disparar por el secuestrador, deseando que la bala no fuese en la cabeza; y cuando pensó que todo estaba acabado escuchó vidrio quebrarse y un cuerpo caer del otro lado de la ventana.

Y luego…

 _Silencio_.

― **Aún eres algo imprudente al hacer las cosas** ―escuchó la voz del azulado acercarse―, **reportaré esto a Earth, necesitas más entrenamiento, que lo frío no solo sea en la apariencia, también lo debe de ser la forma de actuar. Si ves a un demonio congelado no lo despiertes, solo elimínalo…** ―terminó de hablarle cuando llegó junto a él y le palmeó un hombro.

― **¿Me diste el arma para ponerme a prueba?** ―le miró molesto.

― **En parte** ―los otros dos agentes se acercaron luego de revisar el perímetro―, **el arma es de tu estilo, sin duda** ―le señaló al primer hombre caído, el albino lo vio y se sorprendió al verlo totalmente congelado **― ese arma dispara una lácrima de nitrógeno líquido comprimido, congela el cuerpo en dos segundos y medio** ―majó la mano del hombre caído y ésta se quebró― **pero tu tomaste el arma sin preguntar nada sobre ella, sin dudar en si estaba cargada o no** ―negó con la cabeza―, **confiar en tus compañeros no significa que no debas ser precavido, ahora entiendo porque me mandaron contigo.**

― **¿Entonces estás aquí para enseñar a los de bajo rango el por qué ustedes son superiores?** ―le cortó fríamente el albino.

― **Es tu decisión aprender algo o no, siempre estamos aprendiendo Reitei, por ejemplo, hoy aprendí que Titania es tan generosa que es capaz de regalar de sus chocolates favoritos** ―levantó los hombros ante la incredulidad del albino― **somos aliados Reitei, no lo hago para hacerte quedar mal. Esto es acerca de salvar personas inocentes, no es sobre rangos.**

― **Señor, todo en orden** ―informaron los otros tres hombres y Mystogan les entregó el rifle de francotirador que cargaba, uno que preparó en cuanto Reitei se había alejado lo suficiente y con el que había acabado con un disparo en medio de los ojos al hombre tras la puerta.

― **Hora de entrar** ―ordenó― **Jet y Suzu uno a la ventana del costado y el otro se queda en la puerta, los demás conmigo** ― Reitei cambió a su pistola personal con el silenciador puesto.

Sin más demora el azulado abrió la puerta, topándose al cuerpo congelado del guardia que estaba adentro tirado junto a un viejo ropero. Reitei suspiró, su superior usó de las mismas lácrimas congelantes. Empujó el cuerpo con el píe y al iluminar con la linterna del arma encontró a las niñas amarradas de pies y manos y con la boca tapada con cinta. Todas evidenciaban golpes y mala alimentación.

― **Estáis a salvo, pequeñas** ―habló el peliazul―, **hemos venido a salvarlas** ―Reitei observó como algunas niñas rompían a llorar y se sintió mal por haber fallado.

Mystogan tenía razón.

Él actuó como un novato, arriesgó la misión al tomar un arma de la cual desconocía el uso por sentirse orgulloso de ser reconocido y por ello pudo haber provocado la muerte de todas esas niñas **―Reitei, no te quedes mirando, tenemos que desatarlas** ―el albino asintió y comenzó a cortar cuerdas y a quitar cinta de bocas de inocentes niñas, apenas se veían liberadas salían de la cabaña para luego ser guiadas a las camionetas, el ojinegro empezó a desatar los pies de una chica morena que parecía mucho mayor que las demás niñas allí, o al menos mayor que las otras dos que quedaban en el lugar― **¿Qué sucede?** ―escuchó que su superior le preguntaba a una niña que estaba junto a la ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la cabaña, una peliazul de dos coletas quien parecía querer decir algo con desesperación, observó que su jefe se dirigió hacia allí y en ese momento en que desvió la atención, a la chica a la que le desataba las piernas se le cayeron las amarras de los brazos.

― **¡Es una de ellos!** ―gritó la niña a la que el azulado recién le quitaba la cinta de la boca. Cuando Reitei subió la vista a la chica que desataba, un cuchillo descendía a su cara, sus pupilas se dilataron y sintió frío.

 _Que irónico… con lo que adoraba el frío._

Pero el cuchillo nunca llegó, una de las niñas se había levantado apenas le liberaron los pies y empujó a la morena al suelo a tiempo, haciendo que el cuchillo apenas rasguñase la frente del albino.

― **¡Cuidado!** **¡Salgan de la cabaña!―** escuchó la orden fría del azulado y observó como la morena sacaba una granada de fragmentación.

En un espacio cerrado esos tres segundos que indicó el artilugio al ser liberado de su anilla de seguridad significaban que serían atravesados por fragmentos de metralla de manera mortal.

 _Tres segundos…_

Sin pensarlo más tomó de la mano a la niña pelirosa que lo salvó del cuchillo y la tiró hacia su compañero a la puerta.

 _Dos segundos…_

Su superior tomaba a la niña de coletas en brazos y se impulsaba hacia la ventana que daba a la parte trasera de la cabaña.

 _Un segundo…_

El albino se tiró detrás del cuerpo congelado del difunto y el viejo ropero caído.

 _Cero_ …

La granada explotaba mientras pedazos de metralla se esparcían sin piedad en la habitación, el albino cayó detrás del armario y observó como el azulado traspasaba la ventana pero recibía el impacto de varios fragmentos ardientes de la metralla en su espalda y desaparecía en el oscuro y frío exterior.

Luego sintió su pierna ser atravesada por lo que le pareció fuego sólido, escuchó los gritos de agonía de la chica que activó la granada y finalmente todo se volvió oscuro.

Y eso fue todo…

… _No había dolor, no había frío…_

 **.**

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews hacen que la historia continúe y no termine pausada D:**

* * *

 **.  
**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Kalt:** (Alemán) Frío.

 **Heilig:** (Alemán) Santo.

 **Selig:** (Alemán) Beato.

 **Papaja** : (Ruso) Gorro ruso hecho de piel animal.

 **Mioglobina:** La función de la mioglobina es almacenar oxígeno. Menos comúnmente se la ha denominado también miohemoglobina o hemoglobina muscular. Las mayores concentraciones de mioglobina se encuentran en el músculo esquelético y en el músculo cardíaco, donde se requieren grandes cantidades de O2 para satisfacer la demanda energética de las contracciones. En pocas palabras en un almacenador de oxigeno. Gracias a ellos los mamiferos marinos como las ballenas pueden estar bajo el agua cerca de una hora. **  
**

 **Granada De Fragmentación:** Es un arma antipersona que está diseñada para dispersar metralla al detonar, con su carcasa o cuerpo hecho de plástico duro o de acero. Flechas, alambre dentado, esferas de metal o su propia carcasa es lo que produce la metralla. Comúnmente las granadas de fragmentación tienen un radio de heridas de entre 10 a 15 metros, produciendo heridas mortales entre lo metros. Algunas cuentan con temporizadores.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso :**

¿Qué habrá pasado? O: Y a qué adivinasteis todos los personajes. xDD La verdad soy bastante obvia, aunque con Jet me pasé, pero bue… el verdadero nombre de él es Sarusuke y no me dio para pensar otro apodo. xDD

No os preocupéis que esta historia sigue. D:

¡Gracias por leer! *w*/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos:**

 **Sonye-San** **:** xD Espero que sigas entendiendo. Oh, sí, quería darle algo de este mundo al fic. xD ¿En serio te gustan estos géneros? *w* Pues me muero de felicidad de que te guste entonces. Me he tardado un poco pero acá está el nuevo cap. Espero te siga gustando Amodoración.

¡Beshos y abashos! O3O

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon** : Es que Jellal no puede ser Jellal sin un poco de sensualidad. xD Me alegra que se te aclaren dudas, y que se te creen más. D: Y… uff… lo que me cuesta escribir escenas Gore, son muy blandengue de corazón. xDD ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Te amodoro. O3O ¡Beshos y abashos!

 **DanaLovesOhana:** Es que esos dos sin tensión sexual entre ellos no son ellos dos (¿) xDD Ya ves, entre ambos se fastidian, pero… bueno… siempre hay cosas ocultas entre las bromas. O: Y Porly, bueno… la hice cómplice del par, algo OOC pero bue… a veces hay que hacerlo. xD La muerte no distingue género, Lighting es todo un progresista. XD Y sí, Ambos aparecieron y aparecerán más. (¿) ¡Gracias por leer! *w* ¡Beshos y abashos!

 **IBLWE** : Jell es un malvado, no recomiendo despertar a alguien así. xD Porly me salió OOC pero quería intentar esa complicidad con ellos, solo con ellos. xD Pues vas bien con las identidades, pero Earth no el jefe, jefe. xD ¿Dónde entrenaran estos villanos, verdad? D: o ¿Qué diablos leen y ven las escritoras para hacerlos tan malos? xDD ¡Y más Gajeel en este cap! ¡Aish! Ya desearía que se me diesen bien todos los géneros pero te juro que un Angst o algo dramático sería imposible para mí. XDD Pero bue, acá voy poco a poco con estos no brillosos. D:

Yo soy más tu fan… *3* ¡Beshos y abashos!

 **Anmona Annima** : Gracias por las felicitaciones. *w*¡Jajaja! Bueno, parte del fic está hecho para confundir un poquitín. xD Que malvada Erza y que bello Jellal… ¡Aww! No sé si lo has notado pero amo a esos dos… xDD Ni que lo digas, Meteoro es el cosi de él, pero… bueno… hay alguien más importante aún… ¡espero que te siga gustando! ¡Beshos y abashos! O3O

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan** : Es que soy un poco malvada. EwE Jellal y Erza son más sexuales acá, por eso las pullas pero… ¿hay algo más que eso? O: Seee…. Es obvio que hay más… xDD ¡Espero te siga gustando! ¡Demasiadas gracias por leer! Saludines… O3O

 **Itachi Akihiko** : Porly es más relajada con ellos, solo con ellos. (¿) xDD Oh sí, era buenito ¿os asusté? xD Sí, sin duda es Laxus. xDD Muchas gracias por leer, espero te siga gustando. ¡Gracias también por leer mis otras historias! QwQ ¡Saludines!

 **AmeliaCipri** : Genial… *w* ¡Me alegra que te gustase! Hace tiempo venía queriendo ver a Erza medio asesina y pues… lo escribí. xDD Espero poder seguir ligándolo con la historia porque la idea es esa, pero bueno… el tiempo dirá. xD Y sí, más Jellal para todas… A,A)9

¿A qué son sexualosos esos dos? xDD ¡Beshos y abashos! *3*/

 **Liv-Scarlett** : ¡Awww! Que linda por decírmelo… Q3Q Precisamente ese es el aire que quiero dar y me alegra que eso pase por tu mente. :D Pues sí, Jell es un pillo. xD Y bueno, yo me estresaría también con tanto trámite para entrar. D: Ambos se avergüenzan entre ellos y Porly está en pleno show, acá la he hecho medio cómplice de ellos, pero solo de ellos. xD Apostaste bien porque sí, Lighting es Laxus. xD Pues bueno, ya veremos sí acá Jellal salva a Erza de algo peligroso. :x Y lo de que Erza está en peligro, pues lo estuvo, los de Alvarez son poderosos y Erza siempre está en la primera fila de defensa y ataque, pero lamentablemente Jell no ha aparecido… Mashi me mata lentamente… U,U

¡Gracias por leer y espero te siga gustando! *3* ¡Beshos y abashos!

 **Chicos Del Inbox** : Sois una amodoración. TT3TT/

* * *

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias Mil!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o. /**


	4. Gebet

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** ¿Acaso pensabais que me había olvidado de esta historia? **D:** Pues no, acá está la conti. **EwE)9** Espero os guste. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews! **NwN/**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a un cruel hombre llamado Hiro Mashima que no hace que Jellal aparezca. 7,7

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **» + Vier +«**

 **Gebet**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Entró a la habitación con un mal presentimiento.

Aunque sí era sincera consigo misma ese mal presentimiento había iniciado en el momento que habían llamado a Jellal de nuevo a Cuántico y desde ese momento no había hecho más que aumentar, en especial cuando tanto ella como Mirajane fueron llamadas también para una misión. _«Dos Heiligs más»_ pensó la pelirroja _«Eso nunca es nada bueno»_

― **¿Sucedió algo con alguno de los equipos?** ―preguntó la albina con eficiencia mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas frente a la gran pantalla holográfica.

― **El equipo de rescate tuvo complicaciones…** ―la imagen las miró a ambas de manera neutral.

― **¿Complicaciones? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Han habido bajas?** ―la pelirroja usó un perfecto tono profesional pero por dentro no se acercaba a tal estado, ni siquiera se sentó, solo cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho mientras esperaba el informe de la situación.

― **Entre las niñas a rescatar se encontraba infiltrada alguien de Phantom Lord, cuando estaban por terminar de sacar a las niñas intentó apuñalar a Reitei pero falló, luego ha activado una granada de fragmentación. Reitei está herido e inconsciente, lo traen hacia la base pero ha sufrido una gran pérdida de sangre.**

― **¿Alguna niña está lastimada?** ―preguntó la albina.

― **Por el momento todas se encuentran bien. Una está perdida junto con Mystogan.**

Tanto Earth como Sitri miraron a la pelirroja.

― **Mystogan y la niña…** ―la mujer tragó con dificultad pero pudo volver a su actitud profesional― **¿quedaron atrapados dentro de la cabaña durante la explosión?** ―conocía lo suficiente a Mystogan para saber que se usaría a sí mismo como escudo con tal de proteger a un inocente.

― **No, saltó por una ventana junto con la niña, era el escape más próximo, sin embargo sabemos que tuvo que caer en una ladera demasiado pronunciada y no sabemos si escapó realmente del impacto de la metralla, no hemos recibido mensajes de él aún.**

― **Y se nos llamó para una misión de rescate** ―afirmó más que preguntó la albina.

― **Así es, Mystogan es un miembro valioso de la organización** ―intentó que lo siguiente no sonase tan frío―, **ya sea vivo o muerto, el cuerpo de Mystogan debe volver al Lumen.**

Titania apretó los puños pero mantuvo el semblante neutral, entendía perfectamente la razón y ella estaba de acuerdo, no solo el organismo de ellos había sido modificado y podía representar un atentado contra el Lumen el que fuese encontrado e investigado por particulares, sino que portaba con el equipo tecnológico y armamentista de Histoire, artefactos que no deberían ser vistos por el mundo de arriba aún, sin embargo, a pesar de saber y estar de acuerdo con eso sentía una especie de enojo dentro de ella.

― **Partiremos de inmediato** ―respondió la albina al entender que Titania no respondería.

― **Son dos misiones, Titania se encargará de comandar el equipo de vigilancia cerca de la cabaña, nadie debe enterarse de lo que pasó allí. Sitri, tú te encargarás de la búsqueda de Mystogan y la niña.**

Ambas mujeres le miraron al mismo tiempo con la ceja alzada y Earth apenas y pudo mantener el semblante sereno.

― **Ara ¿No cree que ese plan sería más efectivo si invierte las misiones?** ―le increpó la albina con una dulce sonrisa que no engañaba a Earth.

― **Creo que es lo más razonable** ―contestó el hombre. No le cabía duda que las mujeres en una situación normal podrían con cualquiera de las dos misiones, pero en este momento Titania tenía un peso personal. Mystogan había sido su maestro y Titania podría actuar de manera imprudente empujada por esos sentimientos y lealtades.

― **Solicito un cambio de misión** ―habló la pelirroja.

― **Es lo mismo en lo que estaba pensando yo** ―le apoyó su compañera.

― **Ambos denegados** ―zanjó tajante Earth y en ese momento la holográfica de la mesa se encendió, mostrando la figura de una pequeña niña de cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

― **Aceptados** ―habló la niña con una sonrisa―. **He recibido las variantes de la misión y he determinado que el intercambio de misiones eleva el porcentaje de éxito en un 0.37%.**

― **Se lo agradezco, Primera…** ―la pelirroja pudo permitirse una sonrisa― **Partimos de inmediato, transporte y equipamiento nivel tres de búsqueda y rescate** ―sin esperar más la mujer se volteó hacia la puerta.

― **También se lo agradezco** ―la albina le hizo una reverencia con la cabeza y se levantó― **Transporte medio, equipamiento de vigilancia nivel dos. Alerten a un equipo de limpieza y escenificación** ―llegó junto con la pelirroja justo cuando ésta abría la puerta.

― **Siento haber interrumpido, Earth** ―el holograma miraba la puerta―, **pero es la mejor estrategia.**

― **¿Tomó usted en cuenta la relación de Mystogan y Titania, Eminencia?**

― **Es lo que provocó el aumento de éxito en la misión, a veces las plegarias pueden más que las circunstancias** ―la niña sonrió una vez más y desapareció.

― **Ya veo…** ―el hombre suavizó el semblante y terminó la conexión.

… _Dos nuevas misiones acababan de iniciar…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Sintió el calor de las piezas de metralla en su cuerpo.

En el momento no le tomó mucha importancia confiando en la resistencia mayor de la tela de aleación con la que estaban hechas sus prendas, sin embargo la granada había estallado en un recinto cerrado y cerca de donde había escapado con la niña en brazos, provocando que la fuerza con que se estrellaron contra su cuerpo fuese la suficiente como para morder su carne, y eso era inconveniente.

 _Fuera de la ventana, solo había una gran ladera._

Protegió a la niña con su cuerpo recibiendo el mayor daño del impacto contra el suelo y al rodar cuesta abajo en un terreno desigual, cada pedazo de la metralla se incrustó más en él en cada tumbo, intentó detener la caída sujetándose de raíces salidas pero todas se rompían con facilidad y la humedad del terreno aumentaba la velocidad del descenso haciendo inútil el esfuerzo de sujetarse, aunque logró disminuir un poco la velocidad gracias a ello, una roca le golpeó el hombro y gracias al dolor pudo saber que ese hombro y el muslo serían los que más le iban a causar problemas. Al menos esperaba que los demás hubiesen podido escapar a tiempo y que ya estuviesen camino a los cuarteles del Lumen, esa había sido su orden.

 _Cumplir la misión y no esperar por nadie._

Rodó una vez más y una puntiaguda roca que se estrelló cerca de su costilla le indicó el final de la pendiente, perdió todo el aire al recibir el impacto pero aún así no soltó a la niña, espero un par de segundos mientras recuperaba oxígeno y luego se concentró en percibir los signos de vida de la pequeña.

 _Un corazón latía a toda velocidad._

Se medio incorporó y para su sorpresa la niña dejó la protección de sus brazos para ayudarle, le temblaban las manos ya fuese por miedo, frío o por ambas, apenas y mantenía un ritmo normal de respiración pero la pequeña tenía la suficiente fuerza y entereza para lograr el cometido. _«¿Por qué siempre una niña?»_ pensó para sí y se obligó a no soltar un bufido.

― **¿Tienes alguna herida?¿Te duele algo?** ―la inspeccionó con la mirada pero dada la oscuridad de la zona boscosa no podía distinguir la gran cosa, especialmente por la ropa oscura y llena de barro que traía la niña.

― **Yo…** ―la niña se palmeó un costado y ahogó un quejido― **creo que me lastimé las costillas…**

― **¿Te duele mucho? ¿Te sangra algo?** ―se intentó levantar despacio, sintió dolor en la pierna por la acción y permaneció arrodillado, maldijo para sí mismo, si estaba sintiendo dolor era porque la herida era realmente grave.

― **No, creo que solo es un golpe…** ―le miró preocupada― **¿Usted está bien… esto… señor?** ―agregó dubitativa.

― **Puedes llamarme Mystogan, pequeña y** ―se tocó el hombro, sintió uno de los pedazos de metralla enterrados y soltó un bufido― **he estado peor…**

― **¿L-los demás estarán bien?** ―la niña miró hacia arriba, por donde habían caído y el peliazul pudo notar con la escasa luz la preocupación en su infantil rostro.

― **Puedo asegurarte que la mayoría sí, fuiste muy oportuna al avisarnos.**

― **¿Vendrán por nosotros?** ―le miró insegura y al verlo intentar incorporarse se acercó para ayudarle.

― **No podemos contar con eso….** ―ahogó un quejido cuando enderezó la pierna derecha, comprobó su reloj y se dio cuenta de que la situación estaba cada vez peor, la explosión lo había dejado totalmente inútil, ahora no podía enviar mensajes a la base ni esperar que lo encontrasen―, **es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí…** ―el azulado no sabía si podría estar llegando la policía o aliados aún activos de Phantom Lord.

― **¿Alejarnos? ¿A dónde?** ―a ella siempre le habían dicho que no confiase en extraños, pero estaba segura que no estaba incorrecto confiar en un extraño que le había salvado la vida sin importarle salir mal herido por protegerla de la explosión y la caída.

― **Tendremos que internarnos en el bosque mientras me encargo de mis heridas** ―tenía la mala corazonada de que la metralla le hubiese lacerado la arteria femoral, no sentía la sangre en su pierna correr aún, pero podría ser que la misma metralla estuviese haciendo de tapón, moverse era un acto imprudente pero no arriesgaría nunca la anonimidad del Lumen. Metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos del pantalón y sacó algo parecido a un lapicero― **Necesito que lleves esto** ―lo encendió y se lo pasó, inmediatamente los rodeó una luz blanca― **uno de mis brazos no me está respondiendo bien y no podré iluminar el camino y apuntar al mismo tiempo** ― cuando la niña asintió él sacó su arma estándar ya equipada con el silenciador _«Una niña valiente»_ miró hacia el nocturno cielo medio oculto entre las copas de los torcidos árboles que formaban esa especie de bosque y pensó en otra niña parecida a esa y una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en su rostro antes de dar la siguiente orden― **En marcha…**

 _...Mientras la lluvia caída, dos personas se adentraban en el bosque…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Dejó la motocicleta entre la arboleda.

La todoterreno negra bien podría pasar por los escarpados y húmedos terrenos de los bosques de Oak pero la misión requería de todo el sigilo posible, justamente por esa razón había dejado a Meteoro oculto un par de kilómetros antes. Aún estaba un poco sorprendida al ver que en su reloj había un permiso para utilizarlo, hasta en ese momento recordó las palabras de Mystogan al irse.

― **Acabo de legarte a Meteoro…** ―susurró lo que le dijo antes de partir y sintió un escalofrío ¿Cómo no sentirle si ese auto era una de las cosas que Mystogan resguardaba como si fuese un tesoro?― **¡Más te vale estar vivo! ¡O haré chatarra ese estúpido auto!** ―bufó enojada la pelirroja, se acomodó las gafas de visión nocturna y se internó en una parte del bosque que estaba a unos tres kilómetros de la cabaña donde tenían retenidas a las niñas, era una zona perfecta para empezar la búsqueda puesto que el suelo era menos inclinado, conocía a Mystogan muy bien, esa sería la zona que el buscaría para ocultarse de estar herido― **Tienes que estar bien…** ―susurró mientras verificaba su reloj, si bien era cierto el azulado no portaba un chip de vida como para que el reloj lo captase, sí podría captar la señal de vida de la niña, pero eso solo sería posible si se acercaba por lo menos a cien metros de ella y de sí ella estaba aún con vida― **Debe estarlo, Mystogan debe de haberla salvado…** ―con pasos más resueltos y silenciosos fue dejando atrás árboles y más árboles, la lluvia aún caía débilmente pero de algún modo la ayudaba a mantenerse alerta. El sonido del bosque era casi nulo, apenas y el croar de unos cuantos sapos llenaban el ambiente húmedo que la rodeaba, por un momento memorias de una de sus primeras misiones como agente de rango inferior vinieron a su mente.

 _Tantos años de eso ya…_

En esa misión Mystogan estaba a cargo y ella tuvo que permanecer a su lado todo el tiempo vigilando el movimiento de tres hombres que se encargaban del almacenamiento primario de cocaína para una gran organización de narcotráfico que empezaba a expandirse, la selva en donde la sembraban y luego la escondían estaba aún más húmeda que ese bosque y a pesar de ser de noche el calor era casi insoportable, aunque en ese momento Titania agradecía no tener que preocuparse de los mosquitos gracias a los avances en químicos del Lumen y con los cuales estaba protegida a diferencia de los tres hombres que maldecían constantemente cuando sentían el picor de una nueva punzada hambrienta de los insectos. Mystogan le había hecho una seña para que avanzara junto con él y ella había obedecido sin chistar, en silencio perfecto habían avanzado hacia uno de los almacenes principales, la misión consistía en colocar micrófonos ocultos en cada uno de esos almacenes distribuidos en media selva tropical y rastreadores en algunas de las sacas de mercancía tanto de la materia prima como de la ya procesada y lista para la venta y consumo, de esa manera podrían encontrar pistas sobre el principal traficante y acabar con la organización al completo.

 _El Lumen siempre iba por el todo y no por solo una de las ramas._

En esa ocasión ella había sido la encargada de entrar a las barracas que fungían como almacenes, ya que la forma más eficiente de hacerlo era entrar por una de las altas y estrechas ventanas de la parte trasera y ella era perfecta para pasar por allí, Mystogan la había izado sin problemas y no tardó en infiltrarse, colocó los dispositivos a como le habían enseñado cientos de veces en las prácticas, pero poco antes de terminar recibió la señal del azulado de que los traficantes habían vuelto y que debía permanecer allí. Titania había maldecido por lo bajo, llevaban vigilando lo suficiente como para esperar que eso no sucediese pero los planes a veces tienen sus reveses y en esa época el Lumen no tenía una tecnología tan útil como la del reloj que ahora la guiaba y le indicaba sobre presencia de vida en la cercanía. Asustada al ser una de sus primeras misiones, Titania se había escondido detrás de una de los montones de sacas de la planta esperando la señal para salir de allí y regresar al cuartel, pero en lugar de eso lo que escuchó fue como las cadenas de las puertas eran removidas y posteriormente abiertas, escuchó a los hombres reírse mientras arrastraban algo que ella no había podido determinar.

― **Se lo merece…** ―escuchó la voz ronca de uno de los hombres―, **le pedimos que se nos uniera y amenazó con delatarnos** ―el hombre escupió en el piso―, **ahora tenemos que dividir el dinero entre menos, tú, yo y los dos tipos del transporte…** ―los hombres rieron―. **Mañana lo tiramos al río y cuando nos pregunten…**

― **Se alejó y lo mató alguna fiera…** ―Titania escuchó dos risas diferentes―, **eso pasa todo el tiempo, me pregunto si los jefes alguna vez se preocupan en buscar realmente…**

― **¿Buscar en la selva a un imbécil que huye a pie?** ―el hombre de voz más ronca volvió a reír―, **si no te mata una fiera, te mata alguno de los salvajes que aún viven por aquí, o estos malditos mosquitos…**

― **Ya, ya…**

― **Y ahora podemos culparlo a él** ―Titania escuchó como pateaba algo― **de la perdida de la saca, nosotros nos la dejamos, la vendemos y dinero para nuestros bolsillos…**

― **Suena mejor que antes…** ―dos voces de nuevo rompieron a reír con una maldad tan impregnada en sus carcajadas que la pelirroja se arrebulló en el rincón en que estaba, pero la barraca de madera era vieja y por el cambio de peso uno de los tablones se resquebrajó.

― **¿Oíste eso?** ―preguntó uno de los hombres y Titania se tensó.

― **Es la humedad, hace que suene el piso…** ―respondió con tranquilidad otro.

― **Enciende las luces…**

― **Debe de ser una rata, déjalo estar…**

― **Una rata rompería las sacas, imbécil. ¡Acaso quieres perder toda la mercancía!**

― **Maldita sea…** ―gruñó el otro hombre y la pelirroja escuchó pasos rápidos. Su corazón empezó a latir más y más aprisa, en ese momento no le quedaba más que esperar a que no la encontrasen. Las luces se encendieron y escuchó como los hombres revisaban las sacas del frente, por la forma en que sonaban los pasos sabía que se habían dividido, si salía ahora podría escapar e incluso matarlos a ambos, pero eso arruinaría la misión, cuando llegaran a por las mercancías sabrían que algo raro había ocurrido allí y casi un año de planeación se iría a la basura junto con el esfuerzo de los otros agentes que habían contribuido, ya fuese con trabajo e incluso con sus vidas.

 _¿Cuánta gente inocente se vería afectada?_

― **Te dije que no era nada…** ―el hombre tiró dos sacas más al suelo.

― **Tu revisa bien y callat…** ―el otro hombre silbó― **¡Vaya! Una rata de gran tamaño…** ―la novata agente vio al hombre de cabeza rapada, dientes amarillos y barba hirsuta frente a ella y se decidió, no haría nada.

 _La misión estaba primero._

― **¿Y qué esperas para matarla?** ―la pelirroja ni se inmutó, morir en el campo era algo con lo que un agente siempre debía contar.

― **Matarla…** ―el hombre siseó―, **tal vez debas echarle un vistazo antes de hablar de matarla…** ―Titania maldijo para sí, ese hombre estaba pensando en algo peor que matarla.

― **Ummm… ¿A qué te refieres?** ―su cómplice, un hombre bajo de cabellera larga y sucia con tres dientes faltantes llegó junto a él― **¡Oh!** ―sonrió lascivo― **¿De dónde salió este ángel?**

― **No tengo ni idea, pero…** ―se soltó el botón del pantalón―, **estoy por mandarla al cielo un rato…** ―la agente hizo amago de moverse pero el otro sacó el machete de su cinturón.

― **Tranquila preciosa… solo quédate tranquila y pronto serás llevada al cielo, aunque si en un rato quieres gritar un poco, está bien por mí, me gustan ruidosas cuando se las meto hasta el fondo…** ―los dos volvieron a reír, Titania sintió nauseas, podía matarlos, aún podía, pero la misión…

 _No podía traicionar los esfuerzos de los demás._

Cerró los ojos mientras escuchaba un pantalón caer al piso y unos pasos acercarse a ella.

― **¡Que casualidad! A mí me gusta que los cerdos chillen cuando los atravieso con una bala…** ―esa tercera voz gruesa y profunda la hizo saltar de su sitio―, **aléjense de la chica linda o…**

― **¿O qué?** ―uno de los hombres se volteó para enfrentar al tercero pero en cuanto vio el arma semi automática se calló.

― **Supongo que ya encontraste la respuesta a tu propia pregunta** ―se acercó un paso más―, **los quiero de rodillas justo ahí** ―señaló con la pistola al medio de la barraca― **y** **súbete los pantalones antes de que decida dispararte** _ **allí**_ **…** ―le habló con asco al más alto de los hombres.

― **¿Q-quienes son ustedes?** ―preguntó con miedo el hombre mientras se subía los pantalones.

― **No les importa…** ―cortó el del arma y miró a la pelirroja―, **espérame afuera** ―y solo con esa orden volvió con los otros―, **ahora… ustedes y yo nos divertiremos, tendrán una muerte** _ **alucinante**_ **…**

Titania se levantó sintiendo un ligero temblor en las piernas, no sabía si era por el miedo anterior, por el alivio o por la culpa de que la misión terminase arruinada, pero lo cierto es que Mystogan la había salvado cuando se suponía que ella debía arreglárselas sola o simplemente morir.

 _Él era quien le había enseñado eso._

Y sin embargo él estaba allí esperando que ella terminase de salir, encargándose de los dos tipos y tirando a la basura una operación de tal magnitud por su culpa, por un sonido de más que había provocado en un suelo de madera. Se sintió torpe e inútil mientras se escondía en medio de unos grandes árboles, se abrazó a sus rodillas y se permitió llorar como hacía mucho tiempo no se lo permitía. No se dio cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó así, pero cuando Mystogan le puso algo encima, le tocó el hombro y ella abrió los hinchados ojos ya estaba amaneciendo.

― **Hora de irnos, Titania. Acabo de encender los dispositivos a como se tenía previsto, los transportistas llegarán en un par de horas** ―Mystogan se levantó y estiró los brazos.

― **¿L-los hombres?** ―preguntó sorprendida la mujer por la tranquilidad del azulado, pensó que cuando volviese con ella estaría molesto por arruinarlo todo.

― **Se mataron con una sobredosis, aunque primero mataron a su compañero porque posiblemente intentó detenerlos** ―le respondió con calma―, **curioso cómo funciona el karma…**

― **¿Sobredosis?** ―lo miró incrédula y se dio cuenta que tenía el largo abrigo de él en sus hombros.

― **Así es…** ―la miró y elevó los hombros―, **suele ser muy tentador tener tanta droga a disposición y no utilizar un poco, pero esta vez se han pasada de la raya… o más bien de las** _ **rayas**_ **…** ―intentó una broma pero ella no pudo ni sonreír.

― **¿L-la misión?**

― **La misión fue completada, Titania** ―volvió a su tono profesional―. **Hora de irnos.**

― **P-pero yo…**

― **Hiciste tu trabajo a la perfección, el plan general fue el que falló. Estás cosas suelen suceder y eso ya lo sabes, yo te entrené. Improvisé sobre la base, esos hombres no valían la pérdida de un agente. ¿Acaso estás poniendo en duda la toma de decisiones de un superior?** ―la escrutó con la mirada y la pelirroja solo pudo bajar la de ella.

― **No, señor** ―sabía que había arriesgado la misión aunque él tratara de ocultárselo.

― **Esto no volverá a pasar, Titania** ―le extendió la mano―. **Eres una agente del Lumen Histoire, no puedes volver a congelarte o a dudar, y mucho menos mostrar debilidades en el campo, debes improvisar sobre la base, tomar decisiones en cuestión de segundos y ejecutarlas al instante. ¿Entendido, Titania?**

― **Señor, sí, señor** ―respondió ella con voz contenida mientras tomaba la mano enguantada de su superior.

― **De nosotros dependen muchas vidas, una vida de un agente representa miles de vidas inocentes, no podemos simplemente dejarnos morir sin buscar otra salida. ¿Entendido?**

― **Señor, sí, señor…** ―se levantó y enfrentó de nuevo su mirada, el abrigo aún se mantenía en sus hombros.

― **Entonces es hora de irnos. Tenemos que dar reportes** ―acercó la otra mano a ella y le desacomodó el cabello―. **Lo harás mejor la próxima vez. Estoy seguro.**

 _Y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa…_

Esa operación terminó siendo un éxito, habían desarmado a toda esa organización de narcotráfico. Titania había dado todo de sí en cada entrenamiento posterior y en cada nueva misión, y junto con Sitri y Mystogan ostentaba el record de más rápida ascensión dentro de Lumen Histoire. Por eso confiaba en que él estaba bien.

Tenía que estarlo.

… _Era su deseo que lo estuviese..._

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Partió otro trozo de gasa.

Tenía varias heridas pero la mayoría eran menores, o al menos lo eran para alguien como él, heridas que pudieron haber sido más graves si no llevase esa ropa de aleación especial en la que Titania se había enfocado a crear en los últimos tres años, sin embargo, a pesar de ello dos heridas eran bastantes graves.

― **Entonces, Wendy…** ―el azulado ya había averiguado el nombre de la pequeña―, **esos hombres no eran los únicos que las vigilaban…** ―la observó temblar de nuevo, con cuidado y gran esfuerzo se quitó el abrigo largo, sacó algo de el y se lo pasó a la niña

― **Si-siempre nos vigilaban dos…** ―respondió la niña mientras aceptaba el abrigo con un titubeo, luego se acurrucó junto a una de las paredes de esa pequeña cueva que encontraron entre dos grandes rocas―, **pero eran dos parejas distintas, la mujer… ella siempre estaba entre nosotras…**

― **¿Sabes a qué hora se intercambiaban de puesto?** ―vendó una herida en el brazo derecho aprovechando la luz de los cuatro pequeños focos que pusieron en el suelo ya que hacer una fogata en esa pequeña cueva era peligroso.

― **No…** ―susurró―, **pero una vez escuché que dijeron que era una… una** _ **tontería**_ **cambiarse de madrugada…**

― **¿Tontería?** ―la miró divertido.

― **No quiero decir la palabra que ellos dijeron…** ―dijo avergonzada.

― **Está bien, pequeña…** ―se aguantó una risilla―, **¿esta noche ya habían cambiado?**

― **No, aún no… uno de ellos se estaba quejando porque tenía mucho frío y faltaba más de una hora para el cambio…**

― **¿Eso cuándo fue?¿Mucho antes de que llegásemos?** ―se detuvo en su curación y la miró expectante.

― **Un poco antes de que ustedes llegasen…**

― **Entonces pueden venir en cualquier momento** ―suspiró― **¿algo más que recuerdes sobre ellos? ¿Algún nombre que dijesen? ¿Ubicaciones?**

― **No… nunca decían nombres.**

― **¿Nunca escuchaste el nombre de Jose Porla?**

― **No… pero… escuché algo sobre llevarnos con…** ―cerró los ojos para intentar recordar― **Iji… Ijikab algo así…**

― **¿Ijikab?** ―cortó más gasa―, **nunca había escuchado eso…**

― **¡Oh!** ―la niña lo miró preocupada― **También tenían perros… los usaban porque decían que el bosque era peligroso...**

― **Lo que me faltaba…** ―Mystogan sabía que si tenían perros y encontraban el desastre en la cabaña muy probablemente rastreasen el bosque y debido a su pierna no se habían internado más de un kilómetro adentro―, **tendré que apurarme…** ―sujetó el trozo de metralla en su pierna y lo movió un poco, inmediatamente borbotó sangre del lugar…

― **Sí hace eso…** ―habló la niña preocupada―, **po-podría morir de una hemorragia…**

― **Niña lista, ¿aprendiste sobre la arteria femoral en la escuela?** ―dejó de mover la metralla ya que solo quería comprobar lo que ya esperaba.

― **No… la señora Grandeeney… la mujer que nos cuidaba en el orfanato nos lo enseñó…**

― **¿Todas ustedes venían de un orfanato?** ―la niña negó con la cabeza, de pronto parecía a punto de llorar y Mystogan decidió cambiar de tema― **¿sabes de que raza eran los perros?**

― **No, señor… siempre estábamos vendadas…** ―sorbió por la nariz y se limpió los ojos con las manos.

― **Ya veo…** ―intentó mover la pierna pero volvió a sangrar―, **esto no es bueno…** ―además de la pierna la metralla en su hombro también se había enterrado a profundidad, incluso había perdido la movilidad de un par de dedos.

― **S-señor Mystogan…yo… lo siento…** ―sollozó la niña―, **si no fuese por mí…**

― **Tú no tienes que disculparte…** ―le habló con calma―, **de hecho gracias a ti y a esa otra niña uno de mis compañeros de salvó, te debo eso…** ―tomó una de las cosas que había sacado del abrigo y le tiró algo al regazo―, **es un chocolate, tiene un poco de alcohol pero no te vendrá mal…** ―él tomó otro y se lo comió―, **me los dio una mujer muy hermosa un poco antes de venir, me recuerdas un poco a ella…** ―la niña tomó el chocolate, lo abrió y se lo comió insegura―, **no te preocupes, no tienen tanto alcohol…**

― **B-bueno…** ―se lo metió a la boca y masticó, inmediatamente arrugó la cara y Mystogan la miró divertido.

― **Veo que eres un buena niña, así es como debe de reaccionar alguien de tu edad al alcohol** ―le tiró dos chocolates más―, **pero el azúcar te hará bien, no traigo provisiones conmigo…** ―Mystogan se comió tres de golpe y abrió dos más―, **es lo que tenemos por ahora, y el alcohol te ayudará con el frío…** ―se miró la pierna, sentía la sangre brotar cada vez en mayor cantidad―, **ojalá esto también lo arreglase…** ―suspiró y luego una idea pareció llegar a él, llevó su brazo hasta su bota izquierda y abrió un compartimiento, sacó una pequeña cajita de metal oscuro y la miró con aprehensión.

― **¿Señor Mystogan?** ―lo miró extrañada al ver como miraba fijamente el objeto de metal.

― **Puede que esto sea nuestra única esperanza…** _―«o me termine de matar»_ se dijo a sí mismo. Esa era una de las nuevas drogas experimentales de Porlyusika, una droga que aceleraba el metabolismo y lo ayudaba a regenerarse de una manera escandalosamente veloz, lo cual sería perfecto de no ser porque también podría crear una crecimiento acelerado en otras células llegando al punto de crear tumores en varias partes del cuerpo al mismo tiempo, por el momento solo había sido probada exitosamente en ratas de laboratorio pero no en humanos y mucho menos en organismos ya modificados como el de él, la única razón por la que los Heiligs la andaban era por si se daba un caso de emergencia, al igual que siempre andaban una dosis de " _El suero_ ", pero ese no le serviría a él, no más. _«Si lo uso puedo morir, pero si no lo uso… es probable que muera desangrado»_ comió otro de los chocolates y pensó en la mujer que se los había dado, él le había prometido volver _«al menos le serviré de experimento a Porlyusika si muero»_ fue su pensamiento mientras abría la cajita metálica negra que expulsó un vaho frío al abrirse y extraía de ella una minúscula jeringa automática.

 _Era todo o nada…_

― **Wendy…** ―la llamó con tono neutral―, **necesito que me saques la metralla en el hombro** ―la niña abrió los ojos asustada―, **no te preocupes ¿ves esto?** ―le mostró la jeringa que traía una sustancia verdosa dentro―, **esta medicina me ayudará a sanar y evitará que me desangre, pero si no saco la metralla, mi cuerpo cicatrizara sobre ella y luego será un gran problema… Necesito que la saques yo me encargaré de este otro** ―se señaló la pierna― **¿Podrías ayudarme?** ―aún asustada la niña asintió y él le dio otro chocolate de rojo envoltorio―, **tal vez esto te ayude con los nervios, pero no le digas a nadie que te he incitado a tomar alcohol…** ―esta vez logró que ella le diese una sonrisa.

― **Sí, señor Mystogan…**

― **Puedes quitarle el señor** ―le dijo divertido y se comió otro chocolate―, **cuando te diga nada más lo jalas, no te preocupes, no me causarás dolor…** ―la niña se levantó lo que pudo en esa pequeña cueva, apenas media un metro cincuenta pero no podía estirarse por completo, Mystogan había tenido que entrar a gatas debido a su gran altura, la azulada se colocó detrás de él para poder jalar mejor la metralla―, **bien aquí vamos…** ―respiró hondo y deseó que funcionase y que si no lo hacía al menos encontrasen a Wendy, estaba seguro que los de la base mandarían a buscarle, su cuerpo y el armamento que traía con él así se lo aseguraban. Tomó la jeringa de manera correcta y sin pensarlo más se la clavó cerca de donde su pierna más sangraba.

Tragó grueso, se comió otro chocolate y sintió un incremento en el bombeó de sangre, su pierna comenzó a sangrar aún más y casi empezó a maldecirse por su decisión pero un hormigueo comenzó a expandirse en las partes de su cuerpo que estaban heridas.

 _Su piel empezaba a regenerarse._

― **¡Ahora Wendy!** ―ordenó y sintió como la niña jalaba con fuerza, le tomó tres intentos pero sacó el fragmento― **¡Bien hecho! ¡Muy b-bi-bi…** ―empezó a sentir un gran calor y su vista empezó a fallar― **bi… bien…** ―de pronto sus oídos se llenaron con un sonido constante, sentía como si palpitasen, como si estuviese escuchando cada parte y célula de su cuerpo actuar, era abrumador, frustrante, casi enloquecedor, deseó poder apuñalarse los oídos para que cesara.

― **¡SEÑOR MYSTOGAN!** ―Wendy lo sujetó antes de que cayese de espaldas al suelo, observó con miedo como aún brotaba sangre copiosamente de su pierna y el como él se llevaba sus manos a los oídos, la temperatura en el cuerpo del hombre se elevó y la azulada comenzó a temblar― **¡S-señor!** ―respiró hondo y lo colocó en el suelo, buscó la gasa que había quedado tirada y comenzó a vendarle la pierna con fuerza, como la señora Grandeeney les había enseñado a ella y a Chelia― **Señor…** ―luego de vendar la herida en la pierna agarró rápidamente la muñeca y tomó el pulso y lo encontró extremadamente acelerado, se asustó pero aún así intentó recordar las lecciones de su mentora, tomó uno de los focos encendidos que estaban usando para iluminar la pequeña cueva y le revisó las pupilas, estaban dilatadas, el cuerpo del azulado comenzó a moverse de manera errática para luego detenerse, la pequeña volvió a revisar el pulso y esta vez apenas lo pudo notar, la respiración del hombre era así imperceptible, su rostro estaba pálido y su temperatura corporal bajaba― **Necesita calor…** ―murmuró la pequeña pero no había nada para lograr tal objetivo, sin embargo tomó los otros pequeños focos y se los puso dentro de la camisa, inmediatamente se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso encima, al menos los pequeños focos le brindarían calor cerca del corazón, en ese momento recordó los chocolates con alcohol y tomó los que quedaban, le quitó los guantes al azulado y después todos los empaques rojos fueron cayendo mientras la niña los abría y los mordía, les sacaba el licor y masajeaba las manos del hombre con el líquido para después envolver las manos con los guantes, hizo lo mismo con el rostro y ya fuese por su extraño e improvisado método o porque la droga había terminado su efecto observó como el color volvía a la cara del hombre.

― **Ti-Titania…** ―barbulló el azulado― **Erza…** ―Wendy lo miró preocupada cuando observó cómo se movían sus ojos bajó los parpados, tal vez estaba teniendo alucinaciones. La azulada se mordió el labio para no entrar en pánico― **Erza…** ―el cuerpo de Mystogan se tensó y luego se relajó completamente, su respiración se normalizó y Wendy soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

― **¿Señor Mystogan?** ―preguntó en un hilo de voz pero no tuvo respuesta― **¿Señor?** ―observó como él se calmaba y se permitió sonreír por un segundo, porque al siguiente se sintió con miedo de nuevo.

Perros ladraban a lo lejos.

… _La lluvia caía y estaba segura de que sus plegarías no serían oídas…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews hacen que la escritura continúe y no se paralicen las ideas D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Gebet:** ( _Alemán_ )Plegaria.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Lamento la demora pero bueno, pero el deber es primero. Ahora soy tutora de grado así que tengo menos tiempo. **xD** Pero su apoyo en los reviews hace que saque tiempo del poco libre que me queda. **TTuTT)b** ¡Gracias!

¿Qué creen que pasará? Estoy segura que la mayoría averiguará… **7u7**

Y no se preocupen, en el próximo cap sabremos qué pasó con Reitei y los otros dos equipos. **O:**

¡Gracias por leer! **QwQ/**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras/os con cuenta os agradezco por PM vuestras lindas palabras:

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **Sonye-San**

 **IBLWE**

 **KisaYunna**

 **AmeliaCipri**

 **LinDes 27AO**

 **Artemisa Neko-Chan**

 **Lady Werempire**

Y vosotras/os sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **Fletch** : Bueno, en el próximo cap ya tendrás la identidad de ella. 7u7 Lamento tardarme tanto pero bueno, el deber es primero. xD Te agradezco un millón de veces tan lindas palabras. QwQ Es lindo saber que hasta re leen las historias. ¡Ay! Ya Sabastu se puso llorona… TTuTT XD Esperemos que Mashima Sensei nos regale más Jerza en batalla y de rescate y apoyo mutuo… oremos por eso (¿) ¡Gracias mil por leer, Amodoración! ¡Beshos y abashos! O3O/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Vorschrift

**.**

* * *

 **¡Hola!** .o./ En unas horas iré a una despedida de soltera **7u7** así que dejo el cap temprano. No se preocupen, pondré mucha atención en el evento para futuras referencias. **A,A)b**

En fin… **xD** ¡Disfrutad el cap! **D:** ¡Gracias mil por sus comentarios, vaya que me animáis! **TTuTT)9**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia al completo ―lo creáis o no― es de mi autoría.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **»+ Füns +«**

 **Vorschrift**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Dio dos pasos más y se detuvo.

Se había adentrado alrededor de dos kilómetros en el bosque y aún no encontraba ninguna señal de vida. Era algo preocupante ya que Mystogan hubiese optado por alejarse lo más posible de esa cabaña en la que había ocurrido la explosión de la granada. _«¿Y si ya había salido del bosque?»_ Pensaba la mujer. Después de todo solo eran siete kilómetros desde el lugar de los acontecimientos hasta las lindes del territorio boscoso, y aunque el camino era resbaladizo y un poco inclinado, para un agente no era la gran cosa. Miles de pensamientos se agolparon y fatalidades se dibujaron con facilidad en su mente y de pronto sintió que debió haberle dejado la misión a Sitri, se sentía nerviosa, y no debería ser así, no era la primera misión de rescate a agentes a la que iba. Se mordió la parte interna de la mejilla hasta que sangró, se quitó las gafas de visión nocturna, miró hacia la copa de los árboles y dejó que la lluvia le cayera en la cara.

 _Ella no era una novata._

Cerró los ojos y sopesó con frialdad la situación. En dos kilómetros no había rastro de Mystogan ni de la niña, lo que quería decir que no se habían adentrado tanto y las razones deberían ser debido a heridas en el azulado, unas heridas tan graves que no le permitieron actuar como lo haría con normalidad, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que estuviese escondido en los kilómetros ya registrados.

Miró hacia atrás pensativa.

Si se apegaba al manual lo más prudente era volver a peinar la zona boscosa y luego continuar, pero si su compañero estaba herido sería arriesgado dejarlo sin ayuda mientras hacia una segunda revisión. Una explosión con granada fragmentaria podía implicar una hemorragia en caso de que la metralla perforase su cuerpo, y si eso sucedió él no tenía tiempo que perder, pero no arriesgaría a la niña.

Titania abrió los ojos y sonrió.

― **La pondrías antes que a ti mismo…** ―susurró y continuó bosque adentro. Mystogan no sometería a una niña recién rescatada y posiblemente herida a una caminata de kilómetros bosque adentro en media noche y en un ambiente tan frío, debían de estar todavía en el bosque, en lo que aún le faltaba revisar y a causa de ella estarían resguardados del frío y la lluvia, ya fuese en un refugio improvisado o una cueva propia de esa zona llena de rocas inmensas atiborras de musgo y enormes raíces que sobresalían en la tierra.

 _No tenía dudas ya._

Así actuaría Mystogan, lo sabía mejor que nadie.

La lluvia comenzó a caer más fuerte.

… _La oscuridad volvió a tragarse su figura…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Lo primero que hizo fue golpear su mano contra del escritorio de los monitores.

― **¿Dónde está Mirajane?** ―gruñó al hermano de la misma que los acababa de saludar.

― **Mi hermana está en una misión** ―le miró extrañado―, **pero si tienes algo que resolver con ella podemos resolverlo ahora entre hombres…** ―se levantó dubitativo al ver la mala cara del hombre frente a él.

― **Déjalo así, Elfman** ―habló el azabache con la risa contenida―. **Laxus está de malas porque el clima dañó su cabello**

― **¿Su cabello?** ―Elfman miró el cabello del aludido y abrió los ojos con sorpresa― **¿Rosa?**

― **¡Tu hermana del demonio le puso algo a la peluca!** ―exclamó molesto. Al principio había estado todo bien pero de un momento a otro Gajeel se había puesto a reír en la camioneta mientras le señalaba el cabello, cuando pudo verse se dio cuenta que se estaba poniendo rosa, y eso solo significaba una cosa, que Mirajane le había puesto algún químico a la peluca que se activaba con el aire o con la humedad.

 _Después de todo ella era experta en químicos._

― **Yo creo que se ve genial, Laxus Sama** ―habló el peliverde que se mantenía estoico pero que apretaba con fuerza la mano tras su espalda para mantener la sonrisa divertida fuera de su cara.

― **¡Genial ni una mierda!** ―bramó― **¿En qué misión está?** ―le volvió a preguntar al albino.

― **M-mi…** ―se forzó a no reír―, **Mirajane salió en una misión de…**

― **Una misión de la que no deberías hablar** ―lo cortó una nueva voz―, **está prohibido que el receptor en la puerta divulgue las misiones a las que van los agentes.**

― **Lahar…** ―el azabache sonrió mostrando los dientes―, **tan dolor en el culo como siempre, pero como estuve más de un año fuera puedo decir que extrañaba eso…**

― **Gajeel** ―el hombre se acomodó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz―, **es grato verte de nuevo** ―inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo― **Laxus, Freed, bienvenidos.**

― **¿Dónde está la demonio?** ―el hombre ignoró el saludo del de gafas y volvió a interrogar al albino.

― **Repito que está prohibido que…**

― **¡Prohibido un cuerno!** ―le miró molesto― **Tal vez para alguien de tu nivel lo esté, pero no olvides el mío, para un Heilig no está prohibido solicitar esta información** ―Freed asintió en apoyo, él conocía cada regla a la perfección.

― **Pero ellos no lo son…** ―rebatió aún serio y señaló a Gajeel y Freed.

Laxus bufó molesto **―Tápense los oídos…** ―ordenó.

― **¡Vaya ridiculez!** ―Espetó el ojirubí pero se llevó las manos a los oídos, quería ir a enfermería lo más antes posible y luego ir al comedor ya que se estaba muriendo de hambre. El peliverde lo imitó, el obedecía ciegamente a su superior aunque tuviese ahora el cabello rosa.

― **¿Qué esperas Lahar?** ―le habló el rubio, el hombre de gafas elevó una ceja― **Tienes un rango menor que ellos dos ¿Lo olvidas? O te tapas los oídos o te largas… ¿Entendido?**

Lahar entrecerró los ojos, se dio media vuelta y se tapó los oídos.

― **Es lo que pensé…** ―sonrió peligroso y recibió las respuesta del albino― **¿Qué?** ―abrió los ojos y de pronto el enojo se volvió sorpresa, se acercó a los dos que venían con él y les golpeó el brazo―, **ahora, tenemos que hablar con Jura…**

― **¿Pasó algo grave?** ―el ojirubí miró extrañado al ex rubio.

― **¿Laxus Sama?**

― **Nos vamos ya a Cuántico** ―y sin decir más se dirigió al destino.

― **Esto sí que es extraño…** ―susurró el peliverde y se puso en marcha junto al azabache.

― **Muy extraño…** ―el de gafas los vio irse de manera apresurada, sabía que tres Heiligs habían sido llamados hacía poco y que dos de ellos venían de una misión _«Tal vez actuaron fueron de la normas como suelen hacer y algo salió mal»_ pensó para sí mismo y frunció el ceño, detestaba que los Heiligs se tomaran tantas libertades en su accionar, de hecho uno de los que acababan de llamar solía saltarse muchos de los procedimientos estándar, lo sabía muy bien, él había ido en varias misiones con Mystogan y había visto de primera mano el accionar libertino con el que se movía ese agente en particular― **Elfman…** ―el albino lo miró y Lahar le entregó una tarjeta de misión―, **recuerda la normativa y no te dejes intimidar por los de alto rango** ―el albino puso los ojos en blanco y le pasó el reloj correspondiente.

― **Se un hombre y regresa, suerte en tu misión, Lahar…**

― **No se requiere de suerte si se actúa según lo indicado por las normativas…** ―y sin más salió de la base.

― **Suerte igual…** ―el albino sonrió, después de todo los agentes de nivel inferior como ellos dos también tenían su orgullo de hombre.

… _Eran hombres, después de todo…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Estiró las manos fuera de la cueva.

Llevaba tan solo un par de minutos sin escuchar a los perros y supuso que habían pasado de largo, tal vez simplemente evadieron lo que puso nervioso a los perros, o eso fue lo que pensó la pequeña.

 _En el orfanato también habían algunos perros abandonados._

El hombre que la había rescatado permanecía sin responder, solo había murmurado esos dos nombres y luego su temperatura se había elevado así que la pequeña azulada había tomado más gasa, hecho un puño y aprovechando la lluvia las estaba empapando para ponérselas sobre la frente y bajar un poco la temperatura.

― **No se muera señor Mystogan…** ―susurró mientras las gasas terminaban de absorber agua y se adentró de nuevo a la cueva, colocó las gasas sobre la frente y volvió a tomarle el pulso, de nuevo estaba elevado pero había notado que las heridas que tenía ya no estaban y ni el hombro sangraba, algo que la había tenido preocupada porque no podía vendarlo ya que el hombre era muy pesado para elevarlo y pasar los vendajes por debajo. La herida de la pierna no la había revisado porque tenía miedo de quitar la gasa ensangrentada, pero sentía que debía hacerlo― **La abuela Grandeeney lo habría hecho…** ―se mordió el labio para no llorar, no era momento, Grandeeney les había pedido que no lloraran.

 _Fue su último pedido…_

― **Debo ver si se detuvo la hemorragia…** ―se limpió las lágrimas que no terminaron de salir y se palmeó la cara con las manos, se levantó decidida, tomó más gasa e hizo un torniquete en la parte alta de la pierna del hombre, quitó la gasa ensangrentada con cuidado, sosteniendo la respiración por miedo a provocar que la sangre manase de manera más copiosa por un exceso de movimiento en sus manos, cerró los ojos al retirar lo último del vendaje― **que no sangre… que no sangre…** ―susurró antes de abrir los ojos de poco a poco, cuando enfocó la mirada y fijó la luz de la linterna limpió un poco la herida con las gasas que acababa de retirar y suspiró aliviada al ver que la herida estaba casi cerrada, aunque no estaba segura si había dejado de sangrar del todo, las remanentes sangrientas no le permitían asegurarse, así que decidió limpiar un poco mejor, luego volver a vendar y quitó el torniquete.

― **Erza…** ―balbuceó de nuevo el hombre y la pequeña se volvió a preguntar quién sería, aunque estaba segura que era más importante que Titania porque a esa solo la había llamado una vez― **Sieg…** ―sollozó― **p-perdón…** ―y volvió a moverse de manera errática.

― **¿Sieg?** ―Wendy se alejó un poco de él y observó que ese ataque había durado menos, cuando finalizó se alegró al darse cuenta que la temperatura ésta vez estaba normal, o al menos lo que se podía esperar en esa húmeda cueva; en ese momento lo escuchó toser y se fijó en el nuevo vendaje con miedo a que tal movimiento hubiese hecho que la hemorragia volviese a presentarse, pero apenas una pequeña mancha era lo que había.

― **Tal vez tenga sed…** ―murmuró y se fue de nuevo a la entrada de la cueva, escuchó con cuidado pero ahora la lluvia caía más fuerte y apenas escuchaba más que el salpique continuo de las gotas en el suelo, las piedras y las ramas de los frondosos árboles, juntó de nuevo valor y sacó las manos, las lavó lo mejor que pudo de toda la sangre y luego volvió a entrar, tomó más gasa, hizo un puño y salió a recolectar lluvia de nuevo, cuando lo creyó suficiente entró de nueva cuenta y con cuidado se acercó al azulado y exprimió la tela sobre su boca entreabierta, un pequeño goteo se adentró en la boca y garganta del hombre.

― **¿E-erza?** ―balbuceó de nuevo el agente pero esta vez intentó abrir los ojos.

― **S-soy Wendy, se-señor Mystogan…** ―vertió un poco más de agua y se detuvo al ver que el hombre abría los ojos por completo.

― **¿Wendy?** ―casi habló con normalidad, parpadeó rápido un par de veces y sintió claridad en sus pensamientos, pero pronto un mareo lo hizo perder un poco esa claridad― **¿Cuánto… cuánto tiempo ha pasado?**

― **Yo… no lo sé…** ―la pequeña observó cómo sus pupilas seguían dilatadas pero ahora parecían enfocar correctamente― **¿Se siente bien, señor Mystogan?**

― **No del todo…** ―cerró los ojos para enfocar los sentidos. Había perdido el conocimiento poco después de inyectarse la droga, no recordaba que había soñado pero se sentía extraño, la lluvia caía con más fuerza, olía a alcohol y a chocolate y― **¿Dejé de sangrar?** ―se sentó de pronto asustando a la niña que se hizo rápidamente a un lado ahogando un grito de sorpresa, Mystogan estaba por disculparse pero algo húmedo cayó de su frente― **¿Y esto?** ―preguntó con la gasa húmeda en la mano.

― **U-usted tenía fiebre… pensé que era lo mejor…**

― **Vaya que topé con suerte… ¿Supongo que también me vendaste la pierna?** ―le preguntó al ver el trabajo de la pequeña y las vendas sucias a la par.

― **Sí, yo… es lo único que se me ocurrió…**

― **¿Y por qué huelo a licor?** ―le preguntó serio.

― **Porque…** ―bajó la cabeza―, **también se le bajó mucho la temperatura y pensé que el alcohol ayudaría a elevarla…**

― **¿Te comiste los chocolates que abriste o los botaste?**

― **M-me los comí…**

― **¡Uff!** ―soltó el aire como si hubiese sido aliviado de una gran carga― **Si los hubieses botado la ira de Titania no la aplacaría nadie** ―le sonrió **― ¡Muchas gracias, Wendy! Se supone que yo iba a cuidar de ti y ha sido al revés...**

― **No fue nada…** ―respondió apenada y luego agregó **― ¿Tit-titania es su compañera? ¿La que le dio los chocolates?**

― **Sí, es ella misma** ―movió el brazo para comprobar el estado de su hombro― **Parece que está perfecto** ―movió los dedos que antes no sentía―, **incluso esto…** ―si salía vivo de ahí tendría que comprarle una docena de botellas de vodka a Porlyusika, aunque estaba más que seguro que la doctora preferiría mucho más que le diese muestras de su sangre y tejidos para investigar que lo otro.

― **¿Y Erza es también su compañera?** ―le miró curiosa y se asustó cuando el frunció el ceño.

― **¿Cómo sabes ese nombre?**

― **Y-yo… usted lo dijo…**

― **¿Yo lo dije?** ―ella asintió y el azulado maldijo para sí mismo, no podía ser posible que la droga hubiese sido tan fuerte, ni en los entrenamientos de tortura o bajo drogas había revelado nunca antes algo del Lumen o de sus compañeros **― ¿Dije algo más?**

― **Sí…** ―bajó la mirada― **también llamó a alguien llamado… Sieg…**

El azulado colocó la mano en el suelo para poder sostenerse, Wendy notó el cambió total en él, de pronto parecía un hombre indefenso.

― **Yo… lamento haber escuchado…**

Mystogan continuó un par de minutos en silencio y luego negó con la cabeza **―No tienes que disculparte, no tienes la culpa, al contrario, yo debería disculparme por haberte tenido atendiéndome…** ―se pasó las manos por la cara. Tenía que controlarse. El mareo había vuelto y el sonido en sus oídos también, no podía lidiar con eso ahora―, **solo… ¿podrías olvidar esos nombres, por favor?**

Wendy se limitó a asentir, y decidió no decirle que junto a esos nombres había dicho la palabra _perdón_ …

― **¿Has escuchado algo fuera de la cueva?** ―preguntó para quitar un poco la tensión del ambiente, la niña lo miró preocupada y eso activó sus alertas.

― **Escuché… perros…**

― **¿Perros?** ―observó hacia la oscuridad de la entrada― **¿Hace cuánto? ¿Se oían cerca?**

― **No lo sé… un poco después de que usted perdiese el conocimiento… se oían lejanos…**

― **¿No los has escuchado de nuevo?**

― **No… la lluvia aumentó y ya no escuché más…**

― **Eres muy valiente, Wendy…** ―movió la pierna con cuidado para comprobarla y sonrió al ver que estaba perfecta―, **ahora deja que me encargue de lo demás…** ―notó que tenía el abrigó en su cintura y se lo pasó a la niña―, **tendrás que quedarte un momento aquí, iré a revisar los alrededores, estoy seguro que no ha pasado más de una hora desde que perdí la conciencia, ellos deben de haber llegado ya a la cabaña y puede que ya se hayan ido pero debo asegurarme…** ―revisó el arma junto a él y vio los últimos tres chocolates, se comió uno y le tiró otro a la niña― **Te aseguro que te sacaré de aquí para que puedas lavarte los dientes luego…** ―la niña lo miró sin entender y luego sonrió _«De verdad que es una niña valiente»_ pensó y salió a gatas de la cueva, cuando llegó a la entrada, subió la vista al cielo y dejó que las gotas lo golpeasen.

 _La misión no había acabado aún._

Tenía que evitar que esos miembros de Phantom Lord escaparan y alertasen a los de bajo rango que tenían que caer en un par de horas gracias a las acciones legales de las que Fairy Tail se encargaba.

 _Ese era su deber._

― **Wendy, no te muevas de aquí…** ―le habló desde la entrada y se encaminó por donde había llegado, era un camino relativamente fácil de caminar a pesar del mareo y ahora tenía movilidad en ambos brazos, no había caminado ni quinientos metros cuando escuchó un ladrido a lo lejos― **Vienen para acá…** ―susurró y se escondió detrás de un árbol, debido a los sonidos palpitantes en sus oídos no estaba seguro de a que distancia exacta pero confió en su intuición.

Escuchó ramas partirse y la risa de unos hombres, levantó el arma y en ese momento su mente empezó a girar más rápido, su brazo perdió fuerzas, sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo.

Su mente comenzó a quedarse en negro.

… _Y aún así escuchó las risas cernirse sobre él…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Miró fríamente la comida.

Al final por más que insistió ante Jura no le comunicaron más sobre la misión adicional a la que salieron Mirajane y Erza, de hecho Jura no aportó casi nada nuevo a lo que ya sabía gracias a Elfman y le fastidiaba que no le informaran de las cosas.

Comió aparentando desinterés.

― **Son Erza y Mira, Laxus…** ―le habló el azabache que también devoraba una de las pizzas que la albina había dejado en el horno―, **estarán de vuelta más rápido de lo que piensas…**

― **Laxus Sama no está preocupado por ellas…** ―acotó el peliverde mientras tomaba de su refresco―, **estoy seguro que…**

― **Mystogan es un maldito hijo de perra…** ―cortó el rubio―, **tampoco estoy preocupado por él, si alguien puede salir vivo de una explosión de granada es ese tipo…** ―los miró con el ceño fruncido―, **lo que me molesta es que se haya complicado tanto una misión tan simple ¡Era un rescate corriente!**

― **Laxus Sama, no quisiera contrariarlo, pero… ese rescate no fue planeado minuciosamente, fue algo de último minuto, estoy seguro que Jellal San no fallaría una misión si no fuese por un factor sorpresa tan imprevisto que ni la Primera pudo predecir…**

― **Además rescataron a las niñas** ―agregó el azabache―, **si me lo preguntas no veo el fallo de la misión, en cuanto a Jellal ya debe de estar siendo rescatado por el dúo diabólico…**

― **Estoy seguro que tiene que ver con el chico que salió herido…**

― **¿Lyon?** ―preguntó Freed confuso― **Según Porlyusika San él sigue inconsciente debido a la embate de energía de la explosión y a la pérdida de sangre, no creo que no poder sobrevivir a eso sea la razón del fallo de la misión, Laxus Sama.**

― **Jellal es muy blando con los de bajo rango, ese mocoso de seguro causó parte del error… ¡El Lumen por completo se ha vuelto muy blando con los de bajo rango!**

― **Oe…** ―el ojirubí dejó la pizza y lo miró fijamente― **ese tipo era de mí mismo rango, pueda que él sí sea un inútil pero no nos metas a todos en el mismo saco, cuida lo que dices….**

― **¡Ja!** ―el Heilig se levantó de la banca― **¿Quieres que te confirme por qué sigues en ese bajo nivel?** ―el rubio le miró con burla y el azabache apretó los puños.

― **Laxus Sama, no debería…**

― **Déjalos Freedy…** ―una voz femenina los interrumpió―, **pero si se van a pelear que al menos se desnuden y utilicen barro o gelatina… Eso sí que sería digno de verse… ¿No lo crees Juvia?**

― **A Juvia no le interesa ver a hombres retozando en líquidos viscosos, pero Ultear Sama puede verlos si gusta** ―la chica de cabellos azules se dirigió a la cocina.

― **Hmmmf…** ―suspiró la mujer de labios rojos―, **esa chica es tan seria…** ―negó con la cabeza―, **cuando se interese por el sexo opuesto o por el sexo en general de seguro que será de temer…** ―los miró con una sonrisa traviesa― **¿Y bien? No iban a deleitarme con una varonil lucha en lodo?**

― **Ultear…** ―el hombre con la cara llena de piercings se levantó con una sonrisa afilada― **¡Cómo me hacia falta tu maldito descaro, mujer!**

― **Y a mí me hacía falta todo ese cuerpo bronceado…** ―le cerró el ojo―. **No sé si será por el contraste con el nuevo look de Laxus** ―señaló el cabello rosa del hombre y lo vio fruncir el ceño―, **pero te veo y hasta me pareces menos nenaza que cuando te fuiste de misión…**

Gajeel rompió a reír y los otros dos no pudieron evitar acompañarlo.

― **Bien, ya los hice reír…** ―les miró con seriedad mientras se sentaban todos en la mesa― **¿Ahora me pueden decir qué demonios pasó que Jellal necesita ser rescatado?**

― **Al parecer Jura tampoco te contó nada.**

― **Lo intenté pero con ese anciano no funcionan mis trucos, es casi un santo** ―suspiró y llamó a la azulada para que se sentase con ellos― **Ven Juvia, siéntate con nosotros, aquí el único que discrimina por rango es Laxus y si te molesta le termino de quitar la virilidad que ese nuevo tinte de pelo no le ha quitado…** ―Gajeel golpeó la mesa al romper a reír pero el rubio se limitó a bufar fastidiado, él sabía que con esa mujer las cosas aunque sonasen a broma debían de ser tomadas en serio.

― **Juvia agradece que la inviten…** ―la chica se sentó junto a la mujer de largo cabello negro y comenzó a comer su ensalada―. **Juvia piensa que Jellal Sama debe de estar muy herido si necesitó de rescate, especialmente si su reloj de misión está dañado.**

― **¿Está dañado?** ―le habló el rubio― **¿Cómo sabes eso?**

― **Oh, vamos Laxus…** ―la mujer miró las pizzas en la mesa y cogió un trozo― **¿no sabías eso?**

― **Ya te dije que Jura no nos dijo nada.**

― **A nosotras tampoco, pero por lo que no dijo también se descubren cosas** ―comió la pizza y dejó a los hombres expectantes, y al verlos de ese modo sonrió y masticó lentamente.

― **¡Oh, vamos! ¡Habla de una vez!**

― **Lo vez, Juvia… Los hombres son impacientes** ―la azulada asintió y continuó con su ensalada―, **mandaron dos Heiligs a buscarlo, nadie mejor para un rastreo y si el reloj no funciona debe de ser porque la explosión fue tan grande que lo dañó, por lo que se infiere lo de las heridas de gravedad** ―les miró con precaución― **no nos quieren dar detalles y aún no han regresado, supongo que entienden cuál fue la orden que dieron…**

― **Maldita sea…** ―el rubio tiró el pedazo de pizza al platón.

― **¿A qué te refieres, Ultear?** ―el azabache le preguntó sin comprender.

― **Recuperar al agente ya sea vivo o muerto, Gajeel Kun…** ―en la azulada se vislumbró un deje de tristeza―, **los altos mandos probablemente piensen que Jellal Sama tiene pocas probabilidades de estar vivo…**

― **Exactamente** ―afirmó la azabache.

― **¡Bah!** ―refutó el azabache― **A Jellal no lo mata ni una explosión masiva de Etherano…** ―se cruzó de brazos―, **no te preocupes Juvia, si nosotros sobrevivimos a los imbéciles de Phantom Lord todo este tiempo, ese tipo no puede morir por una simple explosión… Fue uno de nuestros tutores por algo.**

La azulada asintió más animada, había pocas personas con las que podía desenvolverse bien, y sin duda su compañero Gajeel era uno de ellos, se habían entrenado juntos y habían ascendido juntos, esa misión en Phantom Lord los había unido más. Eran el apoyo uno del otro mientras fingían estar de acuerdo con las pútridas acciones éticas, morales, sociales y humanas que vieron día a día durante la misión.

― **Y Erza fue a por él…** ―continuó la azabache―, **más le vale no morirse porque estoy segura que ella lo perseguiría hasta el otro mundo y lo traería de vuelta de manera bastante violenta…**

Volvieron a reír ante la veracidad de esas palabras.

― **¿Ultear San está segura que Erza San fue a por él? Se supone que al venir de misión le darían la parte más calmada, la de la vigilancia sería lo más razonable para ella.**

― **Freedy…** ―le sonrió con una especie de dulzura que no le llegó a la mirada―, **lo razonable no siempre es lo más óptimo…**

― **Jura San siempre utilizaría la acción más razonable.**

― **Pero Jura no es él manda más…** ―terminó de comerse la pizza y se levantó―, **la Primera debe de pensar en esto como yo, estoy segura que ha intervenido.**

― **¿La Primera?** ―le miró extrañado Gajeel― **Ella debe de estar ocupada con los de arriba con todo lo que tiene que ver con la intervención legal de Fairy Tail.**

― **No subestimes a las mujeres, nosotras podemos hacer muchas cosas a la vez, y también percibimos más cosas que ustedes…** ―soltó casi en un susurró y luego sonrió―, **si alguien puede salvar a Jellal es Erza…** ―suspiró― **Bien, me retiro… los veo cuando lleguen los demás y hagan la reunión general, no crean que he olvidado la apuesta** ―les cerró un ojo― **y si luchan en barro… ¡Avísenme!**

Ultear abandonó el comedor con su usual caminar seductor mientras los demás trataban de comprender el significado de sus palabras.

… _Pero ninguno sabía tanto como para entenderlo…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

No estaría ahí si no hubiese escuchado a los perros.

Eso fue lo que la hizo apresurar el paso hasta ese sector, en especial luego de que el reloj de misión captase dos señales de vida en ese húmedo y oscuro bosque. Sin embargo sabía que no podían ser de Mystogan o la niña ya que éste no llevaba un chip de vida y no había manera ― _al menos en la mente de la pelirroja―,_ de que él fallase en proteger a la pequeña.

 _Él nunca le fallaría a alguien, eso Titania lo tenía bien claro._

― **¿Crees que sea poli?** ―la mujer escuchó risas y luego una voz gangosa en medio del sonido de la lluvia que repiqueteaba en el terroso suelo y prestó atención― **¿Está muerto?**

― **Naa… pero ya lo va a estar…** ―antes de que el hombre pudiese siquiera sacar el arma, dos silenciosos disparos habían salido del arma plateada de la mujer, y antes de darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, los dos cuerpos cayeron al suelo.

No más risas en el lluvioso bosque.

― **Lamento la interrupción, chicos…** ―habló la agente en un susurro y disparó a los dos perros que se debatían en las correas que aún sujetaba la mano de uno de los hombres―, **lo siento pequeños, pero no puedo dejarlos corretear libremente…** ―se acercó a los animales y les comprobó el pulso, asintió al sentirlo débil, esas balas no los matarían pero igual no podía pronosticar algo bueno para ellos, si estaban entrenados para cazar personas como muchos otros animales domesticados por Phantom Lord lo más posible era que terminasen sacrificados― **En cuanto a ustedes…** ―se acercó a los hombres y les disparó dos veces más, necesitaba que se quedaran dormidos por un buen rato, o al menos a lo que le tomara encontrar a Mystogan y llamar a los escenificación.

Observó el cuerpo del que hablaban los hombres.

 _Su corazón se detuvo._

Su arma resbaló de su mano.

― **Myst… Mystogan…** ―sin pensarlo más corrió al cuerpo del azulado― **¡Mystogan! ¡Mystogan!** ―le llamó casi desesperada mientras revisaba el cuerpo del hombre, no traía el abrigo y tenía sangre en muchas partes aunque no parecía sangrar de ningún lado― **¡Mystogan despierta!** ―se asustó al sentir su cuerpo tan frío pero se negó a sucumbir al pánico, así que respiró hondo y le tomó los signos vitales con ayuda del reloj de misión― **Es como si estuviese en coma…** ―determinó al ver los resultados en la pantalla― **¿Qué te pasó?** ―susurró sin poder dar con alguna idea de la razón por la que uno de los mejores agentes del Lumen estuviese inconsciente pero sin ninguna herida visible― **¿Y la niña?** ―se mordió el labio y se centró en la misión, miró el rostro del azulado, el arma que tenía medio sujeta en la mano, y los vendajes que tenía en la pierna― **Escuchaste los perros y dejaste a la niña escondida porque no te encontrabas bien ¿Cierto?** ―asintió para ella, ella sabía que de haber estado bien jamás hubiese dejado a la niña sola―, **pero algo sucedió y terminaste así… Ella debe de estar cerca y a salvo de esta lluvia…** ―le acarició el rostro con cariño― **Y querrías que lo primero que yo hiciese fuese el ir a buscarla…**

 _Los demás primero._

Así era él.

La pelirroja respiró hondo y tocó el botón de comunicación ― **S, aquí T. Objetivo M localizado. Dos sujetos detenidos, dos perros neutralizados. Localización adjunta ―** esperó la respuesta de la mujer y frunció el ceño, al parecer los de escenificación aún no podían actuar así que tenía que sacar a Mystogan de ahí ella sola― **Entendido. Plan Beta en acción. Cambio y Fuera** ―cortó la comunicación y mandó un mensaje en código al Lumen avisándoles de la gravedad el agente, y sin esperar la respuesta se levantó a continuar su misión, sacó unas esposas especiales de su bolso de misión e inmovilizó a los dos hombres, luego amarró a los perros a un árbol.

 _Y pateó fuertemente a los dos hombres inconscientes._

No sabía si ellos tenían que ver con lo que le había pasado a Mystogan, pero antes de que ella interviniese lo iban a matar, si los dejaba vivos ahora era porque sospechaba que tenían información que serviría a la base.

Recogió su arma y se acercó de nuevo al azulado.

Lo revisó de nuevo y no encontró ninguna herida abierta aunque si se dio cuenta que olía ― _además de a sangre_ ― a alcohol y a chocolate **―¿Qué demonios te pasó?** ―por alguna razón sonrió― **Me prometiste volver, idiota…** ―observó el reloj de misión dispuesta a encontrar a la niña a la que Mystogan se había empeñado en proteger.

La normativa establecía que debía dejarlo allí y buscar al protegido.

 _Ella se regía por la normativa._

Se acercó al oído del azulado y susurró tan débil que hasta pensó que solo lo dijo en su mente― **Por favor no me dejes, Jellal…** ―le besó la mejilla, se colocó los lentes de visión nocturna y se incorporó.

Acomodándose al hombre en la espalda.

… _Porque él era más importante para ella que cualquier otra cosa…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a no dejar de escribir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaración** **:**

 **Vorschrift** : ( _Alemán_ ) Prescripción, precepto, reglamento, ordenanzas, norma, disposición.

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Espero les haya gustado el cap. 7u7 Ya sé, respondo cosas y pongo más misterios. Perdonadme por ello. xD

Si deseáis podéis contactarme en mi Facebook: Sabastu Scarlet. SI duro en aceptar su solicitud no es que la rechace, es que no entro mucho a redes sociales porque mi tiempo es limitado y me distraigo mucho en ellas. xD

Yo disfrutaré y tomaré notas de la despedida de soltera para cierto fic… xD Si estáis liados con trabajos y exámenes como yo… ¡Suerte y muchas fuerzas! TTuTT)9

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os que tenéis cuenta os respondo por PM pero os agradezco públicamente:

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **KisaYunna**

 **IBLWE**

Y a vosotras/os sin cuenta os respondo por acá ya que también significáis mucho:

 **Flecth** : OMG! Me alegra que te guste tanto, creo que es el fic que más tardo escribiendo por ser tan diferente a lo usual, aunque bueno, al final siempre termino agregando comedia y romance… 7u7 En este cap ya se revela quien es Clock. xDD Sí, de hecho que Wendy arrugara la cara fue por lo de la Isla Tenrou. Mystogan y Wendy siempre me parecieron adorables, me dio pena que Mashima no los utilizase más. U,U Y sí, ¡por fin apareció el bello de Jellal! Y Protegiendo a Erza… *w* ¡Fue tan hermoso!

Gracias mil por leer tantas de mis historias. TTuTT)b Significa demasiado. ¡Beshos y abashos Amodoración! O3O/

 **Hoshiii** : ¡Bienvenida y muchas gracias! Me alegra que te resulte interesante y aún más que te agraden las actitudes de los personajes ya que es algo que me preocupa mucho. :D Agradezco tu opinión porque me hace prestar más atención a la hora de escribir y me anima mucho. ¡Demasiadas gracias y espero te siga gustando la historia! ¡Saludos! NwN/

 **Dragfull** : Lamento no poder contestarte antes pero es imposible hacerlo de otra manera que no sea esta ya que no tienes cuenta. U,U Y sí, efectivamente, este es un fic que trata principalmente sobre Jellal y Erza. Si el primer cap te resultó confuso es porque ellos estaban disfrazados y trabajando de infiltrados. NwN Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Lächeln

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** .o./ Espero que no hayáis olvidado esta historia. D: Intenté actualizarla hace díaaaaaaas pero fanfiction no me dejaba y bueno, hasta ahora tuve tiempo para subirlo. QwQ ¡Gracias mil por leer! ¡Gracias mil por sus comentarios!

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **+» Sechs «+**

 **Lächeln**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El reloj le indicó que debía detenerse.

Una pequeña luz de vida titilaba a unos pasos de ella y supo inmediatamente que se trataba de la niña. Justo como pensó. Mystogan había mantenido a la niña a salvo de los hombres de Phantom y de la lluvia en esa especie de cueva en medio de ese oscuro bosque de las afueras de Oak.

 _Y era hora de sacarla de allí._

Con cuidado se agachó poco a poco y colocó a su azulado compañero contra un árbol cerca de la improvisada cueva, volvió a tomar sus signos vitales y suspiró un poco aliviada al verlos más estables **―Ahora a terminar con esto…** ―sin perder tiempo se quitó la mochila y el abrigo largo, colocándolo sobre su compañero para cubrirlo de la lluvia cada vez más escasa y se dirigió a la entrada de la cueva.

 _Era hora de intentar sacar al ratoncillo._

― **Pequeña…** ―carraspeó y se detuvo un momento. No estaba segura de cómo llamarla pero era lo mejor que se le ocurría en ese momento―, **estás a salvo. Puedes salir…** ―esperó un momento antes de continuar.

Nada.

Ni un solo ruido adentro.

La pelirroja imaginó que Mystogan le pidió no salir de allí y al parecer esa niña era de los raros infantes obedientes, si quería sacarla de allí debería de intentarlo de otra manera porque entrar a la cueva sin saber si la niña estaba armada podría ser perjudicial para ambas **―Niña… Mystogan, es decir, el hombre que te salvó está aquí conmigo…** ―añadió ya que no sabía si su compañero le había confiado su nombre clave―, **necesito que salgas para poder llevarlos a ambos a un lugar seguro. ¿Podrías salir?**

 _Y de nuevo nada._

― **Wen… dy…** ―murmuró su compañero con dificultad―, **se llama Wen…** ―antes de poder repetir su cuerpo presentó una convulsión fuerte que lo hizo resbalar hasta el suelo.

― **¡Mystogan!** ―la pelirroja se acercó rápidamente y revisó sus signos. Extrañamente no tardaron en normalizarse pero estaba de nuevo inconsciente― **¿Qué te pasó?** ―preocupada le quitó el cabello azulino del rostro y lo volvió a sentar contra el árbol― **Tengo que sacarte de aquí, rápido…**

Y se encaminó de nuevo a la cueva.

― **Wendy** ―de manera autoritaria llamó a la niña―. **Mi nombre es Titania, soy compañera de Mystogan y él está lastimado, tengo que llevarlo a un lugar seguro así que necesito que salgas ahora, te prometo qu…**

― **¿Titania?** ―la voz dubitativa de la niña la detuvo― **¿Usted es la de los chocolates?**

― **¿Chocolates?** ―frunció el ceño por un momento pero recordó que le había dado unos a Mystogan antes de que se fuese. Sonrió. Al menos ahora el que Mystogan oliese a chocolate y licor tenía una razón― **¿No me digas que ese irresponsable le dio chocolates con alcohol a una menor?**

Una risa suave llegó a sus oídos.

― **El señor Mystogan me dijo que me mantendría caliente y el azúcar con energía…**

 _«¿Señor Mystogan?»_ Pensó la agente divertida **―Supongo que no estuvo mal la idea** ―observó como la pequeña salía con reticencia― **¿Te encuentras bien?** ―la niña asintió pero no salió por completo, en su lugar observó con atención a la agente que apenas y se notaba debido a su oscuro traje y a la poca luz del lugar.

― **El… el señor Mystogan… ¿dónde está?**

― **Está inconsciente, lo encontré cerca de aquí** ―la pelirroja se quitó los lentes de visión nocturna y se acercó con movimientos lentos a la niña que traía el gran abrigo de su compañero mal atado en su pequeño cuerpo―, **unos hombres estaban por lastimarlo pero los detuve** ―se agachó junto a la niña y le dio los lentes―, **póntelos y verás mejor…**

― **¿Usted los mató?** ―la pequeña la miró entre asustada y sorprendida― **¿Lastimaron al señor Mystogan?**

― **No, no los maté** ―le aseguró la mujer―, **los drogué. Mis compañeros se los llevarán después para interrogarlos** ―sonrió al ver que la niña tomaba los lentes―, **verás todo con tonalidades rojizas** ―la niña asintió, miró a su alrededor y luego fijó su mirada en el hombre inconsciente―. **No te preocupes, estará bien, ellos no pudieron lastimarlo** ―aunque siendo sincera consigo misma, el que Mystogan estuviese bien era más su esperanza que una realidad, pero no ganaba nada preocupándose de más a la niña o a ella misma―, **¿sabes que le pasó? Había sangre en su ropa pero no tiene ninguna herida.**

― **El señor Mystogan sangraba mucho del hombro y la pierna, y se inyectó algo que sacó de su bota…** ―explicó centrando su atención en la mujer―, **luego se desmayó…** ―apretó sus manos con fuerza―, **se lastimó por cubrirme al caer… intenté ayudarlo pero, yo…**

― **Está bien, está bien…** ―la mujer le peinó con los dedos el enmarañado cabello azulino―, **Mystogan se sentiría mal si tu hubieses sido la lastimada, y él es un hombre muy resistente, ¿sabes?** ―le acarició el rostro para tranquilizarla―. **Además hay una mujer que siempre nos cura. Probablemente Mystogan sufra más por la regañina que ella le va a dar…** ―agregó con un suspiro y vio a la niña sonreír un poco― **Así que será mejor que nos pongamos en acción** ―se puso de pie―, **iré a revisar la cueva, debo asegurarme de algunas cosas ¿Tu podrías cuidar a mi compañero un momento?** ―la niña asintió― **Bien, entonces empecemos…** ―la agente tomó la mochila que estaba junto a su compañero y sacó una linterna, se adentró con cuidado a la cueva sorprendida de lo pequeña que era, pensando que si Mystogan estuvo allí probablemente tuvo que estar acostado, no había manera que toda su altura de poco menos de dos metros estuviese cómoda en ese escaso metro y medio **―Al menos el lugar es ancho…** ―murmuró cuando llegó en donde la linternas que probablemente Mystogan le dio a la niña estaban tiradas y apagadas junto a vendajes llenos de sangre y empaques de chocolate―. **Esto es mucha sangre…** ―manteniendo la calma tomó todo lo que estaba en el suelo y lo metió en una bolsa que sacó de su mochila, era imperativo no dejar ninguna prueba de él en ese lugar― **Tendré que quemar los rastros de sangre…** ―terminó de revisar todo el lugar y salió de la cueva.

― **El señor Mystogan está frío otra vez…** ―le informó la niña con un deje de preocupación.

― **¿Otra vez?** ―Titania se acercó a su compañero y le tomó la temperatura― **¿Le pasó antes?**

― **Sí… y luego le subía la temperatura…**

― **¿Algo más?** ―interrogó mientras sacaba una manta térmica que se suponía iba a ser para la niña. Nunca imaginó que terminaría usándola en él.

― **Él…** ―tragó nerviosa recordando lo que le dijo el azulado sobre olvidar los nombres que dijo mientras estaba inconsciente―, **convulsionó…**

― **Así que había convulsionado antes…** _―«Esa droga experimental no es broma, Porlyusika»_ Pensó para sí― **¿Dijo algo?**

― **Sí… N-no…** ―titubeó pero agregó rápidamente―, **es que no entendía lo que decía... no sé si eran palabras o era por algún dolor...**

― **Ya veo…** ―terminó de envolver el torso del agente con en la manta―, **¿me prestas ese abrigo? Creo que por ahora lo mejor es mantenerlo caliente, ten** ―le pasó el de ella a la niña cuando se quitó el de su compañero―, **el mío no le quedaría a Mystogan, pero a ti te queda mejor…**

― **¿Y usted?** ―le miró alarmada.

― **Yo estaré bien, además llevaré a Mystogan en mi espalda y creo que el calor de él contra mi será suf-suficiente** ―intentó obviar el doble sentido de esas palabras pero igual las imágenes vinieron a su mente, así que carraspeó antes de continuar―, **ad-además no estamos largo del lugar al que debemos ir…**

― **¿Usted puede cargarlo, señorita Titania?**

 _«¿Señorita Titania? Esta niña es adorable, valiente y educada»_ Afirmó mentalmente **―Claro, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco…** ―le cerró un ojo, cambió al azulado hasta otro árbol alejado de la cueva y luego volvió a la entrada mientras sacaba una esfera metálica y rojiza de uno de los bolsillos de su traje― **Wendy, no mires…** ―y cuando la niña se volteó lanzó la esfera dentro.

Una luz verdosa iluminó esa zona del bosque.

― **¿Qué fue eso?** ―la pequeña le miró asustada.

― **Es fuego, o más bien calor comprimido.**

― **¿Fuego verde?**

― **Es por el ácido bórico…** ―la miró y se rascó la cabeza intentando buscar una explicación simple para esa pequeña con su abrigo al que había enrollado de mangas y anudado en la cintura para no arrastrarlo―, **sirve para mantener a raya el fuego… Pero no es momento de explicaciones, es hora de irnos** ―sin perder más tiempo le colocó el abrigó a Mystogan luego de checar de nuevo sus vitales, se colocó la mochila al frente y se subió al azulado a la espalda.

― **¿Esto?** ―Wendy se señaló los lentes pero Titania negó.

― **Úsalos, así iremos más rápido** ―Titania inició la marcha.

Y la caminata en el húmedo bosque empezó.

… _Con una plegaría silenciosa…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Aún no les daban ni una sola noticia.

Algo que fastidiaba a Laxus era precisamente eso: el verse vedado de cosas. No solo de información sino de poder de acción o decisión. Era uno de los agentes de más alto rango pero aún así debía mantenerse al margen en situaciones como ésta, debía seguir las pautas, debía acatar órdenes, y lo peor es que en esos momentos se sentía igual que un novato.

 _Algo que no era._

― **Laxus Sama, estoy seguro que deben de estar por volver. Cuando nos llamen a la reunión…**

― **Cuando nos llamen a la reunión lo más probable es que ya todo el Lummen lo sepa** ―se frotó el cabello rosa―. **Estúpido tinte…**

― **Laxus Sama…**

― **Te juro que cuando sea ascendido a** _ **Ober**_ **voy a hacer muchos cambios, empezando por el entrenamiento de los bajos rangos** ―señaló a los que entrenaban en el recinto de prácticas, lugar que veían perfectamente desde la galería de observación.

El peliverde soltó un suspiró resignado.

― **Hey, Laxus** ―el azabache de piercings entró en la galería―. **Suspenderán la reunión hasta mañana** ―sonrió divertido al verlo fruncir el ceño―. **Esperarán hasta que todos estemos.**

― **Maldita sea… Todo por culpa del error de ese chico…**

― **Eso aún no lo sabemos, Laxus Sama.**

― **Déjalo Freed, sea o no sea culpa de Lyon, Laxus no cambiará de opinión** ―argumentó el ojirubí.

― **Es cuestión de sentido común, vosotros los de bajo rango estáis muy confiados por culpa de estos entrenamientos tan suaves** ―señaló de nuevo a los que practicaban lucha cuerpo a cuerpo―. **Míralos, con protectores acolchados. Ya ni siquiera permiten desmontar un hombro en las luchas…** ―rió sarcástico―. **Todo se está volviendo muy suave…**

― **Tal vez deberías dejar de quejarte tanto y demostrarlo** ―sonrió Gajeel―, **¿hace cuánto no prácticas con alguien de verdad?**

― **No me retes, niño…**

― **Gajeel San creo que no…**

― **¿El rosa te puso sensible y blandengue?** ―continuó burlón.

― **Gajeel…** ―el Heilig se levantó― **estás firmando tu incapacidad…**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―el azabache mostró sus colmillos al sonreír―. **Al contrario, estoy firmando tu retiro a un asilo.**

Laxus tronó sus nudillos.

― **Mañana en la noche** ―sentencio el hombre de rosa cabellera temporal.

― **Por mi puede ser ahora mismo…**

― **Será un entrenamiento oficial** ―Laxus sonrió de manera peligrosa―. **Frente a otros Heiligs, depende de tu desempeño votaremos para que te nieguen el ascenso de rango.**

Freed lo miró incrédulo.

― **Laxus Sama, eso no es justo, Gajeel San…**

― **Está bien… Déjalo Freed** ―elevó los hombros―. **No esperaba menos de él.**

Las miradas de ambos agentes chocaron ansiosas y sonrieron.

… _Soltarían la tensión acumulada…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Meteoro esperaba justo donde lo había dejado.

Habían tardado poco más de una hora en salir del bosque, a pesar de que como agente entrenada ese tiempo significaba tres veces más de lo normal para la distancia que recorrieron, sin embargo para llevar a un hombre adulto inconsciente a la espalda y a una pequeña junto a ella que aunque lo intentaba no podía seguir su paso, el tiempo era más que aceptable.

― **Wendy** ―le llamó con un tono suave―, **irás en la parte delantera, necesito vigilar constantemente los signos de Mystogan y por eso iré en la parte de atrás con él** ―la niña le había contado todos los síntomas de Mystogan y de como lo había cuidado entre sus constantes cambios de temperatura y los vendajes, por eso prefería estar junto a él vigilándolo de cerca.

― **P-pero… ¿quién conducirá?**

― **Meteoro** ―contestó con una sonrisa―, **créelo o no este auto es el mejor conductor que he conocido. No le digas eso a Mystogan, se resentirá conmigo** ―le cerró un ojo cómplice.

― **¿Meteoro?** ―miró al negro auto frente a ellas.

― **Es el nombre que le puso el dueño…** ―sin perder más tiempo se acercó al auto y lo accionó con su voz, de inmediato las puertas se abrieron― **Sube, pequeña, pronto estaremos en un lugar más seguro** ―miró hacia el nocturno cielo y luego con cuidado subió a Mystogan a la parte trasera del auto, se quitó la mochila, la puso en el asiento del conductor mientras la niña se colocaba los implementos de seguridad y luego cerró las puertas con otro comando de voz― **Meteoro, a la base** ―el panel del volante destelló dos veces con una luz verde y comenzó a moverse.

― **Señorita Titania…** ―la niña de cabello azulino la miró asustada―, **yo… a dónde…** ―el auto dio una curva pronunciada y la pequeña se sujetó con las uñas del asiento.

― **Irás con nosotros a la base** ―le habló de manera calma― **Ten, come esto…** ―la mujer le dio un chocolate que sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa― **Es lo mejor por ahora** ―llevar a un rescatado al Lummen no era nada normal, mas sin embargo las circunstancias apremiaban a tal acción. Wendy era la única que había estado con Mystogan desde que se inyectó la droga, para Porlyusika podrían ser necesarias las observaciones de la pequeña, y además, los balbuceos de Mystogan la tenían preocupada. Mientras lo llevaba a la espalda dos veces la había llamado por su nombre, tal vez la pequeña si había escuchado más que un balbuceo de él.

No la culpaba por no decirlo.

 _Ella también estaría asustada en esa situación y negaría cosas._

― **¿La b-base?** ―preguntó mientras se comía el chocolate que a diferencia de los que le había dado Mystogan era un poco más amargo.

― **Es… nuestro hogar** ―continuó buscando una manera fácil de explicarle―, **es donde vivimos la mayor parte del tiempo, allí entrenamos y cosas así…**

― **Oh… ¿¡Cómo el Salón de la Justicia o la Torre Avengers!?** ―exclamó emocionada de pronto, la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una risilla.

― **No lo había pensado de esa manera, pero sí…** ―observó a la pequeña sonrojarse― **¿Te gustan esas películas?** ―preguntó mientras acomodaba al azulado mejor en su regazo.

― **S-sí….** ―admitió ya menos asustada por la velocidad y las maniobras del auto sin chofer―, **la abuela Grandeeney… la mujer que nos cuidaba en el orfanato las conseguía y las veíamos todos juntos…** ―intentó no sollozar pero le fue imposible―. **Era nuestro premio…**

Titania se mantuvo en silencio.

― **La abuela Grandeeney era muy buena… siempre nos cuidaba…**

― **Y los seguirá cuidando…** ―habló la agente―, **y por eso debes de cuidarte a partir de ahora, y dar lo mejor. La señora Grandeeney estaría orgullosa de ver lo valiente que has sido.**

Wendy sonrió con tristeza.

― **¿Usted ha matado, señorita Titania?** ―preguntó de pronto sorprendiendo un poco a la agente.

― **Sí, lo he hecho.**

― **¿Es fácil?**

― **No, no lo es.**

― **Ellos la mataron mientras reían… La abuela Grandeeney antes era enfermera, ella curaba personas…** ―la niña miró hacia la ventana con un vacío en sus ojos―. **Ella no merecía eso…**

― **No, no lo merecía. Nadie debería matar a nadie…**

― **Pero…** ―la niña la miró confusa―, **usted y el señor Mystogan…**

― **Sí, matamos personas. Es difícil de entender, pequeña** ―la mujer acarició el cabello de su compañero―, **hacemos lo que hacemos para proteger lo que creemos justo y correcto, para proteger a los que queremos… Pero al final nuestras acciones son similares a las de las personas que eliminamos.**

― **Pero ustedes son buenos…** ―susurró la niña intentando comprender a pesar de que sus parpados le comenzaban a pesar.

― **No hay nada bueno o malo por completo, Wendy… El mundo no es blanco y negro.**

― **Pero ustedes nos rescataron… salvaron nuestras vidas.**

― **Y para salvar sus vidas eliminamos muchas otras** ―la miró desde el espejo retrovisor―. **No me malentiendas, no nos arrepentimos de lo que hacemos. Salvarles nos llena de orgullo, pero estamos conscientes de que arrebatamos posibles redenciones, posibles mejores futuros, matamos personas que son queridas para otras personas…** ―la pelirroja calló por un momento mientras acomodaba el abrigo de su compañero―. **La justicia no es una, cada quien se forma su justicia, y mientras creas en la propia podrás actuar en consecuencia. Ellos pensaban que aprovecharse, matar o lastimar a otras personas era justo porque simplemente podían y querían hacerlo, nosotros pensamos que no es así. Al final es cuestión de quien defiende más fuertemente su justicia** , **y de quien la hace prevalecer por sobre la otra** ―suspiró de pronto y sonrió en disculpa―. **Lo siento, creo que al final te estoy liando más…**

― **Yo…** ―la niña miró de nuevo a la ventana y luchó contra el sueño―, **creo que entiendo…**

― **No te preocupes por entenderlo, es posible que olvides esta plática** ―y antes de que la niña hablará al escuchar tal cosa agregó― **¿No tienes sueño? Faltan un par de horas para llegar a la base, te recomiendo que duermas, una vez lleguemos probablemente te preguntarán por lo ocurrido desde la explosión, además de que conocerás a nuestra doctora estrella y ella estará muy interesada en los síntomas del** _ **señor Mystogan**_ ―soltó divertida―. **Créeme, no tendrás mucho chance de dormir una vez lleguemos a la base.**

La pequeña la miró dubitativa pero asintió.

― **Bien, yo te despertaré…** ―Titania se estiró un poco y la ayudó a bajar unos centímetros el asiento― **Descansa, Wendy…**

― **Gracias…** ―dijo la niña mientras bostezaba― **gracias por salvarnos…**

― **Gracias a ti por cuidar de mi compañero…** ―susurró la pelirroja cuando la pequeña ya había caído dormida a causa de la droga de sueño que traía el chocolate que le dio. El cerebro de Wendy necesitaba el descanso después de tantas cosas por las que había pasado, era obvio que no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo, la cara un poco demacrada y las ojeras lo comprobaban.

 _Todos necesitaban descansar realmente._

― **E-Erza… Erza…** ―balbuceó el azulado mientras su ceño se fruncía.

― **Estoy aquí…** ―respondió por primera vez a su llamado y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente―, **estoy contigo, Jellal…**

Juntos desde hacía mucho tiempo.

… _Tanto tiempo que a veces sentía que no recordaba cuánto…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

La policía local había llegado antes.

Sitri observaba atenta como los agentes policiales cercaban la zona para comenzar a buscar pistas de lo que pasó en el lugar, solo estaban esperando que los del departamento de investigación llegasen.

― **¿Qué hacemos, Sitri Sama?** ―le preguntó una chica albina de cabello corto.

― **Simple, vigilamos hasta que se vayan** ―sonrió con dulzura―. **Lo que sea que encuentren hoy lo relacionaran con la caída de Phantom Lord por parte de Fairy Tail mañana. Solo debemos asegurarnos que no encuentren nada de nosotros, esa granada fragmentaría fue de ayuda, destruyó los cuerpos congelados.**

― **¿Infiltraremos a alguien?**

― **Correcto, Bara** ―le palmeó el hombro con cariño.

― **¿Se infiltrará usted, Siri Sama?**

― **Nadie mejor que ella para disfrazarse** ―agregó una voz masculina.

― **Ara, gracias por el halago, Pintor.**

― **En la camioneta está lo que necesita** ―el hombre sonrió.

― **Gracias. Lamentó que no podamos resolver esto hoy, sé que deben de estar cansados, estuvieron también en el recinto de la Mision A.**

― **Es nuestro trabajo. Además aparte de ciertas paredes, lo demás fue fácil.**

― **Buen trabajo entonces** ―volvió a sonreír, o más bien continuó sonriendo, raramente la sonrisa se iba de la cara de la albina, pero a nadie del Lummen se le ocurriría jamás subestimarla―. **¿El equipo que mandamos por los hombres y perritos que drogó Titania y la motocicleta ya partieron?**

― **Acaban de partir.**

― **Excelente.** **Te dejo a cargo de la vigilancia, Pintor. Ya conoces el procedimiento. Bara, da lo mejor de ti** ―y con su usual sonrisa se adentró a la camioneta a disfrazarse para la infiltración.

― **Sitri Sama es siempre muy amable, no puedo imaginarla en una situación de combate ¿Es por eso que solo suele ser enviada a este tipo de misiones?** ―la albina de corta cabellera le confesó su pensar al hombre.

― **No te dejes engañar, Bara.**

― **¿A qué se refiere, Pintor Sama?**

― **¿Cómo llamamos a la Heilig que acaba de entrar a la camioneta?**

― **Sitri, señor…** ―comentó extrañada la chica por la obvia respuesta.

― **Exacto, Sitri…** ―comenzó el hombre―. **En demonología es el nombre del gran príncipe de los infiernos que suele mostrarse como un hermoso hombre o mujer ante los mortales, con una aguda intuición que hace revelar los secretos de las personas, aparte de incitar a todo tipo de actos. ¿Entiendes?** ―el hombre observó donde la sonriente mujer había entrado a disfrazarse―. **No necesita la violencia porque tiene habilidades para obtener las cosas sin necesidad de ella, o incluso puede hacer que otros la cometan en su lugar…** **manipulación, intuición, planeación…** ―observó a la chica que lo miraba atenta―. **No significa que no pueda utilizar la violencia, elige no usarla para no evitar grandes matanzas. Es Sitri, es un demonio gobernante sobre setenta legiones del infierno. No lo olvides.**

Cuando Bara vio salir a la mujer con su disfraz de policía, Sitri aún sonreía.

… _Y la joven sintió cada nervio de su cuerpo contraerse por el miedo…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Nunca se había molestado tanto por toda la seguridad.

Siempre había sido la que más apoyaba todo el proceso de escáner, pruebas de ADN, verificación de huellas y pupilas, pero en ese momento mientras veía como las puertas frente a ella se abrían con lentitud no podía evitar al maldecir interiormente.

 _El tiempo se ralentizó desde que bajó de Meteoro._

Todo el proceso tomaba alrededor de media hora, eso más el tiempo en la ante sala de informes en el que le comunicó lo acontecido a Earth desde que salió del Lummen hasta que regresó. En total llevaba más de una hora desde que Mystogan fue recibido por el equipo médico de emergencia que habían preparado gracias al aviso de la pelirroja y las constantes vitales que tomaba con su reloj de misión y que eran enviadas al departamento médico de la base.

 _Su pie derecho repiqueteó impaciente contra el suelo._

Además, como si la salud de Mystogan no fuese razón suficiente para querer estar adentro de una buena vez, también estaba el tema de Wendy, cuando llegaron aún estaba dormida y lo estaría por una hora más, la pequeña había sido recibida por otro equipo médico y estaba ―sin duda― en las mejores manos en estos momentos, pero quería estar cuando ella despertase en ese lugar extraño.

 _Sentía que le debía eso._

― **Bienvenida de vuelta** ―la mujer sintió la marca de su brazo reaparecer mientras la voz automatizada la recibía luego de cruzar las puertas que aún no se abrían por completo. Era como un cosquilleo que por alguna razón extraña la hacia sentirse de nuevo en casa―. **Erza.**

― **Erza, bienvenida, es de hombres reg…** ―el albino de la recepción no pudo terminar porque la mujer ya no estaba― **Parece que está muy apurada** ―suspiró―. **Es de hombres preocuparse…** ―murmuró para sí al ver a la pelirroja desaparecer en una esquina.

La esquina que daba a la enfermería básica.

No se fijó en como la miraban los que estaban en los pasillos, ni siquiera se detuvo cuando escuchó el llamado a reunión de los agentes que venían de la misión de Phantom Lord. No paró hasta que entró a la enfermería en donde Porlyusika se estaba encargando de su compañero.

 _De Jellal._

― **Tocar la puerta es siempre bienvenido, aunque preferiría que nadie entrará a menos que sea estrictamente necesario** ―fueron las palabras de la anciana mujer cuando la pelirroja entró―. **Habitación dos. Puedes entrar** ―le dijo sin dejar de revisar lo que tenía en su tablet.

― **Lo siento y gracias** ―respondió la agente mientras se dirigía y abría la puerta indicada― **¿Jellal?** ―llamó apenas entró y encendió la luz del lugar con un rápido movimiento de la mano en tanto la puerta automática se cerraba.

― **Vaya, de verdad estabas preocupada** ―una voz muy conocida para ella le respondió con un deje divertido―, **¿no tienes frío?** ―el hombre de cabello azul terminó de salir del baño mientras se secaba el cabello y fijó su mirada en las piernas de la mujer.

― **¿Frío?** ―le miró extrañada y siguió su mirada― **¡Oh!** ―se sonrojó al darse cuenta que por apurarse no se había puesto las mallas negras bajo la falda y de hecho las llevaba colgadas en el hombro.

 _Bajó la mirada apenada._

― **Estoy bien, Porlyusika me estabilizó pero no me deja ir** ―contestó a la muda pregunta de la mujer―. **Creo que está pensando en que más exámenes hacerme para recabar más información sobre la droga. Mira** ―soltó la toalla con que se secaba el cabello y tomó algo―, **hasta me dejó comer una de sus manzanas** ―y sonriendo mordió la roja fruta.

― **¿Estás seguro?** ―le miró de arriba abajo. Su compañero vestía el pantalón y camisa blanca propios de enfermería, pero aparte de eso parecía estar bien― **¿Estás bien?**

― **De maravilla** ―respondió sentándose en la camilla y palmeando al lado de él para que ella le hiciese compañía― **Al parecer la droga aceleraba mi metabolismo, pero al mismo tiempo mi organismo luchaba por mantener la** _ **"normalidad"**_ **o lo que nosotros llamamos normalidad…** ―mordió un pedazo de manzana más antes de continuar―. **Porlyusika reguló ambas cosas y de inmediata me recobré** ―masticó con cuidado y luego la miró―. **Fue como despertar totalmente descansado y lleno de energía. Aunque tal vez sea por el coctel de medicinas que me dio Porlyusica.**

― **Pero los síntomas pueden volver** ―les interrumpió la voz de la doctora mientras se adentraba a la habitación con su instrumental médico―. **Extiende el brazo** ―ordenó sin perder tiempo.

― **Te lo dije** ―miró de la doctora a su compañera―, **soy su conejillo de indias…**

― **Si actuaste con tanta idiotez es mi deber sacar provecho de eso** ―lacónica insertó la aguja y sacó una muestra de sangre― **Mañana tomaré otra muestra.**

― **¿Los síntomas re aparecerán?** ―interrogó la pelirroja.

― **Por unas horas o días. El cuerpo debe de desechar la droga, y el cuerpo de Jellal estaba debilitado por la dieta a causa de la misión, la falta de nutrientes hacia de su sistema inmunológico una fácil presa de una super droga de regeneración** ―negó con la cabeza―. **Cuando le di a los Heilig esa droga experimental pensé que serían más prudentes, los sobreestimé.**

― **En mi defensa era eso o morir desangrado. Creo que logré salvarme con mi decisión.**

― **Te salvaste porque yo creé la droga, mocoso** ―frunció más el ceño―. **Mañana hablaremos de esas heridas que se curaron, necesito que la niña esté presente para que me dé el punto de vista de alguien que no estuvo drogado.**

― **Wendy debe de estar por despertar** ―señaló la pelirroja.

― **No** ―negó la mujer―, **sus ondas neurológicas estaban muy alteradas. Ordené que la mantuvieran sedada hasta mañana en la tarde. Me sorprende que no se desmayara de la impresión y el cansancio mental y físico de todo lo que ha pasado. Es el actuar natural del cerebro para lidiar con el estrés extremo.**

― **Es una niña muy valiente** ―el peliazul sonrió.

― **Eso es un argumento ridículo. La razón es que la adrenalina neutralizó el acto de auto conservación neurológica para preservar el físico y así mantenerse despierta para huir o defenderse** ―Erza y Jellal pusieron los ojos en blanco. Para la anciana todo tenía explicación médica―. **Su cerebro debe descansar para que pueda responder apropiadamente, al menos antes de que olvide** ―Jellal fijó su atención en la manzana en su mano con seriedad y la doctora observó la muestra de sangre, su cara reflejo algo muy cercano a una sonrisa―. **Al menos me ayudará en mi investigación.**

― **Y yo podré irme de aquí** ―declaró el azulado poniéndose de pie.

― **Los síntomas pueden reaparecer en cualquier momento, arritmias, ya sean bradiarritmias o taquiarritmias o perdida de la conciencia** ―negó la doctora.

― **Ya me dijiste que si re aparecen no podrás volver a medicarme porque ya hay muchas drogas en mi cuerpo, así que realmente no importa donde esté, tendré que vérmelas por mí mismo ¿No?**

― **Una cosa es que te desmayes a solas y otra en la enfermería** ―le regañó la pelirroja―. **Es mejor que permanezcas aquí.**

― **¡Hey! Pensé que estarías de mi lado.**

― **Estoy de tu lado** ―le aseguró la mujer―. **Pero de tu lado con sentido común** ―le miró seriamente―. **Te quedas donde puedan vigilarte y mantenerte seguro** ―se levantó de la camilla y se encaminó a la puerta― **Gracias por todo, Porlyusika.**

― **Es mi trabajo** ―contestó la mujer, la pelirroja asintió y salió del lugar.

― **Supongo que tendré que quedarme…** ―suspiró el hombre y mordió la manzana con desinterés mientras veía la cabellera escarlata de su compañera desaparecer por la puerta.

― **Al menos hasta que te haga unas pruebas más** ―con desinterés la mujer tomó una muestra de piel de la mano del hombre―. **¿Dónde puedan vigilarte y mantenerte seguro, eh?** ―dijo malhumorada― **Esto no es una guardería. Tendrás que buscar niñera o enfermera tú mismo** ―le colocó una gaza de donde tomó la muestra de piel.

― **¿Cómo?** ―Jellal preguntó al no entender las palabras de la mujer.

― **Mientras lo piensas comete la manzana** ―le arrancó unos cuantos cabellos y sonrió al oírlo quejarse―. **Pero esto no es una guardería…**

Le tomó media hora entenderlo y una hora más el que Porlyusika terminara las pruebas.

Jellal sonrió cuando dejó la enfermería.

 _Se daría una licencia, la necesitaba después de todo lo que había pasado._

Cuando entró a la habitación de la pelirroja todo estaba en silencio.

― **¿Se puede saber por qué abandonaste la enfermería?**

Jellal volvió a sonreír, pero la oscura habitación ocultaba tal hecho.

― **¿Tienes puestos los lentes de visión nocturna?** ―preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

― **Solo tú tienes la contraseña para mi habitación.**

La sonrisa del hombre se amplió.

― **Porlyusika me echó, dijo que no estaba para cuidar a nadie, así que me mandó a buscar niñera** ―sin perder más tiempo se encaminó a la cama. Conocía esa habitación a la perfección así que no temía golpearse con algo a pesar de que no se veía casi nada― **Pero me reiteró que no puedo estar solo por las próximas horas… días** ―se metió entre las mantas de la pelirroja― **y noches…**

― **¿Y justo vienes aquí?** ―a pesar de que sonó a queja la mujer se acomodó para dejarle campo en la cama.

― **¿Querías que durmiera en el pasillo?** ―le reclamó con falsa indignación― **Hoy peligré realmente, no estoy en condiciones…**

― **El comedor es una opción…**

― **No si quiero dormir hasta tarde** ―sorprendiendo a la pelirroja, el azulado en lugar de mantenerse en su lado de la cama como siempre hacia cuando dormían en la misma cama después del sexo, se acercó a ella―. **Los novatos desayunan muy temprano.**

― **Yo también tengo que despertarme temprano…**

― **No…** ―la pelirroja dejó de respirar cuando sintió los brazos de él atraerla a su pecho―. **Tú tienes que vigilar mi ritmo cardiaco, serás mi enfermera, así que no dormirás del todo y en la mañana estarás tan cansada que estarás hasta tarde en la cama...**

Erza tragó grueso cuando se dio cuenta que él la tenía tan apegada a su cuerpo que de verdad podía oír claramente su corazón.

― **¿Acaso soy a la única a la que puedes explotar de esta forma?**

― **Sí…** ―suspiró divertido mientras la abrazaba para afianzarla contra su pecho, posaba su barbilla sobre la cabellera escarlata de su compañera y cerraba los ojos― **Además, aparte de la de mí habitación, la única clave que me sé es la tuya…**

… _Y esta vez la oscura habitación ocultó la sonrisa de la pelirroja…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a no dejar de escribir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Lächeln:** ( _Alemán_ ) Sonrisa.

 **Ácido Bórico:** Es retardante del fuego, si hay un incendio y no hay forma de apagarlo echa ácido bórico y el fuego se apaga. Absorbe los neutrones del contenido nuclear. El uso más importante de este ácido es la reducción de accidentes nucleares. Se aplica sobre madera para protegerla del fuego, es un preservante y se utiliza en la fabricación de vidrio, esmaltes, en la industria. El ácido bórico se utiliza en las centrales nucleares como un veneno neutrónico para ralentizar la velocidad a la que se está produciendo la fisión. El ácido bórico se vertió sobre el Reactor 4 de la instalación nuclear de Chernobyl después del accidente para evitar que se produjera otra reacción. El ácido bórico puede ser usado como un colorante verde para hacer fuego.

 **Ober:** ( _Alemán_ ) De Oberbefehlshaber. Altos mandos. Comandante.

 **Sitri:** También responde a los nombres de Sytry, Bitru o Sidragaso. Señor del ducado infernal de Lagneia, al mando de 70 legiones, conformadas por íncubos. Puede también adoptar la forma humana con una apariencia hermosa y muy atractiva de hombre o mujer. Posee una aguda intuición que le permite descubrir los secretos de las mujeres, para siempre ponerlas en ridículo. Puede causar que los hombres deseen a las mujeres y viceversa. Incita también a cometer actos de homosexualidad y bisexualidad, violencia entre otros.

 **Arritmias:** Anormalidad en el ritmo cardiaco.

 **Bradiarritmias:** Ritmo cardiaco desacelerado.

 **Taquiarritmias:** Ritmo cardiaco acelerado.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

En el siguiente cap sabrán más sobre el Lummen y su organización. Además que verán un poco a Fairy Tail y algunos de sus miembros ¿Quiénes son? O: Ya verán… :x

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os que tenéis cuenta os respondo por PM pero os agradezco públicamente:

 **Lady Werempire**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **FletchS**

 **Yuki The Infernal Dragon**

 **Sonye-San**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **IBLWE**

Y a vosotras/os sin cuenta os respondo por acá ya que también significáis mucho:

 **Neylare** **:** Sí, Jellal tiene una gran resistencia. xD Ya ves que Erza la encontró, pero que pasará ahora con ella. O: Laxus pelirosa es una pasada. xDD Gracias mil por leer y comentar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. Rätsel

**.**

 **¡Importante!**

Este fic es uno de los que más tardo en escribir y es porque intento que la trama sea más compleja de lo que acostumbro ―o eso espero yo xD―, y no, no es una excusa ni es una queja, solo explico como va mi vida, de hecho he renunciado a muchas cosas en las que estaba para poder con los horarios de un nuevo cuatrimestre y otros proyectos universitarios en los que me han incluido. Actualizo cuando tengo tiempo para hacerlo, y **hay muchas cosas que requieren el poco tiempo libre que tengo**. También he pensado en ponerlo en hiatus o eliminarlo, pero no sería justo para quienes lo leen ―y me gusta mucho este fic―, así que **decidí actualizarlo dependiendo de su apoyo en los reviews** , y si al final pues no os interesa ―cosa totalmente valida y que respeto―, pues lo eliminaré y lo finalizaré solo para Vita y para mi propia realización como escritora. **xD** Y no, no es por malvada o demás ― **en ningún otro fic hago esto** ―, será solo para saber si de verdad merece el tiempo que invierto en él. De hecho el siguiente cap ya está escrito a la mitad. Esto **es una simple cosa de vida, te esfuerzas por algo.**

Después de todo, si no hay apoyo para que gastar tiempo acá si puedo gastarlo en otras cosas.

La vida del estudiante/trabajador/joven adulto que vive sola y paga todas sus cuentas es difícil. **xDD**

Sin más, que lo disfruten… **.o./**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **+» Sieben «+**

 **Rätsel**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Al despertar la oscuridad seguía presente.

No que fuese algo fuera de lo normal, después de todo las habitaciones del Lummen se encontraban bajo tierra y no había manera en que la luz natural entrase al lugar, y por supuesto las luces artificiales seguían apagadas. Si tuviese que adivinar a partir del manto de oscuridad no podría acertar qué hora sería, más su cuerpo entrenado como agente de élite le indicaba que eran cerca de las siete de la mañana.

 _Y solo había una manera de comprobarlo._

 **―Luces…** ―dijo aún con voz somnolienta y se sentó en la cama. De inmediato el recinto que utilizaba como habitación se inundó de la fría luz blanca que también llenaba los pasillos de la base y gracias a ello observó el reloj de doce espadas en la pared.

 **―7:23…**

Se asombró de haber dormido tanto, generalmente se despertaba a las cuatro de la mañana cuando mucho, pero tal vez la misión doble del día anterior y su miedo de perder a Jellal en una de ellas la había dejado más cansada de lo que pensó.

 **―Jellal…** ―susurró.

No necesitó voltear para ver que él ya no estaba a su lado, y siendo sincera con ella misma no estaba muy segura de que si esa manera de apegarla a él la noche anterior, esa manera de abrazarla con cariño y dormir a su lado fue algo que sucedió o solo un simple sueño.

Eso no era algo que Jellal haría.

 _No._

Cuando Jellal buscaba su cama era solo para desfogar su lujuria ―una lujuria de la que ella disfrutaba y aceptaba ser participe―, pero nunca habían besos tiernos, solo urgentes y pasionales, nunca habían toques suaves o delicados, siempre eran necesitados y agresivos, siempre obtenía placer, y deseo, mas nunca obtenía cariño ni nada parecido a eso.

 _¿Qué más podían obtener si solo eran emisores y receptores del deseo sexual del otro?_

Nunca había tenido problema con ello, pero en los últimos meses ―cuando una misión no los tenía separados―, cada vez que recibía un toque de Jellal o una atención sentía algo diferente, se ponía nerviosa, torpe, pero también sentía que Jellal se mostraba más frío si ella actuaba en consecuencia a esa calidez creciente en su pecho.

Erza no quería admitirlo, pero no era estúpida.

 _Ella se había enamorado de su compañero._

 **―Estoy arruinándolo todo…** ―murmuró y se llevó las manos a la cara, restregando su rostro con fuerza como si además de las remanencias del sueño pudiese ―y quisiese― eliminar lo que sentía por él―, **esto no tenía que ser así…**

 _Y no, no debía._

Desde que su compañerismo y camaradería mutó a ese contacto físico e íntimo ambos habían dejado ―y tenido― claro que solo era eso: Una manera de liberar estrés y desfogarse, y había resultado bien, durante un par de años, hasta que ella empezó a darse cuenta que cada vez lo necesitaba más o que jamás permitiría que otro agente la tocara o la besara como él lo hacía. Ella nunca se sometería a tales placeres de no ser él quien se los proporcionase, ni mucho menos le darían esa sensación que tuvo la noche anterior.

Esa desesperación que la llenó cuando existió la posibilidad de perderlo se lo confirmó, o más bien, la golpeó en la cara.

Lo amaba.

 _Y eso era algo que no debía._

 **―Lo arruiné todo…** ―se tiró de espaldas a la cama y luego volteó su cuerpo hacia donde él estaba dormido la noche anterior ―o al menos donde soñó que estaba ya que aún seguía dudosa de ello―; porque, además de que ese no habría sido el comportamiento típico del azulado, el que él se levantara de esa cama sin despertarla no era algo probable, ella era una agente de élite y aunque él también lo fuese ―y su maestro anteriormente―, no habría sido posible que se escabullese de tal forma― **Ya empezaste a alucinar fantasías románticas, Erza…** ―se regañó así misma y decidió que no leería más de las novelas que solía traer del mundo de _"Arriba"._ Si se ponía a analizarlo tal vez leer todas esas fantasías rosas habían hecho que malinterpretara su trato con su compañero.

Tal vez confundió lo carnal que vivía con él por lo sentimental influenciada por las letras de alguna escritora cursi que si podría vivirlas.

Ellos no eran como los de Arriba.

 _Ya no más._

 **―Doy asco…** ―se dijo e inmediatamente se levantó y se dirigió al baño.

No podía estar comportándose así.

 _…Esa no era ella…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

El sol de la mañana bañaba el escritorio con sus pálidos rayos.

El día había iniciado casi de manera perezosa, apenas y se sentía el calor del sol a pesar de que el reloj ya casi marcaba las ocho de la mañana y la mayoría de las personas en el país ya se había puesto de pie; y de hecho, a esa hora, la mayoría ya llevaba trabajando o simplemente viviendo desde hacía un buen rato.

 **―Es muy diferente que allá _"Abajo"_ ¿cierto? ** ―le preguntó el anciano que estaba detrás del escritorio revisando papeles propios de su cargo y que habían llegado luego de las acciones de ciertos agentes.

Papeles que convertían en legal las ilegalidades ― _necesarias_ ― del Lummen.

 **―No es como si nunca viésemos el sol** ―sonrió la mujer albina que hacía un par de horas estaba infiltrada en la policía municipal de Oak ocultando los rastros de una misión de último momento del Lummen―, **muchas misiones nos hacen permanecer entre ustedes por meses, a veces hasta por años.**

 **―Pero no es lo mismo** ―le devolvió la sonrisa el anciano―, **lo sé, recuerdas quien soy, ¿no, Sitri Chan?**

 **―Por supuesto que sí, Señor Makarov** ―asintió―, **pero lo que le digo es también valido.**

 **―Lo es** ―aceptó el hombre y firmó un papel―, **pero cuando ves el cielo azul fingiendo ser quien no eres la sensación no es la misma, no te hace sentir libre…** ―dejó el bolígrafo de lado y observó a la sonriente mujer―, **es más bien como ver los altos barrotes de una jaula de la que ya no saldrás…**

 **―Ara…** ―la albina se llevó un dedo a la mejilla―, **no recordaba que tan filosófico era usted, Señor Makarov, pero parece que ya olvidó que nosotros entramos a esa jaula para que algunos no teman abrir sus alas, especialmente las personas que amamos. Yo me sentiría más oprimida si mi libertad significase coartar la de quienes protejo. Al haber sido esta mi desición estoy dando total rienda suelta a mi libertad.**

 **―¿De verdad piensas así, Sitri Chan?**

 **―Usted lo sabe, Señor. Además, creo que olvida que los de _Abajo_ no estamos solos. Allá también somos una familia. Al final no es tan diferente con cumplir las obligaciones que tiene cada persona alrededor en el mundo ¿Qué no todos tienen algo que cumplir? ¿Estudiar? ¿Trabajar? ¿Vivir según normas sociales impuestas para proteger sus derechos? Incluso ** ―apuntó con dulce ironía―, **en ese punto _nosotros_ tenemos mayor libertad de actuación, eso ha quedado claro después de las misiones de anoche. ¿Cierto?**

 **―¡Vaya!** ―el hombre se llevó la mano a la cabeza y se peinó divertido el poco cabello que le quedaba―. **Tal vez soy yo quien ha olvidado lo que es estar _Abajo_ … Tienes razón** ―rió―, **no es muy diferente… Perdóname por insinuar siquiera que ustedes necesitan de la pena de un viejo…** **Supongo que ahora que se acerca mi _retiro_ tiendo a pensar de más sobre lo que será mi vida luego de _retirado_** ―vio a la albina asentir con una sonrisa más sincera y continuó con su deber.

 **―Su sucesor tampoco debe de estar muy emocionado por tomar su lugar ―** apuntó sincera y Makarov río a sabiendas de la certeza de lo dicho por ella, pero la hora de cambiar el mando en Fairy Tail había llegado.

 _Su ciclo acababa._

Unas firmas más y en unas cuantas horas todo el mundo sabría la caída de una red internacional de tráfico de órganos, pornografía, explotación y prostitución tanto infantil como de blancas.

 _¿Cuánto tardaría en levantarse otra cómo esa?_

 _¿Qué jefes de estado apoyarían a esa escoria ahora?_

Hoy caerían dos pero mañana tal vez se levantasen tres.

Apretó con fuerza el bolígrafo al ver como uno de los regentes de Fiore era participe de Phantom Lord y además había presentado su candidatura para gobernante de estado aludiendo a una fuerte política anti corrupción y lucha contra todo tipo de explotación.

 _La humanidad nunca aprendía._

Caía en el barro de su egoísmo y avaricia siempre, sin importar que eso podría destruir personas, lejanas a ellos, cercanas a ellos e incluso a su propia familia.

 _¿Cómo podía alguien destruir a su propia familia?_

 **―Él está bien, Maestro** ―el anciano la miró sorprendido de que la agente dejase su papel de frialdad, uno que debía de asumir siempre que estaba fuera de la base y además lo llamase por su viejo alias―, **tal vez su cabello no esté muy bien que digamos, pero él está bien…**

Makarov, el líder ante la luz de los de arriba, la cabeza principal del Fairy Tail contuvo las lágrimas.

 _Él estaba bien._

 **―Gracias, Mira Chan…** ―susurró mientras revisaba otro documento.

La Heilig sonrió con dulzura.

 _…Porque eso le confirmaba que su decisión había sido la correcta…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Cuando llegó a la cocina lo encontró allí.

No esperaba verlo tan pronto pero salir del lugar sería algo muy cobarde por su parte, no iba a repetir el mismo error que había cometido la noche anterior luego de volver de su primera misión, no iba a dejar que de nuevo sus sentimientos la controlasen.

 _Él había tenido razón._

Ellos solo tenían sexo causal porque sus cuerpos necesitaban dejar fluir esos instintos.

 _Nada más._

 **―¿Parece que estás tomando en serio lo de subir de peso?** ―inició la conversación en tanto se encaminaba a la usual mesa que los Heiligs usaban.

 **―Oh** ―le sonrió él de medio lado―, **es eso o Porlyusika me usará como conejillo para algún nuevo tratamiento.**

 **―Eso suena muy certero…** ―se sentó frente a él en la mesa del comedor―, **¿te sientes mejor?** ―preguntó lo que más le preocupaba, aunque se veía bastante mejor que cuando lo encontró tirado en el bosque, pero una cosa era verlo limpio con ropas de uso diario y otra era verlo herido y vendado.

 **―Sí** ―asintió el azulado y continuó comiendo el emparedado de jamón que tenía frente a él―, **cuando me desperté me sentía muy hambriento, supongo que es lógico después de la manera en que mi organismo se aceleró ayer, Porlyusika me dijo que luego de la segunda misión la báscula marcó cinco kilos menos…**

 **―¿Cinco?** ―lo miró incrédula― **Ya estabas en bajo peso cuando volvimos de la primera misión…**

 **―Pues parece que reconstruir tejido a una velocidad de miles de células por centésima de segundo es mejor que el cardio para bajar de peso** ―intentó bromear el agente al ver la preocupación crecer en la mirada de la mujer―, **esta droga será la sensación entre las mujeres de _Arriba_ …**

 **―No bromees con esto…** ―cortó Erza―, **sabes el peligro que corriste por usarla…** ―se mordió la mejilla porque se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo sonar más personal de lo que debía así que agregó―: **Arriesgaste la misión, y a todo el Lummen, no es algo para tomar a la ligera.**

 **―Lo sé. Desde hace tiempo no me sentía tan inútil…** ―dejó el emparedado a un lado y comenzó a comerse un tazón de frutas mientras el silencio caía sobre ellos dos.

Ella cedió después de un rato en que solo el sonido de él comiendo llenase el comedor durante varios minutos.

 **―No fue tu culpa, era una misión de riesgo, y cumpliste tu parte.**

 **―Claro** ―apuntó con ironía y evidente enojo consigo mismo―, **un subordinado mío está en coma,** **me lastimé, arriesgué a mi protegida, me drogué hasta la inconciencia, y la niña que debía cuidar, cuidó de mí… y ni hablar de que me desmayé cuando debía reducir a los sospechosos, tuvieron que mandar a dos Heiligs para arreglar lo ocurrido, me cargaste todo el trayecto hasta el vehículo y…** ―se detuvo un momento como si buscase las palabras correctas o cambiase de opinión con respecto a lo que iba a decir―, **y terminé causando molestias a Porlyusika…**

 **―Repito que no es tu culpa…** ―bajó la mirada y soltó un suspiro―. **Al final nadie espero que sucediese lo que pasó, desde el principio era una misión de alto riesgo, y si la protegida está a salvo es porque la protegiste en la explosión y en la caída, la llevaste a un lugar seguro a pesar de tus heridas y si usaste esa droga es porque sabías era la única posibilidad** ―lo miró de nuevo y sonrió burlona―, **y por más que Porlyusika gruña sé que está feliz porque por fin pudo probar su droga en un perfecto conejillo de indias y éste sobrevivió dándole resultados positivos…**

Jellal no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

 **―Siempre lo haces…** ―suspiró y ella lo miró sin entender pero no preguntó razones porque se alegraba de verlo recuperar su humor―. **Ten, te lo has ganado…** ―le pasó un trozo de pastel.

 **―Me sorprende que Mira dejase pastel preparado, según sé no ha vuelto de su misión aún…** ―aceptó el regalo emocionada.

 **―No es de Mira, una de las chicas recién ascendidas a Magier lo preparó en la mañana** ―explicó mientras bebía de su café y tomaba un segundo emparedado―. **Cuando me vio entrar me regaló un trozo, aunque ya deberían saber que no me van los dulces.**

 **―¿Entonces por qué lo aceptaste?** ―interrogó la pelirroja colocando la cuchara en la mesa.

 **―Porque sería mal educado rechazarlo** ―la miró como si fuese obviedad―, **además se veía muy emocionada porque lo aceptara, y aparte fue ella quien me preparó todo el desayuno. No estaría bien rechazar esa amabilidad ¿no?**

 **―No** ―se levantó de la mesa―, **por supuesto que hiciste lo apropiado… ¿Quién rechazaría un pastel?**

 **―Yo lo haría** ―subió los hombros―, **si no fuese porque lo preparó una emocionada y amable jovencita** ―sonrió―. **Si quieres algo de beber puedes tomar mi jugo** ―señaló el vaso.

 **―No, iré a prepararme algo.**

 **―Puedes tomar de mi desayuno, al final es mucho para mí.**

 **―No, cómelo todo, ya antes necesitabas alimentarte, ahora lo necesitas más** ―dictaminó con seriedad y se encaminó a la cocina, no tardó mucho en salir con un cuenco de frutas, un yogurt y un emparedado simple.

 **―¿Desayuno ligero, eh?**

 **―Sí** ―para sorpresa de Jellal no se sentó en la mesa, sino que se dirigió a la puerta.

 **―¿A dónde vas?** ―ella solo alzó los hombros **― ¿No te olvidas de algo?** ―ella negó con la cabeza **― ¿Y el pastel?**

 **―No, fue un regalo para ti** ―repuso la pelirroja antes de abrir la puerta―, **no es apropiado…**

 **―Y tú sabes que no me gusta el dulce…** ―comentó algo irritado al escuchar sus repentinas secas respuestas.

 **―Lo sé mejor que nadie** ―lo miró con una sonrisa que nunca le llegó a los ojos―, **nunca aceptas los que yo preparo…** ―y lo dejó solo en el comedor.

Jellal miró la puerta cerrarse y se maldijo así mismo.

 _Estaba pasando lo que juró no pasaría de nuevo._

Lo sabía desde hace tiempo, y lo había comprobado en las últimas horas.

 _…Especialmente cuando despertó con ella en brazos…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

En la sala se respiraba una especie de tensión y expectativa.

Siete Heiligs y dos Seligs estaban sentados en la mesa mientras la proyección holográfica de _"La Primera"_ caminaba divertida sobre la mesa como si estuviese jugando a la rayuela, muchas veces los agentes se preguntaban si esa niña rubia no era más que una creación de la alta tecnología del Lummen.

 _Pero algo les decía que no lo era._

 **―Primera…** ―carraspeó el hombre que presidía la mesa―, **los informes…**

 **―Oh, sí…** ―la niña ―la proyección holográfica―, sonrió apenada y comenzó―, **Fairy Tail me informó que han confiscado los documentos del candidato a gobernador Michello Wolfgus, la evidencia es suficiente como para que permanezca en prisión de por vida sin importar a cuantos jurados y jueces intente comprar. Además, la filtración de los archivos que ha hecho Archive para que fuesen de dominio público permitirá que no traten de minimizar su papel dentro de toda esa organización** ―se silenció un momento y luego miró a cada uno―, **Archive también nos ha indicado que había cierta filtración de información de Phantom Lord por parte de sus internos, lo que quiere decir dos cosas: El que alguien ya estaba tratando de levantar su propia red de explotación, o que estaba colaborando con otra ya establecida y que para este momento debe de estar celebrando la noticia de la caída que provocamos nosotros de su competidor.**

 **―¿Alguna idea de quienes forman parte de esa nueva organización?** ―preguntó Clock cruzándose de piernas.

 **―Hasta el momento asumimos que Porla era uno, además de para su uso personal, las niñas que salvaron en la misión improvisada iban a ser usadas luego por la organización.**

 **―Prostitución infantil** ―concluyó el mayor de los presentes.

 **―Más bien esclavitud sexual** ―corrigió la holográfica―, **puede sonar similar, pero no lo es. Además de ser entrenadas como objetos sexuales estás iban a ser subastadas a personas de las altas estratosferas de la economía, algo que Phantom Lord como tal no estaba planeando.**

 **―No entiendo** ―comenzó Lighting―, **eso suena más eficiente para ellos ¿por qué no venderles las esclavas sexuales desde la organización?**

 **―Nos hicimos esa misma pregunta, y gracias a lo que confiscaste del doctor principal de Phantom obtuvimos parte de la respuesta** ―sus manos se movieron y en el aire apareció una tabla química―, **estas drogas estaban siendo creadas por él. Es una estructura rudimentaria del HPL o somatomamotropina coriónica y el otro es GH o somatotropina** ―movió de nuevo los dedos y aparecieron dos esquemas moleculares.

 **―Eso es una especie de…** ―por primera vez desde que inició la reunión vieron una expresión en el rostro de la pelirosa doctora principal del Lummen, Hexe― **¿Inhibidores y aceleradores del crecimiento? ¿Trataban de controlar las emisiones de somatostatina? ¿Y un inductor de lipolisis?**

 **―¿Qué diablos es eso?** ―preguntó el chico lleno de piercings a lo que Lighting y Clock asintieron en apoyo a la pregunta.

 **―Básicamente una es hormona de crecimiento, la otra es la que el cerebro usa para regular la secreción de la primera por parte de la pituitaria** **y uno de ellas cambia la manera de buscar energía por parte del organismo** ―explicó la Primera.

 **―Una burda explicación de la complejidad de sus acciones, pero supongo que así lo comprenderán** ―prosiguió la doctora principal del Lummen―, **los químicos que ven en pantalla están hechos para neutralizar parte de los 191 aminoácidos que conforman la hormona del crecimiento. Algo similar, pobremente similar** ―enfatizó―, **a lo que nosotros usamos con los agentes después de la Prueba, la otra hormona podría crear metabolismos que se auto consuman.**

 **―¿Querían usar a las niñas como experimentos?** ―agregó Sitri.

 **―Más que eso** ―continuó _La Primera_ ―, **venderían a las niñas con la promesa de que su aspecto infantil perduraría por mucho tiempo. Esa sería solo su primera ganancia.**

 **―Y luego seguirían experimentando con la droga para lograr algo más importante, no les importaba tanto el conseguir dinero con ellas, más bien era la manera de financiar su investigación y no dejar participar a nadie de Phantom Lord que para entonces estaba tan dividido en fracciones que reducirían esas futuras ganancias y poder** ―habló Mystogan dándole vueltas al pequeño anillo de madera que solía usar en su dedo anular cuando estaba dentro de la base.

 **―Exacto** ―sonrió la primera― **¿Cuáles creen que serían sus siguientes pasos?**

 **―Ameonna piensa que la industria de la belleza sería la siguiente, aunque aún no esté terminada si esa droga era reducida y creada a bajo costo obtendrían millones de jewels de todas las personas que buscan verse jóvenes o en forma** ―terminó la joven peliceleste observando sus propias manos y deseando que alguien continuase, aún le era difícil expresarse cuando tantas personas le ponían atención.

 **―Y luego la venderían como una súper droga capaz de crear no solo súper humanos más longevos, sino también súper atletas, y súper soldados** ―continuó la pelirroja que se había mantenido en silencio todo el rato―. **Por eso Porla parecía tan descuidado en las últimas semanas, la red de explotación sexual y de órganos sería un reporte mísero de dividendos comparado con eso. Ahora entiendo sus preguntas repentinas…**

 **―¿Preguntas repentinas?** ―cuestionó Earth.

 **―Sí, de vez en cuando preguntaba a alguna de las mujeres que trabajaban allí que cuanto idolatraban la juventud** ―golpeteó la mesa con los dedos y se detuvo al darse cuenta que ese gesto no era propio de ella sino de la mujer que había estado suplantando para la misión―, **pensé que lo decía por las jóvenes que llegaban soñando ser modelos y viajar por el mundo. Al parecer ya estaba seguro de ese paso…**

 **―¿Eso está en tus informes, Titania?**

 **―No, lo siento, Primera. No creí que fuese algo importante.**

 **―Está bien, era lógico pensar ello** ―aceptó la rubia―, **a partir de ahora nos ayudarás a revisar las demás evidencias, tal vez otros comentarios de Porla cobren sentido con esta nueva luz.**

 **―Por supuesto, Primera. A sus órdenes.**

 **―Hexe, tú también formarás parte de este equipo junto con Sitri, su experiencia en químicos será de ayuda** ―ambas asintieron.

Una con una sonrisa, otra con el ceño fruncido.

 **―Primera** ―interrumpió Mystogan― **¿las niñas que rescatamos estaban ya bajo los efectos de esa droga?**

 **―Detectamos un desbalance químico en algunas de ellas, fueron apartadas del grupo luego de los exámenes. No hemos analizado a la niña que llegó junto contigo y Titania** ―miró a la doctora.

 **―Tenía un desequilibrio que atribuí a los hechos por los que pasó** ―informó la pelirosa―, **no quería hacerle ningún estudio hasta que el reposo equilibrará, pero dadas las nuevas noticias es muy probable que si porte alguna dosis de esa droga. Le informaré cuando haga las pruebas.**

 **―Esperaré su informe. En cuanto a la misión, reiteró mis felicitaciones, todos lo habéis hecho perfecto.**

 **―¿Hasta él que tuvieron que rescatar?** ―se burló el rubio con tinte rosa aún visible.

 **―Mystogan cumplió su trabajo. Los riesgos no fueron calculados para la misión, pero sopesando lo ocurrido lo ha hecho mejor de lo que se esperaría.**

 **―Y no olviden el buen trabajo que hizo Titania encontrándolo…** ―agregó sugerente Clock. Al inicio de la reunión todos fueron informados de la misión extra tanto de Mystogan como de Titania y Sitri― **¿Escuché que también hiciste de enfermera en la noche? ¿Cómo puntúas ese desempeño, Mystogan?**

Ambos agentes se limitaron a no contestar.

 **―Ara** ―interrumpió Sitri con una dulce sonrisa―, **si van a contar relatos de cama yo quiero saber cómo de bueno estuvo el nuevo Magier que compartió cama con usted, Clock San.**

La atención volvió a caer sobre la de cabello azabache.

 **―Y yo pensé que nadie se había dado cuenta** ―sonrió―, **bueno, es mejor que use el silencio también, ya dice el dicho que si no tienes algo bueno que decir del otro, mejor no digas nada…**

Los agentes rieron porque la respuesta fue muy clara.

 **―Eres una devora hombres, Clock** ―dijo Black Steel.

 **―Y devora mujeres** ―agregó Lighting con una carcajada.

 **―Tienen razón, Beast diría que soy más hombre que cualquiera de ustedes dos** ―los rojos labios de la azabache se estiraron con sadismo evidente―, **especialmente que tú, rizos rosas…**

Todos observaron como el enojo cambió la cara del ex rubio.

 _Todos sabían lo que se venía._

 **―La reunión ha acabado** ―declaró Earth y con una reverencia a la Primera se marchó, lo mismo que hacía unos minutos había hecho la doctora.

 **―¡Más te vale que arregles esto hoy mismo, Sitri! ¡Maldita seas! ¡La apuesta no incluía esto!** ―golpeó con fuerza la mesa a tal punto que la holográfica de la primera parpadeó.

 **―Ara~ Mi premio lo decidía yo, no sé de donde sacas que no incluía eso** ―sin inmutarse siquiera la mujer lo enfrentó―, **¿acaso Lighting es tan sensible como lo parece ahora su cabello?**

Ameonna se levantó y se retiró en silencio, los demás observaron entre divertidos y expectantes.

 **―¡Deja de tratar de manipularme!** ―la señaló con el dedo― **¡Conmigo no te va a funcionar!**

 **―No necesito hacer eso contigo** ―le sonrió―, **haces las cosas que quiero sin necesidad de esforzarme, mírate, estás gritando como un energúmeno a pesar de que cuando aceptaste el castigo dijiste que esto no era nada y que yo no podía sacarte de tus casillas** ―los ojos de la albina brillaron con malicia y se llevó la mano a la barbilla―. **Creo que logré hacerlo, al fin y al cabo…**

 **―¡Gee hee!** ―se rió Black Steel y fue silenciado por la mirada del rubio.

 **―Fuiste derrotado, mi delicada rosa** ―finiquitó Clock divertida, recibiendo la misma mirada que el de piercings pero pasó por completo de ella, al contrario, puso cara de pena y agregó―: **ahora busca un vaso de agua o se te resecarán tus delicados pétalos…**

Y aunque lo trataron de evitar, todos rompieron a reír.

Excepto Lighting.

 **―Será mejor que os detengáis aquí** ―sugirió la Primera―, **o no os diré quién ganó la apuesta por equipo.**

 **―¡Gee hee! ¡Eso sí que es importante!** ―emocionado el azabache se levantó de la silla.

 **―Pensé que no nos dejarían saberlo** ―acotó la pelirroja.

 **―Bueno, Earth les dijo eso, yo pienso que es una apuesta sana** ―contestó divertida la Primera―. **Y felicidades, Titania, Mystogan, vosotros habéis acortado el tiempo en un 51.47%** ―aplaudió emocionada mientras los dos agentes sonreían― **¡Sois los ganadores!**

 **―¡Eso no puede ser!** ―se levantó Clock molesta al perder su racha invicta.

 **―¿¡Cómo pudo su tiempo acortarse en tanto!?**

 **―Mystogan reunió a los cabecillas en la sala de reuniones, así que en lugar de buscarlos por el recinto Titania los eliminó en la misma habitación** ―explicó el holograma―, **fue una buena idea. De lo contrario Clock y Ameonna se hubiesen alzado con la victoria, su tiempo se acortó en 31.33%, eliminar a los que te vigilaban en la misma celda en lugar de llevártelos aparte para seducirlos les ayudó mucho, así como la rápida acción de Ameonna en las señales al radar del otro barco.**

 **―¡Eso es trampa!** ―reclamó el de piercings.

 **―Eso es usar la cabeza, chico rudo…** ―le cerró el ojo una más compuesta Clock―, **aceptaré mi derrota pero solo porque fue un equipo de doble Heilig quien me venció** ―suspiró―. **Mientras no me tiñan el cabello de rosa estaré bien, nada puede ser más patético que eso** ―con una sonrisa de suficiencia ignoró la mirada envenenada del ex rubio y se levantó―. **Por cierto, escuché rumores de una interesante pelea hoy en la noche, ¿es eso cierto, Black Steel?**

 **―¡Gee hee! Haré firmar el retiro a Lighting.**

 **―Más bien yo te haré firmar la incapacidad** ―aseguró el pelirosa.

 **―Sin duda iré a verlos. No os contengáis en el lodo…** ―le cerró un ojo a los dos hombres y se retiró de la habitación.

 **―Esa mujer es imposible** ―murmuró el ex rubio y miró a la albina y luego a la pelirroja―, **más bien las mujeres de este lugar son imposibles…**

 **―Supongo que es cierto** ―le confirmó el azulado con una sonrisa cansada que no entendieron los presentes.

 **―Primera, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento en privado?** ―solicitó la albina con seriedad repentina.

 **―Por supuesto, Sitri. Chicos** ―miró a los presentes con una sonrisa― **¡Aquí se quebró una taza!**

 **―¿Eh?** ―interrogó el rubio con una ceja alzada.

 **―Ya veo…** ―la pelirroja se levantó con una sonrisa―. **Con su permiso, Primera.**

 **―Gracias por vuestro trabajo** ―se despidió la niña.

 **―Esperen… ¿Quién rompió la taza?** ―continuó la duda del ex rubio el de piercings.

 **―Esperaré los informes de las niñas** ―Mystogan dejó el recinto luego de recibir un asentimiento del holograma.

 **―¡Oe, mi pregunta!** ―continuó el azabache pero se vio empujado con dulzura ―y fuerza― por la albina.

 **―Yo me salgo solo** ―aseguró el rubio cuando la albina se volvió a él luego de echar al ojirubí mientras se dirigía a la puerta que fue cerrada inmediatamente apenas el salió, pero luego volvió a abrirse, saliendo del lugar la albina.

 **―Laxus…** ―le llamó un paso fuera de cuántico por lo que su alias no era necesario.

 **―¿Qué quieres, maldito demonio?** ―preguntó molesto.

 **―Él… está bien…** ―y se devolvió a la habitación.

Laxus frunció el ceño en lo que tardó en entender.

Luego sonrió agradecido.

 _…Ella no era un maldito demonio por completo…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Aún estaba estable, pero eso era algo momentáneo.

Jellal observaba desde el vidrio como el chico respiraba con dificultad ayudado por las maquinas que se mantenían junto a su cama.

Apretó los puños con fuerza.

Esa misión no debió de haberse complicado como lo hizo, y mucho menos debió de terminar con uno de ellos herido de tal manera. Lyon casi se había desangrado y además las quemaduras en sus piernas habían sido tantas debido a la metralla incandescente que cuando despertó el dolor era tanto que decidieron mantenerlo sedado hasta que los medicamentos de regeneración acelerada de Porlyusika hicieran efecto lo suficiente como para que el dolor menguase.

 **―Mírate, preocupado por otro de los pequeños…** ―la voz burlona a su espalda no logró hacerlo voltear así que la mujer se situó junto a él―. **Es un agente hecho y derecho, tenerle lastima o sentirte culpable es un insulto para él.**

 **―Lo sé, Ultear** ―respondió sin ganas reales de hablar―. **Sin embargo la misión estaba bajo mi mando, traer a un Selig herido es deprimente.**

 **―Básicamente era un Magier con premio** ―la mujer puso la mano sobre el vidrio y aunque su sonrisa era sardónica el azulado sabía que ella también estaba preocupada―, **fui claro al exponer mis contras a la propuesta de su ascenso, pero como te das cuenta** ―golpeó con suavidad el vidrio―, **no fui suficientemente clara.**

 **―Eso sí que es extraño, siempre eras terriblemente sincera, directa y clara…** ―se burló el hombre.

 **―Al menos lo soy más que tú…** ―rebatió la mujer―. **No tienes que decirme lo que pasó ayer en la noche porque lo puedo adivinar por la manera en la que han actuado hoy. Hiciste otro acercamiento y te arrepentiste, ahora te sientes culpable…**

Jellal torció el gesto.

 **―¿No estábamos hablando de tu antiguo alumno?**

 **―Podemos hablar de él si quieres, o del otro que está Arriba** ―apuntó divertida―, **pero eso me permitirá hacer preguntas sobre tu antigua alumna y antig…**

 **―Basta** ―cortó secamente y Ultear supo que era mejor hacerle caso, su mirada afilada no auguraba nada bueno.

Ultear no le temía a muchas cosas, pero la ira de Jellal era una de las cosas a las que sí.

 **―Mea culpa** ―subió las manos―. **No hablaré del tema, ya te he dicho muchas veces lo que creo…**

 **―Sí, lo has hecho, y repetido, justo como lo haces ahora de forma indirecta** ―el hombre metió las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo largo y volvió a jugar con su anillo de madera―. **A veces me preguntó si dejarás de hacerlo…**

 **―Tal vez si tú actuaras como deberías yo me quedaría callada, por más que lo niegues ambos, no** ―negó y su brillante cabello azabache acompañó el movimiento de su cabeza―, **_nosotros,_ sabemos que no puedes con lo que dijiste harías y te sobreestimas… y la subestimas a ella.**

 **―Tal vez tengas razón** ―él contestó y Ultear sonrió―. **Tal vez…**

 **―Sabes, soy buena para las apuestas…**

 **―Lo sé, y esto no es una de ellas…** ―cortó y en silencio salió de la habitación.

Pero Ultear se equivocaba en algo, él nunca subestimaría a Erza.

 _…Y por eso debía arreglar lo que hizo en la noche…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Sus reviews animan a no dejar de escribir D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Rätsel:** ( _Alemán_ ) Enigma. Misterio. Acertijo.

 **GH:** también llamada hormona somatotropina. La GH estimula el crecimiento, reproducción celular y la regeneración en humanos y otros animales. La GH se usa como medicamento con receta para tratar los trastornos de crecimiento en los niños y en adultos para tratar la deficiencia de GH. En años recientes en los Estados Unidos, algunos doctores han empezado a prescribir hormona del crecimiento a pacientes de edad con deficiencia de GH (pero no en personas saludables) para incrementar la vitalidad. También es usada su ―versión artificial― para el crecimiento de ganado de ganado de consumo. Es secretada por la pituitaria.

 **HPL** : El lactógeno placentario humano (HPL) o somatomamotropina coriónica humana, es una hormona polipeptídica producida por la placenta. Su función consiste en modificar el metabolismo de las mujeres durante el embarazo para facilitar el aporte de energía al feto produciendo lipolisis. Haciendo que la madre pase a alimentarse con los depósitos grasos y el bebé con la glucosa, asegurando una alimentación estable en el feto aunque la madre pueda pasar una malnutrición.

 **Lipolisis:** La lipolisis o lipólisis es el proceso metabólico mediante el cual los lípidos del organismo son transformados para producir ácidos grasos y glicerol para cubrir las necesidades energéticas. Transforman la grasa en energía. La Lipolisis es también usada en cirugías estéticas para eliminar tejidos grasos. No se tiene secuelas y es mucho menos invasiva que las operaciones estéticas para retirar tejidos grasos (Liposucción, lipoescultura) usuales.

 **Magier** : Equivale a Mago común en Fairy Tail.

 **Selig:** Equivale a la Clase S en Fairy Tail.

 **Heilig:** Equivale a Mago Santo en Fairy Tail.

 **Titania:** Erza.

 **Mystogan:** Jellal.

 **Clock:** Ultear.

 **Sitri:** Mirajane.

 **Lighting:** Laxus.

 **Black Steel:** Gajeel.

 **Ameonna:** Juvia.

 **Earth:** Jura.

 **Primera:** Mavis.

 **Maestro:** Makarov.

 **Hexe:** ( _Alemán_ ) Bruja. Porlyusika.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¿Sabastu qué son todos esos misterios? DDD: Pues eso, enigmas por resolver. :x

No se preocupen por entender lo de las hormonas que tampoco es muy importante, además recuerden que esto es un fic, palabra que viene de ficción y todo es posible. D:

Gracias mil por el apoyo. .o./

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

Vosotras reviewistas con cuenta os agradezco por PM:

 **Tivipa**

 **Lady-Werempire**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **FletchS**

 **KissaYunna**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **IBLWE**

Vosotras reviewistas sin cuenta os agradezco por acá:

 **Naylare** : ¡La pelea será en el próximo cap! D; Lo sé porque ya la escribí. xD Has acertado con lo de Wen. U,U Porly es un amor. Gracias mil por leer, y si te creas cuenta te responderé por PM. :D ¡Beshos! O3O/

 **Guest** : ASDASD Sos un amor. Sé que me tardé pero ojalá aún lo leas. Saludos! NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	8. Unruhe

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o./** Como les dije en el cap anterior, esta historia dependerá de los reviews y bueno, me alegra mucho que de verdad les interese. **QwQ** En fin, acá el siguiente cap. Espero lo disfruten y decidan si merece un cap más. **xD**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **+» Acht «+**

 **Unruhe**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No le interesaba quien ganaría, pero le parecía un buen entretenimiento.

Después de la reunión se había ido al sector de información a revisar parte de los archivos que Archive había descifrado intentando agregar información que antes no le pareció relevante a la hora de hacer el informe, gracias a eso ahora varias de las frases sueltas de Porla se le hacían más claras, pero ninguna ―al menos de momento―, era lo suficiente significativa como para causar algún impacto en la nueva investigación.

― **Ara, pensé que sería la única en venir** ―la albina se sentó junto a ella en la banca frente al piso de combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ellas habían pasado de sentarse en las galerías del área de entrenamiento que se habían llenado luego de que el rumor de que un Heilig iba a pelear contra un Selig se expandiese.

 _No era algo común de ver._

Y era bastante atrayente siendo un combate que involucraba a Laxus y a Gajeel.

― **No es como que tenga que hacer mucho ahora…** ―repuso la ojicafé― **¿Quién crees que gane?**

― **Umm… creo que la respuesta es clara** ―se llevó un dedo en la mejilla―, **pero si no usan lodo Ultear San les dará una paliza a ambos…**

― **Al menos que usen gelatina si quieren evitar mi furia** ―contestó otra tercera voz―. **¿Han visto cuanto público?**

― **No todos los días hay un reto serio entre dos agentes de alto nivel** ―aseguró una cuarta voz, esta vez masculina, y que hizo a la pelirroja obligarse a no voltear a verlo.

 _Él era una de las razones de haberse encerrado a revisar archivos._

― **¿Alguien ha visto a Charquito?** ―uno de los peleadores que se encontraba calentando preguntó.

― **Se quedó con Meredy analizando unos casos** ―respondió Ultear―, **ninguna quiso venir. Si me preguntas a mí, creo que querían hablar de algo en secreto.**

Gajeel frunció el ceño, desde un tiempo atrás notaba extraña a su compañera, de alguna manera temía que lo que pasaron como agentes infiltrados de Phantom Lord la hubiese afectado.

― **¿Y Laxus?** ―cuestionó el azulado sentándose en la banca junto a la pelirroja.

― **Ahí viene…** ―señaló la albina y de la galería se escuchó un bullicio propio de la expectación exacerbada por la pelea.

― **Más le vale al que le aposté no fallarme…** ―sentenció la azabache sentándose en otra banca.

― **¿Hicieron apuestas?** ―preguntó Erza.

― **Desde primera hora de la mañana** ―le respondió el azulado amablemente―, **en el comedor se hicieron unas muy fuertes, te lo habría contado pero desayunaste en tu habitación…** ―la mujer restó importancia al reclamo escondido subiendo los hombros.

― **Según Porlyusika, Wendy despertará en un par de horas** ―continuó él y ella solo asintió― **¿Irás a verla?** ―ella asintió de nuevo.

Jellal tamborileó el borde de la banca con los dedos.

― **Er Chan** ―interrumpió la albina―, **¿recuerdas eso?** ―señaló a dos de rango inferior entrenando a unos metros de ellos, las áreas de entrenamiento libres se apartaban por periodos de tiempo y solo los que iban a entrenar eran permitidos allí, esa era una de las razones por las que los curiosos de la galería no estaban haciendo bulto donde se celebraría la esperada pelea de altos cargos― **Aunque antes entrenábamos con cuchillos de combate reales…** ―sonrió con dulzura pero a ninguno de los presentes engañaba.

― **Cada vez que me baño lo recuerdo…** ―aseguró la pelirroja con una sonrisa―, **aún tengo un par de marcas.**

― **Y yo también** ―la ojiazul rió divertida. Todo agente tenía marcas en su cuerpo de su periodo pre _"La Prueba"._ El suero que les inyectaban para sanar rápido hubiese evitado tales marcas, pero en ese tiempo aún no lo habían recibido. Mirajane al igual que Erza, tenía una marca apenas visible de cuchillo en el abdomen, aunque la de la pelirroja continuaba hasta la espalda, Mirajane en cambio tenía una marca en la pierna producto de un corte profundo en una misión que se tomó muy personal.

Sus cuerpos mantenían muchas marcas indelebles de tiempo atrás.

 _Recuerdos de su anterior vida._

― **¿Listo, niñato?** ―el ex rubio se colocó en el centro del piso de entrenamiento interrumpiendo tanto la conversación de las Heiligs como la pregunta que iba a hacer el azulado a la mujer que se notaba no deseaba hablar con él.

― **¡Gee hee! Cuando quieras anciano** ―respondió el azabache caminando hacia el centro del piso de entrenamiento, un área circular de diez metros de diámetro de suelo semi-acolchado de color azul, en blanco estaban marcados los límites que solían usarse a la hora de entrenar lucha de contención cuerpo a cuerpo; básicamente, perdía quien salía del circulo primero, aunque habían otras maneras, como evitar que el rival saliese del círculo, ponerlo contra espaldas en el suelo sin posibilidad de soltarse o ―la preferida de Laxus y Gajeel― dejar inconsciente al competidor.

― **¿Y bien? ¿Cómo decidieron pelear?**

― **Hasta la inconciencia** ―declaró el rubio con una sonrisa sádica y el ojirubí enseñó sus colmillos en señal de aprobación.

Los otros Heiligs se guardaron sus comentarios.

 _Sabían que no serían escuchados por esos dos tercos._

Y además el combate ya había empezado.

El primer golpe lo ejecutó el azabache, propio de su carácter más explosivo, su mano derecha se cerró en un puño feroz que lanzó contra el rostro del rubio quien con una sonrisa de superioridad lo detuvo con su palma abierta casi sin el menor esfuerzo.

― **¿Eso es todo?** ―apretó con fuerza el puño en su mano y fue sorprendido cuando la pierna derecha del ojirubí se elevó en el aire ―aprovechando el sostén temporal que le brindaba la palma del rubio― y logrando así rozar peligrosamente la sien del chico que media poco más de dos metros.

― **Esto apenas inicia** ―declaró el azabache al caer al suelo de pie luego de que el ex rubio lo soltase.

― **¡Ja!** ―se burló y adelantó un pie, su cuerpo se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y en un movimiento que no parecía propio de un cuerpo tan grande ―debido a la agilidad que demostraba― logró conectar su antebrazo con las costillas del Seilig, quien echó su cuerpo para atrás como una medida para evitar terminar con alguna costilla rota o con pérdida de oxígeno, éste, sin perder tiempo alargó su brazo con fuerza dispuesto a golpear la garganta del rubio pero una rodilla se interpuso en su camino mientras una mano que se le antojó monumental por la manera en que sujetó su garganta lo elevó un par de centímetros del suelo.

 _Gajeel intentó tragar grueso, pero no pudo._

Ese movimiento de agarre era uno de los preferidos del ex rubio ya que podía elegir entre dormir a su oponente o romperle la tráquea, lo que fuese necesario para la misión o lo que simplemente le resultase más complaciente en el momento. Laxus sonrió con sorna mientras apretaba su agarre, pero para su sorpresa el chico en su mano sonrió y lo siguiente que supo fue que el empeine de Gajeel se estrellaba con violencia pasmosa contra su hombro, obligándolo a soltar su agarre del cuello del azabache.

 _No se la iba a dejar tan fácil._

Apenas y pudo reaccionar a la siguiente acción del azabache quien arremetió con su puño en su franco izquierdo descubierto por el tambaleo de su anterior acción, sin embargo no se llegaba al lugar más alto de los agentes sin unos excelentes reflejos, y Gajeel lo comprobó de nuevo cuando el cuerpo de Laxus se reclinó sobre sí mismo y utilizando la inevitabilidad de su trayectoria el ojiverde lo recibió con un puño en la mandíbula desde un ángulo inferior, haciendo crujir los huesos de su quijada y el que los pies del hombre lleno de piercings se elevaran un par de centímetros con un posible impacto final de su cuerpo contra el piso, mas el agente mayor hizo gala nuevamente de su agilidad y de la ventaja de su altura al extender sus largos miembros superiores para sujetar a Gajeel del brazo y atraerlo hacia sí, impactando su rodilla contra el abdomen del azabache.

 _El dolor del ojirubí fue evidente en más de una forma._

El grito de dolor se filtró desde el piso de entrenamiento hasta las galerías, y las gotas de sangre rojiza contrastaron contra el claro azul del suelo, tal vez por eso todos se sorprendieron cuando el chico recién agredido elevó el torso y conectó su codo contra el pómulo derecho del Heilig haciéndolo trastabillar lo suficiente para elevar su pierna izquierda y golpearle contundentemente la cadera y sacando un gruñido salvaje del más alto de los hombres.

― **¡Gee hee!** ―alcanzó a decir el ojirubí antes de impactar otro golpe contra el ex rubio, un golpe que sonó a un crack al volver a impactar el pómulo previamente dañado y acallando la bulla que se había vuelto efervescente en la galería de observación que no quiso perderse la seguidilla de golpes que impactaron el rostro de Laxus y decoraron el suelo con más gotas rojas provenientes de las heridas que se efectuaban debido a la agresividad profusa del azabache.

― **Esto terminará mal…** ―susurró la albina y, como si fuese una profecía un gruñido animal hizo detener todas las otras prácticas para no perderse el momento en que Laxus detuvo el puño que se estrellaría de nuevo con su nariz recientemente rota.

― **No eres tan blandengue, pero…** ―apretó el puño agresor hasta hacerlo crujir―, **sigues siendo un niñato…** ―en lugar de alejar el cuerpo del azabache lo atrajo de nuevo hacia sí con una fuerza que incluso al entrenado chico se le hizo descomunal y, sin poder evitarlo, gritó sin aire al recibir un puñetazo en el abdomen―. **Un niñato sin modales** ―susurró contra el oído del chico y su pierna se levantó para golpearle la espinilla izquierda, la fuerza fue tan excesiva que hizo caer al otro hombre al suelo y en la galería se comenzaron a preguntar si eso no era más de lo que debería de suceder en una batalla de entrenamiento. Ninguno se sorprendería si la pierna del Selig se hubiese partido en dos luego de eso, o si presentase varias fracturas de hueso ahora que veían como el ex rubio arremetía nuevamente con su pie contra el físico tirado en el suelo.

― **Basta** ―el brazo del rubio fue sujetado repentinamente por una mano pequeña pero no le importó y preparó su puño para impactar al azabache que apenas y podía defenderse de sus golpes―. **Dije que basta** ―la mujer lo sujetó con la fuerza suficiente para detenerlo y luego, en un movimiento grácil, metió su pierna entre las del ex rubio y con un giro de pequeño grado de su cadera desestabilizó al frenético agente haciéndolo caer al piso― **¡Suficiente!** ―sentenció colocándose sobre el hombre y sujetando su rostro.

― **¡No te metas, Mirajane!** ―bramó molestó al haber perdido el balance de esa forma.

― **Mira tiene razón** ―la voz usualmente satírica de Ultear se mostraba seria―. **Nos estás dejando en ridículo…** ―con su cabeza señaló la gradería―. **No sé tú, pero no me considero un perro con rabia y no dejaré que dejes esa impresión de nosotros** ―le puso uno de sus tacones favoritos en el pecho― **Cálmate ahora.**

― **No sean ridí… ridículos, estoy bien…** ―con esfuerzo y apoyado en la pelirroja el azabache se sentó en el suelo―. **La puta pelea era hasta la inconciencia…**

― **Eso díselo a Porlyusika cuando te vaya a curar** ―le contestó la pelirroja y le apretó el costado.

― **¡AY!** ―chilló el ojirubí haciendo reír con burla a Ultear― **¡QUE DIJE AY!** ―chilló de nuevo cuando la azabache se acercó a él y lo golpeó con fuerza.

― **Ves, ahora deja de hacerte el rudo. Y vosotros…** ―señaló a los de bajo rango que habían dejado de practicar por ver la pelea― **¡Meteos en vuestros asuntos, acá el show acabó!** ―se pasó el brazo del chico al hombro y lo levantó sin ningún problema― **Te llevaré a donde la dragona, por nada me pierdo la regañina que te dará…**

― **Ultear…** ―la llamó el azulado que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen de la situación―, **¿apostaste con Porlyusika, cierto?** ―la sonrisa de la azabache se lo confirmó.

― **Me atrapaste, Jell… y si éste chiquitín tiene más de cinco fracturas óseas estás hablando con la ganadora de la apuesta…** ―elevó los hombros y casi arrastrado se llevó a Gajeel que se aguantaba las quejas de sus piernas lastimadas.

― **Me lo imaginé…** ―suspiró el azulado y se cruzó de brazos―. **Típico de Ultear.**

― **¿Y tú quieres bajarte, demonio?** ―reclamó el ex rubio a la mujer que seguía sobre él.

― **Ara~** ―la albina que estaba solo reclinada sobre él se sentó por completo en el abdomen del hombre y lo miró con un brillo lujurioso―. **Tienes razón, pero primero…** ―con una sonrisa radiante estiró sus manos hasta la cara del rubio y acercó su rostro logrando que el agente cerrará los ojos para recibir los labios de la mujer, pero en lugar de eso escuchó el crack de su nariz siendo enderezada por la albina.

― **¡AYY! ¡POR UN DEMONIO, MIRAJANE!** ―gruñó y se levantó, haciendo que la chica se bajara de él.

― **Solo arreglo lo torcido…** ―respondió con dulzura y se dio media vuelta siguiendo la ruta que anteriormente tomaran los dos azabaches.

― **Maldita demonio…** ―murmuró y se encaminó hacia la salida pero una mano que se le antojó un grillete lo sostuvo por el hombro― **¿Qué diablos quieres, Erza?** ―reclamó molesto de que en ese día todos quisieran detenerle.

― **No te hagas el idiota, él que ensucia limpia** ―le señaló el piso manchado con sangre y sudor.

― **¿¡Y qué con Gajeel!?** ―volvió a reclamar.

― **Tú lo hiciste sangrar, tú limpias…** ―se cruzó de brazos y Laxus sabía que de esa no se libraba.

― **Maldita sea…** ―blasfemó y cambio la ruta de sus pies hacia donde estaban los implementos de limpieza.

La pelirroja sonrió divertida.

― **¿No se te antoja una práctica?** ―la voz del azulado la sorprendió por su repentina cercanía, sin embargo mantuvo el temple para no demostrarlo. Negó con la cabeza y dio media vuelta esperando que eso fuese suficiente para que Jellal entendiese su indisposición.

 _Pero no lo fue._

― **¿Estás molesta?**

― **Estoy ocupada…** ―respondió con palabras porque sabía que otro gesto habría hecho actuar de una manera más audaz a Jellal.

― **¿Si no estuvieses ocupada practicarías conmigo?**

― **Sí, supongo** ―abrió la puerta que daba a las galerías y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta salir del recinto de prácticas.

― **¿Iras a ver a Wendy?** ―ella volvió a sus respuestas con gestos― **¿Te molesta si voy?** ―la pelirroja negó y siguió caminando. El pasillo de las aulas de estudio en silencio hacia que sus pisadas resonasen en el frío recinto.

― **¿Qué quieres, Jellal?** ―preguntó y soltó un suspiro.

― **No mucho en realidad…** ―Jellal se detuvo porque sabía que eso sería lo que ella estaba por hacer.

― **Habla de una vez** ―y como esperó el azulado, la mujer se detuvo y lo enfrentó.

― **No quise romper nuestro limite ayer, lamento si te incomodé al dormir de esa manera contigo** ―soltó todo de una vez y se odió por la mirada dolida que ella intentó ocultarle―. **Supongo que no debí bromear así, solo estaba algo… tensó por lo ocurrido ayer…**

― **Entiendo** ―la mujer se cruzó de brazos―, **no te preocupes por eso, sinceramente no le tomé importancia.**

― **¿Entonces por qué me has estado evitando todo el día?** ―la miró directo a los ojos intentando adivinar sus pensamientos pero solo obteniendo una vaga idea de lo que ella trataba de ocultar tras su porte tranquilo.

― **Son ideas tuyas** ―negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos para luego soltar un suspiro de fastidio―. **Somos compañeros, Jellal; y sí, nos acostamos de vez en cuando para rebajar tensiones, pero no por eso debemos pasar todo el tiempo juntos. Esta misión la disfrutamos por todo el lapso que pasamos jugando en la cama pero ya terminó** ―abrió los ojos y sonrió de lado―, **y sé que lo disfrutaste como yo, pero seguimos siendo lo de siempre.**

― **¿Lo de siempre?** ―preguntó con ironía.

― **Compañeros, eso es lo que somos. Lo mismo que soy con cada hombre y mujer del Lummen…**

― **¿Soy lo mismo que ellos?** ―sonrió de medio lado y la tomó de la barbilla― **¿Lo mismo?** ―se inclinó hacia ella y su sonrisa se amplió al ver como ella contuvo su respiración por un breve segundo― **¿De verdad crees eso?**

Erza lo miró a los ojos y dio un paso atrás.

― **Lo mismo…** ―respondió con calma―, **¿O acaso para ti yo sí me diferencio del resto de los agentes del Lummen?** ―retrucó la mujer― **¿Algo me hace especial para ti?**

― **Sabes que sí…** ―fue la respuesta sincera del hombre para total sorpresa de Erza―, **no hay nadie a quien le tenga más confianza que a ti…**

La sorpresa de la mujer pasó a una leve amargura.

― **Vaya, y yo pensé que era a quien más le ocultabas secretos…** ―observó el tambaleo en la estoicidad del azulado y supo que había dado en el clavo―, **supongo que debería de agradecer eso** ―sonrió falsamente y se soltó de sus dedos―. **Gracias por la confianza, Jellal. La atesoraré** ―por una fugaz fracción de millonésima de segundo vio dolor en los ojos miel del hombre y su corazón se contrajo, así que olvidó su desazón y reclamo, y desechó lo que en realidad quería decirle―. **Y ahora, con confianza te digo que deberías visitar a Wendy también, estoy segura de que se sentirá mejor si al despertar ve a la persona que le salvó** ―su sonrisa pasó a ser real―. **Tal vez así dejes de culparte tanto por lo que le pasó a Lyon** ―observó la sorpresa en el azulado y elevó los hombros―. **Es fácil enterarse de las constantes visitas de un Heilig a comprobar el estado de salud de un recién ascendido herido en su primera misión de alto rango. ¿Vienes conmigo?**

Y él intentó negarse.

 _Seguir la pelea._

 _Alejarla._

― **Voy…** ―le devolvió la sonrisa.

 _Y falló en su meta._

Los que sabían sobre _eso_ que ocultaba se lo decían, y además, él mejor que nadie lo entendía.

No importaba cuanto lo intentase.

… _Porque él estaba ligado a ella, de por vida…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

La habitación estaba llena de mapas, papeles y fotografías.

La mujer en el lugar observaba cada imagen frente ella con una dulce sonrisa, llevaba aproximadamente medio año con ese caso que el FTBI no había sido capaz de resolver en ya más de diez años, pero ella estaba segura de que lo resolvería.

 _Y no solo porque era su deber._

De vez en cuanto, el Lummen, se hacía cargo de casos regionales en distintas partes del mundo que no calificaban como de alto riesgo o amenaza para ser tomados a cargo por su organización pero excedían las capacidades de los investigadores ordinarios. Muchas veces esos casos trataban de personas desaparecidas, criminales en fuga o crímenes menores ―eso según la escala del Lummen en cuanto a crímenes―, y justamente ese caso le había sido asignado a ella.

 _De todas las personas posibles, a ella le dieron ese caso._

― **¿Te lo estás tomando personal, no?** ―una voz masculina a su espalda la obligó a despegar la vista de las fotos frente a ella.

― **Por supuesto, esto irá para mi hoja de vida** ―respondió con una sonrisa burlona― **¿Algún hueso roto?** ―le respondió con un tono tan dulce como divertido al ver la venda que rodeaba la mandíbula y la nariz del hombre― **¿Te salvé de un tabique desviado?**

― **¡Ja!** ―gruñó―. **Unas cuantas fisuras, ese novato tuvo suerte de lograr esto.**

― **¿Así que Gajeel es un novato?** ―alzó una blanquecina ceja.

― **Obviamente** ―el hombre se cruzó de brazos y se recostó a la orilla de una de las mesas de ese salón reservado por la albina.

― **Ara ~ ¿Quién diría? El gran Laxus está vendado por pelear con un novato** ―su tono de sorpresa tuvo el tono perfecto de ironía para lograr que el perpetuo surco en la frente del ex-rubio se hundiese más.

― **¡Maldita sea, sabes lo que quiero decir!**

― **¿Qué un novato te puso en dificultades?**

― **Mirajane…**

― **Peleaste en serio, Laxus** ―sonrió ella al interrumpirlo―, **no trates de engañarme.**

― **Eso es ridículo** ―soltó una risa irónica―, **sabes que pude haberlo matado en cualquier momento.**

― **Y Gajeel a ti también** ―terminó la albina y tomó un papel de entre tantos para revisarlo―. **Y él no tiene la ayuda del suero que nosotros sí** ―Laxus negó con la cabeza.

 _Había caído por un momento en el juego de manipulación de la albina._

Ella bien sabía que si Laxus hubiese peleado en serio el primer golpe que recibiese Gajeel hubiese sido suficiente para dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo, pero pinchar a su orgullo había funcionado para ―por un momento― desviar la conversación del hilo inicial que él había impuesto.

 _Manipular era la especialidad de la mujer en frente de él._

― **Y tú estás tomando este caso muy personal** ―volvió al tema inicial el hombre.

― **Tal vez** ―admitió la mujer luego de devolver el papel a una de las tantas carpetas―, **pero no dudes que cumpliré profesionalmente mi parte.**

― **Ese hombre… no es el que tanto odias, Mira** ―ella perdió toda sonrisa en su rostro.

― **¿Acaso crees que estoy reflejando en él algo?** ―le increpó con seriedad.

― **No lo sé** ―torció sus labios en un gesto retador―, **dímelo tú…**

― **Pues no lo es. Créeme que lo tengo bien claro.**

― **¿Entonces por qué has usado su foto como tiro al blanco para los dardos?** ―señaló a la prueba al costado izquierdo del salón.

― **Porque aunque no sea el mismo al que te refieres** ―su sonrisa angelical volvió a su hermoso rostro y eso hizo sentir un escalofrío a cada conexión nerviosa del cuerpo de Laxus―, **destruyó a una familia, a su propia familia y eso… eso es algo que ésta en mi lista personal.**

― **Al viejo le dolería escucharte decir eso** ―la albina mostró algo de tristeza en su mirada pero rápidamente disfrazó todo en otra sonrisa.

― **El _Maestro_ me entendería** ―se volteó hacia el ex-rubio―, **y estoy segura de que tú, más que nadie en éste lugar me entiende. Por eso estás aquí ¿no?**

Laxus no pudo hacer más que gruñir.

― **Siempre haces lo que quieres.**

― **Y tú no eres quien para reclamarme eso** ―con una expresión más divertida que amenazante se acercó al hombre y le puso una mano en la mejilla―, **cumpliré con la orden a cabalidad, lo encontraré y lo entregaré vivo a las autoridades** ―su rostro se acercó poco a poco al de él.

― **Pero entre encontrarlo y entregarlo vivo hay un gran trecho** ―sonrió de medio lado y cuando volvió a hablar sus labios rozaron los de ella―, **y _"vivo"_ es un adjetivo abierto a la interpretación…**

― **Te prometo que vivirá mucho tiempo.**

― **Ese "vivirá" tampoco dice mucho, que su cuerpo funcione es lo único que necesitas para cumplir con eso, pero planeas matarlo por dentro ¿no? Hacer que desee que todo acabe, que desee tener una de las balas que disparó contra ellas…**

Mirajane se apartó de su rostro.

― **¿Te preocupa tanto un hombre que mató a sus dos hijas con un disparo a quemarropa solo por no seguir sus deseos misógin…?** ―su diatriba se vio interrumpida por la manera en la que Laxus tomó sus labios.

 _Fuerte, duro, salvaje._

A pesar de los vendajes ese beso llevaba la misma impronta que todos los que habían compartido antes, una lucha de voluntades entre dos personas que les gustaba dominar pero que sus maneras para lograrlo distaban una de la otra a gran escala.

Sus luchas de espíritu eran similares a las que usaban sus lenguas para tratar de devorarse uno al otro.

 _La albina rodeaba, palpaba el terreno y aprovechaba los momentos de debilidad._

 _El rubio exigía, conquistaba y tomaba a la fuerza todo aquello que le intentaban negar._

Sus respiraciones se escaparon de ese control que ellos siempre intentaban mantener y el deseo por controlar más que la boca del otro creció, las manos del rubio bajaron a las caderas de la mujer y las apretaron con lujuria posesiva, pero ―para sorpresa de Mirajane―, el hombre se separó de su boca y la miró con seriedad en tanto regulaba su respiración.

 _Sus ojos clavados uno en el otro._

 _Luego una espalda para observar._

Y al final una frase antes de que el dueño de esa espalda la dejase a solas.

― **Me preocupas tú…**

Ante esas palabras la usualmente sonriente Heilig mostró de nuevo algo inusual en su rostro.

… _Pero no había nadie ahí para verlo…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Cuando despertó dos rostros familiares entraron en su campo de visión.

La niña parpadeó repetidas veces para acostumbrarse al blanco ―frío, luminoso e impoluto― de la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se sentía un poco mareada pero no había ninguna incomodidad en su estómago que le indicase que debía vaciar su contenido a punta de arcadas, pero aún así estaba muy segura de que el malestar proseguiría por un buen tiempo.

Pero jamás tanto como lo harían sus recuerdos durante cada día en que pudiese tener el privilegio de respirar.

Pero al menos respiraba.

 _Algo que le habían arrebatado injustamente a la mujer que consideraba su madre._

Sintió un escozor en los ojos y enseguida las lágrimas escaparon y forjaron su camino desde sus lacrimales hasta sus mejillas.

― **Lamento que tengas un despertar tan incómodo…** ―susurró el hombre de cabello azul que le secaba las lágrimas―. **Pronto te sentirás mejor, te ayudaré a sentarte…** ―enseguida la niña sintió como la cama se elevaba en la parte superior y le permitía estar sentada correctamente.

― **¿Nos recuerdas, Wendy?** ―la azulada asintió con algo de inseguridad―. **Está bien, acabas de despertar y estuviste mucho tiempo sedada** ―la mujer sonrió y la niña asintió más segura.

― **Ten, bebe esto, es una especie de té para ayudarte a aclarar la mente** ―Wendy aceptó la bebida que le resultó casi un bálsamo para su seca garganta, carraspeó un poco antes de continuar bebiendo y agradeció con la cabeza cuando la mujer de roja cabellera limpió el líquido que se le escapó por una de las comisuras de su boca.

― **Especie de te…** ―murmuró irónica la tercera persona en la impoluta habitación―, **toda la ciencia detrás de ello se resume en eso** ―casi gruñó al ver como los dos agentes junto a ella se aguantaron una sonrisa―. **¿Te sientes mareada?** ―se dirigió sin ceremonias a la niña― **¿Nauseas? ¿Cefalea? ¿Dolor en el cuerpo? ¿Escalofríos?**

― **Hexe…** ―inició el azulado―, **creo que va a sufrir todo eso si le preguntas tanto.**

― **No puedo perder el tiempo, ustedes lo saben tan bien como yo** ―detuvo el rebate del hombre levantando una mano y tomó entre las suyas la mano de la niña, aplicando una pequeña inyección en la muñeca y logrando que la azulada retirara asustada la mano.

― **Hexe** ―Erza negó ante tal acción―, **es una niña…**

― **Y yo la trato de salvar mientras ustedes la consienten** ―declaró en un tono plano―. **Niña, te lo diré de una vez, es probable que dentro de ti tengas una droga que pueda dañar tu organismo para siempre así que necesito que hables ¿Te inyectaron o te dieron alguna clase de pastilla cuando estabas con esas personas?**

― **Hexe…**

― **S-sí…** ―el reclamo del agente fue interrumpido por la voz carrasposa de la niña―, **pero a algunas de nosotras no nos inyectaron, solo a las que… intentamos ayudar a…** ―miró hacia sus manos y apretó con fuerza la blanca sabana que la cubría―, **a nuestra cuidadora…** ―contestó incapaz de mencionar el nombre de la mujer que murió por protegerlas.

― **¿A cuántas de vosotras inyectaron?**

― **A cuatro.**

― **¿Te has sentido mal luego de la inyección?** ―negó― **¿Sin mareos, sudor frío, escalofríos, dolor de cabeza, náuseas o vómitos?**

― **No, solo… hasta ahora que desperté** ―contestó sincera y agradeció el vaso con agua que le acercó el hombre― **¿Usted es…** ―frunció el ceño tratando de recordar― **el señor** **Mystogan, verdad?**

Jellal asintió.

― **¿Tienes problemas para recordar eso?** ―consultó la doctora pelirosa colocando un dispositivo en la muñeca de la chica para monitorear sus signos vitales.

― **Está todo un poco confuso…** ―contestó luego de beber la mitad del vaso del agua― **¿Eso que me inyectó era para las náuseas y el dolor de cabeza?**

― **Así es** ―la mujer asintió y apuntó algo en la tablet de su mano.

― **¿Dimenhidrinato?** ―preguntó curiosa la niña.

― **Ciertamente es uno de sus componentes** ―respondió la doctora con una ceja alzada― **¿Cómo una niña sabe del uso del dimenhidrinato?**

Los ojos de la niña volvieron a aguarse.

― **Gran… nuestra cuidadora nos enseñaba cosas sobre medicina cuando la ayudábamos. Chelia y yo queríamos ser doctoras** ―sonrió con tristeza y luego les miró preocupados― **¿La-las demás cómo están?**

― **Ya veo. Admito que es bueno tener clara la meta de la medicina desde la infancia y empezar a recibir entrenamiento. En cuanto a las demás** **niñas, están estables y algunas haciéndose exámenes a causa de la droga por la que también te examino a ti** ―sin darle más importancia señaló hacia la agente pelirroja―. **¿Recuerdas el nombre de ella?**

Wendy parpadeó un par de veces antes de enfocarse en el rostro de la pelirroja ― **Es… ¿La mujer de los chocolates?** ―Jellal soltó una risilla divertida y Erza negó con la cabeza― **¿La señorita Titania?**

― **Correcto** ―sonrió Erza y le acomodó el flequillo con cariño―. **Me disculpo por haberte puesto a dormir sin tu consentimiento, pero es parte de nuestra normativa para ingresar extraños a la base** ―la niña asintió sin entender del todo―. **Pero me da gusto el verte de nuevo, Wendy. Has sido muy valiente.**

― **Y deberá serlo más** ―tajó la conversación la doctora― **¿recuerdas algo más, niña? ¿Recuerdas algo de cuando Mystogan se inyectó la droga después de salvarte?** ―Wendy cerró los ojos y se llevó una mano a la cabeza con evidente nerviosismo.

Jellal tamborileó con los dedos la orilla de la cama y Erza frunció el ceño.

― **Creo que la pones nerviosa, Hexe** ―argumentó Erza―, **tal vez deberíamos interrogarla nosotros.**

― **No le veo al caso, la pregunta es simple.**

― **Él…** ―inició la azulada luego de volver a abrir los ojos―, **se desmayó y le dio fiebre, luego se puso frío y temblaba y balbuceaba…**

― **¿Qué balbuceaba?**

― **El señor Mystogan…** ―la mirada de la pequeña observó el rostro sin emoción del azulado―, **él… no sé… estaba asustada y no entendía, solo pensé en ayudarlo… l-lo siento.**

― **Eres una niña, no tienes que disculparte por no poder ser la niñera de un hombre adulto** ―Jellal soltó un bufido que Porlyusika interpretó como de ofensa ante su comentario―. **No reclames ante la verdad, Mystogan** ―volvió a tomar la mano de la niña pero esta vez la miró para pedir su consentimiento al mostrarle el objeto en su mano―. **Sacaré una muestra de sangre** ―Wendy asintió y la doctora no perdió tiempo―. **Hasta ahora no me parece que la droga que te inyectaron muestre algún avance sobre ti** ―frunció el ceño y vertió una gota de la sangre de la niña sobre un pequeño aparato oval que destelló en verde al recibir la sangre para luego mostrar resultados ilegibles ―para alguien normal―, en la pequeña pantalla **―. No veo ningún químico anormal…**

― **¿Puedo ver?** ―pidió la pelirroja y la doctora con un gesto de la mano colocó los datos frente a ellos en una pantalla de aire.

― **Considerando lo que le di al llegar y ahora al despertarle, lo que le diste en el chocolate y la inconsciente alcoholización a la que la sometió el irresponsable de Mystogan, su cuerpo no parece tener más agentes anormales.**

― **Claro** ―renegó Mystogan sarcástico―, **yo la alcoholizo, ustedes la drogan y solo yo soy el irresponsable…**

Erza y Wendy sonrieron divertidas.

― **Mis drogas fueron para sanarla, tú solo querías darle un mal hábito de por vida** ―rebatió la doctora analizando la pantalla.

― **¿Y quién habrá sido la alcohólica que me dio esos chocolates?** ―elevó una ceja divertido y la doctora y Erza lo fulminaron con la mirada.

― **No vuelvas a contar con mi ayuda cuando enojes a Titania** ―declaró y eliminó la pantalla de aire y sin darle importancia a la réplica que estaba por darle Mystogan continuó― **¿Algo que aportar, Titania?** ―Erza negó, Porlyusika tenía razón, no se veía nada anormal.

― **Tal vez Sitri sea de más ayuda para esto, no hay nadie mejor que ella para químicos y sus reacciones entre sí. Tal vez alguna de las drogas camufla los efectos o la presencia de las otras** ―Porlyusika asintió ante las palabras de la agente.

― **¿Y su examen físico?** ―finalmente habló Jellal.

― **No tuvo ningún daño grande** ―Hexe mostró otra información en el aire―. **Una pequeña fisura en el hombro derecho, unas quemaduras de grado menor, unos cuantos raspones, deshidratación y un inicio de anemia. En cuanto consulte con Sitri podré darle medicamentos para todo** ―apuntó algo más en su tablet para revisarlo luego en el consultorio principal en donde tenía su laboratorio y oficina―. **No olvides tomarte los medicamentos que te mandé, Mystogan. Me enferma verte en ese estado, me hace quedar como mala médico, suficiente mal aspecto dan ciertos idiotas que llegaron hoy a enfermería B.**

― **¿Lo ves, Wendy? Es una buena mujer** ―repuso medio irónico medio en serio y Porlyusika solo puso los ojos en blanco para luego voltearse.

― **Es muy buena médico** ―aceptó la niña con una sonrisa nostálgica―, **como Grandeeney…** ―pudo por fin pronunciar su nombre y fue como un hechizo para invocar sus lágrimas.

― **¿Grandeeney?** ―la doctora se volteó para mirarla― **¿La mujer que las cuidaba se llamaba Grandeeney y era doctora?** ―Wendy asintió y la pareja de agentes se miraron curiosos por la actitud de su usualmente imperturbable doctora.

― **Sí** ―asintió la azulada limpiándose las lágrimas―, **fue enfermera de campo durante la guerra de Álvarez.**

― **¿Cómo?** ―Jellal la miró curioso―. **Esa guerra fue hace 87 años.**

― **La abuelita Grandeeney tenía 102 años** ―un deje divertido se escuchó en la voz de la niña―, **solía decir que la vida en el campo era mejor que cualquier medicina para mantenerte saludable.**

 _Los tres adultos asintieron._

Dos incapaces de encontrar palabras para darle a una niña que había perdido a una mujer que era como su familia.

 _Y una con el rostro inalterable._

Pero claramente se notaba que algo daba vueltas en su mente.

― **Vendré a revisarte más tarde. Mystogan o Titania responderán tus demás preguntas** ―finiquitó el silencio la pelirosa y salió a paso constante de la habitación. Jellal y Erza se miraron extrañados y entendieron que ambos tenían la misma duda sobre lo que acababa de ocurrir.

― **Yo debo irme** ―informó la pelirroja―, **tengo ciertas cosas que hacer** ―además de evitar a Jellal, ayudar con los informes de campo y un favor para cierta albina eran sus prioridades―. **Vendré más tarde a ver como sigues** ―le sonrió a la niña y con una cabezada se despidió del azulado encaminándose a la puerta.

― **Titania…** ―el azulado la alcanzó apenas un paso afuera de la habitación―, **sobre lo que dije mientras estaba drogado…**

― **Si se enteran que diste nombres al usar la droga tendremos problemas todos, incluida Wendy y Hexe** ―se cruzó de brazos bajo el pecho―, **informar algo que cause caos solo traería más problemas que soluciones, suficiente con mi informe confidencial a Hexe en donde le dije que revelaste mi nombre.**

― **¿Tú también lo escuchaste?** ―el azulado la miró tan atentamente que Erza sintió el deseó de escapar― **¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste?** ―Jellal metió sus manos en los bolsillos y de manera automática sus dedos jugaron con el anillo de madera de su dedo anular.

― **Mi nombre, me llamaste un par de veces** ―soltó un bufido y miró hacia un lado para tratar de controlar su corazón acelerado y no evidenciar los sentimientos que buscaba negarse y que tal vez sus mejillas podrían revelar―, **supongo que hemos estado en muchas misiones juntos, es normal que buscaras mi apoyo.**

Jellal asintió.

― **¿Dije algo más?** ―ella negó―. **¿Segura?** ―Erza lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

― **¿No confías en mí?** ―se maldijo cuando su arrebató provocó una sonrisa ladeada en el rostro del agente.

― **Hace un rato dejé claro que sí** ―Jellal sacó la mano con el anillo y tomó entre sus dedos un mechón del escarlata cabello que se mantenía decorando el hombro de la mujer―, **tal vez fue por eso…**

― **¿Por eso?** ―intentando ignorar la sensación que obtuvo al estar su cabello entre los dedos de Jellal, preguntó.

― **Te llamé a ti por eso…** ―el azulado soltó el mechón de pronto y su cara fue indescifrable para Erza―, **porque no importa lo que pasé, parece que siempre serás en quien más confíe…**

 _Su tono culpable._

 _Sus ojos evasores._

 _Su plática terminada._

Jellal volvió a entrar a la habitación y la silenciosa puerta se cerró tras él.

… _Casi en un silencio atronador…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Esta historia depende de sus reviews D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Unruhe** : ( _Aleman_ ) Desasosiego, ansiedad, preocupación, alarma, alboroto, tumulto.

 **FTBI** : Fairy Tail Bureau Of Investigation. Parodia del FBI. Vamos, no quiero problemas con los federales. (?) xD

 **Dimenhidrinato** : Es un fármaco de venta libre y sin receta. Es antihistamínico, anticolinérgico, anti vertiginoso y antiemético.

 **Magier** : Equivale a Mago común en Fairy Tail.

 **Selig:** Equivale a la Clase S en Fairy Tail.

 **Heilig:** Equivale a Mago Santo en Fairy Tail.

 **Titania:** Erza.

 **Mystogan:** Jellal.

 **Clock:** Ultear.

 **Sitri:** Mirajane.

 **Lighting:** Laxus.

 **Black Steel:** Gajeel.

 **Ameonna:** Juvia.

 **Earth:** Jura.

 **Primera:** Mavis.

 **Maestro:** Makarov.

 **Hexe:** ( _Alemán_ ) Bruja. Porlyusika.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Dado que lo "dark" se me da mal. xD Este fic va a tirar más a los misterios y a las misiones de los agentes. Hay que admitir en lo que no sos bueno y trabajar en lo que se te da un poco mejor. 7w7)r Espero las dudas no los saquen de quicio.

¿Teorías? ¿Suposiciones? Dx

Gracias por su apoyo. De verdad pensé que terminaría borrando este fic como lo hice con cierto otro. xDD

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** **:**

Vosotros adorables reviewistas con cuenta os agradezco por PM:

 **Elvimar**

 **Daslevfka**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain 92**

 **MinSul 6011**

 **Bluewater 14**

 **KisaYunna**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

 **IBLWE**

Vosotros adorables reviewistas sin cuenta os agradezco por acá:

 **Celeste** **:** ¡Hola preciosa y bienvenida! NwN/ Me alegra que te guste la historia, de hecho esta es la historia en la que estoy más insegura siempre. xDD Pero saber que a vosotros os atrae es un gran alivio y ánimo. Natsu y Lucy tendrán un pequeño papel, y bueno… de lo demás no puedo hablar porque forma parte del misterio… :x Gracias mil y espero que la historia te siga gustando. QwQ/ Beshos.

 **Rose** **:** ASDASDASDASD *w*/ Me acabas de dar una alegría enorme con tan lindas palabras, en serio, este fic es el que más me complica y el saber que os gusta tanto me emociona mucho. QwQ Gracias mil y bienvenida. Ojalá te siga agradando a tal grado. Beshos. O3O/

 **Knightwalker** **:** ¡Hola y bienvenida! *w*/ La verdad me encantan los misterios así que, el que me digas que te rompe la cabeza es todo un halago. xDD ¡Muchísimas gracias! Ojalá te guste la conti. Gracias mil por el apoyo. NwN/

 **FletchS** **:** El cambió de planes del equipo A les ahorró mucho tiempo, sin eso sin duda el equipo C hubiese ganado. U-U Además ese gané será de cierta manera parte importante de una trama del fic. :x Estos muchachos solo lanzan palabras confusas. Dx Alguien que golpeé al autor (¿) :okno: Dx Me sorprendí de que de verdad les gustase tanto, la verdad me tengo poca fe con este género, ¡Mirá que lo cursi se me sale a cada rato! xDD. EN serio, demasiadas gracias por el apoyo. Beshos. O3O/

 **BlueMoonDaughter :** ¡No me puedo creer que me volvió a pasar! En serio… OMG! Perdón de nuevo. Dx *se golpea contra el suelo* Perdóname. Debo de dejar de contestar reviews en la noche/madrugada. xD Y gracias por decírmelo en el rev que me merezco una regañina por descuidada. U,U Ahora, hasta ahora me redimo contestándote porque Fanfiction cada cierto tiempo le da por no mostrar los reviews, de hecho ahora pasa como una vez al mes, en diciembre fue un caos porque no los mostró desde el 26/12 ni durante casi dos meses y los fanfickers estaban que mataban a la plataforma. xDDD Debido a ese bug, no se veían los reviews desde hace como una semana y hasta hoy que se arregló (17/10) leo los reviews que han llegado del cap siguiente y hasta ahora leo sobre mi gran error. Perdón de nuevo. TTuTT Dejando de lado mi vergüenza y deshonra, me alegra que la historia te guste, de todas es la que más me pone ansiosa y por ello he pensado muchas veces en eliminarla, pero bueno, soy una persona con problemas de ansiedad. xD Genial que no te enredes con tantos pjs, o al menos al inicio que todos tenían un alias ―aunque mira que intenté ponerlos fácil y obvios xD― . Que bien que seas fan del genero, y si te gusta mucho esto de investigación policiaca, y demás te recomiendo Crime Sorciere y Fairy Man de DanaLovesOhana. *w*/ No creo que vaya a cancelar Sinfonía xD, pero bueno, el tiempo no me deja actualizar muy seguido. U,U Gracias por tener el ánimo de leer varias de mis historias D: No puedo creer que soportéis mi alma cursi tanto. QwQ Gracias. Como una pequeña compensación te daré unas pequeñas pistas o al menos algo para que vayas encaminando tus teorías, en tu review del cap 8 dejas varias teorías, una dice que Erza perdió la memoria antes de entrar al Lummen y que no recuerda a Jellal, pero he de decirte que Erza y Jellal recuerdan muy bien su primer encuentro y en parte por ello es que terminaron tan unidos. :x El del anillo es una gran teoría ¿Pero con quién hizo la promesa? ¿Es realmente una promesa? :x Y por último, sí, la escena donde la sujeta de la barbilla es por esa parte en el canon, que es que ahí el Jerza nació para mí y desde entonces es mi OTP. xDDD

De nuevo disculpas y demasiadas gracias. QwQ/ Beshos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	9. Kampf

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¿Qué creyeron que este fic había quedado cancelado? **D:** Pues no… al menos no aún. **xD** Espero les guste el cap, las escenas de pelea me han costado un poco, hasta casi me resbaló por practicar ciertos movimientos en la sala y con medias en un piso resbaloso. Pero bueno, todo sea por tratar de mejorar en eso **xDD**

Que lo disfruten **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia es completamente mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **+» Neun «+**

 **Kampf**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Verlas ahí le recordaba los viejos tiempos.

Ambas agentes se movían en círculos, acechándose la una a la otra, su entrenamiento no era del todo violento, era más bien de velocidad. Entrenar los reflejos era una de las prácticas que más gustaban a esas dos y sin duda, cuando tal evento sucedía, siempre se formaba una buena audiencia para tal evento.

 _Dos Heiligs entrenando era toda una muestra de habilidades._

Jellal sonrió al ver a la peli-escarlata dar un paso atrás y girar un par de centímetros su tronco para evitar un puñetazo en el hombro derecho que terminaría desbalanceándola si lo hubiese recibido a tal velocidad. Erza era rápida e increíblemente flexible aún al nivel Heilig, sin embargo, a pesar de esas ventajas la albina no se quedaba atrás, Mirajane además de rapidez física tenía una manera casi sobrenatural para predecir los movimientos del oponente, y por tanto al saber de antemano el giro que Erza iba a dar para evitar ese puñetazo, la mujer de ojos azules ya había elevado su pierna para impactar contra el costado izquierdo de su oponente.

― **¡Lo hizo!** ―gritó emocionado uno de los jóvenes Magier que observaba desde otro de los paneles de entrenamiento.

― **¿¡Viste eso!?** ―respondió emocionado otro al ver como la peli-escarlata se había doblado hacia atrás lo suficiente para que la pierna de Mirajane pasase sobre ella sin causarle daños.

Jellal se cruzó de brazos y decidió sentarse, las conocía lo suficiente para saber que ese entrenamiento iba a tardar bastante y aún tenía tiempo para informar lo que había ido a informar a ese lugar.

― **¡Uff! ¡Por poco!** ―exclamó otro de los chicos, ya desde hacía tiempo que ninguno prestaba atención a sus propios entrenamientos por estar pendiente de las dos mujeres de movimientos agiles.

― **Y antes era todo un show…** ―susurró Jellal divertido al recordar cuando ambas aún eran novatas y vivían retándose la una a la otra, más de una vez los maestros habían tenido que intervenir para acabar con una de esas peleas de entrenamiento.

 _Él siempre terminaba involucrado cuando sucedía._

― **Tan rápida como siempre…** ―halagó Erza en tanto intentaba golpear con el canto de la mano la mandíbula de Mirajane que había dejado un hueco en la defensa al intentar un rápido jab de izquierda, sin embargo, para cuando la mano de Erza llegó, la albina ya había dado un paso hacia atrás, girado y atacado con su talón la parte alta del muslo de la peli-escarlata que sonreía al evitarlo con facilidad y detener el puño que se dirigía a su rostro―, **pero parece que estás algo alterada…**

― **Ara…** ―Mirajane se agachó ante la seguidilla de golpes de Erza e intentó de nuevo su giro de patada con talón, pero para cuando pudo ejecutarlo Erza dio una voltereta hacia atrás sin manos y giró al tocar suelo, la parte frontal de su pierna chocó con la palma de la albina que se cerró contra la rodilla de Erza, jalándola hacia su cuerpo y al mismo tiempo acercando su brazo listo con un puño para recibirla.

― **Interesante…** ―Erza sonrió y dejó que su cuerpo se desbalanceará, el agarre de Mirajane varió debido al peso muerto agregado a la gravedad y eso lo aprovechó la peli-escarlata para zafarse e intentar zancadillearla al tocar con ambos pies el suelo, sin embargo Mirajane solo dio un pequeño salto para librarse del ataque.

Volvieron a rondarse.

 _Los ojos de ambas buscaban un objetivo que atacar._

Mirajane dio un paso adelante al mismo tiempo que Erza y el puño de ambas se encontró en medio de esa carrera, las dos agentes sonrieron al separarse y planearon su siguiente ataque.

― **Heilig Sitri. Se le solicita en la oficina de petitorias** ―la voz automatizada y expandida por los altavoces a través de toda la zona de entrenamiento detuvo la pierna de Mirajane en el aire y el puño de Erza ya bastante adelantado a su cuerpo.

― **Creo que deberías ir** ―aconsejó la peli-escarlata y la albina asintió, toda esa práctica se debía a que Mirajane estaba ansiosa por la petición que hizo y a la que al parecer ya habían considerado lo suficiente quienes debían darle los permisos finales.

― **Tienes razón** ―la chica sonrió con dulzura, un rostro hermoso y pacifico en el tope de un cuerpo curvilíneo y tan finamente entrenado que cada músculo era apreciable a través de la ropa entallada de entrenamiento―. **Cuento contigo si la aprueban, Er Chan** ―la peli-escarlata asintió con una sonrisa y la albina tomó una toalla de su bolso de entrenamiento y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

― **¿Planean una misión juntas?** ―habló por fin el azulado y Erza afirmó con la cabeza― **¿No se supone que aún estás en** _ **desintoxicación**_ **?**

― **Bueno, solo es para seguir a un sospechoso, no hay riesgo en ello** ―le explicó luego de tomar agua de su botella―. **¿Y tú? ¿Vienes a entrenar?** ―propuso casi divertida, había decidido dejar de lado las cosas que le habían puesto de malas con Jellal, sabía que no tenía ningún derecho sobre él, ella misma había aceptado las condiciones de su relación plenamente física y además el agente ya estaba suficientemente tenso con el asunto de la droga en su cuerpo, aún no había tenido recaídas pero Porlyusika había sido clara en que podrían suceder cuando menos lo esperase.

 _Él ya cargaba lo suficiente como para que ella le agregase su peso inútil._

― **Vaya…** ―Jellal sonrió de lado, algo que con ella salía con naturalidad, especialmente porque Erza había vuelto a ser la misma con él a pesar del error que él había cometido hacía más de una semana al dormir con ella de esa manera tan íntima emocionalmente, no le importaba todo el asunto de la droga, pero la lejanía de ella los primeros días había sido difícil de sobrellevar―. **¿Qué harás si digo que sí?**

― **Bueno…** ―Erza colocó la botella en la banca junto a su círculo de prácticas y se encaminó al centro del mismo―. **Te diría que no es mal momento** ―lo llamó con un gesto de la cabeza― **Espalda en suelo pierde, ¿qué dices?** ―le retó con la mirada y el azulado no tardó en adentrarse al círculo, los que habían prestado atención al anterior combate decidieron seguir postergando sus prácticas al ver el ambiente competitivo entre esos dos.

― **Yo venía a decirte que debemos ir a ver a Porlyusika en media hora para ver el informe final sobre Wendy y las demás niñas, pero ahora que insistes…** ―Jellal movió la cabeza de lado a lado mientras se quitaba casi con ceremonia el anillo de madera de su dedo, Erza sabía lo mucho que ese anillo grabado con dos "S" y una estrella significaban para él, Jellal le había contado que ese había sido su regalo de graduación, al igual que el de ella habían sido los zarcillos en forma de espada grabados con el calibre de misión ejecutada para ganar la promoción, en su caso solo una "S" había sido grabada junto a la estrella y la fecha encriptada de la misión que realizó y que aún ahora recordaba a la percepción debido a toda la ansiedad que sintió al ser su primera misión en solitario―. **No lo olvides, solo media hora** ―le recordó y se quitó los zapatos, y chaqueta para terminar solo en su camisa interna negra de cuello alto junto a sus pantalones de entrenamiento azul oscuro.

― **¿Media hora, eh?** ―Erza se socó la cola de caballo y estiró sus brazos por sobre su cabeza para preparar los músculos de sus brazos, el azulado no perdió de vista el movimiento de la piel que el entallado traje no se recataba en mostrar ni la manera en que su cabello siempre sobresalía ante todo color― **Más que suficiente.**

― **Es lo mismo que iba a decir yo…** ―sonrió antes de lanzarse hacia ella en un agarre a su codo que resultó a primera vista efectivo, sin embargo Erza hizo gala de nuevo de su velocidad girando dos veces en su eje forzando la libertad de su brazo de Jellal.

― **Ya veremos…** ―la confianza en su sonrisa fue contagiosa y muy pronto el azulado se vio envuelto en una coreografía de agarres y escapes, puede que él fuese flexible, pero no como Erza, sin embargo su velocidad si era mayor que la de ella, por tanto sus agarres solían encontrar su objetivo, pero lo perdían rápidamente ante las contorciones que realizaba la peli-escarlata para liberarse.

― **Tal vez** _ **sí**_ **terminemos necesitando más que media hora** ―opinó él tras evadir dos puñetazos seguidos de ella y luego sujetar el tercero y acercarla hacia sí atrapándola entre sus brazos intentando zancadillearla para tirarla al piso―. **O tal vez no…** ―casi sonríe en victoria al sentir el cuerpo de ella descender hacia el suelo, pero pronto tensó la mandíbula al entender que todo fue una estratagema de la mujer para que él relajase el agarre de sus brazos y muy pronto sintió como la mano de ella se sujetó de su antebrazo para balancear su peso, evitar la caída y forzarlo a él a estabilizarlos a ambos para no caer junto con ella, para cuando quiso sujetarla Erza ya había enredado sus piernas en su cuello para intentar hacerlo caer al ejercer fuerza con sus muslos para guiar a desbalance al hombre girando un par de grados su cuerpo.

 _Casi._

Sin embargo la fuerza del hombre evitó la caída y golpeando el costado de ella con su puño forzó la apertura de la llave de piernas y se liberó para luego patear en alto y bloquear así la pierna que ya se dirigía a su sien.

Ambos sonrieron.

Ella y él siempre habían tenido una gran sincronía de movimientos, ya fuese como oponentes o aliados en el campo, inclusive en sus encuentros de cama todo fluía de manera natural y los envolvía en una atmósfera propia, para cuando Erza pudo encajar un puñetazo en el abdomen del hombre ya habían pasado más de treinta minutos desde que el combate inició, probablemente recibirían una buena regañina de Porlyusika, pero en ese momentos solo importaba lo mucho que se estaban divirtiendo con el entrenamiento.

― **Buen golpe…** ―Jellal aguantó la respiración para tratar de rebajar el dolor del impacto que pensó llegaría, sin embargo se sorprendió al no sentir nada, para entonces su sangre ya corría mucho más veloz de lo esperado en su cuerpo, y para cuando el estiró su pierna hacia atrás para encontrar un buen punto de apoyo fue tarde para entender que el golpe que dirigió a Erza tenía mucha más fuerza de la que él deseaba.

 _Mucha más fuerza de la normal en él._

― **¡Erza!** ―soltó la exclamación al verla caer de rodillas a pesar de que su vista se había nublado y el bombeo de su sangre rezumaba en sus oídos.

― **E-estoy…** ―la peli-escarlata se sujetó la zona afectada y comenzó a sentir los efectos del golpe al hígado que recibió, sus piernas parecían desaparecer mientras que su pulso se debilitaba, cuando empezó a sentir la vista nublada se mordió la mejilla y respiró hondo para tratar de controlar la cascada de sucesos que ocurrían dentro de ella― **b-bien…**

― **Yo no…** ―se acercó a ella y sus movimientos se sintieron normales en sentido cinético pero anormales a su vista que parecía perder la nubosidad que la empañaba hacia unos segundos, todo parecía lento a su alrededor pero aún así podía ver como la arteria en el cuello de la mujer había perdido el ritmo normal.

― **Es un entrenamiento** ―Erza se levantó y plantó bien sus pies en el suelo para evitar sucumbir a la gravedad, su ritmo cardiaco seguía bajo debido a la sacudida en las terminaciones nerviosas de su órgano y al deseo de su cuerpo de querer contraponerse a la dilatación de sus vasos sanguíneos ante el falso aviso de falta de sangre que el impacto mando contra la masa de terminaciones nerviosas de su hígado al cerebro―, **no te disculpes** ―sin darle más tiempo a su cuerpo para debilitarse se lanzó a Jellal para sorprenderlo con un gancho hacia arriba sin embargo la mano de Jellal fue increíblemente veloz y la sujetó, la peli-escarlata no supo en que momento pasó pero lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba contra el piso y bajo un Jellal que respiraba de manera agitada.

― **No estás bien, tu pulso…**

― **¿Tienes una recaída?** ―Erza lo interrumpió preocupada y llevó sus manos hacia su cuello para acercarlo a ella, para los que veían la situación solo parecía un coqueteo, algo común entre agentes, no sospechaban que la mujer en ese momento revisaba las pupilas, la temperatura y el pulso del hombre.

 _Pero un par de ojos sí miraban sospechosos._

― **No creo, yo…**

― **Sí lo es…** ―le regañó ella, su tono severo era aplacado por la inquietud en sus ojos chocolates―. **Tienes que ir a ver a Porlyusika.**

― **No es necesario, estoy bien** ―intentó soltarse pero Erza lo apegó más a sí y aunque él podía escaparse de ese agarre no quiso hacerlo, se sentía bien ahí apegado a ella y rodeado por sus brazos.

― **¡A-ho-ra!** ―ordenó ella a milímetros de su rostro y Jellal no pudo más que asentir.

― **Ahora…** ―susurró él contra sus labios y aunque ninguno quería separarse terminaron haciéndolo, y sentándose uno frente al otro dieron su práctica como acabada―. **Tú también deberías de ir, ese golpe que te di…**

― **Estaré bien** ―informó ella aunque aún sentía y luchaba contra las consecuencias del impacto del golpe del azulado, la fuerza había sido anormal aún para un agente como él―. **Adelántate a verla, yo iré luego de recoger mis cosas.**

― **¿No te convenceré, verdad?** ―su vista y su sentido de movimiento ya se habían normalizado lo suficiente como para apreciar la sonrisa divertida de ella.

― **No, no lo harás** ―negó ella.

― **Bien, lo intenté** ―Jellal subió sus hombros, sus oídos aún estaban llenos del sonido del bombeo de su sangre, la sensación era desquiciante al igual que lo era la manera en que sentía que sus músculos vibraban bajo su piel, pero no iba a mostrarle eso a ella.

Odiaba verla preocupada por él.

 _Aunque también lo hacía sentir bien._

― **Le reto a un combate, Heilig Jellal** ―la voz de un tercero interrumpió la conexión de su mirada y las palabras que no salían uno del otro―. **Pelea sin restricciones hasta que alguno deje el círculo de entrenamiento. Lahar. Magier nivel Uno. Brigada de contención B** ―informó su estatus y recibió una mirada tan igual de ambos agentes sentados en el suelo que sintió un escalofrío.

― **Creo que tendré que rechazarlo, la doctora Porlyusika ya debe de estar preparando su castigo porque voy tarde a una reunión con ella** ―informó Jellal levantándose del suelo y extendiendo su mano a Erza, sus sentidos exaltados sintieron el pequeño esfuerzo adicional que tuvo que hacer ella para levantarse a pesar de la ayuda de su mano firme.

El golpe que le dio si la había afectado bastante.

― **Según el código de entrenamiento, todo Heilig en el área está obligado a aceptar un reto de un rango inferior.**

― **Según el código de entrenamiento yo podría aceptar y mandarte al hospital sin ningún cargo de conciencia, pero eso no va a pasar, porque no vamos a entrenar hoy** ―replicó Jellal con un gesto serio en el rostro, en ese momento no se sentía capaz de contener un golpe para acoplarlo al aguante de un Magier, y si su fuerza en ese momento había afectado tanto a alguien como Erza, no podía garantizar que Lahar saliese bien librado de un entrenamiento.

― **Entonces tendré que informar a…**

― **Yo aceptaré el reto** ―la peli-escarlata detuvo la amenaza vedada del chico de lentes, una queja formal ante la Primera implicaría demasiadas preguntas y en ese momento la situación de Jellal necesitaba todo menos eso.

― **Con todo respeto, Heilig Erza, yo reté al Heilig Jellal, no…**

― **Norma 37B en el campo de entrenamiento** ―recitó Erza―, **el alumno de un rango superior puede tomar los retos de su tutor de campo si cree excesiva la diferencia de habilidades entre el retador y el retado** ―Lahar asintió, él podía discutir muchas cosas, pero nunca el reglamento―. **Como fui instruida por Jellal por un tiempo tengo derecho a tomar este reto por él si el así me lo permite.**

― **Erza** ―Jellal la miró preocupado, podía engañar a cualquiera con esa mirada seria y sus brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, pero él podía notar muy bien el esfuerzo excesivo que hacía para estar de píe―. **No es necesario, puedo acabar esto rápido y…**

― **Fuera, Jellal** ―le miró ella con advertencia―. **Ya Porlyusika debe estar a punto de mandar a buscarnos por las malas** ―le cerró el ojo de manera cómplice―. **No te estoy haciendo un favor, si llegas tú primero me libraré de la mayor parte de su furia.**

La mirada de la mujer estaba llena de decisión, y entonces Jellal decidió confiar en ella.

 _Como siempre hacia._

― **Heilig Erza, le cedo el reto del Magier Lahar** ―fue lo que dijo sin separar su mirada de ella, para cuando Lahar decidió resignarse y colocarse en medio del circulo para iniciar, el peliazul ya se había colocado los zapatos y el anillo y desaparecía por la puerta automática del recinto.

― **Bien, hasta salir del círculo ¿cierto?** ―la voz segura de Erza colocó a Lahar en alerta, él sabía que cualquier Heilig era peligroso, a todos les tenía respeto menos a uno, y precisamente ese uno era el que se le había escapado, había notado algo raro al ver el enfrentamiento de esos dos y quería comprobarlo aún a costa de su integridad física, pero no había resultado como había planeado.

― **Así es, Heilig Erza** ―afirmó con la cabeza, admiraba a Titania desde que había él ingresado al Lummen, ella siempre era respetuosa de los reglamentos, estricta y dedicada, muy diferente a ese hombre que solía manipular las leyes que los regían; y, para empeorar el concepto que tenía de Jellal, solía hacer actuar a la agente frente a él de manera inusual en ella―. **Por favor no se contenga. Un enemigo en el campo no lo haría, aún si mi nivel es bastante inferior ser vencido con facilidad también sería aprendizaje.**

― **Jamás te faltaría al respeto conteniéndome, Lahar. Respeto tus habilidades lo suficiente como para evitar caer en la subestimación de mi oponente** ―sonrió para animarlo y Lahar dejó de pensar en lo de más para centrarse en lo que debía, después de todo para él era todo un honor el enfrentamiento que estaba por realizarse.

― **Agradezco sus palabras** ―y entonces sus piernas se movieron agiles hacia adelante y como esperó Erza esquivó sin problemas el puño directo que lanzó a su rostro, Lahar giró en su eje y guió su codo hasta el costado de ella pero la agente ya no estaba ahí, no pasó ni medio segundo de su sorpresa al no verla donde pensó que estaría cuando sintió estrellarse la palma abierta de ella contra su abdomen y su cuerpo ser expulsado del circulo sin dificultad alguna hasta chocar contra la pared a un par de metros de ellos.

 _Y todo terminó._

Un par de silbidos se escucharon en el recinto.

― **Piensas mucho en la ejecución del golpe, Lahar. Eso le da tiempo a tu contrincante de esquivarlo y planear un contraataque. Intenta ser más libre en tus movimientos, la rigidez de tu cuerpo revela el patrón que seguirás, una sola pista de tu plan es suficiente para destruirlo.**

― **Yo…** ―Lahar se sujetó el abdomen e intentó recuperar el aliento que el golpe y el impacto contra la pared le habían producido, estaba tanto adolorido como sorprendido por la fuerza recibida, y eso que sabía que la Heilig no había usado toda la que poseía―, **le agradezco.**

― **No es nada** ―Erza inclinó su cabeza de manera respetuosa, le agradaban las personas que aceptaban las correcciones para mejorar―. **También trabaja en tu flexibilidad, y no solo la física, también la mental, de esa manera tus movimientos serán más creativos y menos predecibles** ―terminó la retroalimentación del chico y tomó las cosa que había dejado en el banco para meterlas en su bolso, para cuando Lahar se levantó de la pared convencido de la diferencia abismal entre rangos, Erza comenzaba a ver todo negro, cuando la puerta automática se cerró tras ella su mano buscó apoyo en la pared del pasillo vacío frente a ella, sin embargo ese apoyo no fue suficiente cuando sus piernas parecieron desvanecerse en el aire y perdió por completo el sentido mientras caía al suelo.

― **Siempre has sido adorablemente testaruda…** ―susurró el hombre que la atrapó antes de caer― **Siempre…** ―sonrió con nostalgia antes de robarle un beso a la inconciente peli-escarlata y llevársela en brazos hasta donde Porlyusika.

 _La había esperado allí afuera._

Por supuesto que confiaba en ella, pero la preocupación por Erza siempre era más grande que cualquier cosa.

… _Ella siempre sería su prioridad…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

No iba a mostrar que estaba preocupado.

Laxus se recostó contra la pared, su cabello ya había vuelto a ser rubio y por tanto su humor había mejorado. En ese momento veía a la albina revisar los papeles en sus manos y el monitor frente a ella, no podía creer que ella recibiese la autorización para actuar con tanta libertad en esa misión especial de apoyo a las autoridades de _Arriba_. Mirajane era una de las personas más confiables y comedidas que existían, eso siempre y cuando no se tratase de un caso como el que la iba a hacer actuar.

― **Tu cara me lo dice todo** ―la joven ladeó el rostro para observarlo mejor―, **sigues pensando que no debería hacerlo, ¿cierto?**

― **¿Eso crees?** ―sonrió engreído―. **Te tienes en un alto concepto con respecto a eso.**

― **Ara~** ―la mujer volvió su vista al monitor―. **Tal vez sí me sobreestimé. En este momento te elimino de la lista de soporte en que te tenía** ―el rubio frunció el ceño y ella escribió usando el teclado holográfico reflejado en el escritorio―. **Ya buscaré a otra persona.**

― **¿Yo estaba en la lista?**

― **Estabas, sí** ―asintió ella, sonriendo dulcemente a la pantalla―. **Le pedí permiso a la junta para usar un par de agentes que estuviesen en desintoxicación y creí que te gustaría una misión simple mientras esperas una de verdad** ―soltó un suspiro de falsa afectación―, **pero debí saber que era pedir demasiado de tu consideración para alguien tan ínfimo como yo.**

― **Yo nunca dije que no.**

― **No, pero yo nunca te pregunté** ―rebatió ella sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla―, **al final es como si nunca te hubiese incluido en el plan, pero no importa, el plan no requiere de agentes de tan alto nivel, solo dio la coincidencia de que varios Heiligs estuviesen a disposición.**

― **Iré.**

― **No.**

― **Estoy en el plan que aprobaron, no puedes solo sacarme.**

― **Ara~** ―Mirajane lo volteó a ver―, **pero si acabo de hacerlo** ―presionó una tecla y sonrió―. **Acabo de pedir tu baja de la misión, y dado el control completo que me dieron sobre ella esto no es mal que mero formalismo.**

― **Mirajane…**

― **¡Oh, mira!** ―señaló la pantalla―. **Ya me llegó la confirmación de la baja. Estás de suerte, Laxus. No te molestaré con esto** ―su tono ya no fingió dulzura y Laxus pudo ver bien clara su molestia en su rostro.

Sonrió.

― **Hace tiempo no te veía así** ―dejó su lugar en la pared y se inclinó hacia ella cuando llegó a la mesa en la que ella trabajaba―. **Es un lindo rostro para ver.**

― **Coquetearme no te servirá** ―apuntó de manera ácida.

― **Como si necesitase coquetearte, demonio** ―su mano bajó al brazo de ella y con fuerza la levantó del asiento―. **Dije que iré e iré.**

― **Y yo dije que no** ―se soltó del agarre sin siquiera pestañear, la sonrisa dulce volvió a su rostro y Laxus supo que había perdido―. **Me encargaré de esto como lo he planeado y no tendrás que ver mi** _ **pésimo**_ **desempeño al hacerlo.**

― **Jamás pensaría que tu desempeño es pésimo.**

― **Pero parecías muy preocupado el otro día.**

― **Solo no me agrada que un Heilig se muestre patético tomándose las misiones de manera personal.**

― **¿Cómo tú con Gajeel en la pelea de aquel día?** ―atacó ella tan dulce como venenosa y Laxus tensó la mandíbula.

― **Eso y esto son dos cosas distintas, demonio.**

― **Bueno, creo que tienes razón** ―aceptó ella para sorpresa de él―. **Yo quiero lastimar a un hombre buscado mundialmente que dañó a su propia familia, y tú lastimaste a uno de los nuestros solo por orgullo de hombre.**

 _Touché._

Laxus negó con la cabeza y se dio la media vuelta, cuando Mirajane se decidía a algo podía ser más obstinada que él.

 _Y eso era decir bastante._

Cerró la puerta en silencio.

Mirajane lo sabía.

… _Él quería que ella dejara su pasado en el pasado…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

El informe era muy claro.

De todas las niñas rescatadas solo cuatro habían sido expuestas a la verdadera droga, otras habían recibido tan solo dosis de somnífero y las demás estaban totalmente limpias.

 _Wendy entre las últimas._

En ella no había nada anormal fuera de una pequeña anemia al inicio que Porlyusica había eliminado por completo en un par de días, algo imposible para los de _Arriba_ era simple para los métodos de ellos.

― **¿Entonces las otras niñas se las llevarán mañana y a las que recibieron las droga las dejaran más tiempo en observación?** ―Porlyusika afirmó aún molesta con ambos agentes, no solo habían llegado tarde sino que ambos traían problemas con ellos, Jellal por la droga y Erza con el golpe, aunque la segunda también era algo simple, un poco de descanso y un chocolate había sido suficiente para ella.

― **¿Seguro que nadie te vio cargar una Heilig inconciente?** ―volvió a preguntar, para que un Heilig perdiese el sentido las condiciones debían de ser extremas, que un agente de ese nivel se desmayase luego de un golpe en un entrenamiento podían traer demasiadas preguntas.

― **No** ―negó Jellal acostado en la camilla mientras la doctora seguía tomando muestras de su sangre―, **a esta hora todos están en reuniones, entrenamientos, misiones y clases. Además me aseguré de que pareciese de qué estábamos en una sesión de besos intensos mientras la sostenía contra mí** ―acotó con seriedad absurda en su voz porque su sonrisa era terriblemente traviesa.

Erza lo golpeó en el costado.

― **¡Ay! Sabes que es mentira** ―le dijo divertido―. **Nadie estaba en el pasillo, y si hubiese visto a alguien hubiese improvisado algo. Nadie creería que de verdad llevaba una Heilig inconciente.**

― **Eso dices tú** ―Porlyusika chasqueó la lengua―. **Cuando salgan de aquí te la llevarás en brazos** **así como la trajiste** ―Erza iba a objetar pero la doctora la regañó con la mirada―. **Si alguien pregunta les dicen que estás cumpliendo una apuesta o algo.**

― **¡Perdí una apuesta y Titania me ordenó llevarla alzada por todo el Lummen el día de hoy!** ―fingió decírselo a una persona invisible de la habitación y luego asintió― **Suena creíble** ―aceptó Jellal divertido al ver apenada a la peli-escarlata.

― **No sería extraño, una vez Mirajane hizo algo parecido con Laxus ¿Lo recuerdan?** ―ambos agentes asintieron, la gran diferencia es que Laxus había tenido que llevar cargado a Elfman y no a Mirajane.

― **Cómo olvidarlo** ―rieron ambos agentes. Fue un día divertido en el Lummen, los años pasaban desde ese día pero todos reían al recordarlo.

― **No entiendo…** ―la doctora miró su tablet con los nuevos resultados de la muestra de sangre, llevaba haciendo pruebas cada cinco minutos y los valores aparecían diferentes cada vez.

― **¿Tan mal estoy?** ―preguntó al verla cambiar de un resultado a otro.

― **No, es lo que dije que pasaría, esta droga no se irá tan fácil de tu organismo pero no debería ser tan intensa ya.**

― **Pero se irá ¿cierto?** ―interrogó preocupada la peli-escarlata.

― **Eventualmente** ―fue la respuesta críptica de la doctora―. **Al menos mi droga aunque sí parece afectar tu lóbulo frontal, a las células de Betz y a tus ganglios basales, no causó estragos del todo en tu corteza motora primaria. Tu planificación y ejecución de movimientos se ve afectada, pero lo puedes llegar a controlar, lo mismo va por el exceso de fuerza que utilizaste contra Titania** ―Jellal bajó la mirada y Erza le dio un golpecito en la mano, cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ella subió los hombros y el azulado no pudo evitar sonreír.

― **Miren** ―la doctora llamó su atención antes de mostrar una pantalla de aire con datos― **Esto es el análisis de una de las niñas, la droga experimental que usaron en ella dañó severamente su M1. En cuestión de dos días la niña ya presentó problemas de movilidad en sus piernas.**

― **¿Cómo?** ―Erza interrogó frustrada― **¿Se puede hacer algo al respecto?**

― **No por ahora** ―la doctora mostró su frustración―. **Es probable que ni siquiera cuando quede inválida. El daño se vuelve cada vez más irreparable, y hasta ahora ni yo ni Ultear tenemos una idea clara de cómo batallar contra esa degeneración** ―había estado reuniéndose con la experta en el campo neurológico desde hacía días y no habían llegado a ninguna solución.

― **¿Quién es la niña?** ―preguntó Jellal con evidente enojo, se suponía que la pesadilla de esas niñas se acabaría cuando las rescatasen.

― **Chelia Blendy** ―informó Porlyusika―. **Hasta donde sé fue la que les avisó de la chica que iba a detonar la granada.**

― **Y la mejor amiga de Wendy** ―agregó Erza y el azulado apretó el puño―. **Cuando Wendy se entere…**

― **No se enterará** ―afirmó Porlyusika sin duda alguna―. **La Primera ya aceptó mi proposición y la de Ultear para con Wendy, no la necesitamos más aquí y puede ser devuelta** _ **Arriba**_ **con las demás luego de pasar por el tratamiento que se sugirió desde el inicio. No puede permanecer más en el Lummen.**

― **Así que se irá de aquí sin su mejor amiga y luego de que manipulemos su mente, y eso si sale bien** ―Jellal soltó una risa sardónica―. **Todos sabemos que ese tratamiento para suplantar recuerdos al que la someterán podría causarle una amnesia total.**

― **Por eso no solemos usarlo, pero ya que ella sabe demasiado debemos hacerlo.**

― **Podría quedarse con nosotros, ser una de…**

― **No** ―la doctora cortó al sugerencia de Erza―, **esa niña quiere ser una doctora y salvar personas, se lo prometió a su cuidadora y aquí no cumplirá su objetivo.**

― **Podría ser doctora aquí** ―continuó Jellal lo que iba a exponer la agente―, **podrías entrenarla y…**

― **No la acepté y no lo haré** ―declaró para sorpresa de ambos agentes―. **Ultear me sugirió la mismo, incluso cuando las entrevistó para sus análisis psicológicos se los propuso a ella y a la otra niña.**

― **¿Por qué no me informaron de esto?**

― **Porque no tenías nada que ver, Jellal** ―Porlyusika le dio una mirada severa pero el azulado ni se inmutó.

― **Si le hubiesen dado tiempo de pensar las cosas…**

― **Ultear lo hizo, les dio tiempo a ambas para escoger, Chelia se decidió primero y Ultear la ingresó al programa** _ **Segundo Origen.**_ **Al igual que ustedes lo hicieron en su tiempo de la misma manera. Wendy regresará a los de arriba, Ultear está segura de que dada la edad de la paciente su cerebro es lo suficientemente flexible como para aceptar la intervención en su memoria sin problema. Los mayores riesgos se dan si el paciente supera la edad de pubertad o han sido manipulados genéticamente como todos nosotros, aunque en este último punto usarlo en agentes es una idiotez inútil y jamás lo permitiría** ―Erza asintió en apoyo, Jellal frunció el ceño y Porlyusika tomó una nueva muestra de sangre del agente―. **Si Wendy tuviese más de quince años el tratamiento sería no solo riesgoso sino inefectivo, yo misma me negaría a efectuarlo.**

Erza tuvo que asentir de nuevo.

Tanto la lógica de Porlyusika como la de Ultear era impecable, el tratamiento solo implicaba riesgo a una edad mayor a la de la pequeña. Erza había leído sobre eso cuando cursaba el nivel Selig, inclusive Jellal y ella habían visto una sesión de aplicación. Ese tratamiento no era nada común en ser aplicado por las consecuencias que podían causar en la persona y por tanto pocas personas lo habían atestiguado. El cerebro no era un órgano tan fácilmente manipulable aún para una experta como Ultear.

― **Chelia tendrá oportunidad tanto de aprender como de curarse si se queda aquí. Wendy aprenderá arriba sin recordar gran parte de todo esto. Ambas tendrán una oportunidad de tener un mejor futuro.**

Ninguno de los tres creía totalmente en esas palabras.

 _¿Qué era en realidad un mejor futuro?_

No sabían.

… _Y tal vez nunca lo harían…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Comentarios?**

 **¿:D Esta historia depende de sus comentarios D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Kampf** **:** Combate, batalla, acción, contienda, encuentro, lucha.

 **Corteza Motora Primaria** : Conocida también como M1, se encuentra en la parte posterior del lóbulo frontal. Trabaja conjuntamente con las áreas premotoras para planificar y ejecutar los movimientos.

 **Células Betz** : Grandes neuronas piramidales de la corteza motora con axones que forman parte del tracto piramidal asociado a los movimientos voluntarios. En términos generales ayudan a transmitir las órdenes y ejecuciones de movimiento al resto del cuerpo a través de sus conexiones con el cerebro, el cerebelo, y la espina dorsal.

 **Ganglios Basales** : Los ganglios basales se asocian con movimientos voluntarios realizados de forma principalmente inconsciente, esto es, aquellos que involucran al cuerpo entero en tareas rutinariamente o cotidianas.

 **Magier** : Equivale a Mago común en Fairy Tail.

 **Selig:** Equivale a la Clase S en Fairy Tail.

 **Heilig:** Equivale a Mago Santo en Fairy Tail.

 **Titania:** Erza.

 **Mystogan:** Jellal.

 **Clock:** Ultear.

 **Sitri:** Mirajane.

 **Lighting:** Laxus.

 **Black Steel:** Gajeel.

 **Ameonna:** Juvia.

 **Earth:** Jura.

 **Primera:** Mavis.

 **Maestro:** Makarov.

 **Hexe:** ( _Alemán_ ) Bruja. Porlyusika.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

¡Uff! Describir peleas es difícil pero tendré que practicar más por el bien de este fic. xD

Como ven se viene la misión especial de Mirajane en el siguiente cap, al parecer Wendy se va y Chelia se queda. O: ¿Y qué con la droga en el cuerpo de Jellal? DDDDD:

¡Qué cosas! 7w7)r

¿Teorías, suposiciones?

Gracias por mantener este fic vivo. NwN/

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os con cuenta os contesto por PM:

 **Bluewater14**

 **MinSul6011**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Daslevfka**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **KissaYunna**

 **DanaLovesOhana**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os contesto por acá:

 **BlueMoon Daugther** : Ultear sabe muy bien como creer espectáculos. xD No estaría mal echarles de verdad un poco de barro. 7w7)r Laxus se ha exaltado pro las provocaciones de Gajeel, al final no es tan maduro como suele pensar. xD Más o menos como en Fantasia cuando pelea contra Natsu y Gajeel. Mira sabe cómo voltearle las cartas a Pikachu. Es que sin un poco de drama y reticencia de alguno de los dos por estar juntos el Jerza no es Jerza. xDD Yo lo escribo y me desesperan. Con respecto a tus teorías, están muy interesantes. xD Pero como no quiero eliminarte ni confirmarte alguna o ninguna o todas no puedo decirte nada. Suelo poner cosas que parecen pistas solo para desviar la atención de las pistas reales y por ello debo restringirme a la hora de afirmar y negar teorías. 7w7)r Buen ojo en Porlyusika, y sí, Wendy es una niña con gran temple. U-U Pero ya vimos lo que pasará con ella… o eso parece (?) Me causa ternura la manera en que este fic se toman cada detalle con pinzas, es como si todo fuese sospechoso. D: Pero bueno, también me entretiene… A,A. Ahora trato de revisar doble o triple los nombres en los agradecimientos, me sentí horrible por las omisiones. Dx Espero que hayas terminado de leer Crime Sorciere. *w* Dana está a unas semanas de borrarlo y es una de los mejores fics de FT que hay. QwQ Me alegra mucho que vayan viendo las pistas, siempre hay escondidas y camufladas. xDD Eso siempre me pone nerviosa. D:

 **Guest** : xDD La Sabastu sadica… xDD Ojalá pudiese serlo. Los misterios aún no pueden ser revelados todavía, menos el de Sieg. :x No aún. En cuanto el Laxus vrs Gajeel, me basé en el Laxus y Gajeel post el ataque de Phantom Lord en donde Laxus era muchísimo más fuerte que Gajeel. xD Gracias por leer. Beshos. O3O/

 **Celeste** : Ultear es muy inteligente y sabe cómo sacar mucho provecho. xDD Gajeel le ha beneficiado en varios sentidos. xDD Aunque esto es de hace meses debo de decir que sí, Sinfonía es el siguiente que actualizaré. O: Y espero también los disfrutes. Gracias por leer. Saludos. NwN/

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	10. Eigen

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Este fic sigue, sigue… **:D** Gracias a vosotros que lo apoyáis. **NwN** Este cap tal vez resulte pesado (¿) pero recuerden que esta historia no es tan liviana como las que suelo escribir. Así que, espero lo disfruten **QwQ**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **+»** **Zehn** **«+**

 **Eigen**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Su mirada pronto captó una presa.

El día había estado lleno de problemas en el trabajo y lo menos que quería era regresar a su casa con su esposa y su hijo recién nacido que se la pasaba llorando la mayor parte del tiempo, solo pensar en ese pequeñajo le hacia sentirse hastiado.

 _No._

En ese momento lo que necesitaba era la adrenalina de un viejo pasatiempo.

 _De verdad lo necesitaba._

Armado de una copa de ron e infinita paciencia, el hombre con traje de oficina y de buen ver se sentó en una mesa oscura en un rincón mientras analizaba a todas esas mujeres que pululaban en el bar, todas con vestidos y faldas cortas, pantalones apretados y profundos escotes que desataban lo que él había estado tratando de contener desde que se casó pero nunca conseguía enjaular. Sus ojos vagaron una y otra vez sobre mujeres sonrientes que estaban ahí esperando ser tomadas.

Así era.

 _¿Sino por qué vestirían de esa manera?_

 _Sí._

Ellas estaban ahí buscando lo que él podía darles y aunque ellas empezaran diciendo no, siempre lo terminaban obteniendo, y lo _disfrutaban_. Claro que lo disfrutaban. Cualquier mujer disfrutaría estar con él, en especial esas que tomaban y coqueteaban. Ellas lo querían y buscaban que él pasara su tiempo con ellas. Su esposa también lo disfrutaba, a pesar del llanto y suplicas y algunos gimoteos de negativas siempre terminaba bajo él recibiendo el placer.

 _Todas eran iguales._

 _Sí._

Y esa hermosa rubia de labios oscuros y uñas rojas que se acababa de sentar en la barra también lo deseaba.

 _Sí._

Con una sonrisa en los labios, el hombre bebió su trago de ron de un sorbo y se encaminó a la barra, esperó a que la chica rechazara a un imbécil que llegó a invitarla a bailar y luego se sentó junto a ella.

― **¿Margarita?** ―inclinó la cabeza y le sonrió, ella inmediatamente frunció el ceño.

― **Bloody Mary** ―le respondió, sus labios oscuros en un mohín fastidiado, el hombre llamó al barman y pidió para ella.

― **¿Mal día?**

― **No, solo quería salir con unos amigos** ―contestó ella recibiendo la copa del barman―. **Y debo decirte que no estoy interesada en nada más** ―con el mismo gesto fastidiado ella sacó su cartera y pagó por la bebida.

 _El hombre sonrió más._

Esas eran las mujeres que le gustaban, no solo por el dorado de sus cabellos ―cabello que él adoraba enredar en sus dedos y jalar con fuerza mientras ellas suplicaban que se detuviesen pero en realidad lo que querían era que él se adentrara más en ellas―, sino también por esa actitud fuerte que luego él terminaba sometiendo a su voluntad, dejándolas lívidas de placer y agonía cuando finalizaba, clavándoles la navaja que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo derecho antes de dejarlas desangrándose en cualquier callejón hasta que alguien las encontraba por casualidad.

Ya ni siquiera llevaba la cuenta de esos cuerpos.

 _No._

Antes escuchaba a su madre horrorizada al oír las noticias en la televisión, luego a sus novias, y más tarde a su esposa.

 _¡Cuánta satisfacción le daba escuchar su horror!_

La policía siempre hablaba de un hombre diferente en cada ataque, al último que buscaban desde hacía ya casi un mes era un rubio de ojos verdes que se fue con una joven también rubia de un popular bar del centro y ella terminó igual que varias otras antes que ella.

 _Nadie sospecharía de él y su falso cabello azabache._

― **Está bien** ―él sonrió con bochorno fingido―. **No quería incomodarte. De verdad lo siento…** ―observó como la joven se mordía el labio nerviosa, y él sonrió internamente, para él las mujeres siempre eran igual, se mostraban todas rudas e inaccesibles pero por dentro eran las mismas, fáciles de manipular, de hacer sentir mal hasta que bajaban las defensas, y era en ese momento en que; según él, obtenía el poder que como hombre merecía.

― **Oh, bueno…** ―ella movió su trago con una de sus uñas rojas―. **No hay problema, es que quería dejar las cosas claras.**

― **Entiendo, supongo que ya muchos te han molestado hoy.**

― **En realidad acabo de llegar** ―ella rió y bebió de su trago―. **Solo espero a los demás, por eso no estoy interesada en conocer a alguien.**

― **¿Te molestaría si me quedo un rato hablando contigo mientras tus amigos llegan?** ―él vio la duda en ella, la manera en que tomó con más fuerza la copa de su trago le indicó que estaba por ser rechazado y la excitación creció en él exponencialmente―. **Creo que ya estoy molestando de más** ―rió con falsa pena―. **Disculpa… ¿De verdad no podemos tomar ni un solo trago?**

― **Lo siento, no estoy interesada en nada** ―repitió.

― **Bien, bien…** ―levantó las manos de manera inocente―. **Respeto ese no** ―ella sonrió pero era obvio que ya estaba incomoda, algo que a él le deleitó porque cuando él la comenzase a besar ella sentiría asco y ese asco se transformaría en placer después.

 _Como deseaba escuchar eso ya._

― **¿Whisky te viene?** ―insistió y ella se levantó fastidiada de la barra dejando su trago y se fue a sentar a una de las mesas cerca de la pista.

 _Sí, así era justo como las que le gustaban._

Le encantaba ver como esas miradas llenas de asco, repulsión y fuerza cambiaban a suplica, sumisión y placer cuando él las tomaba, y le encantaba ver como esa fuerza se perdía cuando él terminaba con ellas.

La necesitaba a ella, y ella también lo necesitaba a él.

 _Solo que ella no se daba cuenta de eso aún._

Pronto se daría cuenta cuanto necesitaba eso a lo que se negaba.

Con un movimiento fluido tomó la copa que ella había dejado en la barra y dejó caer en él esa pequeña ayuda extra que la hermosa rubia necesitaba para actuar como debía actuar una mujer ante un hombre como él, sin perder más tiempo se acercó a la mesa de la rubia y le dejó la bebida a la par.

― **Solo quería disculparme de nuevo** ―y sin más se perdió entre la multitud dejándola extrañada pero lo suficientemente tranquila para que después de un rato de revolver su trago con su uña morada, se lo tomara con una sonrisa en los alivios.

 _Diez minutos después él salía con ella del bar._

Ella reía, y se apegaba a él con cada toque de sus manos, su cuerpo reaccionaba magníficamente a la droga que le echó en el trago, sin embargo sus labios decían _no_ mientras él la jalaba, sus ojos mostraban miedo y asco cuando él la adentró a un oscuro, solitario y maloliente callejón lleno de basura acumulada seguramente por semanas, justo allí la aprisionó entre su cuerpo y la pared de ladrillos tras ella, y cuando sus manos rompieron el vestido apretado y comenzaron a abrir sus piernas, él subió su mirada a ella para ver el miedo y disfrutar, pero en su lugar se topó con que sus ojos estaban llenos de fuerza, decisión y burla.

 _Y entonces sintió que se ahogaba._

Cuando pudo entender la situación, él ya estaba en el suelo sujetándose la garganta cercenada luchando por no ahogarse con su propia sangre mientras la mujer colocaba su pie sobre su pecho y presionaba con fuerza mientras su mano jugaba con la navaja que él planeaba usar más tarde en ella.

― **La mejor parte es cuando pierden esa luz en la mirada ¿Verdad?** ―la mujer sonrió.

― **P-por… fav-favor… n-no…** ―suplicó él y la mujer rompió a reír.

― **¿No?** ―le miró con falsa pena― **¿Qué hiciste tú cuando todas ellas te decían que no?** ―apretó con más fuerza su pie contra su pecho y con gran satisfacción lo escuchó gritar de dolor― **Basura, solo eres basura…** ―sin darle más importancia al hombre tomó varias de las bolsas de basura del callejón, las abrió y se las echó encima―. **¿Cuánto tardarán en encontrarte? Al último tardaron una semana…** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Tal vez deba cambiar un poco la temática…** ―la mujer se inclinó a ver al hombre que ya para ese momento había dejado de respirar.

Para cuando ella terminó de enterrarlo en toda la podredumbre que encontró, el aire de la ciudad estaba impregnado de la humedad de una tormenta que se aproximaba. La rubia volvió a sonreír segura de que la nota que había metido en los pantalones del hombre sin que él se diese cuenta mientras la llevaba a ese callejón estaría bien.

 _De todos modos solo eran dos palabras._

Cuando las gotas comenzaron a caer con fuerza, la rubia dejó ese callejón para adentrarse a otro a un par de calles de allí y tomar una bolsa con otro cambio de ropa.

La noche era joven.

… _Aún podía depositar más basura en su lugar…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

El sol sobre sus hombros era fuerte pero eso no la hacía perder la concentración.

 _De hecho solo él podría haber causado eso._

― **¿Qué estés aquí es una casualidad?** ―dijo ella sin voltearse a ver al hombre que se sentó en la motocicleta junto a ella.

― **Claro que no, te rastreé** ―Ella intentó no reírse pero no pudo evitarlo.

― **¿Debo considerarte un acosador entonces?**

― **Pensé que ya lo hacías.**

― **Ya te había sacado de esa lista, pero acabas de volver a ella** ―dejando de observar a su objetivo, la mujer se volteó a él―. **¿Trajiste algo para mí?** ―señaló la bolsa en las manos de él y él sacó un pastelillo de ellas.

― **¿Qué clase de acosador sería si no?** ―ella rió y tomó el pastelillo.

― **Bien, esto ya me está asustando** ―dijo luego de morder el pastelillo―. **¿Qué haces aquí** _ **Arriba**_ **?**

― **Pedí permiso para salir a pasear un rato y comprar el vodka que le debía a la doctora.**

― **¿Y terminaste aquí porque…?**

― **Me topé con tu actual jefa antes de salir y me dijo que estarías aquí y que tal vez tendrías hambre.**

― **Entiendo** ―sonrió mientras daba otro mordisco, su objetivo seguía comiendo en el pequeño local, debía de seguir cada uno de sus pasos y alertar a Sitri ―su actual jefa― en tanto ella se encargaba de algo más en la casa del sujeto.

― **¿Y?** ―él llevó su mirada cubierta con los lentes oscuros hacia el cielo despejado, el gorro de su chaqueta casual permaneció en su sitio ocultando su cabello azul―. **¿Se lo está tomando personal?**

― **Hmmm…** ―terminó de comerse el pastelillo―. **¿No me digas que también te topaste con un curioso ex pelirosa?**

― **Puede ser…**

Ella soltó un bufido.

Laxus también le había dicho a ella que se asegurara de que la misión especial de Mirajane saliese perfecta y no humillase el título de Heilig que todos ellos ostentaban, una manera bastante penosa de decir que estaba preocupado por Mirajane y que cuidase de ella. Laxus y Mirajane tenían un largo historial de aventuras detrás de ellos y aunque peleaban entre ellos era obvio que se preocupaban el uno por el otro.

― **¿Y?** ―Erza volvió a mirarlo otra vez―. **¿Te irás ahora?**

― **Si necesites más alimento, no** ―él bajó la mirada para sonreírle.

― **Entonces sigue haciéndolo** ―sin perder de vista su objetivo le extendió la mano y él colocó otro pastelillo relleno de fresas en ella―. **¿Cómo está Wendy?**

― **En tratamiento** ―con lo escueto de su respuesta, Erza supo que seguía en contra del procedimiento.

― **Ahora ya entiendo porque estás aquí…** ― por supuesto él no querría estar en la Base el día en que el primer paso del borrado de memoria comenzaba, desde que la Primera había aceptado la sugerencia, Jellal había estado de un humor extraño y no había salido de su habitación desde hacía días, ni siquiera le había abierto la puerta a ella. Hasta donde sabía Erza, con la única con la que Jellal había hablado durante esos días había sido con Ultear, ellos dos siempre parecían saber cosas uno del otro que nadie más sabía.

 _Nadie._

Sin quererlo soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos.

― **¿Y por qué crees que estoy aquí?** ―Erza se sorprendió al ver a Jellal frente a ella al abrir los ojos.

― **Porque sigues molesto por la decisión** ―respondió en una exhalación.

Jellal negó, metió sus manos en la chaqueta de ella para acercarla a él y susurró a su oído cubierto en la capucha de su blusa interna:

― **Es hora de irnos…** ―Erza tragó con dificultad, era difícil mantenerse estoica cuando llevaba días lejos de él―. **El objetivo se mueve.**

La agente parpadeó un par de veces y observó el lugar en donde ese hombre se suponía estaba, pero ahora había subido a su vehículo. Asintió a su compañero y se subió en la moto mientras él guardaba las compras en el pequeño compartimiento bajo el asiento.

― **¿Tiene rastreador?** ―preguntó él cuando se subió tras ella.

― **No, ese hombre es un paranoico** ―Erza encendió la moto y se puso en camino―. **En lugar de tener un taxi propio utiliza los de la franquicia de servicio, cada día es diferente y nunca va a su casa en auto, por eso el FTBI lleva casi una década buscándolo. Si no fuese por la extensiva investigación de mi** _ **actual jefa**_ **nadie sabría de él aún.**

― **No suena a una persona normal** ―respondió él elevando la voz para que el viento y el sonido del motor bajo ellos no ahogara sus palabras.

― **No lo es. Es parte de un grupo religioso de oriente con aliados en la milicia radical. Es un Ex miembro del ejército de la Santa Lucha.**

― **Así que ellos lo han estado encubriendo.**

― **Así es. Ellos creen que dispararles a sus hijas y a su esposa a quemarropa fue lo correcto luego de que su hija de diecisiete años se negase a dejar sus estudios y dejar su relación con un chico de su edad y de color para casarse con un hombre de mediana edad de su secta religiosa con la que él la había comprometido** ―Erza dobló una vez más en la carretera y desaceleró antes de llegar al puente, el hombre se había detenido para tomar un pasajero―. **Como su esposa apoyó a su hijo por un momento y su hija menor también, terminaron muertas.**

― **¿Su esposa intentó escapar con ellas?**

― **Lo hizo. Su esposo lo dio un billete jewels y le dijo que le comprara a su hija su última cena. La mujer terminó escapándose con su hermana pero luego él la llamó y la persuadió a que volvieran. Cuando volvieron las mató.**

― **Así que mientras la mayoría trata de mantener vivos a sus hijos, él mató a sus propias hijas…** ―Erza sintió la fuerza del agarre de Jellal en su cintura incrementarse, y lo entendía, toda esa historia le había causado un asco, rabia y sentido de impotencia mayor a lo normal― **¿Lo seguiremos?** ―preguntó Jellal y ella negó.

― **No. Lo esperaremos cerca de la estación en donde deja el taxi siempre. De ahí lo seguiremos a pie y en el transporte público.**

― **¿No se supone que debías vigilarlo hasta que fuese a su casa?**

― **La jefa dijo que si luego de almuerzo él tomaba clientes significaba que trabajaría hasta tarde** ―el taxi continuó hacia una avenida y Erza dobló hasta perderse en un túnel **―. Es un hombre de hábitos.**

― **¿Estás segura?**

― **¿Dudas de un patrón de comportamiento creado por Sitri?** ―Jellal rió.

― **Tienes razón. Es una pregunta estúpida.**

― **Lo es** ―rió ella.

― **¿Entonces…** ―continuó Erza― **me vas a decir porque has estado como un ermitaño estos días?**

― **No me he sentido bien** ―la agente tensó sus manos en el manubrio de la motocicleta.

― **¿El suero de nuevo o solo es por lo de Wendy?**

― **Ambos…** ―contestó y se abrazó más a la cintura de Erza―. **¿Crees que podamos ir a otro sitio antes?**

― **¿A dónde?** ―intentando ignorar los nervios que sentía, preguntó.

― _ **Al camino del atardecer**_ ―respondió y Erza rió, ese camino no existía, o al menos no con ese nombre, a lo que se refería él era a un camino privado cerca de una de las montañas en la zona oeste de la ciudad, el camino llevaba a una hermosa propiedad regentada por una amable señora mayor que en más de una ocasión le había permitido a ella y a Jellal entrar ahí a ver el atardecer en medio de los árboles cerca del acantilado que separaba esa propiedad del resto de la ciudad.

 _Era un lugar en que ambos encontraban algo de paz._

De hecho, la primera vez que Jellal la llevó allí se sintió tan encantada y nostálgica que rompió a llorar, algo que no había podido hacer a pesar de la tristeza que sentía por la noticia de los decesos de varios agentes del Lummen durante una misión en ese tiempo.

 _Había sido tan extraño como liberador._

Jellal había permanecido en silencio junto a ella y no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto hasta la Base del Lummen, esa misma noche fue la primera vez que él y ella se habían acostado juntos.

 _Y aunque él había estado renuente al inicio al recibir el beso desesperado de ella y a la súplica de que se quedase con ella, después se entregó por completo a sus instintos._

Erza aún recordaba sus besos llenos de algo parecido a la desesperación pero llenos de deseo, sus ojos mostraban un deje de culpa, como la primera vez que la besó, cuando ella aún estaba bajo su tutoría, pero pronto se llenaron de algo más que hasta el día presente no entendía del todo, tal vez porque en esa ocasión estaba más atenta a lo que sentía físicamente, a sus besos profundos pero dadivosos, a su toque ardiente pero gentil, que a otra cosa.

 _Ese día él no la había dejado despertar sola en su habitación oscura._

― **Pero no podemos quedarnos hasta el atardecer** ―respondió Erza tomando la salida hacia la izquierda que los llevaría a ese lugar. Si él quería ir allí era porque de verdad necesitaba liberarse de algo.

― **Gracias…** ―respondió, uno de sus dedos se adentró en su costado, bajo su chaqueta y camisa y la calidez que Erza sintió en ese pequeño roce de piel contra piel la hizo temblar.

… _Tal vez esa noche él se quedaría con ella después de la misión…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Entró a su casa, como tantas veces antes.

Estaba oscura y fría. La calefacción estaba apagada como siempre la dejaba y el hilo que colocaba en la entrada de la sala permanecía perfecto.

 _Nadie había entrado._

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la única fotografía del lugar, una en que él y una mujer y dos niñas sonreían en una linda tarde de otoño, eran tiempos diferentes, tiempos felices que no habían sido corrompidos por los pensamientos liberales de ese país al que había decidido migrar una vez la Guerra Santa ya no fue rentable para todos.

― **¡Papá!** ―resonó una voz y él hombre sintió dolor en su pecho, de vez en cuando le parecía escuchar a sus hijas recibirlo pero era solo la nostalgia, ellas estaban muertas, él lo había comprobado luego de vaciarles un cartucho completo a cada una de su arma favorita desde sus tiempos en el campo de batalla, un arma que había lanzado al viejo río en donde solían ir a pescar cuando eran niñas―. **¡Papito!** ―escuchó de nuevo el coro angélico de voces de sus pequeñas y se llevó las manos a sus oídos, recordándose que solo eran imaginaciones, que ellas ya no existían, que ellas desobedecieron sus órdenes y por eso pagaron como lo demandaba la justicia de sus leyes―. **¡Papá!** ―el sonido aumentó aunque el presionaba sus oídos con fuerza y entonces se levantó furioso a buscar su medicina.

 _Una ambarina medicina._

La botella de ron estaba medio vacía y supo que debió pasar a comprar más. Últimamente necesitaba más y más de esa medicina, nunca parecía ser suficiente, ya nada parecía ser suficiente. Ni el alcohol, ni el respeto que su acción le trajo con los demás miembros de la secta, ni la comida que consumía.

 _Nada era suficiente._

― **¡Papá!** ―escuchó de nuevo las voces y apuró el líquido en su garganta, ya ni recordaba cómo era que antes sentía ardor al tragarlo, ahora se deslizaba sin problemas y traía calor a su pecho y acidez a su estómago, si tomaba lo suficiente nublaría su mente y dejaría de escuchar esas voces―. ¡Papito, mira qué bonito _avo_! ―su corazón se detuvo por un momento.

― **Ave, querida, no avo…** ―la voz de su esposa resonó y la botella casi se desliza de sus manos.

― **A-ave…** ―repitió una niña.

― **¡Ave!** ―chilló otra entre risotadas.

― **¡BASTA!** ―gritó él, volvió a subir la botella a sus labios. Los demonios venían a él a atormentarlo por estar dudando de la justicia de sus leyes, los demonios querían hacerlo tambalear y gritar que cometió una injusticia y que sus creencias eran erróneas porque por ellas perdió a su familia―. **¡BASTA!** ―ron se regó de su boca y así terminó de tomarse la botella, al sentir el primer mareo esta cayó de sus manos y se rompió en cientos de fragmentos―. **¡BASTA!**

― **Papá, ¡mira, es color azul!** ―el hombre dio un paso tambaleante y se clavó vidrios en sus pies más no gritó de dolor, gritó al ver una fotografía junto a él, una en que en lugar de una pareja joven y dos niñas en una tarde de otoño, se encontraba una pareja de su edad con dos hermosas jóvenes, tan parecidas a sus hijas, con la edad que debieron tener si él no hubiese jalado el gatillo.

― **¡BASTA!** ―gritó y se alejó con prisa del lugar, cada paso enterró más los vidrios en las plantas de sus pies pero él no sintió nada, todo daba vueltas y de pronto él mundo se llenó de palabras de sus hijas, de _"papás"_ , llenos de cariño y admiración, de risas llenas de felicidad y gozo, de promesas de que el monstruo no vendría a asustarlas, de promesas de protección y de amor.

 _Promesas que se fracturaron cuando comenzó a lastimarlas._

 _Promesas que se rompieron cuando el jaló el gatillo._

Cuando la sangre, sangre de su sangre, salió de sus cuerpos y sus rostros se congelaron en una mueca de terror embadurnada de lágrimas que salieron junto a suplicas que callaron ante el ruido del primer disparo, todas esas promesas perdieron su valor.

― _ **¡Te quiero, papá…! ¡Un ave! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! ¡Te quiero! ¡Quiero a todos pero mi hermana es una tonta! ¡Te quiero papá! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te amomos, papito! ¡Te amamos…**_

Las voces se silenciaron y el hombre cayó al suelo en medio de su vacía y diminuta habitación, todo estaba tirado como siempre lo había estado desde que llegó a ese lugar. Todo estaba sucio, no había color, no había risas, no había nada.

― _ **¡Te quiero, papá…! ¡Un ave! ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! ¡Te quiero! ¡Quiero a todos pero mi hermana es una tonta! ¡Te quiero papá! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te amomos, papito! ¡Te amamos…**_

― **¡BASTA!** ―sollozó―. **¡Ustedes lo buscaron! ¡Ustedes desobedecieron!** ―gritó y gritó a cada pared y todo comenzó a dar vueltas―. **¡Yo fui justo! ¡Yo purifiqué a nuestra familia!**

 _Pero las voces no se acallaban._

Al contrario, el coro de voces aumentó como una salmodia maldita creada para recordarle que fue él quien destruyó sus vidas.

 _Que él fue quien trajo las lágrimas._

 _Que fue él quien jaló el gatillo._

 _Que fue él quien regó la sangre de su sangre._

 _Que fue él quien apagó las risas._

― _ **¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te quiero! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te amamos papito! ¡Te amomos, papito! ¡Te amamos…**_

― **Yo…** ―intentó gritar pero no pudo, una figura se acercó a él, era alta, su cabello negro y sus ojos se parecían a los de él pero también a los de su esposa―. **¿¡Amina!? ¿¡Sarah!?** ―preguntó con el corazón en la garganta, era su hija.

 _¡Su hija!_

La hija que si hubiese obedecido nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

― **Fue tu culpa…** ―susurró cuando la joven acarició su rostro―. **¡Fue tu culpa!**

― _ **Te amamos papito…**_ ―susurró ella con una sonrisa dulce― _**Te amamos, papito…**_

― **¡FUE TU CULPA!**

― _ **Te amamos, papito…**_

― **¡Fue…!** ―las lágrimas no lo dejaron terminar y su vista difusa se concentró en el rostro de ella quien le acariciaba el rostro con la reverencia de una buena hija.

 _Porque sí._

Su hija siempre fue buena.

 _Ambas._

Amorosas, inteligentes, respetuosas.

 _Sus hijas._

― _ **Te amamos, papito…**_

― **Fue mi culpa…** ―murmuró con voz enronquecida―. **Fue mi culpa…**

― _ **Te amamos, papito…**_

― **Perdónenme…**

― _ **Te amamos, papito…**_

― **¡Perdónenme!**

― _ **Te amamos, papito…**_

― **¡POR FAVOR… PERDÓNENME!** ―gritó una vez más y la figura se levantó de su lado.

― _ **Busca tu propio perdón, papito…**_ ―y entonces no la vio más.

― **¡HIJAS! ¡PERDÓNENME!** ―intentó levantarse pero debido al mareo no pudo, sin embargo su mano se encontró con un objeto frío y pesado que supo identificar apenas lo tomó.

 _Su arma._

Con la misma que mató a sus hijas y a su esposa, la que debía estar perdida en el río en que tanto rieron como familia.

 _Su arma._

― **Perdónenme…** ―sonrió como histérico, se colocó el arma en la sien y pensando en sus hijas jaló del gatillo.

 _Click…_

 _Click…_

 _Click… click… click… click…_

Nada.

Seguía vivo y jalaba el gatillo y las balas no le daban su perdón.

 _Click._

 _Click._

 _Click._

Nada. Nada. Nada.

― _ **Te quedarás solo por siempre, papito…**_ ―susurraron con burla las voces a su lado mientras él continuaba apretando con desesperación el gatillo.

 _Una y otra vez._

 _Otra y otra más._

Para cuando los agentes del FTBI llegaron, el hombre continuaba intentando dispararse en la cabeza.

 _Cuando lo intentaron esposar intentó tomar un arma de los agentes._

 _Cuando lo encerraron intentó colgarse de la celda._

Pero no le estaba permitido morir.

… _No aún. Morir era demasiado bueno para él…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

El comedor estaba casi vacío cuando entró.

 _Casi._

La mesa favorita de los Heilig aún estaba ocupada por tres miembros y para allí se dirigió ella con paso sereno.

― **¿Tuviste algún problema?** ―preguntó la pelirroja a la mujer cuando esta se sentó―. **¿Quieres que te busque algo de comer?**

― **No, gracias, Er Chan** ―sonrió―. **Comí antes de volver. Y todo salió como lo planeado.**

― **¿Está vivo?** ―inquirió él rubio fingiendo desinterés.

― **Dije que lo entregaría vivo** ―respondió con voz angelical.

― **¿Y para eso necesitabas permiso para usar drogas, disfraz de nivel 2 y manipulación de fotografías?**

― **Ara~ Me pregunto cómo habrás averiguado esas cosas** ―la albina tomó una de las uvas del plato de Erza y Jellal volvió a mirar a la pelirroja preocupado.

 _Eso no iba por buen camino._

― **Soy un Heilig. Sé averiguar cosas.**

― **Cosas que no te importaban.**

― **Cosas que debieron ser ejecutadas de manera menos personal.**

― **Cosas que ejecuté a la perfección** ―Mirajane golpeó la mesa con una mano, la fuerza fue suficiente para botar la botella de cerveza de Laxus que se terminó estrellando contra el piso―. **Ya te lo dije antes, sé cómo hacer mi trabajo.**

― **¡JA!** ―Laxus la miró con burla―. **Apuesto que veías a tu padre en ese hombre… apuesto que lo torturaste hasta qu…**

― **¡Laxus basta!** ―interrumpió la pelirroja―. **La Primera aceptó la misión y el método, no tienes porqué…**

― **¡No estoy hablando contigo, Erza!** ―la cortó el rubio―. **Alguien tiene que decirle a esta** _ **agente**_ **que tiene que dejar de vivir en el pasado…**

― **Laxus…** ―esta vez fue Jellal quien habló y le señaló con un gesto a la albina que apenas contenía las lágrimas.

 _Eso fue suficiente para callarlo y dejarlo estático._

― **Sé que él no fue el hombre que destruyó a mi familia** ―habló la albina intentando no soltar las lágrimas―. **Lo sé… pero no me arrepiento de mi forma de actuar. Y no me importa tu opinión, Laxus.**

― **Mira…**

― **No me interesa lo que tengas que decirme. Hice y terminé mi misión según lo planeado. Soy una agente competente. Y tú no tienes derecho a recordarme mi pasado** ―con una sonrisa en el rostro se levantó de la mesa y se fue, Erza tomó su yogurt, se levantó y salió tras ella.

Jellal negó con la cabeza.

― **No importa lo que diga, esto se lo tomó personal…** ―murmuró Laxus observando la puerta por donde se habían ido ambas agentes.

― **Como si tú no te tomarás las cosas personales** ―respondió Jellal terminando de tomarse el batido de nutrientes diario por recomendación de Porlyusika.

― **¿Y tú no?** ―Laxus elevó una ceja de manera cínica―. **¿Qué me dices de esa relación extraña que tienes con Erza? Llegaron tan extraños después de su salida hacia** _ **Arriba,**_ **aunque siempre parecen extraños** ―Jellal frunció el ceño― **Oh, y antes de que yo llegara al comedor vi como la veías** ―sonrió con sorna―. **¿Interrumpí lo que le estabas por decir, verdad? No creas que no se nota que…**

― **Que no tiene nada que ver contigo** , **o con los demás** ―lo cortó Jellal―. **Ese es el punto. Lo que haga Mirajane, o Erza o yo, no tiene nada que ver contigo. Es personal y no te incluye** ―Jellal tomó una de las uvas que Erza dejó en su plato antes de levantarse―. **Y creo que eso es lo que te molesta, que Mirajane no te incluya en esa parte personal…** ―con un gesto de la mano se despidió del rubio que miró enojado sus propios puños.

No iba a admitir algo como eso.

 _...¿Por qué querría él ser incluido en algo personal para ella?..._

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Las páginas estaban en sus manos pero su mente no estaba en esa habitación.

Se suponía que en ese momento estudiaba unas hojas sobre una serie de asesinatos a presuntos agresores sexuales que empezaban a despertar ansiedad entre el FTBI.

 _Pero ahora no tenía cabeza para eso._

No solo estaba preocupada por Mirajane, quien luego de hablar con ella un rato se dirigió a la oficina de dirección a pedir un permiso para ir _Arriba_ , sino que además la sonrisa de la albina había desaparecido del todo y eso solo significaba que estaba realmente dolida.

 _Y eso le dolía._

Como agentes de élite sabían cómo suprimir sus emociones, sentimientos y necesidades propias, pero seguían siendo humanos, y habían ocasiones en que todo su entrenamiento no era suficiente y necesitaban soltar su sentir.

Mirajane se sentía justo así.

 _Y no había podido ayudarle con eso._

Además, la visita con Jellal al _camino_ _del_ _atardecer_ no la había hecho entender nada de lo que preocupaba a Jellal, de hecho y apenas hablaron sobre lo que pasaba con Wendy y sus recuerdos que dejarían de existir. Luego de decirle a él de que tal vez no recordar le ayudaría a vivir una vida normal, sin el dolor distrayéndola de su verdadera capacidad y que era la mejor decisión que podían tomar por ella, solo se quedaron viendo al acantilado mientras atardecía, Jellal se quedó pensativo con esa respuesta de ella pero al menos parecía más relajado cuando salieron de allí para continuar con la misión asignada por la albina.

De hecho solo le hizo una pregunta:

― **¿Y será válido todo lo que ella elija después de perder esos recuerdos?**

No entendía a Jellal.

 _La verdad, no se entendía ni a ella misma._

A veces quería dejar de seguir liada con él, volver a los tiempos en que solo eran compañeros y esos sentimientos que no debía permitirse no la ahogaban en la noche, a veces quería volver a la época en que él la escuchaba por horas y ella a él y amanecían juntos sin necesidad de compartir sus cuerpos.

 _A veces se sentía tan lejana a él y a esos tiempos casi difusos en su mente._

Pero luego sentía miedo de no tener lo que tenía ahora, de no poder tocarlo, o sentirlo tocarle. De no poder besarlo y que él fuese besado por alguien más.

 _Todo era tan confuso._

― **Necesito una misión de verdad…** ―Suspiró la agente y se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama, no podía ser considerada para una misión de alto nivel hasta que el tiempo de desintoxicación pasase, un tiempo que siempre se le daba a los agentes luego de largas misiones de infiltración y personificación para que se libraran de los personajes que deberían interpretar, ella aún tenía manías de la señora que ahora debía estar en Alemania junto a su hija, Erza aún se masajeaba el hombro derecho como hacia ella, y Jellal, él seguía tamborileando los dedos como ese asqueroso hombre que ahora estaba en las celdas del Lummen.

 _Era difícil no poder ser ellos mismos y luego tener que ser alguien más._

Cuando volvió a suspirar la puerta de su habitación sonó y no tuvo que preguntarse quién era, o qué quería.

 _Era Jellal._

Y podía entrar, él conocía su contraseña de entrada, pero no lo había hecho por que le estaba dando la oportunidad de decirle que no de una manera fácil.

 _Pero no lo hizo._

Dejó las hojas en su escritorio, apagó las luces y abrió la puerta.

 _Ni siquiera pudo respirar correctamente._

Apenas entró él la besó con necesidad, sus manos la tomaron de la cintura, la elevaron y ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de él mientras su espalda chocaba contra la puerta ahora cerrada y sus manos se abrazaban a su cuello, en tanto una de las de él dejaba marcas en sus muslos y la otra se adentraba en el escarlata de su cabello.

― **Erza… Erza…** ―suspiró Jellal contra su cuello cuando bajó a besarlo, su voz la hizo temblar de emoción porque desde hacía años no suspiraba así su nombre―. _**Scarlet**_ **…** ―exhaló cuando ambos cuerpos descendieron a su cama y la ropa desapareció entre ambos―. **Lo intento, pero nunca puedo dejarte ir…** ―confesó mientras se adentraba en ella y ella enterraba sus uñas en su espalda, sus ojos dejaron caer lágrimas por sus palabras, por el _"Scarlet"_ que él había creado para ella y desde hacía años no usaba, y entonces lo apegó a su cuerpo hasta no saber quién era quién y se dejó llevar por la sincronía de sus cuerpos y el placer que se brindaban mutuamente.

― **Entonces no me dejes ir…** ―le respondió en un sollozo ahogado cuando él cayó sobre ella con toda energía drenada.

Jellal se durmió en sus brazos y ella no se dio cuenta cuando el sueño la sedujo también.

A la mañana siguiente, volvió a despertar sola.

… _Pensando en que la noche anterior había sido un sueño…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Esta historia depende de sus comentarios D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Eigen** : ( _Alemán_ ) Personal. Propio. Especial. Particular.

 **El Caso** _:_ El caso que forma parte de la misión especial de Mirajane está basado en uno de la vida real. **Yaser Abdel Said** , él es uno de los **diez fugitivos más buscados por el FBI** por el asesinato de sus dos hijas, **Amina** , de **18 años** , y **Sarah** , de **17** , el 1 de enero de 2008 en Irving, Texas. Se le acusa de **asesinato capital múltiple** y huida ilegal para evitar enjuiciamiento. Decidió asesinarlas cuando su hija mayor se negó a dejar a su novio, un hombre de color, y se negó a casarse con un hombre de mediana edad como lo dictan las tradiciones del Islam. Era un hombre violento que continuamente abusaba de varias maneras de su hija y esposa. Así como lo dice en el fic, se llevó a sus hijas en el auto con la excusa de hablar con ellas y les disparó a quemarropa. Hasta hoy sigue siendo buscado.

 **Uñas** : Al inicio se dice que la mujer del primer escenario tiene las uñas rojas, luego dice "morada" al revolver el trago cuando el hombre se lo lleva a la mesa luego de que dejara la barra. Esto es debido a un esmalte de uñas que reacciona a varias de las drogas conocidas como "Drogas de violación" (GHB -Rophypol - Éxtasis- entre otros). El esmalte de uñas al estar en contacto con la droga (generalmente diluida en las bebidas de las victimas) cambia de color. Si quieren saber más visiten las páginas y fan page de "Undercover Colors"

 **Magier** : Equivale a Mago común en Fairy Tail.

 **Selig:** Equivale a la Clase S en Fairy Tail.

 **Heilig:** Equivale a Mago Santo en Fairy Tail.

 **Titania:** Erza.

 **Mystogan:** Jellal.

 **Clock:** Ultear.

 **Sitri:** Mirajane.

 **Lighting:** Laxus.

 **Black Steel:** Gajeel.

 **Ameonna:** Juvia.

 **Earth:** Jura.

 **Primera:** Mavis.

 **Maestro:** Makarov.

 **Hexe:** ( _Alemán_ ) Bruja. Porlyusika.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Como ven, un caso más empieza con la ¿mujer? ―nunca se sabe xD― misteriosa. D: Por supuesto habrán más detalles de Wendy en el siguiente cap y más detalles de la primera misión que hubo en el fic. NwN

Y aunque no lo crean, hay pistas de secretos en este cap. xD

En la misión de Mirajane se mostró la razón de que la llamaran "Sitri". Sitri e sun príncipe demoniaco capaz de manipular a las personas, así ella optó por jugar con el hombre antes de entregarlo, usando drogas en el ron para alterar sus sentidos. Luego ella hablará sobre lo que hizo mientras Erza vigilaba al hombre.

Por último, nunca confíen sus bebidas a nadie en un bar. ¡NUNCA!

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os con cuenta os respondo sus amables reviews por PM:

 **MinSul6011**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Bluewater14**

 **Stormy Night Of Rain92**

 **FletchS**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os respondo sus amables reviews por acá:

 **Guest Española** : Me alegra que no te importe que haya fluff cuando se supone esto es mar darkz. xDDD Supongo que no es muy apetecible leer cosas de este tipo, pero me alegra que hayan personas que si les gustan y me animan mucho *w*. En cuánto a lo de Mirajane, Elfman está vivo y es parte del Lummen. xD Aún intento mejorar las escenas de pelea, se me daba el boxeo, pero esto requiere más habilidad así que tendré que llevarme un par de golpes para aprender a escribir mejor las escenas de acción. El alemán y los alemanes si tienen esa onda sobre ellos que dicen. Lo sé. xDD Mi Vito (abuelo) es alemán. De hecho mi nombre y primer apellido son alemanes (y son casi impronunciables para la mayoría). xDDD La fuerza de Jellal es probable que si se desate :x o no… no sé (¿) xDDD El problema de Lahar es que ve todo negro y blanco, Erza sabe que hay grises en medio. En este fic Erza no puede quedar embarazada ya porque todos los Heiligs son estériles. U-U ¿Teorías de hermanos vengativos para Jellal? O: Interesante, muy interesante… 7x7r En cuanto a Porly, sí, ella tiene más de cien años, el suero que usan los agentes de élite les prolongo la vida. U-U Un besazo a España, y gracias por el apoyo. NwN

 **Melany** : Trato de no dejarlo en pausa, pero es el fic que requiere más concentración y desgasta un poco, pero le tengo mucho amor, incluso me planteo borrarlo y hacerlo un original, pero luego se me pasa. xDDDDD Yo también quise ver un Erza vrs Mira *w* Más teorías que forman, interesante. :O Me alegra que te gustase el cap. Eso siempre me hace muy feliz. QwQ Besazos. O3O

 **Guest 2** : Así que tienes ideas del por qué Jellal no se acerca a Erza… Interesante. Me pregunto cuales serán. O: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Un besazo. O3O

 **BlueMoonDaughter** : ¡NO TIENES QUE PEDIRME PERDÓN! DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDx Jamás y nunca… ya sea porque no puedes leer, porque estás ocupada o simplemente porque no quieras, no necesitas pedirme perdón… QwQ Soy la primera en decir que los estudios van primero, yo misma tengo fics por leer re atrasados porque debo estudiar para mi master y el resto del tiempo es dividirlo entre familia, husbando, vicio y decidir si escribo leo. Dx Así que no te disculpes que te entiendo… *la abraza* Y tampoco te preocupes por el largo del review, siempre me alegrará el saber que lo disfrutan aunque no puedan explayarse mucho. QwQ Jellal y Erza están a la par en terquedad, pero creo que Erza gana por poquito. xD Las pistas siempre als dejo muy escondidas, siempre hay. xDDD Esa es una de las partes más divertidas y difíciles de hacer. Mira y Laxus revelan un poco de ellos en este cap, y como ves, a las pequeñas Wen y Chelia las van a separar. QwQ En este fic tengo que saber un poco más mal. QwQ *shora in spanish* Mil gracias por leer y suerte en todos tus proyectos. ¡Ánimo en todo! .o.)9 Besos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	11. Gespräch

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Gracias por seguir el fic, espero les guste el cap. **NwN/** Trataré de actualizar una vez más este fic a finales de este mes, y una vez más en diciembre. Gracias por leerlo y comentar.

¡Espero lo disfruten! .o./

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia extraña es mía.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **+»** **Elf** **«+**

 **Gespräch**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Ese hombre también había caído fácil.

La mujer rubia sonrió cuando probó el trago, ni siquiera necesitó comprobar que la bebida contenía droga con su uña, el sabor era lo suficientemente obvio como para delatar su presencia.

― **¿Qué pasa? ¿No te gusta?** ―el hombre, alto y que ya pasaba el medio siglo de edad, susurró contra su oído.

El asco que sintió subió a su garganta y fue más amargo que el sabor de la droga en su bebida.

― **Qu-quiero irme** ―dijo, su voz llena de miedo.

― **¿Por qué?** ―el hombre besó su mandíbula a pesar de que ella lo intentó alejar de sí misma― **¿Acaso no querías pasar tu entrevista?**

― **Es-esto no es una entrevista.**

― **Lo es** ―sonrió él―. **Tienes que pasar este requisito si quieres ser mi asistente, no solo tengo necesidades en la oficina…**

― **Yo no…**

― **Shhh…** ―la calló él con un dedo en los labios―. **Si no te resistes lo vas a disfrutar, linda…** ―susurró a su oído―. **Los dos lo disfrutaremos** ―la mano que se encaminaba bajo la falda de la joven se detuvo repentinamente― **¿¡Oye, qu-!?**

― **Shhh…** ―la mujer sonrió, ahora era su dedo el que silenciaba al hombre―. **Si no te resistes lo vas a…** ―la mujer retorció el puñal que acababa de enterrar en el abdomen del hombre―. **Ah no, no lo vas a disfrutar de ninguna manera…**

― **¿¡Qu-quién eres…!?** ―su sangre salió de su boca y no pudo terminar la pregunta.

― **No te interesa saber quién soy, lo importante aquí es quién es y qué ha hecho usted,** _ **alcalde**_ ―casi que escupió su título―. **Usted ha violado a trece mujeres y a dos chicos adolescentes, cinco han denunciado y ni una investigación en su contra, ¿cuánta injusticia, no cree?**

― **Y-yo no…**

― **¿Usted no?** ―la mujer se levantó sacando el puñal del abdomen del hombre, cuando él quiso impedírselo ella solo sonrió al ver su cara llena de pánico por no poder moverse a su antojo―. **El puñal estaba embadurnado de una droga muy poderosa, se sorprendería de lo fácil que es conseguirla en cualquier callejuela de esta ciudad, su ciudad, estimado alcalde. Casi tan fácil como conseguir la que echó en mi trago, o las que utilizó en la comida y bebidas de esas otras víctimas.**

― **Y-yo…**

― **No lo niegue, sé que está tan enfermo como para grabar las violaciones y hacérselas ver a sus víctimas para que no hablen por miedo a que eso vuelva a pasar, pero no todas se han quedado calladas, y, aunque usted controle parte del sistema judicial de este estado, ¿adivine qué?** ―la rubia enterró de nuevo el puñal y lo retorció, el hombre gritó hasta desgalillarse―. **La venganza llega cuando la justicia tarda** ―sacando una vez más el arma, la mujer encendió el televisor frente al sofá en donde estaban, de inmediato la pantalla los mostró a los dos, él ya tenía todo listo para grabar lo que sucedería allí.

 _Aunque ahora los planes habían cambiado._

― **Espero disfrute lo que está por ver** ―sonrió, tomó el vaso en el que había bebido y luego de echarle el líquido encima al hombre lo guardó en su bolso **―. No sé preocupe, dejaré las cintas de sus víctimas con alguien que de verdad pueda hacer justicia con ellas, me encantaría verlo pudrirse tras las rejas pero sé que usted logrará evitar la cárcel a pesar de la evidencia en videos** ―la mujer se encaminó a la cámara que estaba escondida detrás de una maceta, dejó una pequeña nota con dos palabras pegada en ella―. **¡Lo olvidaba!** ―se acercó de nuevo al hombre, rebuscó en su bolso una carterita con dos jeringas y las inyectó en el abdomen del hombre y casi inmediatamente comenzó a gritar de dolor al sentir como se quemaba su cuerpo por dentro― **Usted si podrá verse mientras se pudre…**

La mujer sonrió y luego encendió la cámara.

El alcalde de la ciudad de Fressia pudo ver cómo su sangre salía de su cuerpo, como su cara se ponía pálida, el olor a carne quemada subió a su nariz y lo hizo vomitar sangre y bilis sobre sí mismo, el alcalde pudo ver como el miedo, el terror y la muerte invadían su rostro.

 _La venganza era peor que la justicia._

Y la muerte, al igual que la justicia para sus víctimas, no llegó tan rápido como se desea.

… _Hasta el final visualizó su propia tortura…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

El arma disparó doce veces y la figura solo tenía un agujero.

 _Eso, era de alguien de élite._

Gajeel sonrió de lado, preparó otro arma y se la pasó a su compañera.

― **Prueba esta, quiero tener una segunda opinión para saber si el material le resta a la estabilidad de la mira.**

La joven la tomó y disparó de nuevo.

 _Siete tiros perfectos y un solo agujero._

― **Juvia cree que está un poco desbalanceada** ―se la devolvió a Black Steel―, **pero es más por la potencia del disparo que por el metal.**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―Gajeel guardó el arma, una de sus partes favoritas de volver a la base era la de crear de nuevo todas esas armas―. **Nada que no se arregle rápido, cuando las presente al consejo de armamento no habrá problema.**

― **¿Gajeel Kun ya arregló el problema que tenía el arma de Erza San?** ―la joven de cabellera celeste se quitó los protectores de oído y se sentó en el banquillo junto a la mesa llena de armas, el salón de entrenamiento de tiro siempre estaba desierto en las madrugadas, y ella había querido pasar su insomnio en soledad.

 _Ella entendía la soledad, y lo que entendía no la asustaba._

― **He estado trabajando en eso** ―soltó un suspiro―. **Erza no me lo dejará fácil en el consejo de armas, y su voto es uno importante, si tengo el de ella aseguro el de Jellal y el de Mirajane.**

― **Juvia piensa que eso es bueno** ―la joven se restregó el ojo pero luego se detuvo, esa manía no era suya, era de la mujer de la que tuvo que actuar para infiltrarse en Phantom Lord.

Una mujer que no era como ella.

 _O al menos eso quería pensar._

A veces sentía que era demasiado igual a esa mujer, ejecutando órdenes sin preocuparse de sus víctimas.

― **Charquito** ―Gajeel la observó con atención―. **¿Sigues pensando en no aceptar el ascenso a Heilig si nos lo dan?**

― **Juvia aún no está segura.**

― **¿A pesar de todo lo que pasamos?** ―le recordó Gajeel, ellos dos habían vivido en la misma comunidad que había sido devastada por una guerrilla, de niños fueron utilizados para matar soldados de rescate incautos que se infiltraban en la zona para rescatar civiles, de hecho ellos no aprendieron a leer ni a escribir hasta que llegaron al Lummen.

 _En cambio, su aprendizaje en armas y técnicas de asesinato ya era avanzado cuando llegaron._

― **Juvia…** ―la joven llevó la mano a su sombrero, había sido un regalo de la persona que la llevó al Lummen, al igual que el primer par de piercings de Gajeel lo habían sido. Ese Heilig había abogado por ellos dos para que fuesen aceptados en el programa de entrenamiento del Lummen en lugar de ser eliminados por sus delitos y el peligro que representaban.

 _Los había entrenado, les había enseñado, los había protegido._

Ese Heilig ya estaba muerto pero había logrado cambiarlos.

 _Los había salvado._

― **Juvia recuerda su promesa** ―se puso de pie, recordando la sangre en sus manos―. **Silver Sama nos entrenó para proteger y salvar a más personas, pero Juvia…**

― **Sigue pensándolo** ―Gajeel le tiró un trapo lleno de grasa a la cara―. **El viejo Silver quería que ayudáramos a las personas lo más que pudiésemos, nunca dijo cómo. Busca tu manera, Charquito**.

Juvia asintió en silencio y salió del recinto.

… _¿Habría otra manera de cumplir su promesa?..._

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Habían terminado de leer la nueva información cuando ella entró.

Ultear se sentó en su silla y soltó un bufido.

― **Lo digo en serio, Primera** ―la joven de cabello azabache miró fijamente la imagen holográfica de la niña sobre la mesa―. **No vuelvas a poner a ese Magier en alguno de mis equipos si quieres que regrese con vida.**

― **¿Ese Magier?** ―Lighting alzó una ceja curioso **―Oh, espera déjame adivinar** ―la miró con burla―. **¿** **Lahar** **?**

― **Ese** ―Ultear afirmó y Laxus rió.

― **¿Es un dolor en el culo, cierto?**

― **Por completo, entiendo que piense que es adorable tener tanto apego al reglamento, pero es ridículo todo el tiempo que puede hacer perder por ser incapaz de ver más allá.**

― **¿Jodió tu** _ **meticuloso**_ **itinerario?**

― **Obviamente** ―la azabache pasó su mirada de la tablet con la información a Laxus―. **¿Acaso piensas que una misión de bajo nivel como esa me llegaría a tomar tanto tiempo?** ―él negó.

 _Más le valía._

Ultear no parecía de buen humor.

La Heilig no era conocida como _Clock_ por razones al azar, al contrario, si algo caracterizaba a Ultear era su infinito amor por el tiempo:

 _Horarios, programas, alarmas, estimaciones._

Todo cálculo que tuviese que ver con el tiempo eran para ella sagrados, que llegase tarde por causa de alguien más la había puesto de ese humor.

Ella ya sabía las desgracias que conllevaba el no llegar a tiempo.

 _Lo sabía muy bien._

― **Los agentes de élite deben lidiar con los de bajo rango para que ellos puedan aprender** ―intervino Mavis con una sonrisa―. **Estoy segura que después de hoy, el agente** **Lahar** **no volverá a cometer los errores que cometió.**

― **El problema es que él no ha entendido que su forma de idolatrar el reglamento es un problema** ―Laxus y Jellal asintieron en aprobación a lo dicho por Ultear.

― **O tal vez los Heiligs se toman demasiadas libertades** ―la manera en la que la miraron los agentes hizo reír a la Primera antes de explicar―. **Sé que en sus misiones de rango superior la mayoría del tiempo el reglamento no se apega a la realidad que manejan y deben improvisar en sus acciones, pero para los Magiers no es así. Las situaciones a las que ellos se enfrentan pueden ser resueltas perfectamente apegándose a las normas. Cuando ven las libertades que ustedes se toman, se cuestionan las limitaciones que les hemos impuesto.**

― **Ara, es como si nos hubiésemos puesto demasiado viejos como para entender a la nueva juventud** ―intervino Mirajane y los agentes rieron.

 _Tal vez de verdad sí estaban demasiado viejos._

― **Como sea** ―Ultear dejó la tablet en la mesa―. **Si alguno de mis agentes no puede actuar sin mi supervisión porque dictamino que dividir tareas es lo más indicado para la situación, no lo quiero en mi equipo. Mucho menos si cuestiona mi itinerario y mi accionar en solitario.**

― **Entiendo** ―la Primera asintió―. **Cuando des el reporte completo sobre esa misión debatiremos sobre esta situación con la junta de Conducta.**

― **Oh, lo van a tener** ―aseguró la azabache, aún le parecía increíble como una misión para desmantelar un cártel de drogas le tomara tanto tiempo al equipo que no fue guiado por ella―. **En fin** ―aplaudió una vez―, **empecemos esto que tengo que ver dos** _ **pequeños**_ **proyectos en curso** ―Jellal frunció el ceño porque supo que se refería a Wendy y a Chelia.

― **Empecemos** ―la Primera declaró con su voz infantil y de inmediato las luces de la sala disminuyeron y en el aire se proyectó la información a discutir―. **Como recordarán, dos niñas mencionaron haber escuchado una especie de _"nombre"_ por parte de sus secuestradores. No teníamos seguridad de que fuese algo de qué preocuparnos, pero las investigaciones sobre ello arrojaron noticias interesantes. La manera en que lo pronunciaron las niñas era incorrecta, pero gracias a Script pudimos dar con el nombre correcto, y, como lo leyeron en el nuevo informe, el nombre es: IJIRAQ.**

― **¿Y eso significa?** ―Laxus se arrecostó en su silla y sonó su cuello.

― **Ijiraq es un espíritu propio de la mitología Inuí, una civilización de las regiones de Alaska. En sus leyendas, este ser atrapa niños y los esconde para siempre, y no sé ustedes, pero parece un buen nombre para una organización que descubrimos debido al secuestro de todas esas niñas.**

― **¿Y encontraron algo sobre una organización con ese nombre para afirmar que ya es una organización reconocida en el bajo mundo?** ―hablando por primera vez desde que llegó a la sala de juntas, Erza bajó la tablet y Mavis asintió moviendo su mano para que otra pantalla apareciese.

― **Ijiraq existe, pero no es del todo reconocido en el bajo mundo, o al menos no en las esferas superiores** ―La primera dio un par de pasitos en la orilla de la mesa y se concentró como si estuviese en la cuerda floja―. **Tengo tres opciones a la mano, que sea una nueva organización, la segunda sería que sea una organización tan fuerte que las esferas superiores del bajo mundo teman siquiera susurrar su nombre, o, la tercera, que la misma organización trate de pasar desapercibida incluso en el bajo mundo.**

― **Ninguna de esas opciones suena a buena noticia, especialmente la tercera, para lograr eso esa organización debe de tener un gran poder** ―Erza negó con la cabeza pensando en todo lo que traería esa nueva información.

― **Y supongo que aquí entramos nosotros** ―Laxus se cruzó de brazos.

― **¡Estrellita para Lighting!** ―La primera se tocó la nariz y lo señaló, una manera de felicitar bastante infantil que hizo al agente rubio rodar los ojos **―. Probablemente necesitaremos infiltrarnos, y como todo apunta a que esta organización es de un alto nivel de peligrosidad, la infiltración será solo de Heiligs.**

― **¡Vaya!** ―Ultear aplaudió falsamente emocionada―. **¿Dos misiones solo de Heiligs tan seguidas? Este mundo cada vez se pone peor. Me estoy empezando a cuestionar si de verdad servimos de algo.**

― **Ara, el pesimismo de Clock siempre es refrescante** ―sonrió Mirajane con dulzura.

― **Soy una persona realista, en realidad** ―respondió la azabache―. **Solo digo lo que todos ustedes piensan pero no dicen.**

― **No hables por mí** ―Erza negó―. **Yo sí creo en lo que hacemos.**

― **Tú eres idealista y positiva, al igual que ese otro** ―señaló a Jellal con la cabeza―. **Aunque claro, hay ciertas cosas en las que Mystogan prefiere ser pesimista, especialmente en las personales y si te involucran a ti,** _ **Titania**_ ―Jellal se limitó a ignorar la referencia nada sutil que hizo Ultear sobre su relación extraña con Erza.

 _Puede que de cierta manera tuviese razón._

Sin embargo, él ya había tomado una decisión para acabar todo eso.

Pero, para darla a conocer a la persona que le incumbía realmente, debía de tener paciencia. No había podido charlar con ella en todo el día, y no sabía si era que ella lo estaba evitando, por lo que había sucedido con ellos la noche anterior o porque para ella eso ya daba lo mismo. Cuando entró a la sala de reuniones Erza no le dirigió la mirada y mantuvo su vista en la tablet, incluso ahora luego de lo que dijo Ultear ni siquiera había reaccionado.

 _Se preguntaba cómo reaccionaría cuando le dijese lo que le tenía que decir._

― **Me preguntó quiénes son los Heiligs escogidos para infiltrarse** ―Mirajane volvió al tema al ver la cara neutral de Erza, Ultear se había pasado un poco con el comentario.

― **Por el momento solo tenemos a tres Heiligs de campo disponibles, Lighting, Clock y Sitri. Y para esta misión ocupamos dos.**

― **Yo amaría ir a una misión de verdad, pero tengo dos proyectos de alta demanda en mis manos** ―Ultear subió los hombros―. **Suerte a los otros dos tortolos del equipo** ―señaló a la albina y al rubio con la uña y se sorprendió al ver la sonrisa dulce de Mirajane flaquear.

Algo había ocurrido entre ellos y ella no estaba enterada.

 _Debía remediar esa falta de jugosa información._

― **Decidido eso** ―continuó la Primera―, **los detalles de la misión les serán dados a los dos elegidos la próxima semana cuando Cuántico entregue el informe de riesgos y objetivos para la misión. Pueden retirarse.**

Los agentes asintieron, las luces se encendieron y la niña desapareció.

― **Titania** ―Jellal la llamó pero Ultear lo jaló del abrigo largo casi haciéndolo tropezar.

― **Tú y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Tienes que informarme todo lo que pasó con aquel** _ **proyectito**_ **que dejé a tu cargo** ―Jellal observó cómo Erza lo miró extrañada por lo dicho por Ultear pero luego subió los hombros en un gesto amistoso que lo sorprendió porque él pensaba que ella estaría molesta o dolida con él.

 _¿A Erza ya no le importaba realmente lo que ellos tenían?_

No podía culparla.

La verdad ninguno de los dos entendía que tenían.

 _Y él quería terminar con eso ya._

― **Iré en un momento, Clock, primero yo…** ― se detuvo cuando vio a la joven tomar unos papeles de la mesa y encaminarse fuera de la sala de reuniones con Mirajane a su lado.

― **Muy tarde** ―le dijo Ultear burlona―. **¿No estás cansado del** _ **"muy tarde"**_ **cuando tiene que ver con ella?**

La mirada fría que le dirigió Jellal la hizo darse cuenta que había cruzado un límite.

 _Supo de inmediato que lo había lastimado._

― **Mystogan, yo…** ―intentó disculparse.

― **Olvídalo** ―la cortó el azulado―. **Lo que dijiste es cierto.**

― **No debí decirlo.**

― **Eso no lo hace menos cierto** ―Jellal metió sus manos en su abrigo y jugó con su anillo de madera―. **Vamos** ―apuntó con voz profesional―. **Tenemos cosas importantes de las que encargarnos.**

Ultear quedó sola en la habitación.

… _A veces su lengua era su arma más letal…_

 _ **.**_

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

No sujetaba nada letal en sus manos así que se atrevió a entrar.

 _Igual sin nada era mortalmente peligrosa._

Pero al menos así tenía alguna oportunidad de salir vivo.

― **Laxus** ―saludó ella sin quitar la mirada de los papeles en sus manos―. **¿Necesitas algo?**

― **No realmente.**

― **Bien** ―su respuesta simple era lo único que necesitaba para saber que seguía enojada con él.

 _Y eso lo enojó a él._

Después de todo, Laxus no creía haber estado en lo incorrecto con lo que le dijo, ella se había tomado esa misión demasiado personal y aunque había cumplido con el objetivo se había tomado muchas libertades.

― **¿Sabes qué, Demonio? Seré directo, vine a terminar la plática de ayer en el comedor** ―Laxus dio tres pasos rápidos hacia su silla y se detuvo abruptamente cuando ella se giró hacia él y apretó los papeles en sus manos.

 _Pensándolo bien si estaba armada._

Mirajane era un agente de élite como él y el papel en sus manos tenía bordes afilados.

 _Retrocedió un paso por precaución._

― **¿Disculpa?** ―sonrió con una dulzura más afilada que los bordes del dichoso papel―. **¿Creo que no escuché bien?**

― **Mira** ―Laxus soltó un bufido y se terminó de acercar a ella, no le importó arriesgarse más y se sentó en la silla junto a la albina―. **Nunca hemos sido de rodeos, habla. ¿Qué le hiciste a ese infeliz?**

― **Esto** ―la joven le pasó las hojas y él alzó una ceja―. **Anda, léelo, es el reporte de mi misión.**

Laxus la observó un momento y luego bajó su vista al reporte.

La mayoría de las hojas describían todo el proceso de búsqueda usado por la agente, Sitri no había escatimado esfuerzos en dar con ese hombre. Rastrear a una célula de guerrilla como esa que lo protegía no era trabajo para cualquiera, ni siquiera el FTBI había podido y solo el hecho de haberlo localizado daba muestra de las capacidades de Mirajane, algo que él nunca se atrevería a dudar, por supuesto. Laxus no estaba muy orgulloso de la mayoría de los agentes del Lumen, pero de algunos sí lo estaba.

 _Y los Heilig, entre todos, estaban en esa posición porque de verdad lo merecían._

― **¡Vaya!** ―exclamó al ver las hojas con lo sucedido en el último día―. **Fue peor de lo que pensé** ―Mirajane no dijo nada y él siguió hablando―. **Grabaciones con las voces de sus hijas, foto-manipulación para crear fotografías de cómo se verían de mayores, droga en su licor durante una semana, lo fregaste bastante mentalmente antes de apresarlo.**

― **Si quieres ser su abogado estás perdiendo el tiempo conmigo, pide un permiso especial a la Primera** ―la albina volvió la silla hacia la pantalla holográfica en la que estaba documentando el caso sobre los asesinatos en serie de diversos violadores.

 _Le había pedido a Erza que se lo cediese._

― **¿Cómo conseguiste las voces para la edición?**

― **El FTBI tenía decomisado muchos videos familiares, lo demás ya imaginarás como fue.**

― **Claro, edición y modulación de voces. ¿Y el disfraz de la hija mayor? ¿Se lo creyó?**

― **Como niño en navidad al ver a Santa en el centro comercial.**

― **¿La réplica del arma?**

― **No era una réplica, solo conseguí una igual, tenemos muchas de ese tipo de cuando intercedemos en guerrillas** _ **santas**_ **.**

― **¿Y las fotografías? ¿Fue fácil hacerlas?**

― **Hasta un adolescente de** _ **Arriba**_ **podría hacer eso con programas básicos, incluso hay aplicaciones en móviles para eso** ―Mirajane dejó de teclear y lo volteó a ver―. **¿Cuál es tu punto, Laxus? No hay nada en esas hojas que no hayamos hecho antes como agentes.**

― **El punto es** ―comenzó, sosteniéndole la mirada―, **que te esforzaste mucho para joderlo.**

― **Ara** ―dijo con sarcasmo ácido― **¿Quieres que te diga cuánto lo disfruté ver sufrir mientras pedía un perdón que no merece y no tendrá? Me encantaría hacerlo.**

― **Ese, ese es el punto** ―le dijo con una sonrisa torcida―. **La verdad me preguntaba si realmente lo disfrutaste** ―Mirajane arrugó el entrecejo―. **Porque la verdad creo que la que más sufrió recreando escenas como esas al hacer las fotos y ver los videos para crear las voces fuiste tú, Mirajane. Lo único que lograste fue traer recuerdos de tu pas-**

Una silla cayó al suelo y los papeles le fueron arrebatados con violencia de sus manos.

― **Déjame trabajar.**

Laxus no pudo enfrentar esa mirada dolida y solo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

― **Eso fue peligroso…** ―se dijo a sí mismo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él y observó el corte sangrante en su mano producido por la violencia con que Mirajane le arrebató los papeles―. **Nunca subestimes lo que parece frágil** ―dijo luego de suspirar―. **¿No es eso lo que decías siempre, viejo? Creo que lo jodí todo…**

Laxus se llevó la cortada a la boca y la chupó.

Su sangre seguía sabiendo a hierro.

… _A veces olvidaba que ellos seguían siendo simples humanos…_

 **.**

 **-««+»»-**

 **.**

Sentada en el suelo observaba la otra habitación.

En lugar de jaulas para los animales, el Lummen contaba con grandes habitaciones hechas de una aleación de cristal, eran como grandes patios llenos de diferentes tipos de vegetación y ecosistemas articificiales se entrenaba o en donde los animales rescatados ―o los que utilizaban en las misiones― vivían con tranquilidad, en ese momento ella estaba observando a los dos perros que había tenido que disparar en la misión de rescate.

 _No parecía que les hubiese hecho daño._

Aunque bien sabía que la droga había sido demasiado potente para ellos, y, la única razón por la que se salvaron había sido que Rogue, el especialista en vida animal y uno de los entrenadores de los animales de misión, se había hecho cargo de ellos.

 _Igual no estaba muy feliz por lo sucedido._

― **Te he estado buscando desde hace rato** ―Erza no despegó su mirada de los canes, no necesitaba hacer eso para saber quién había llegado―. **Parece que esos dos están muy bien.**

― **Lo están** ―sonrió al cristal y luego frunció el ceño―. **Rogue aún no está seguro de si podrá re educarlos, son muy agresivos, pero está confiando en el plan de Sting. Aún así, encontraron en su sistema carne humana, no están seguros si los alimentaban con ella o los hacían cazarla y eso representa un gran problema.**

Jellal asintió y se quedó viendo a los perros.

 _Los humanos podían ser infinitamente retorcidos._

― **¿Necesitabas algo?** ―preguntó Erza luego de un largo silencio, la verdad aún estaba muy curiosa de lo que él estuvo por decirle al final de la reunión con la Primera, él no respondió, pero se acuclilló junto a ella― **¿Jellal?**

― **¿Estás molesta conmigo?** ―la pregunta la tomó por sorpresa pero de igual manera negó―. **¿De verdad? No te culparía si lo estuvieses.**

― **No tengo por qué** ―subió los hombros―, **así siempre ha sido nuestra…** ―se detuvo, usar la palabra _"relación"_ no era del todo certero― _**dinámica**_ **…**

― _ **Dinámica…**_ ―soltó Jellal en un suspiro―. **Erza, escucha, ayer yo…**

― **No te disculpes** ―lo cortó ella―, **de verdad, Jellal. No quiero disculpas, eso complicaría todo esto.**

― **No quiero complicar las cosas, Erza, lo que quiero es…** _ **simplificarlas**_ **…**

La agente tensó su cuerpo casi imperceptiblemente.

― **¿Eso significa… qué quieres terminar con todo esto?** ―trató de mantener el tono neutral lo mejor posible para no mostrar el dolor que eso le supondría.

Supo que lo había logrado, pero también supo que eso no lo había engañado a él.

 _Por supuesto que no._

― **No, no quiero eso** ―la manera tan decidida en la que lo dijo la dejó incapaz de responder―. **Debí hablar de esto contigo ayer, antes de…** ―se desacomodó el cabello, era ridículo sentirse cohibido, ellos llevaban acostándose juntos desde hacía muchísimo tiempo.

 _Muchos años._

― **Antes de ya sabes qué** ―terminó diciendo sintiéndose ese jovencillo sin experiencia que había sido una vez―, **pero no lo hice, y me fui en la madrugada antes de que despertases, y entiendo lo que pudiste haber pensado, pero me fui porque tenía que ayudar a Ultear con el procedimiento de Wendy.**

― **¿Ayudar?** ―a pesar de que el tema principal le importaba mucho, ese punto le llamó mucho la atención.

― **Sí** ―Jellal terminó sentándose en el suelo―. **Wendy no estaba respondiendo bien al procedimiento, así que Ultear pidió mi ayuda, es más sencillo si la persona a tratar confía en el tratante, con Ultear su mente pone muchas barreras y eso es peligroso, el cerebro es demasiado complejo y sus maneras de defensa pueden ser sorprendentes.**

― **Entiendo, Wendy confía en ti, eras la mejor opción, además de que te especializas en neurociencia. Ultear no confiaría sus juguetes a otra persona.**

― **¡Ja!** ―Jellal chistó―. **Eso y que me sé de memoria cada manual, al final terminé haciendo lo que me ha estado pidiendo todos estos días** ―Erza pudo ver en el cristal como su mirada se ensombreció―. **Aún no sé si es lo correcto.**

― **Jellal…** ―Erza lo llamó y él elevó su rostro, sus miradas se entrecruzaron en el reflejo del cristal―. **Si Wendy aceptó hacerlo, es lo correcto.**

― **¿Tú crees?**

― **Sí** ―sonrió―. **Te toca dar tu mejor esfuerzo para ayudarla** ―él le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque aún no estaba del todo convencido con eso.

 _No era tan fácil como querían hacerle pensar._

Pero había algo que podía ser menos complicado.

― **Erza** ―el agente jugó con el anillo de madera en su dedo antes de continuar―, **sobre lo que te estaba diciendo, yo... quiero algo contigo** ―la joven intentó controlar sus latidos erráticos al escucharle, pero, a pesar de todos su entrenamiento como agente le fue imposible―, **algo más que esa tal** _ **dinámica**_ **…**

Erza apretó los puños, clavando sus cortas uñas en sus palmas.

― **¿Estás seguro, Jellal?** ―su voz sonó más fría de lo que quería―. **¿No estás por dar un paso adelante y una maratón hacía atrás?**

Él parpadeó sorprendido por sus palabras.

 _Sus ojos la observaron detenidamente._

Se había perdido de nuevo en sí mismo.

― **¿Jellal?** ―Erza dejó de ver el reflejo en el cristal para verlo a él directamente―. **¿Jellal?**

― **Yo…** ―él negó con la cabeza―, **lo siento. Es que ya había escuchado eso antes** ―casi que susurró, luego la volteó a ver y le dio una extraña sonrisa―. **Ultear, ella me lo ha dicho varias veces, que suelo hacer eso, especialmente contigo…**

― **¿Ultear?** ―Erza subió una ceja―. **¿Qué sabe Ultear?**

― **La pregunta más bien sería: ¿Qué no sabe Ultear?** ―Jellal soltó burlón―. **A veces me sorprende que ella no sea parte del departamento de información y siga como agente de campo.**

Erza tuvo que darle la razón de eso.

― **¿Quiere decir que Ultear sabe sobre todo esto entre nosotros?** ―Erza pensó en lo dicho por la azabache en la reunión.

― **No es como si yo se lo hubiese dicho, si es lo que quieres saber, ella simplemente lo sabe y se entromete con sus opiniones e indirectas, como sabes que le encanta hacer.**

― **¿Así que esta petición que me haces es por qué ella te sugirió qu-?**

― **No** ―la interrumpió Jellal―. **No… esto, viene de mí, Erza. Lo he estado meditando todos estos días y ayer que fuimos a aquel lugar tomé esa decisión. Era lo que quería decirte ayer en la noche en el comedor antes de que Laxus llegase y sucediese todo eso con Mirajane, esto era lo que quería decirte ayer cuando fui a tocar tu puerta, lo que quise decirte hoy luego de la reunión con la Primera, pero…** ―soltó un resoplido y se sonrojó, algo que hizo que el corazón de Erza se acelerase aún más, que un agente como él se sonrojase por su causa era simplemente increíble―. **Cuando abriste la puerta solo pude pensar en que extrañaba besarte y sentirte…** ―soltó un suspiro y la obsequió con la sonrisa tímida más adorable que ella le hubiese visto jamás. Erza luchó consigo misma para respirar apropiadamente―. **Y ya sabemos cómo acabó todo…**

La agente solo asintió incapaz de formular una respuesta coherente.

― **Erza…** ―el sonido del reloj en su muñeca lo detuvo, leyó el mensaje que apareció en la pantalla holográfica y soltó un largo suspiro.

Erza recordó cómo hablar.

― **¿Andas el reloj de misión?** ―se fue por la pregunta fácil de hacer.

― **Sí, es para localizarme con mayor facilidad, en cuanto Wendy presenta alguna anomalía tengo que ir de inmediato para asegurarme de que no esté sufriendo algún daño en su red neuronal** ―ella asintió preocupada y algo exasperada por la interrupción, él se puso de pie pero luego volvió a acuclillarse, tomó un mechón del cabello de Erza entre sus dedos antes de continuar―. **En una hora tendré que seguir con la fase dos del procedimiento, así que no podremos hablar hasta entrada la noche** ―Erza asintió―. **¿Cenamos en tu habitación esta noche y resolvemos esto? Claro** ―señaló el reloj oculto debajo de la manga de su abrigo largo―, **si esto no vuelve a sonar.**

― **Yo… sí…**

― **Bien** ―sonrió con un ánimo casi insólito para él―. **¿Promesa?** ―le ofreció su dedo meñique.

Erza rió por la manera infantil de proponérselo.

― **Promesa** ―respondió ella enredando su dedo meñique en el de él.

― **Promesa** ―Jellal se inclinó a besar sus dedos entrelazados y antes de que ella pudiese recuperar el habla por esa acción tan tierna, él ya se había ido del lugar.

Y tal vez se había llevado con él la capacidad de Erza para formar pensamientos coherentes.

 _Tal vez._

― **Yo…** ―Erza llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las abrazó―. **¿Acaso estoy soñando?** ―preguntó a su reflejo en el cristal y luego ocultó su rostro sonriente en sus rodillas.

 _Era todo demasiado irreal._

Así solían ser sus sueños.

Estaba segura que en cualquier momento despertaría.

… _Y despertaría sola, en una oscura habitación…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **:D Esta historia depende de sus comentarios D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Aclaraciones** **:**

 **Gespräch:** ( _Alemán_ ) Conversación. Discusión. Entrevista. Diálogo. Coloquio. Charla.

 **Ijiraq:** En la mitología Inuit los Ishigaq o Ijiraq, son pequeñas criaturas imaginarias de las leyendas esquimales en las cuales raptan a los niños y los esconden para siempre. Su nombre significa "el que se esconde". Presuntamente miden cerca de doce pulgadas de altura y se desplazan por el suelo, viviendo más tiempo que los esquimales.

 **Magier** : Equivale a Mago común en Fairy Tail.

 **Selig:** Equivale a la Clase S en Fairy Tail.

 **Heilig:** Equivale a Mago Santo en Fairy Tail.

 **Titania:** Erza.

 **Mystogan:** Jellal.

 **Clock:** Ultear.

 **Sitri:** Mirajane.

 **Lighting:** Laxus.

 **Black Steel:** Gajeel.

 **Ameonna:** Juvia.

 **Earth:** Jura.

 **Primera:** Mavis.

 **Maestro:** Makarov.

 **Hexe:** Porlyusika.

* * *

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** :

Chan chan chan… ¿Pero qué pasó aquí? Parece que el Jerza está yendo por buen camino, pero… ¿Será así? ¿Qué tanto durará? :x

El Miraxus está que arde. xD

En el próximo cap habrá una misión pequeña y… Chan chan chan…

No se vale decir, es un fic de misterio (¿)

Gracias mil por leer.

* * *

 **Agradecimientos** :

A vosotras/os con cuenta os respondo sus amables reviews por PM:

 **Ponyminiu**

 **Artemisa Neko Chan**

 **Lady Werempire**

 **Indigoooo**

 **Bluewater 14**

 **Akane Scarlet**

 **LadyValkyrieOph**

 **MinSul6011**

 **KisaYunna**

 **AZULMITLA**

A vosotras/os sin cuenta os respondo sus amables reviews por acá:

 **Guest** : Sí, acá mis bebés pasan por cosas más difíciles y dolorosas. QwQ Pero eso es lo que buscaba, aunque me es difícil… pero debe de ser así. QwQ Gracias mil por leer. Espero te siga gustando. NwN

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Favs. Follows. Lectores Tímidos.**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer!**

 **¡Nos leemos!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o.7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
